The Legend of the Century
by lilxcutexmonstah
Summary: [AU] You freakin...! I don't CARE if you're a Dragon Rider, you're going DOWN, HARUNO SAKURA! HOW DARE YOU FLICK ME! In which one is an Uchiha Prince and the other is a dragon riding peasant, fighting for the enemy kingdom. [sasuXsaku]
1. A Prologue

A/N: Here it is! My first story in a long time. I hope you don't mind the dragon theme. I was really inspired by an Eragon commercial. XD Hope you enjoy, and Happy Holidays! Let's just hope I do as well as I did on my previous chapters.

To Nacho Libre: You know who you are! Keep in mind our little competition:D I'm sure you'll do just fine!

Disclaimer: No, Naruto is not mine, and no, I do not want you to sue me.

* * *

Chapter One: A Prologue

A loud bang echoed in the room as a furious Uchiha entered with a majestic sweep of his midnight black coat. "Where is she?" he demanded, eyes darting around the room at lightning speed.

"Uchiha-sama," gasped a couple of stable boys from their positions on the floor. They were scrubbing the dirt off the decaying wood to make life easier for the horses and other animals residing in the wooden shack. "Who are you looking for, Sir?"

Uchiha Fugaku bit back a nasty comment, restraining himself like the prestigious leader he was. "Where is the dragon?" he forced out through clenched teeth, as if he was pulling on a two ton slab of stone.

"Well, one of your messengers has taken her out for a walk in the forest, Sir. As you have requested," the boy answered cautiously.

The man let out a fierce growl through his open mouth as he flung his arms in the air in absolute fury. He then proceeded to spin on his heels and march back to his horse, determined to find that dragon before sunset. He mounted his horse and after composing himself for a moment, spoke, "You are all released of your duties to this castle. I want you out of my estate by the time I get back. Is that clear?" His eyes narrowed as his voice dropped to a lethal whisper.

The boys bowed in understanding, scurrying to pack their few possessions as the Uchiha galloped away on his pure black mare, the best of the best. It was but a minute before he disappeared into thick foliage.

The stable boys stared at each other in panic. "What do we do?" hissed one boy in particular.

One of the elder teens pondered on this for a moment before answering, "We'll head for the Hyuuga kingdom. There will surely be work there. Although the regulations are as strict as the Uchiha kingdom, their families are much more stable and just. We can get there in three days if we plan it right."

The other boys nodded at the wise adolescent, unsure of how to make the decision themselves. One boy, however, didn't respond. He kept to himself in a corner and spoke in a hushed voice.

"You don't know why Uchiha-sama was angered, do you?" he spoke in an amused tone, a hint of ridicule behind it.

The boys turned at the sound of his voice. One of them sneered before taunting, "Who asked you, shortie? You're new here so you wouldn't understand, but losing the dragon isn't our problem. It'll probably find some place to rest and be caught by the Uchiha no matter how far it travels. There's no worry here other than that of our stomachs."

"Fools. If you do not know the importance of dragons," the boy said, emerging from the shadows, "there is no place in the Hyuuga kingdom for you."

The boys gave him a funny look, not paying heed to the flashing gleam in his pale white eyes. "Who are you?" asked Midoroki, the eldest and wisest of the stable boys. He definitely knew something was up, and stepped forward cautiously.

The small boy smirked before pulling off his rags with a flourish. Underneath the raggedy exterior stood Prince Neji himself, the Hyuuga Prodigy that was famous for his ability at mastering moves; moves that were only taught to the Head Family. Not that he was a member of the Head Family. No. He was far from it.

"I am the son of Hyuuga Hizashi, the brother of the current King, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama." Okay, well, maybe not _that _far… Smirking a twisted grin, he shot forward in his feathery light, silk cape, the symbol of the Hyuuga Clan on his right shoulder.

"And I do not tolerate slackers."

The boys screamed in terror as they received thousands of terrifyingly painful jabs from the Hyuuga. They crumpled into a pile on the dirty stable floor, eyes wide open in shock.

They were dead.

Looking down on them disdainfully, Neji dusted off his cloak and swiftly exited the smelly room, intent on catching up with the older Uchiha. It was his mission after all.

* * *

With glistening muscles of pure steel, the stallion raced through the forest, dodging every obstacle in its path. Still, its owner pushed it past its limit, following the dragon blindly with only its distant roars being heard. It gave a great neigh as it galloped over a small stream, getting both of them wet.

"Hya!" a deep voiced cried, still pushing the horse to accelerate beyond its control. The distant roars of the dragon were heard louder and clearer as the seconds ticked away. The rider snapped his head towards his back for a second before concentrating on the ground once more.

They were gaining on him.

'Come on,' he thought apprehensively. 'Just a little further…'

He didn't waste time sighing in relief when they burst out into a clearing next to a small pond. Instead, he quickly located his dragon and made a mad dash for her, jumping off his steed and grasping the leash that was situated on the animal's neck. He slapped his horse on the back, sending it galloping back to its headquarters while he led the dragon away quietly through a secret passage. Well, as secret as nature can build a passage.

The foot wide path was not an ideal traveling method for the navy blue dragon, but it couldn't be helped at the moment. She breathed quietly, knowing that something dangerous was coming. If it weren't for her master holding onto her collar, she would've taken to the skies to avoid human contact. He was never going to ride her, but she still knew who took care of her when worst came to worst.

As the two tiptoed away from the clearing, a group of shinobi no taller than three and a half feet landed right in the middle.

"Neji… Where's the dragon?" a girl with brown buns questioned. Her innocently rebellious brown eyes searched the clearing, much like the other two members of her team.

Neji narrowed his eyes, still searching for the dragon. "I don't know, Tenten."

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" shouted the last member of their group. The young boy had shiny black hair that was cut into a bowl shape, thick eyebrows being the most noticeable feature of his face. The other two rushed to his side in an instant, peering at the patch of twigs he was shifting aside.

The only female of their team looked at it in puzzlement before asking, "Shouldn't we be going after the dragon, Neji? Your uncle _did _assign us to retrieve the flying creature."

The dark brunette contemplated on this question for a moment before smirking and saying deviously, "Well technically, this _is _the dragon's egg…"

The girl cheered, jumping up and down. "Yay! So we're done here, right?"

A nod was given in return for her question. "Then let's go home! I'm starving."

Their apparent leader carefully picked up the egg and wrapped it in a fluffy blanket, handing it over to the girl to watch after. "I trust you, Tenten."

She rolled her eyes. "It's because I'm the only girl here, isn't it?"

A blank stare was all she got in reply.

* * *

The first person to meet the Uchiha King when he returned was his eldest son. Staring at the arriving figure coolly, he leaned against the stone arcs of the castle entrance casually. When his father was close enough, he approached him and greeted, "Welcome back, father."

"Itachi…" the father acknowledged with a narrow eyes. "What brings you here? Usually you're off in your own room doing who-knows-what."

The eldest son wasn't affected by his father's harsh hostility. On the contrary, he was fully expecting it. "I just wanted to remind you that the dragon belongs to me, father. I will not accept it if Sasuke is chosen to be the next dragon rider."

The father sighed, not yet ready to handle Itachi's overblown ego at the moment. "You should know that the rider doesn't choose the dragon-"

"The dragon chooses the rider," Itachi continued in a bored tone.

The father didn't answer to this right away, nor did he bother correcting his son's rude behavior. He paused for a second and continued, "Then you know that the previous rider of this dragon has already been chosen and is now dead. She will not carry ever again."

"Ah, but her offspring will," Itachi steadily countered.

"Now how would she have…? An offspring! So that's why they didn't pursue me further! She must've laid her egg in that clearing…!"

"You mean that she already laid an egg and you didn't **get it?**" Itachi growled, furious at his father for being so careless.

Stopping a moment from his ranting, the elder Uchiha frowned before waving a finger and saying, "Now you listen here, young man. I am your father, and you will **not **raise your voice at me!"

"Does a father forget his own son's dragon egg when there's only one every **fifty years**?" Itachi retorted haughtily, his anger getting the best of him.

"You should just be thankful that we have food on our table every night. Practically everybody in our kingdom would kill to be in our positions!" Fugaku shouted, trying to bring guilt and gratitude to Itachi's conscience.

"**Then let them do as they damn please!**" Itachi shouted in absolute rage. He stormed past Fugaku, a black cape bellowing behind him. It was only when he mounted Fugaku's earlier horse and started riding away when Fugaku finally realized that Itachi was leaving… without the Uchiha crest on his back.

* * *

"So he's finally leaving…" muttered a boy sitting with his elbow propped against the window sill. His blonde hair and blue eyes gave one the impression that he was a happy-go-lucky guy, which was mostly the truth about him… other than the fact that he was also in line to be one of the Uchiha kingdom's top commanders, of course.

"Good riddance," snorted a black haired individual from his position on his king sized bed. "That means that I get to lead the kingdom when the time comes. I can't wait." If he was really excited about his new fate, he sure didn't show it.

"Chill, Sasuke. We've still got a long ways to go before we're adults yet. We're still only nine years old," Naruto admonished, tilting his head back to let his sleeping cap fall onto his eyes. "School's still tough, you know?"

"Speak for yourself, idiot. I'm passing with flying colors."

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto brushed off, not offended by his friend's ill mannered attitude.

"When the time comes… _I _will be a dragon rider," Sasuke muttered vehemently, clenching his fist in determination.

"Sure, Sasuke. Whatever you say."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's lazy attitude. "Fucking idiot," he murmured.

Naruto smiled, glad to see that his friend was growing up; he was growing accustomed to using the "F" word.


	2. A Prodigy

A/N: I don't really care if you don't read these notes or not, but you really should. For all of those who reviewed my previous chapter, thank you, and congratulations! You are going to be listed on my hall of fame right here in this chapter! Okay, so it's not that great… If anything, it's just stretching the page, but that's what I'm aiming for! XD

**Dariann Atis Atulgof**: This review was what worried me the most, but thanks for your review! If it was a flame, I couldn't take it that way, because there _are _some Eragon rip-offs on this site. However, just to let you know, I've never read the book or watched the movie, so I wouldn't know if I was ripping it off or not. I hope my story won't become a rip-off as well… Do you not like it? If you'd like to, you can tell me the main plot of Eragon and I'll try my best to deviate from the plot. Or, you can just not waste your time and read my next chapter. But just to tell you, my plot isn't all figured out yet, so you'd be a lot of help. :D Again, thanks for your review!

**Shinobi of life**: You'll catch a glimpse of Sakura in this chapter, as well as the next chapter, where she meets Sasuke. BTW, am I that obvious? I mean, I don't recall typing that a dragon chooses Sakura as its rider… Oops! Spoiler! The dragons and their riders will relatively be sort of unknown from the general public in the story unless they land in a village and send it into a screaming frenzy, so… :P We'll see if they'll get shocked or not. And you seem like a really hyper person! Yay, hyper-ness! Thanks for reviewing! XD

**NarutoKunoichi623**: I don't think e-mail alerts are working, so I'm contacting you for the second time:D Thanks for your review, and yes, nine-year-old Sasuke and Naruto equals cute. X3 I can see them now! Again, thanks for reviewing!

**Gin-Tono**: You really like the ending? Thank you so much! X3 I was going for the cute and sweet atmosphere, but couldn't decide on how it turned out… Just a question: are your e-mail alerts working for fanfiction? Mine is a big no-no! DX Anyways, I hope the story remains amusing for you until the end. Thanks for reviewing!

**anna**: Hopefully, you were able to wait a week for my update. XD Thank you _bunches_ for loving my story so far:3 I love it, too! Although that might sound a little self-centered… :P Your review really helped me- seriously! I thank thee, wonderful one!

**Mini-Chobi**: Well, I'm glad there's no criticism right now, because it would really get my spirits down. I mean, it's been a long time since I've written a story of my own, and if I returned just to get criticized, it wouldn't be that fun. XP Thanks for taking the time to review!

BTW- I feel _so _stupid right now… In your review reply, I wrote something like, "When are you going to update your story?" and now that I actually _check _your story, there's another chapter! DX (Slaps forehead in embarrassment.) Curse you, fanfiction! You have deceived me again! **Why won't the stupid alert thingy work? **Now there's no way to check my messages and stuff! TT.TT

Anyways, since there's no other way to contact you, I've put a quick message in here! Like I said when I first proposed an editor, one would only be needed for some typos. Your grammar is awesome, and now, I'm thinking an editor will only slow you down in your updates, like me! Also, to me, it seems as if you don't want an editor (again, like me), so we'll both concentrate on our own stories. That is, unless you really _want _an editor. Heck, you're the author, so I'm leaving it up to you: you can fire the editor who can't seem to do anything right and never actually even edited a chapter, or stick with said editor until some other time. Frankly, I want what's best for the story and the author, because _I'll_ be the one reading the said story written by the said author. Umm… Don't PM me because I don't think it works… I'm trusting you to find another way to contact me:P –Your horrible editor– XD

**NaraS2**: Hey Nacho! Or should I say Nara Bank? Or maybe, Nacho Libre, or, "FOR NARNIA!" XD **_I MISS YOU! _**HAHA, I WENT TO LAS VEGAS LAST HOLIDAY WEEKEND! IT WASN'T FUN CAUSE WE WENT WITH SOME FAMILY FRIENDS WHO BROUGHT THEIR PUNY LITTLE KIDS ALONG, AND THERE WAS THIS ONE HIGH SCHOOL _UNNIE_ WHO I HUNG OUT WITH, BUT SHE GOT MOTION SICK SO I COULDN'T RIDE ANY OF THE RIDES AT CIRCUS CIRCUS! IT WAS FUN! I'M EATING POCKY STIX RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL I'M HYPER, EVEN THOUGH I'M ON THE COMPUTER! **THE COMPETITION IS STILL ON! **–Later:D

**NOTE TO ALL OF YOU WHO SUBMITTED SIGNED REVIEWS- **Just in case you haven't received my review replies, I've written some separate "thank you"-s and shall do so from now on. If, by any chance, you DO receive my review reply, please **BURN **them and feed them to **PARANAHS** or some other destructive animal, and instead read my above notes to you all. (Stupid fanfiction e-mail alert thingy-ma-jiggy…)

**HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL! MAY YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL AND PROSPEROUS NEW YEAR!**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Gaara, the new egg has hatched," announced an adolescent with blonde hair. A steel fan was tucked neatly into a sash around her waist, the deadly weapon strapped tight on her back.

A young ten-year-old nodded, standing up silently and making his way to the infirmary where the egg was kept. His gourd was strapped onto his back much like his older sister, although it was full of sand and much wider.

Their brother followed their lead, fidgeting with the shoulder straps that held his puppets in place. The purple face paint on his face covered his pale skin as usual, and his normal cat-like head piece was in place.

The trio arrived at their destination in a matter of seconds. Servants hurriedly lined up in two straight lines, making a pathway for the royal siblings. As they passed, the maids and nurses bowed respectfully and muttered a, "Good evening, Sir," to the youngest of the group. He didn't acknowledge them.

When they reached the table where the dragon was situated, they stopped and gathered around the table, peering curiously at the infant.

"It's not moving…" the female muttered apprehensively.

"It looks dead…" the older male growled, angered at the thought of wasting his time.

The youngest member of their group remained silent. He frowned at the bundle and carefully parted the blankets with tiny tendrils of sand. It revealed the sleeping form of a handsome tan dragon, its tail curled around its tiny body for warmth and comfort. At the feel of its environment changing, its eyes quickly snapped open.

A slight purr was heard from the animal as it got up and shook itself awake. The redhead closest to him watched quietly, as if expecting it to do something amazing and spectacular.

"Well?" he growled. The adorable little animal squinted its eyes as it stared up at the human's stern face. Adjusting to the light, it squealed in happiness and jumped into the air, using his small wings rather awkwardly. Its face neared the human's as its cute mahogany orbs stared into piercing emerald eyes rather curiously. A high pitched squeak rose from its mouth, as if questioning the boy on his presence.

He was about to turn away when the dragon stuck its tongue out at him. His eyes narrowed considerably, causing his siblings to go on high alert.

"Gaara…" his brother muttered in warning. "Don't do anything rash, you hear?"

Closing his eyes in frustration, the young boy turned heels and stalked out of the room, not once turning back to welcome the newest member of their castle family. He didn't watch as his sister teasingly flicked the animal on its forehead, muttering something about Yankees and whatnot. He didn't watch as his brother sighed, roughly petting the little animal with an affectionate and relieved gaze. He didn't watch as the little dragon stared after him with a joyful smile, if it was even possible for a dragon to smile. No, he didn't need to watch any of them to allow a smirk on his face.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A giggle erupted from the throat of a certain thirteen-year-old girl in a dark room. Slight cracks were heard as she peered at an egg placed in a bundle of sheets with her chocolate brown eyes. "It's hatching!" she whispered giddily in complete excitement.

"Indeed, it is. Congratulations," stated a deep voice from behind the girl.

"It's an honor, Your Highness," she stated happily, bowing her head for a split second before rushing back to the egg.

"Hey, if you put your face too close to the egg-" stated a boy her age from behind her. He wasn't given the chance to finish, for a part of the egg catapulted itself straight onto the girl's face, covering her with transparent slime.

"Ah, the springtime of youth!" cried another boy with a bowl-cut hairstyle and fuzzy black eyebrows. The man standing behind the trio chuckled, his arms bobbing up and down slightly at their positions in front of his chest. The exact replica of him stood amusedly in front of him.

"Shut up!" raged the girl, wiping her eyes clear of the sticky substance. Her hard orbs softened at the small cry of the newly born creature. "Aww, there, there…" she whispered, cradling it in her arms with a towel. She gently wiped its scales with the small hand towel, freeing it of the slime's sticky clutches.

"It's… _green…_" the only adult in the room mumbled in disbelief after peering curiously at the dragon for a moment.

"Uncle, the color doesn't matter," his look-alike grunted. The little pile of scales was already moving on his territory. He scowled deeply when the animal buried its head into the girl's chest, seeking warmth. Oh no, he didn't! "Stupid little creature…" he mumbled as he left the room in a huff. "I'm leaving!"

The girl narrowed her eyes, finishing her task of patting the baby animal dry. "What's his problem?"

"Well, whatever it is, it won't be that dragon. I'm intrusting it to you until further notice. Understood?"

The girl grinned widely before saluting and shouting, "Yes, Sir!"

"Very well. Carry on," he ordered, leaving the room much like his young nephew did just moments ago, only with a little less rage. Scratch that; with no rage at all, compared to his nephew.

"So, what are you going to name it?" the only remaining boy asked the girl, stroking the dragon's curved back.

"How about… Genji?"

"Interesting name… Why Genji?"

The girl smiled cutely before answering, "Because he's green!"

"Oh, because their names start with the same letter?"

The girl smiled obliviously. "Nope!"

"Then why…?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it."

The boy faltered for a moment, unable to come up with anything to say. Finally, after a few moments, he sighed and said, "Tenten… You _do _know you're randomly naming one of the rarest and most powerful animals in the current world, right?"

The girl didn't answer, and instead kept petting the small tike. "Genji…" she whispered blissfully.

_Neji._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A slam of the royal throne room's double doors was heard. "Father, how are you going to get me a dragon when all the rest are choosing their riders already?" a 12-year-old boy shouted in rage and envy. "At this rate, the only dragon left will be Akiko, and she refuses to choose another rider!"

His father shushed him from his seat on the throne, a clear crystal ball placed on a table in front of him. "Come look at this, Son."

Pausing for a moment from his angry rants, the boy stepped forward warily, peering into the orb that his father was apparently so fascinated in. "What are you watching?"

The father removed his hands from circling the ancient relic and replied, "A girl."

Now, any other son would've burst into laughter at this moment, but this boy wasn't a normal boy. He wasn't prince of the Uchiha Kingdom for nothing. Instead, he scowled and replied, "This isn't the time for your perverted habits, old man. I want my dragon!"

Unaffected, the 'Old Man' replied, "Ah, but this _is _your dragon."

"What?" gasped the young boy, rapidly taking a closer look at the transparent orb. His keen eyes quickly caught hold of a girl with pink hair, no older than he himself. Next to the girl, was a beautiful red and black dragon, standing stock still as the girl pampered it shamelessly.

"The girl has a dragon…?" he whispered disbelievingly. "I thought only Royals were lucky enough to-"

"That's what I thought too, Sasuke, but apparently, this girl thinks otherwise." A questioning look allowed him to continue. "I've been watching her for a while now, and it seems that she is but a lowly peasant. Her parents are nowhere to be seen, and she is traveling alone with the dragon. However… she… is the dragon's rider."

Sasuke gaped for a split second before recomposing himself like a true Uchiha. "How can this be?"

"It does not matter how she became a rider in the first place. What matters now, is that she has an egg that has just hatched," his father admonished grimly.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, finally grasping his father's innuendo. "Don't tell me…"

"I've already dispatched a couple of shinobi under my charge. They will retrieve the dragon's offspring… and dispose of the dragon and its rider."

"This is blasphemy! Call them back immediately!" Sasuke shouted, his eyes not allowing him to leave the girl's pretty face as a couple of shinobi appeared in the glass. "Father, you can't do this!"

Seeing his father's solemn face, he desperately turned back to the girl who had now seen the intruders and was slowly standing up. "**Run!**" he shouted, almost to himself. His throat felt raspy after a couple of more screams. He watched helplessly as the dragon hurriedly shot for the air, blowing fire at the intruders' directions and carrying the frightened girl on its back.

One of the stronger shinobi countered the burst of fire with a water based jutsu. Another, rising above the cloud of steam, hit the dragon with a flying arrow, shot from a crossbow of four feet's length. The arrow was massive.

Blood splattered everywhere as the dragon's thick scales were penetrated. The girl screamed, holding tightly onto the little bundle in her arms. Sasuke held back the urge to puke as the great winged beast crashed into the ground, its back dangerously sticking out in midair on the cliff behind it.

The girl was on her side behind the neck of the giant dragon, still clutching onto the baby dragon in her arms. Holding onto the little tike with her right arm, she managed to sit up on her knees to stroke the dragon's massive head tenderly. She was whispering comforting words to the giant creature, tears spilling from her eyes nonstop. The dragon seemed to have understood, for its eyes opened a sliver before it gently leaned into her touch like a cat. Sasuke could imagine it purring as such.

However, the peaceful moment was short lived when the dragon put more force into its push. The force knocked the wind out of the girl, pushing her back and over the edge of the cliff. The look of absolute shock was etched onto her face as she fell, her free hand blindly reaching out to the dragon.

The two Uchihas watched in equal shock as the dragon's head fell back onto the ground, not paying any heed to the dozens of shinobi who rushed to the cliff behind it. Its eyes closed almost blissfully, the puffs of its breath becoming shorter and shorter. The arrow had gone clean through its stomach and had torn a hole in its lungs. Strength was quickly diminishing from its grasp, and death seemed almost too heavenly to ignore.

All was silent.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Orochimaru-sama," addressed a man with silver hair as he entered a dark room. "The final dragon will soon be born."

A wise looking dragon huffed from its place behind a throne, showing interest in the news. Its dark violet scales remained dull and camouflaged in the light deprived room. Its stance was relaxed; its body lazily sprawled in the area behind the throne.

Another man, this time with long black hair, praised him from his seat at the throne. "Excellent, Kabuto. Make sure you keep those tabs on the dragons until further notice, understood?"

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama. Understood." He disappeared without another notice. Everything was happening so fast; Orochimaru couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle.

The new era of dragons… will soon begin.


	3. A Prestige

**anna: (2)** I haven't seen Eragon either, so let's all hope that it gives me a chance of not writing an Eragon rip-off. Thanks for your wonderfully short review, though. :D I believe you were my first reviewer for Chapter 2.

**Gin-Tono: (2)** Was Eragon that bad? XP Anyways, God _did _help me with this next chapter. XD Thanks for starving for my story! Lol… And the alert thingy-ma-jiggy annoyed me too, but thankfully, it's up and running again. (I hope. XS) Enjoy the chapter!

**angel2559: (1)** If only my story was HOT instead of cool… Then, I wouldn't be _freezing_ and getting frostbite on my fingers as I type my reply to your incredibly short review. Anyways, Sakura shall appear in the next chapter, so fear not! Don't quit on this story! Thanks for reviewing. :D

**ShadowStalkerz: (1)** I love dragons, too! Yay! Let's be friends! Haha, totally random comment. Lame to the boot! Thanks for pouring your undying love and devotion onto this story. Okay, that was just my wishful thinking. But thanks for loving it, though! XD

**Mini-Chobi: (2)** Did you get _my_ PM? I… don't think I got your eighth chapter… - . -;; Sorry! Meh, not my fault anyways! Blame the alert thingy-ma-jiggy! XD For now, just post it up and if you REALLY want me to edit it, then try sending it to me again. Horrible Editor- Signing off! And thanks for reviewing my chapters!

**Shinobi of life: (2)** OMG, YOU'RE AWESOME! I HATE OROCHIMARU AND KABUTO, TOO! Yes, I shall make Kabuto and Orochimaru's deaths as miserable as they can get! Or, at least I'll try… And do you really think my writing is good? I thought it was kind of crappy… Thanks for reviewing! XD

**Sakura Angel 4eva: (1)** Here's your update, and even if your review was the shorted one I've gotten so far, thanks for taking the time to submit it. It really made my day:D

**BloodRuby: (1)** (Cool name, btw.) Is it really similar to Eragon? I hope not… Curse my stupid brain for being unoriginal! Also, thanks for reviewing! Personally, I think this is the best one that I've written so far… Not that the others are still up for you to compare.

* * *

It was yet another day of the war between the Uchihas and the Hyuugas. Ever since the day the Uchiha's dragon egg was stolen, all peace between their already diminishing alliances was cut off and war broke out. The two strongest kingdoms in the world clashed together in a bloody struggle for dominance, each struggling to grasp some of the power brought on by a dragon and its rider. However, there was something special about this particular battle.

"_Damn Uchiha,_" hissed an enraged Hyuuga, stabbing at his opponent with a sturdy looking spear. His opponent parried the attack with his own weapons, twin swords coming into play.

The two didn't pay heed to the hundreds of bodies falling dead around them. Shouts of pain and groans of suffering fell on deaf ears. What they _did _notice, however, was that a fair amount of the remaining soldiers were sported with black and red uniforms.

Smirking, the Uchiha delivered a minor cut to the Hyuuga's abdomen, not minding the blood that rained down onto his face. "Look's like we're going to win again, loser."

"Not on my watch, bastard!" He dove in for the kill, succeeding in stabbing his left shoulder. A groan left the Uchiha's lips at the torturous pain. "The least I can do is to take down their _beloved prince_."

"Whydon't you just admit that you stole our dragon?" he shouted as his eyes flickered crimson.

The Hyuuga scowled, replying coldly, "**Your dragon?**" His voice rose in absolute fury and disbelief at the gall of the underclassman. "**The dragon's mother was ours in the first place!**"

The Uchiha roared, lunging at the older teen in blind rage. "**Just because its rider was from your kingdom, it doesn't mean that it belonged to you!**"

"On the contrary," the young Hyuuga continued, turning calm and focusing more on the battle, "Even the rider knew that it was rightfully ours." The Uchiha's eyes narrowed as he continued. "The rider belonged to the Hyuuga clan. Therefore, it belonged to the Hyuuga clan as well!"

"**Bullshit!**" Sasuke shouted, releasing his burning anger on his attacks against the upperclassman. "**Dragons aren't meant to be owned in the first place!**"

The Hyuuga commander paused for a brief moment when he heard this. Surprise was etched onto his handsome, seventeen-year-old face, as well as his current stance, which was slack and unfocused. His opponent thought that something had happened to the boy and that he was going to break down any minute, but he held his tongue. After a few moments of only the sounds of battle cries and the clashing of weapons in the background, the Hyuuga finally opened his mouth.

"And yet, here we are, battling with our lives for the rightful ownership of that dragon," he said, his tone taking on that of a knowing upperclassman as he added, "Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened, the thought dawning on him for the first time since the beginning of the battle. He was strongly opposed to the fight in the first place, but all thoughts flew out the window and were replaced with the intent to kill when he saw the bloodthirsty look of the enemy lines.

Withdrawing his weapon and turning away from him, the Hyuuga announced, "I think it was fate that brought us here, Sasuke. No, it _is _fate that brought us here. In fact, fate is what has caused the dragons to fall to the feet of the human race. Fate is the reason why this battle is occurring now, at the beginning of the new era of dragons." His eyes hardened, narrowing in on something in the distance, and a sly grin formed as he shouted his next words.

"Fate… is why the dragon has chosen another rider from the Hyuuga kingdom!"

A strong gust of wind almost knocked Sasuke off his feet. He shielded his eyes from flying dust particles and tried to see beyond his arms, looking for the source of the sudden change in climate.

"It can't be…" he muttered almost to himself.

The Hyuuga in front of him laughed almost maniacally, arms stretched out to his sides as if enjoying the breeze.

"It is, Sasuke, it is! He shall become the next dragon king! And…" Another mood swing came to pass when the Hyuuga suddenly dropped his arms, a smirk playing on his face. "You're not the rider."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the green monster landed on the ground behind his enemy.

"A remarkable thing, really…" he continued, as if seeing the dragon was an everyday occurrence- which probably wasn't far from the truth. "Did you know that if you treat a dragon properly… it will accept more than one rider?"

"Impossible!" Sasuke shouted, trying to salvage some of his remaining dignity. The blow of the Hyuuga having a dragon- something that he did not have- was too great. He was ashamed of both himself and his father, who was the receiving end of Sasuke's never-ending blames. "It's just not natural for a dragon to have more than one rider!"

A chuckle graced the Hyuuga's lips. "Apparently… it was when they were free."

His eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets now, the shock and astonishment too much for one battle.

"Listen to me, Sasuke; this is advice on dealing with dragons." The Hyuuga walked back to the dragon. "Treat them freely, and they'll revert to their old ways; the days when humans and dragons lived in harmony."

The dragon was taking off now. Sasuke didn't move a muscle, already knowing it was too late to pursue the dragon. It had already chosen its rider- its _riders. _The dragon was now worthless unless it was to be killed.

"**Retreat!**" Sasuke shouted once he saw the dragon opening its gaping mouth. "**Fall back immediately!**"

His soldiers rushed to obey him, but they were too late. "Until next time… Uchiha!" Neji shouted as he threw his spear up for the dragon to catch between its talons. He jumped up and grabbed the spear, swinging himself upon it and sitting on it like a swing. By then, all men of the Hyuuga kingdom were behind their line of range, protected by a group of small hills.

"You're late, Tenten!" Neji shouted up at her. He didn't receive an answer.

The girl on the dragon's back smirked and winked at Sasuke, as if saying, 'Look at this!' He certainly did look at it, for she had inserted two fingers in her full lips, blowing a piercing whistle.

"Let…" she started joyously. The dragon's altitude was changing at an alarming rate. "It…" she continued. The dragon took in a deep breath. "**Snow!**" she finished gleefully, almost giggling in anticipation.

The effects would've been instantaneous, had it not been for Sasuke's counterattack.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Steam flooded throughout the vicinity, disabling the vision of those without the Byakuugan. Had it not been for Sasuke's defense, the whole army would've frozen over in a solid block of ice.

"The Hyuuga clan… _Will _win this war!" Cheers of agreement met the young captain's declaration as they mounted their horses and rushed away from the battlefield.

"Shit," Sasuke muttered, surveying the damage that had been done to his army. "Naruto! Where are you?" he shouted, walking back to the direction of his kingdom.

"Over here, teme!" shouted the blonde teenager. Upon talking distance, he questioned excitedly, "Man, did you see that dragon? It was so cool!"

"Shut up, dumbass. That dragon is the reason why we're going to lose this war," Sasuke admonished harshly, his voice rising a pitch near the end of his speech.

"Yeah, whatever," he brushed off, not affected by his friend's hostility. "Let's head back, already!"

The troop rushed to retrieve fallen comrades and to dispose of the enemies that were left behind by the Hyuugas. They were so bent on taking down their army that they left behind most of their heavily injured to freeze along with them in the ice.

Pausing momentarily, Sasuke's eyes flickered to the peaks of the far-away mountain that was off to the side of their course. His sharp eyes caught the slightest flicker of movement before everything went dead still once again. He was tempted to rub his eyes and stare at it for a moment longer, but decided against it, convincing himself that it was just the trick of the eye. There was no way a human, much less a dragon, could survive on that desolated and snow capped mountain.

Giving it a final glance, he called his horse with a whistle and made his way to the front of his army. They were going to have a long trip back home.

* * *

"Fellow Hyuuga clan members! It is of a joyous occasion that we gather here today for a feast!"

A crowd of dark haired royals and guests hushed up, directing their attention solely to the reigning Hyuuga king.

"Our dragon has chosen _another _rider!" A murmur of disbelief swept through the crowd when they saw a girl with brown orbs step closer to the throne.

"Our dragon Genji was raised by this young lady; Tenten, a loyal friend and teammate of my nephew. It is to be expected that after first accepting Neji as its rider, the dragon also chose this lovely young kunoichi as its rider. They say strength is in numbers, and therefore, fellow Hyuugas, is it not proper to say that two riders is better than one? With this, we will surely win the war! Cheers, to the success of my nephew and his team!"

"Cheers!" echoed the inhabitants of the large ballroom. That night, wine was the main beverage for all the elders in the room.

Tenten giggled as Neji simply stared at his glass of wine. Since they were under aged, Neji was the only one who was given a cup, for he was a prince, and a member of the royal family. They had taken extra measures to insure that Lee didn't get a single drop of the vile liquid, so everything else was at ease.

"Are you going to drink that, Neji?" Tenten inquired amusedly, slipping into her seat.

Scrunching up his face, Neji placed the cup back onto the tray of a passing waiter and retorted, "Ha ha, very funny, Tenten."

Lee rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing you aren't drinking that horrid drink, Neji. It damages your body and is only meant to be consumed by the old and the elderly, who have been drained of their youth. It is amazing how only Gai-sensei can remain so youthful after drinking that beverage of poison."

"Shut up, Lee," Neji hissed, not wanted to hear anything more about youth. His eyes softened, however, when he felt something wrap around the fingers of his right hand.

He sneaked Tenten a glance, and sure enough, she was smiling at him. She didn't have to say anything to know that he understood her silent language. _I'm glad you're unhurt. Things will surely get better now. We'll work our hardest to make sure it does. We're going to win the war if it's the last thing we do._

Although they were at a feast, they kept in mind that their celebrations were limited until the war ended. Living through a time of war was difficult for anyone who was involved in it, but they made it a point to not let it be shown through their façade.

Closing his eyes and eating with his left hand, he gave her a light squeeze. She returned to her meal as well, content at holding his hand under the table. _'After all… our baby depends on it.'_

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke! Don't travel too far behind! You're supposed to be the leader, for Cripe's sake!" shouted Naruto from his current seat on his horse. He, along with another general were traveling in front of the army, leading them and overlooking every formation they made during their trip, making sure nobody was left behind.

"Just shut up and mind your own business, idiot!" Sasuke shouted back indignantly. He sighed as his gaze wandered to the mountains once again.

Ever since the slight flicker of movement he caught by the mountain, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Now, he wondered if he was caught in a spell cast by some evil old sorcerer.

He blinked and shook his head vigorously at the thought. That couldn't be… Sorcerers were very rare and had gone into hiding decades ago, humans' fear being the main cause of it. He recalled his aunt telling him of a time when even witches and wizards were burned at the stake, accused of casting various hexes and curses on their fellow humans. ("Ditch!") How he longed to meet a person of magical descent one day. Then, instead of chasing after dragons, he could at least perform magic.

He gave a startled jolt when his horse suddenly leaped into the air, having not heard the cry of a ditch in the road. He fought to stay properly mounted and had a little trouble recomposing himself. He was further embarrassed when the trots of another horse came his way.

"Oi, Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" snapped an annoyed and concerned blonde. He veered his horse to the right as he neared Sasuke's disheveled state, causing it to stop with its side to the Uchiha.

"Nothing," he replied gruffly, sending everybody looking their way silent curses.

"You know, you've been kind of weird lately… Something bothering you?" Naruto questioned knowingly.

"I said nothing! Everything is just peachy!" Sasuke shouted, getting fed up quickly.

Used to his harsh behavior, Naruto backed off impassively and muttered, "If you insist, man. You know I'll be listening if you have anything to say."

"Just keep on riding," Sasuke snapped with little compassion. "I want to reach the castle by a fortnight (2 weeks)."

"Right," Naruto strained out, resisting the urge to spit back a witty comment. His jaws clenched as he pushed the men forward, trying to beat the normal and sane maximum time period of 3 weeks until they reached the castle.

* * *

"**Sasuke! Why the hell are you hurrying so much?**" Naruto shouted over the howl of the wind.

The young prince didn't reply, heeling his horse to push through the snow far past its normal limit. They have basically been traveling like that for days now, and Sasuke was getting irritated to no end. He ignored them with all his might, passing the time with numerous counts of 1-10 in his mind. There were a couple of more shouts until the Prince's fellow captain was heard clearly again.

"**Sasuke!**"

Thinking it was just another one of the blonde's rants, he snapped around and was about to shout back at him when his eyes saw what his friend was trying to warn him about.

An avalanche.

"**Sasuke! Get out of there!**"

He had been so into his own thoughts and ambitions that he was the only one who was in the way of the oncoming sea of snow. He noted frantically that his horse would never make it in time. He would be buried alone in the snow, in the valley between the mountains. His eyes slid shut as a billion possibilities raced through his mind.

Katon? No, it wouldn't be big enough. The portion of snow that actually _would _melt would only turn into water and drown him under the top layer of snow, ending his life quicker than that of hypothermia.

Abandon the horse? No, his heavy snow boots made it impossible to unhook himself and jump to safety in time. Plus, the soles were too thick to channel chakra.

String? Rope? All the equipment was with Naruto, damn it!

He ran out of choices, and it was only then that he noticed that Naruto was making his way down the small slope the troop was on.

"**Teme! I'm coming to save your sorry ass!**" he shouted mockingly, although his face held no sort of amusement whatsoever.

His eyes widened at the blonde's antics. Heroically brave? Or just simple-mindedly foolish? He couldn't make up his mind as he shouted, "**Idiot! Don't come down here!**"

The blonde and the avalanche were now drawing closer and closer. He also couldn't decide on which would reach him first. A plop of snow dropped onto his nose. Definitely the avalanche.

"**Naruto!**" he shouted with helpless frustration; the blonde wasn't paying heed to a single word he was shouting!

His friends eyes widened in his site for the last time before snow hit them like a two ton truck. Yeah, fifty of them to be exact.

"**Sasuke!**" a shout ran throughout the mountains before all became hushed.


	4. A Pauper

Hey! The fourth chapter is finally out! Hope I made it in time to meet my weekly deadline... XP Anyways, onto the replies!

**Shikachick: **Thanks for your short review. Really appreciate it. It tells me that my story is crappy, but you took time off your precious life to submit one. You're such a kind person. :D Haha, jk! But thanks.

**angel2559: **Oh, you don't have to be sorry for your short review! And your comment on my story being the best there is? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, WOMAN? No offense, of course. But seriously, there are hundreds of fanfiction authors that have better stories than mine. But then again, you said that you haven't really read one in a long time. I'm sure you'll agree with me soon: my story, no matter how hard I try, is not the best. Although it's totally up to you, actually. And thanks for being honest with me. Now, I want you to be **BRUTALLY **honest: Do you still think my story is the best there is:)

**The Assassin of the Night:** This chapter is the longest one so far. Ten pages, baby! I have done as you requested, and also, Sakura shall appear in this chapter! Although she'll disappear again for a while... But then, she'll return in the important parts! Although she'll still be missing some action... UGH! I'll shut up now. :) Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you think my fanfic is cool. It really makes me happy, and me being happy makes the world go round! XD Jk.

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **Well, wonder no more! Cause the next chapter is here! Thanks for reviewing:D Reviews make the world go round!

**Locaforlyfe101: **You review was strangely familiar to the one **The Assassin of the Night **submitted... Well, I'm just thankful for your review. XD Please review again! And I'm glad you think my fanfic is fuckin' cool. :D

**anna: **I watched like, the first two minutes of Eragon the movie and stopped because it seemed lame. However, it seems as if the book is another story. Hee hee... My dad says it's wierd and totally corny how the dragon takes off for one flight and comes back fully grown and suddenly talks to the boy. She says, "I've been waiting for you for a hundred years," or something like that. Don't worry, I won't use prophecies cause I suck at them. XD

**Shinobi of life:** LOL!!! XD Your review cracked me up! I'd seriously like to add your very descriptive death of Orochimaru somewhere along the plot of this fanfic, although I'd have to bump up the rating. Don't worry! If I can't use it, I'll just make up one that is just as painful to that snake bastard! Cheers, for the death of Orochimaru! XD

**Mini-Chobi: **You're like the only one who noticed the chapter thing. I really thought my efforts would go unnoticed. You truly are a wonderful writing master. :D And I just noticed this now, but you're twelve-years-old? Such a prodigy we have here! Guess _my_ age! And the baby of Neji and Tenten? Don't mind it. She was referring to her dragon. Although I _can _throw in a child at the end of the story, if you want! Anything for my little writer! XD Hope my age doesn't make you uncomfortable. Don't mind me teasing you also. Just think of me as an older sister whose face and personal life you know nothing about. :) If you need some reassuring, just remember that I can't find you and will not waste my time tracking you down to kill you. XD Thanks for reviewing! And your chapter? WHERE IS IT? DX

* * *

Sasuke couldn't remember what he did that caused the splitting headache that met him when he first awoke. It could've been something from his previous day, the agonizingly bright rays of the sun, the chilling cold of snow on his wet clothes, or some strange position he might've shifted into while sleeping. Who knew? Certainly not him, especially because the aching pain stopped all rational thinking from traveling through his brain. The only other things he noticed were that his leg and shoulder weren't like they used to be. A sprained ankle, perhaps? The shoulder, on the other hand, was something he definitely did _not _want to remember.

After messaging his temples consecutively for a few minutes, he squinted his eyes open and immediately shut them again. "Damn sun…"

"That _'Damn sun' _is what's keeping you alive and warm, teme."

Recognizing the voice, Sasuke slowly sat up and tried to adjust to the burning light directed at him almost as if he was to blame for some heinous crime against the sun. He could just make out the blurry profile of a young blonde with sparkling blue eyes, face just inches away from his own.

Being the manly Uchiha he was, he jumped a bit and _squeaked_ before roughly pushing the Uzumaki away from him, shouting, "Get off, moron!"

The boy fell onto his rear before bouncing back up indignantly and shouting, "Bastard… Is that how you treat someone who saved your life?"

The Uchiha took a moment to scan his surroundings, noticing that there was a campfire in the midst of the camp area.

"_You _did this?" he asked dubiously.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly before explaining, "Well… I _tried _to save your life!"

A snort was what graced him in reply. "It figures. You're not smart enough to surpass a _caveman_."

"What?" the fox-like boy shouted, rolling up his sleeve. "I dare you to say that again, asshole!"

"Dobe," Sasuke stated, his impassive and serious face coming into play. "Who _really_ did this?"

Letting go of the caveman insult, he looked away pouting and replied crisply, "I don't know."

"Then who-" He was cut off when a nearby shrub was disrupted. The leading commanders leaped up into fighting stances, not minding the crunch of the fresh winter snow at their feet. "**Who's there?**" Sasuke shouted dangerously.

They braced themselves for the worst as a lone figure emerged from the plant. Her stunningly pink hair was the first to catch the eyes of the boys as she calmly dusted off some stray leaves on her clothes. Turning her attention to the boys, she looked them over quietly.

The three of them were quiet, although Sasuke had a pretty good idea on what was coming next.

"Oh, my gosh! You're the Prince of the Uchiha Kingdom! You are like, so hot! Will you marry me?" she would scream in a shrill voice.

Well, maybe he was exaggerating it a tad bit. He kept mum as the girl's emerald green eyes traveled to the Uchiha crest on his right shoulder and narrowed cynically.

"I see you're awake…" she muttered in a business-like tone. "Gave me quite a hard time, really."

Both boys didn't reply or comment on what she said. Instead, they watched as she made her way to the now fire-less campfire and pick at it with a stick she found on the ground.

"If you're able to walk, I suggest you leave for your kingdom immediately. My hospitality is certainly not one of the best," she continued, almost as if she was talking to herself. Her petite back was turned to the two boys, who didn't know what to do.

Another moment of silence came to pass.

Finally, Naruto spoke for them. "Thanks for taking care of us when we were near death. We're eternally grateful," he stated whole-heartedly, bowing his head in gratitude.

"Whatever," she murmured uncaringly. When she was satisfied and completely sure that the fire was out, she started picking up the stones around it and throwing them into a nearby stream one by one. The water was still running, although ice was collecting at the banks.

This action caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes, although a nudge in his side from Naruto stopped him from doing anything else.

"So… What's your name?" he continued awkwardly.

"It's rude to ask for a name without providing one first," she countered evasively.

Taken aback, the otherwise irresistible blonde was quick to answer. "Oh! Uh… My name is Uzumaki Naruto… And umm… This lump of coal next to me is Uchiha Sasuke. You know, Prince of the Uchiha Kingdom?"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed in well hidden rage, mind racing at the mention of a royal descendent of her most hated clan. For the moment, she cut off Naruto's ranting attempt at impressing her with a, "Frankly, I could care less."

This silenced the captain for a second before he approached her with a different tactic. Putting a bright and dazzling smile on his face and ignoring the deadly glare of his best friend, he changed the subject and asked, "So, what's _your_ name?"

She stood straight with a huff and asked arrogantly, "Can't you tell by my hair?" She pointed to her pink, waist-length hair.

Naruto stared blankly at her. "Eh? What does your hair have anything to do with this?"

Resisting the urge to stomp around like a frustrated little kid, the girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and elaborated, "It's cherry blossom pink! My name is Haruno Sakura, _duh_."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, a fist falling onto his open palm as a gesture of figuring something out. "Oh! I get it! Spring cherry blossom! _Clever_," he agreed lamely, fearing that she might take him as a fool.

She turned away for the second time. "Now if you're done ranting, I'd like you to start walking and leave me the hell alone!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked confusedly, his sapphire blue eyes fully opening again.

"I said, leave!" she shouted angrily, aiming a flying stone at Naruto's head. He didn't see that coming… In fact, he fell backwards because of the impact.

At this, Sasuke started to have mixed emotions. One, he felt like pounding this girl's head in for being so arrogant and rude. Two, he felt like laughing out loud when blood started to pour out of the good bump on Naruto's forehead. Three, he wanted to poke the idiot's bump to aggravate him further. He deserved it, although he didn't know why.

Deciding on none of the choices above, he announced in a gruff voice, "We're leaving, Naruto."

"Eh?" he exclaimed, bolting straight up. "But I want to get to know our savior a little more!"

"Leave!" the so-called savior commanded in a firm voice. "I don't want you here either, so just go away!"

Tears started pour from Naruto's eyes like a water hose. His, 'hopes and dreams' were crushed. "But-" he whimpered in a sympathetic way. Well, maybe not _sym_pathetic… just, _pathetic_.

He didn't have a chance to finish, for Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him down the pathway up the mountain. While passing the strange girl, he gave her an icy glare, one that she matched with her own, and proceeded to stomping down the road. "Hn," was what he said, before he sort of limped down the walkway with his strange ankle.

When he was clearly out of hearing range, the girl clenched her fists and jaws. Her childish inner self showed its true colors as she stomped around in circles, shouting things like, "**Oh, that damn ungrateful Uchiha! How dare he leave without a thank you?**" and, "**_I'll rip out his guts the next time he sets foot on his mountain!_**" and even, "**_WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? THAT'S TWO THINGS HE OWES ME FOR!_**"

She continued on like this until her voice started to grow dim in volume, and her head pounded from her screams. It was around then that her own companion landed in the clearing.

A grunt and a huff alerted her that the dragon that landed behind her was none other than the one she looked after for… well, he was born when she was eleven, and she was turning sixteen this year, so… five years?

"Good boy, Kaoru. Those damn soldiers didn't expect a thing!" she giggled, petting the giant black dragon. Its red eyes shifted to her hair as it leaned into her touch and licked her forehead affectionately. It also took a whiff of Sakura's hair, which smelled exactly like her namesake.

Abruptly pulling her hand down, Sakura forced herself to be serious. "But it's not enough. Once word reaches the Uchiha Kingdom that a pink haired girl is living by herself in the mountain, the king will definitely send more soldiers here to check for dragons. I'm positive he'll remember me. There aren't that many girls with pink hair, you know?"

The dragon was quick to nod in agreement, purring its understanding as well.

"So, here's what we'll do: We'll go find Tsunade-sama and hang out around her if it's okay. Then, we'll look for another hiding spot and wait out the war. Hopefully, the other young dragons will become weak enough for you to take the spot on the dragon throne…"

She ignored his grunts of complaint, probably from the lack of action and the cowardly hiding.

"Stop complaining! You know we don't have a kingdom to back us up. Besides, it's not safe to draw unwanted attention to ourselves. What if Orochimaru is after us? It's best to play it safe and hang low for a while. You know the only thing I can do without you is heal, remember? Besides, Tsunade-sama told me that she had something to show me. Now, I want you to get a good night's rest so we can head out tomorrow morning. Got it?"

In response, the dragon lied down and rolled onto his stomach. She giggled and started rubbing his warm tummy. "I love you, Kaoru."

A purr was emitted from his throat before he fell asleep. Sakura giggled quietly as she let blissful sleep overcome her as well. "Big baby…"

* * *

How they made it back to the castle was a miracle. Once they managed to climb down the enormous mountainside, they hitched a ride on a traveling merchant's cart. He was promised money and honor in the name of the Uchiha prince and had rushed to the Uchiha castle in fear of being caught by bandits. Without the time-wasting breaks of a troop of grown men, they managed to make it to their destination only days after their own men returned.

"**Uchiha-sama! Uzumaki-taichou! Are you all right?**" shouted a few of the men that had seen their last moments at the mountain. They rushed to swarm the pair and threw them millions of questions.

"Make way, make way!" shouted a loud, booming voice. They obediently parted to allow the entrance of their current king, Uchiha Fugaku. His elegant robes billowed behind him as he quickly crossed the room to the doors, stopping in front of his only remaining son.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" he asked seriously, fretting only as much as his Uchiha pride allowed him to. His head bobbed from left to right as he looked for any wounds on his son.

Looking away in embarrassment, Sasuke stayed stock still and didn't utter a word. What kind of king was he? "Hn."

The elder Uchiha momentarily stopped his frantic checking and stared at Sasuke's face. "Are you or are you not okay, Son?" he asked again, this time with a more commanding voice.

"I'm fine," Sasuke muttered before limping off to his own room. Of course, everyone noticed the fault with his ankle. Rubbing Naruto's head affectionately and virtually messing up his hair, the king sent him along to Sasuke, accompanied by a nurse at his heels.

"Does it hurt here, Uchiha-sama?" she asked shyly as she poked and prodded his left ankle. The bandages that had been neatly wrapped around his ankle had been cut off to allow further inspection. He was guessing the pink haired girl did it, for Naruto didn't know knee from elbow about medical treatment.

He bitterly shook his head as he ground his teeth in annoyance. That damn ankle would've healed naturally if she just left it alone, but no; she just _had_ to worsen the pain by handling it endlessly. I mean, it didn't even _look_ like there was something wrong with it in the first place! How that pink haired girl managed to find a fault in it and wrap it in a bandage without him waking up was beyond him. The bandages around his shoulder would've been just fine!

"Yumiko, I think it's better if you just wrap it up and let it heal naturally," Naruto suggested uneasily. This was probably one of the few exceptions of having a girl in Sasuke's room.

"I was going to suggest chakra healing, but I leave it up to you, Uchiha-sama," she replied politely, poking the injury for the umpteenth time.

"Whichever is faster; I want to be able to walk properly as soon as possible," he hurriedly replied.

"Yes, Sir," she nodded, laying her hands over his most damaged areas. She closed her eyes and started to mold some healing chakra, pouring them into his body to remove swelling and infections. Sasuke held back a small wince as a clearly audible snap was heard. The girl was done in a matter of minutes.

After she was practically kicked out of the prince's room, the two commanding generals relaxed lazily and prepared for dinner.

"Naruto, There's no way I'm going to go wife-hunting in the middle of a war!" the irritated sixteen-year-old nearly yelled, slipping into some clean clothes after a nice steamy bath in the hot springs.

His blonde counterpart, who was throwing on some clothes as well, scrunched up his face and whined, "But Sasuke! Your dad is practically _begging _me to make you find a wife! It's really starting to scare me, you know? What about that pink haired girl that saved us? She looked quite capable!"

"**Shut the hell up, Naruto!**" the enraged raven head growled, stomping out of the room like an elephant on a rampage.

Not being one to take being walked out on, Naruto clenched his fists, a vein popping on his forehead. Chasing after him, he shouted, "Hey! **Wait for me, Sasuke-teme!**"

The two were seen power-walking noisily to the dining room, where they were to have dinner with Fugaku.

"How about Ami? She's from a wealthy family and isn't really ugly…" Naruto frantically suggested, running out of candidates.

The last name caused Sasuke to whip around, stopping them in their tracks. His face neared Naruto's as his eyes narrowed and flickered red dangerously. "Not another word, Naruto."

Knowing when the Uchiha was at his limits, the ever faithful friend stopped in his pursuit of the achievement of Sasuke's marriage. However, this didn't stop him from babbling endlessly.

"Do you know if your horse made it out okay?"

"Probably not."

"I wonder how Shikamaru and _his _army are doing."

"They're elves. They can take care of themselves."

"Who do you think _I'll _marry in the future?"

This seemingly innocent question was another subtle change of topic to direct their focus back onto Sasuke's need of a wife. So, to stop the conversation from continuing any further, Sasuke pounced on Naruto. Of course, being the prince, he scanned the area before deeming it clear to start a degrading fight. They rolled down half the hallway, kicking, punching, and screaming, until they were blocked by someone's feet.

They paused their little brawl, curious eyes wandering to the face of the one who dared remain in their path of utter chaos. An amused eye twinkled back at them mischievously, head bent to properly face the duo.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite boys… fighting as usual," the silver haired man greeted whimsically.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto muttered, detangling himself from Sasuke. The latter did the same, going so far as to brush some dust off his black shirt and straightening his posture.

"What brings you here, Kakashi?" the ever serious Uchiha asked. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he added, "_Why _are you here?"

The man's eyes crinkled in silent, mocking laughter as he steadily replied, "Does a teacher need a reason to see his own students?"

A perfectly arched eyebrow arched even higher as Sasuke's expression turned perplexed. "Oh yeah?"

His teacher looked up at the elaborately carved ceiling for a moment before he looked back down. "Uh… _Yeah_," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hn… Really?"

A chuckle escaped the man's masked lips before he confirmed, "Really, really."

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Come train us, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. "I'm just _dying _to show you my new technique!"

Smiling back, the silver haired teacher casually walked away, saying, "Well then… let's just hope you can _live _another few hours until you do that."

The students exchanged a confused look before following the man hesitantly. They both knew how full of surprises he was.

* * *

The trio walked until they reached a hall bustling with double doors on each of the walls. They caught a glimpse of someone's shoe as he stepped into one of the entrances. They only guessed they were heading for that room, also.

Knocking twice at the door, Kakashi made the two teens wait until a muffled, "Come in," was heard. He quietly pulled the doors open, making room for Sasuke and Naruto to enter as well.

At first, the room appeared empty, but when the occupants caught sight of the intruders, they slipped out from the shadows and resumed their previous activities, each taking a seat at the long table.

Sasuke and Naruto were directed to the end closest to them, Kakashi sitting in a seat on the opposite side. Sasuke sat himself uneasily at the very head of the table, Naruto taking the seat to his right, and an unknown person sitting to his left. Likewise, Kakashi was sitting to the right of the head of the table. It seemed as though they were the only ones who were missing, for as soon as the table was full, their meeting commenced.

"It's good to see that you're doing well, Sasuke-sama. You don't know how worried your father has been these past few days. He really was turning a sickly pale fretting over your wellbeing," started an ancient voice from the seat across Kakashi. They all wore hoods that covered the most vital parts of their faces, although some chin were visible.

"Why am I here?" Sasuke demanded in a strong voice. One that promised pain and torture if one was to disobey.

Kakashi shifted through some scrolls that were on the table in front of him, answering the prince's question impassively. "We're concerned on how this war is turning out."

"But, Kakashi-sensei! I'm hungry!" Naruto whined in complaint.

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke snapped immediately. "You'll have to wait for dinner." Turning his attention back to the front of the table, he announced, "I'm not continuing this meeting until I see who I'm conversing with."

The figure at the very head of the table was the first to take action. He lifted his wrinkled and calloused hands to toss aside his cloak, and demanded that everyone else did the same. Sasuke's eyebrow rose in mild surprise when everybody revealed themselves.

"It is about the dragons, Sasuke-sama," stated the one across Kakashi once again. "As you now know, the Hyuuga kingdom has a dragon which has chosen the Hyuuga Prince as its Rider. There are various other dragons scattered throughout the lands, but I am afraid they have all chosen their Riders also."

Not liking the subject already because of his shame in not being able to find a dragon, Sasuke shifted his eyes away from the crowd in front of him and muttered, "So?" His sharp instincts coming into play, Sasuke cast his eyes back onto the occupants of the meeting and asked, "What about it?"

The man next to Kakashi chose this time to speak up. "We're afraid that if things go the way they have gone the past few years, the Hyuuga Clan will win the war."

The young Uchiha's eyes momentarily flickered red as he carefully observed the man. Then, leaning back more comfortably into his chair, he clasped his hands on his stomach and said, "I fail to see the problem with that." This comment threw some of the men off, for this was the prince that was speaking of his war with another country.

"Wouldn't you, as a Hyuuga, want that for your own kingdom?" Naruto questioned slyly after taking a sniff of the man from his own fur covered seat. In a flash, he had withdrawn a kunai from his robe and flung it with deadly accuracy at the intruder.

Both boys straightened up in an attempt to see the blood that they assumed would splatter. Their backs slumped in disappointment, however, when Kakashi leaned over during the nanosecond it took for Naruto to grab the weapon, blocking it effortlessly.

"This man has traveled here carrying the risk of his life, as well as his family's. Don't dishonor him by telling him to leave for his kingdom so soon."

"As to be expected by the Uchiha Kingdom," the man acclaimed, grateful to Kakashi's part.

"A spy?" Naruto questioned, narrowing his cat-like eyes, making his face resemble a fox all the more. "For what purpose?"

Disabling their simple Genjutsu, they spoke in respected turns.

"The Hyuuga Kingdom's current heir is an _heiress_."

"It is against tradition to have a female rule the kingdom."

"The current King won't allow the prince to rule no matter what the circumstances."

"We need a _true _prince, Sasuke-sama-"

"It's Uchiha-sama to you," he cut in without any remorse, and continued spitefully, "And if you are asking me to that girl's hand in marriage, I refuse."

"Sasuke," his father said sternly, "I don't expect you to do it of your own free will, but think this over: our kingdom is at war. We are _losing_." Here, Fugaku was straining to get the words out. "If not for me, then do it for your kingdom."

After staring at the mahogany wooden table for a couple of moments, Sasuke looked back up. "I refuse," he answered blatantly.

There was uproar from the men gathered in the room. Fugaku had trouble calming them down, but the reason was painfully obvious. One: Turning down a proposal caused a large blow to their honor. Two: Sasuke, the prince of the Uchiha Kingdom, refused to do what was likely for the best of his country.

"Gentlemen, calm yourselves!" Fugaku repeated for the fourth time in the last few minutes, "Let us hear what Sasuke has to say!"

All eyes zoomed in on the Uchiha's grim face as they each retook their seats. He met their gazes head on and replied steadily, "I don't want a weak wife."

Before the others could speak again, he stood up, not breaking eye contact. "And I certainly do not want the Hyuuga kingdom as an ally nation."

Kakashi sighed; this was turning out worse than he expected. "Then what do you suggest we do, Sasuke? There's no way we're going to win this war."

Sasuke abruptly snapped his head around and stared at him harshly. "We _will _win this war. I make sure of it. And then, you won't have to worry about your weak queen, because the Hyuuga kingdom will be under _my _rule; without the use of holy matrimony."

"Sasuke!" Fugaku called out one last time before Sasuke left the room, "How do you expect to win a battle that we are obviously losing? Are you mad?"

Sasuke halted again, the last question stabbing him as a son. "I'm not mad, Father; just outstandingly brilliant." It was as if to give himself the assurance that his father oh so loved denying him. Without answering his father's truly intended question, he left the room quickly, Naruto trailing behind him as always.

The current king's eyebrows furrowed. "That boy," he muttered to himself, pinching and massaging the bridge of his nose and gently shaking his head from side to side. "He's going to be the death of me one day."

* * *

"Good evening, Mother…"

A lone figure was sitting on the top of a small hill, kneeling in front of a smaller mound of dirt and a slick slab of marble. The figure reached out to touch the rock, tracing its elaborate designs and melancholic words.

"I'm back…" he continued. Sighing, he leaned back and seated himself comfortably on a lush patch of grass. He stared longingly at the only two flowers placed near the tomb: a white Anemone and a yellow Dahlia. (Snowdrop Windflower and Appleblossom, to be exact.) In the language of flowers, the Anemone would stand for, "Forsaken," and the Dahlia for, "Elegance and dignity." That's what she was.

Ever since Itachi left, she had been forsaken for her constant grieving and longing for her oldest son. It was kind of ironic, for when Itachi _was _with her, she showed more favor towards Sasuke. Now that he was out of the picture, his father turned to him, and his mother just left the world entirely. He couldn't really say that he was finally happy to have his dad acknowledge him.

A loud grumbling from his stomach interrupted his peaceful recollection. Narrowing his eyes at the offending organ as if it would actually feel his hatred towards it, he slowly stood up and bowed slightly. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. For now… I guess I'm hungry," he muttered, walking off in embarrassment.

_I'm glad you're safe, Sasuke._

A gentle breeze of air swept away some petals off the two flowers. Soft twinkling laughter was the only sound that met Sasuke's ears as he left the burial site. You can't bring back the dead, no matter what you do. That was the only reality he accepted and acknowledged on his own free will.


	5. A Parent

**sasusakufaves: **Ah, so you've read the Eragon books? I'm glad you think I'm making the ideas cool. :) Honestly, some people think I'm stealing from Eragon… But that wouldn't really make sense 'cause I've never read the book before! XD I just thought that dragons and Medieval times went together well. :D Anyways, thanks for your review! Keep 'em coming! XD

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **I'm alive! Ha ha, I almost didn't make it… XD

**Shinobi of life: **I've updated! And Orochimaru and Kabuto… We don't even bring them up these days because we all know that they're gay and if we _do _bring them up, we all get so angry that we start cussing and can't stop from yelling out our frustrations on that damn bastard of a snake! I mean, honestly! HE'S SUCH A GAY PEDOPHILE! WHY CAN'T HE JUST STAY IN OTOGAKURE AND KEEP HIS GRUBBY LITTLE HANDS TO HIMSELF?

**O.O: **I LOVE DRAGONS, TOO! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! DRAGONS ARE AWESOME! AND I THINK I'LL KEEP WRITING, LIKE YOU SAID! lol… XD

**anna: **haha, I can tell you're running out of things to say. XD My suggestion: be brutal and criticize me. Then, you won't have to think of something to say, and I won't be offended because I'm the one who told you so! Thanks for your review:D

**angel2559: **Loved your review, and thanks! I feel so flattered that you picked my amateur story as one of your favorites. XD I'd love to hear from you again, so review! Little Authoress: Over and Out:D

* * *

**Important Note to All Readers: **Seeing as how more than ten people have me on their alerts and favorites list, I'd say it's fair for me to say that there will now be a minimum of **ten reviews **per chapter before I update. It shouldn't take you that long to just submit a two word review saying, "Update soon." Don't get mad at me! It's to help the number of reviews this fanfic has and more importantly, to give me more time. These days, unfinished homework is piling up on me and I'd like to have more time to work on my chapters. Have a nice day:D 

**Also, **don't complain if this chapter is a little rushed. I've had a week to write this 14 page chapter, and I'd appreciate it if you appreciated it back. XD Review!

* * *

"You called for me?" Sasuke inquired impassively. He slumped down onto a well cushioned chair as soon as he entered the throne room and waited expectantly for an answer. He had made sure Naruto had plenty of ramen to keep him distracted while he tended to the meeting with the king. He just _knew _this was about their little side trip after their latest battle. 

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions, Sasuke."

He resisted the tempting urge to roll his eyes. It was pretty much obvious what his father wanted.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened during your little 'adventure'."

"Nothing happened," he replied, the little white lie rolling off his tongue with devious ease. It was also obvious that he was avoiding the question.

Raising a royal eyebrow, the elder Uchiha took an elegant sip of his tea. "Of course," he played along, "Absolutely _nothing _happened, eh, Sasuke?" His pinky was the first to touch the surface of the table next to his throne, followed by his tea cup. It served as a cushion to set the fragile, extravagantly decorated tea cup down as lightly as possible.

"I'm sure you already know who won the battle. It was us, even _with _that damn dragon on the Hyuuga's side."

"I'm talking about what happened after the avalanche, son," he elaborated sternly. His face turned serious as he waited for his son's explanation.

Sasuke cringed at the type of address he used. Ever since everything in his life went wrong, he directed his blames towards his father, eventually becoming ashamed at even being mentioned as his _son._

Treading on sensitive territory was a bad thing, even for Sasuke. So, he decided to go with the half mentioned truths. "We woke up on some mountain and-"

A hand shot up, as if to halt Sasuke of his speech. "A mountain?" his father questioned.

This time, he didn't resist rolling his eyes. He did it in plain view of his father, before saying, "_Yeah, _a _mountain,_" as if it was the simplest thing in the good green world.

Questions were still seen on the king's face. "You know, when people are buried in an avalanche, they're usually near the bottom section of the mountain."

Another stupid temptation popped into Sasuke's frustrated mind. This time, it was to bang his head into a nearby wall or table. "Some girl brought dragged us up the mountain and took care of us."

'A _girl _dragging two sixteen-year-old boys up a snow capped mountain?' the king's mind immediately doubted.

"Sasuke, describe the girl for me," he ordered casually.

This sudden interest in the girl alerted Sasuke that his father wanted something else; something he wasn't going to tell him that easily and was therefore, more significant. "Why?" he asked anyway.

"Do not question the king, Sasuke. Give me as many details as you can."

Although a bit uneasy and grasping a vague idea on why his father was suddenly interested, Sasuke recalled the girl's appearance hesitantly. "I don't know why you want to know such trivial details, but hey, you're a perverted old hermit."

His slightly eager father let the comment slide. "How old was she? What did she look like?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in even more scrutiny. "I guess she was about our age… She was really ugly and had a nasty personality to match." He thought this would get his father off his back, but he was dismayed to find that he still pursued the subject.

"Any unique characteristics?" he pushed gently.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, taking a different tactic. He decided to stick with the cold, hard truth. "She had pink hair and green eyes, had no manners, and didn't fall all over me like other girls after hearing that I was the prince of the Uchiha Kingdom. _–He wouldn't want me to marry a girl who doesn't even show interest in me. – _She was also wearing peasant clothes and looked like she was traveling by herself; absolutely no evidence of her having a good background. _–He'd definitely want me to marry a wealthy woman.-_"

His father nodded, not giving him the disgusted and disappointed look he was aiming for. Could it be that his father was actually pleased with the description of this infamous girl?

"That'll be all, Sasuke. You are dismissed, for the time being."

Eyes widened in disbelief, the Uchiha shakily got up from his seat. Was his father actually considering this girl as his future wife?

Before he actually stepped out of the room, he was called back by his father. He stopped momentarily, only to hear, "Oh, and Sasuke… Be prepared for battle at a moment's notice. We are still at war, and with a dragon on the opponent's side, no less."

"I understand, father," he replied steadily, although it took him lots of effort.

Scrunching up his face, the king quickly looked for something else to say to his departing son. "And make sure you get plenty of rest," he finally decided. "Wouldn't want the Uchiha prince to look like a slob, now, would we?"

His ears perked at this comment, but he didn't make a move to do anything else. After waiting for another few moments for further comments, he quietly left the room, making sure he didn't accidentally slam the double doors in his rage. The first thing he did after the meeting wasn't really that much of a surprise.

He headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Naruto…" 

Slurp.

"Naruto…!"

Gulp.

"Naruto! Damn it, listen to me!"

The young blonde blinked for a second before setting his bowl down and speaking to the prince. "You know, that's the first time you actually asked me to _listen _to you… It's usually me talking and you telling me to shut up, or me talking and you listening to _me, _and sometimes, it's even-"

"Naruto!" the prodigy snapped once again. "Pay _attention_ when I'm actually trying to tell you something!"

"Fine, fine, teme… Jeez, what crawled up _your_ a-?"

"Never mind! I'll be in my room!" With that, he stormed off to his designated area.

Blinking his wide cerulean eyes, Naruto stared after him in disbelief. PMS-ing much? He quickly gulped down the rest of his ramen and ran after the retreating figure, which was already halfway across the castle by then.

* * *

"Do I really look like I'm in need of a wife, Naruto?" Sasuke asked his friend with anger. "Do I look _lonely?_" 

Naruto's eyes shifted to the lower left, obviously not comfortable with the answer he would've given any other prince. _Yes. You're so desperate it's been affecting your attitude since you were **born**. A king obviously needs a queen to rule by his side. It would be a disgrace to your name and manliness otherwise._

"**Answer me, Naruto!**" his friend shouted again, completely dismissing his blank look.

Scratching the back of his head in frustration, Naruto laughed nervously and tried redirecting the topic. "Why the sudden interest? It's not like you care, is it?"

A muscle under Sasuke's left eye twitched momentarily before he hissed, "Were you listening to a _word _I said?"

Frantically looking around the room to jog his memory, Naruto stuttered, "Uh… O-Of course I did, teme! I _always _do!"

Deciding that his current crisis was worth overlooking his friend's idiocy, he sighed and continued chewing his heart out. "Well if you really _were _listening to me, you would've known that the old hermit has taken a sudden interest in that peasant we met in the mountains."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned innocently. He didn't show his surprise at whom his royal highness showed an interest to, although she was merely a peasant.

"He started with how we survived the avalanche," he recalled to himself with his eyes wide. Perspiration as starting to form on his temples from the stress and rage. "When I told him that she save-… that she took care of us, he started asking me questions! Then he sent me out of the room without asking me anything else…"

"Calm down, Sasuke," Naruto admonished, "I'm sure it was nothing big. Besides, we're in a time of war. He'll have to keep his mind on the Hyuuga Kingdom for the time being and the whole thing will just blow over even when the war ends. No worries."

The prodigy growled. "The last time you said that, it was during the trip back from the last battle. Look where _that _got us!"

"Psh," Naruto snorted dismissively. "Whatever. Let's just sleep, okay? I'm tired."

* * *

A few weeks and small battles later, Sasuke and Naruto found themselves traveling to the distant village of Konoha. Their king didn't provide them with a significant reason as to why they were traveling by themselves, and instead had loaded them onto their respected horses with necessary equipment. 

"I still don't get why your father needed us to come here so bad," Naruto grumbled in his deep and somewhat childish voice. "What's so special about this place?"

Trusting his horse to follow Naruto obediently, Sasuke had both his hands on a scroll his father had slipped inside his backpack while telling him to read it once they arrived at their destination. His eyes skimmed through his father's neat and elegant handwriting, not wasting a second on admiring the beautifully written list of instructions.

"It says here that there's a Dragon Rider who resides in the village. He wants us to gain her trust and form an alliance with the village. That way, we'll have at least one dragon on our side," Sasuke summarized, rolling up the scroll tightly and pocketing it without a second thought. "If there really is a Dragon Rider residing in these buildings, our best luck is to try the royal palace. Most Dragon Riders are of noble blood."

Snorting at Sasuke for pointing out the obvious, Naruto grudgingly followed Sasuke as he once again took the lead. This time, they were heading for the giant palace situated in the heart of the village.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama…" 

"**I thought I told you that I wasn't accepting any visitors!**" shouted an enraged woman from her spot behind a grand mahogany desk. Gold, along with countless pieces of priceless jewels were engraved into the wood, making it fit for a king.

The messenger who was cowering behind the partially open double doors to the room withdrew herself even more before stuttering, "But Tsunade-sama! It's a _really _special visitor…"

An eyebrow arched at the excuse. "Oh? The only special visitor I'll be taking is Sandaime-sensei, but we all know that it's impossible, don't we?" she retorted coldly. Her head swung back carelessly as she gulped down some steaming hot sake.

"Well then, I suppose you won't reconsider even if you see me?" asked a new voice, most likely the one who was so bold enough to intrude her in her time of drinking.

Gasping at the new voice, Tsunade stood up hastily, spilling sake all over the paperwork on her desk. "Sa-…"

"My, my, Tsunade-sama… Back to drinking as usual," the visitor teased amusedly. "I thought I told you to lay off the alcohol until I got back."

"Well you're back, aren't you?" Tsunade waved off, motioning her guest into the room and the messenger out. She sank back into her chair and started rearranging her papers, laying out the most damaged ones to dry on a separate table.

When she was done with the general mess, she placed her elbows onto her desk, leaning forward to eye her visitor. After a few moments of silence, she took the initiative and started with the question that was dying to be answered the most.

"So, what brings you here?" she inquired, suspicion rising in the back of her mind already.

A laugh was emitted from the person's throat. "Do I _need _a reason?"

"Cut the crap and get to the point already. I know that you wouldn't come back unless there was something that you absolutely need."

"You know me too well," the figure admitted dejectedly.

"Well, Sakura?" Tsunade prodded.

"I need a place to stay, Shishou."

* * *

That was how she came to live with her mentor the past few days. It was a cloudy evening when she decided to go for a ride. She just couldn't stand seeing Kaoru gain weight any longer. Is there something wrong with exercising your dragon so that he's in tip top shape? 

Mounting the creature's back with a small, chakra filled hop, Sakura and Kaoru took off to the skies after what seemed like an eternity of staying ground level. They both loved flying, and even if they risked being spotted by or reported to an Uchiha, they just couldn't help themselves. They would deal with Tsunade's lectures after they enjoyed themselves a bit.

The cool clouds were a perfect cover for their little adventure, although it brought some chill to their skins. Sakura spread her mouth wide open, shouting with glee, for she knew that bugs wouldn't fly at this altitude. Birds, however, were a different story.

She squealed in surprise when their tremendous speed and acrobatic stunts managed to knock a bird off its flight. Sakura watched with worry as the bird started plummeting to the ground. "Kaoru!" she shouted frantically.

Obediently, the dragon took an immediate dive, fully gliding under the bird before forcing strength into its wings again. Sakura sighed in relief when the bird landed with a soft _plop! _onto her hands. Deciding that that was enough adventure for one flight, she urged Kaoru to land again.

She rushed inside the Hokage Tower, making sure Kaoru was sent to bed beforehand. Gently placing the frightened bird onto her bed, she went to wash her hands and to find some food to occupy the animal's attention while she treated to his wounds. She decided that some bread crumbs would do and carried that, along with a roll of gauze, to the side of the bed.

The first thing she did was to place the food in front of the bird, watching it silently and gently urging it to eat. It collided with the head of Kaoru at his full speed, so she was guessing there was some damage to its wings. She was silently contented with herself when the bird started pecking dubiously at the food. She guessed it wouldn't eat until it fully trusted her, but that was enough for her.

She gently scooped it up and first checked it for its gender. She didn't know much about animal health, but was guessing it was a girl, for "it looked like one", in the words of her inner self. She started experimenting with its wings to check what was wrong, and then got to work with healing it once she confirmed that its right wing was twisted slightly. Working with such a fragile animal was a first for her, excluding the fish that she trained on during her early years.

Sweat collected on the wrinkles where her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She was trying to snap the limbs back into place, but it was hard to do so, for it needed just the right amount of pressure or else it would've bent the other way completely.

It took her a couple of minutes before she was satisfied with her work. Chakra really came in handy for situations like these, she decided as she watched the small creature fly back into the skies. She noted gloomily that the clouds that were gathering were thicker than ever. It would rain soon.

Her mood dropped even more when she spotted a particular cluster of clouds. It was shaped like… _a dragon?_

Panic swept through her being as she confirmed the one-in-a-million shape of cloud. This wasn't good… There was a legend in the dragon riding community that something disastrous was bound to happen if a Rider saw a dragon in the clouds or some other natural way. Some of these included the ashes of a burned out fire, to the fire itself, as well as in the water and so on. The cloud was the most common by far and not as bad as some others, although it still meant something dire was about to happen in the near future. She was sure her teacher would want to know about this.

Shutting her window shutters with a slam, she stormed out of the room in a mad dash to her teacher's office. She was a turn of the corner away when she ran into something she rather wouldn't have run into again.

A grunt alerted her that she wasn't the only one hurt from the impact. She looked up from her position on the floor, only to come face-to-face with perhaps the person she most hated in the living world.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura-chan! Who would've guessed?" exclaimed a delighted voice from behind the person she bumped into. Her face scrunched up with hate immediately when she realized that there was Uchiha nobility in the building.

"Naruto," she recalled spitefully. "What a surprise…" she muttered through her gritted teeth.

"I know! We thought you were some poor peasant girl living in the mountains by herself, but I guess we were wrong."

"Actually, you're quite right," Sakura pointed out, purposefully degrading her social status. "I _am _a poor peasant girl."

Blinking in surprise and immediate regret, Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. He tried to fix his mistake by saying, "Well… Those weren't our exact words… Uh… What we meant was-"

"Save it. I'm late for an errand." She walked down the hall without a word of farewell.

Sighing in defeat once again, Naruto's shoulders sagged as he muttered, "Such a tough cookie…"

"Hn."

* * *

As soon as she was around the corner, Sakura sprinted down the rest of the hallway in a pink and red blur, pounding chakra into her feet to make her speed inhuman. She entered the room with a swift yank of the door and slammed it shut behind her, not caring if they heard the deafening sound or not as she locked it and sealed it with some paper seals. 

"Sakura?" Tsunade questioned in alarm. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Shishou, we _have _to get out of here! Call in reinforcements! Alert the ANBU, **_Anything!_**" Sakura shouted desperately.

Not understanding the situation at hand, Tsunade stood up and walked swiftly to Sakura's side. "Sakura," she said sternly, "I need you to tell me what's wrong. Is it Orochimaru? Is someone invading?"

Trying to suppress her shivers, Sakura gulped and tried talking. "T-The Uchiha Prince and his friend are after Kaoru, I just know it! I saved them in the mountains, and they went back to their king, who was the one to kill Kaoru's mom, and he probably told them that I'd have a dragon, and now they're out to get me! Tsunade-sama, _what do I do?_" she blabbered madly.

Growling, Tsunade forced chakra into her middle and index fingers and pushed some healing chakra into the middle of Sakura's forehead. Her eyes glazed over immediately as she calmed down and stopped all trains of thought.

Grasping the girl's shoulders the Hokage looked her in the eyes and ordered calmly, "I need you to stay hidden for now. I'll take care of the prince while you hide somewhere and stay quiet. I want you to hide in that closet over there and mask your chakra as carefully as you can." She snorted before adding, "I doubt that even the prodigy is skilled enough to detect your chakra when you've been controlling it since you were born, but we can never be sure. Don't come out until I say you can."

Not being able to disobey the jutsu caster's direct orders, Sakura dragged herself over to the small closet in her possessed state. She performed the jutsu that was expected of her as soon as Tsunade closed the door, and a knock resounded throughout the office a second after.

Tsunade sighed as she straightened herself out and disabled the seals on the doors. Unlocking the double locks and opening the door, she was met with none other than the source of all her pupil's misfortune, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn. I believe you're the Hokage?" he inquired quite arrogantly.

Not affected by the prodigy's all-knowing attitude, Tsunade narrowed her eyes and retorted, "What's it _to_ you, Uchiha?" She sashayed over to her desk and leaned against it casually.

"We've come to seek an alliance with your village. The Sandaime Hokage would've been thrilled to be receiving the offer I'm giving you now."

"Don't make fun of the dead, boy," Tsunade admonished coolly. "Heaven knows you'll meet them soon."

"Well, heaven also knows that it's my choice, is it not?" Sasuke replied in an even cooler voice. "More importantly, I want your answer. Will you, or will you not form an alliance with the Uchiha Kingdom?"

Glaring at the boy with a huge ego, the Hokage sauntered back to her seat and used the desk to haul her rolling chair closer to the desk. She shifted into her serious thinking pose in an even more casual fashion before staring at the two boys seriously.

"You realize that an alliance can't be formed over a night, do you not?"

"Who said something about overnight? We wish to leave by dinner time, if you don't mind," Sasuke answered as he slipped himself onto a nearby chair. His posture wasn't what one should expect of a king; an arm draped on the back of the chair, two legs spread out comfortably, and his back slouched as he leaned back casually.

"And why are you so eager to form an alliance with us, your Royal Highness?" Tsunade pushed sarcastically. "The Uchihas are known for their full blown egos, and asking me for help doesn't really appeal to other feudal lords. What's the occasion?"

Seating himself comfortably on a couch, Naruto replied this time. "The Hyuugas have obtained the power of a dragon and its rider."

"_Riders_," Tsunade corrected, "They have two riders."

"So you know," Naruto accused, his fox-like features becoming more prominent as the situation got more complicated than it should've been. "Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Do you think I'm _obligated _to help you in your time of desperate need?" Tsunade asked with a cocky and amused smirk.

When Sasuke didn't bother defending his kingdom from the ruthless wrath of Tsunade, Naruto cut in. "We're not _that _desperate, Baa-chan!"

"B-… Baa-chan…?" Tsunade echoed, a nice big twitch settling in the muscle under her eye and a vein throbbing on her chakra seal endowed forehead. It took all the self restraint she could muster to not lunge at the poor, unsuspecting blonde boy.

"You heard what I said! Honestly, making fun of the Uchiha kingdom like that," Naruto muttered, not regretting his outburst in the beginning of his statement.

"Why you-!" Tsunade shouted as she started climbing her desk to gain quicker access to the cocky blonde's wring-able neck. However, she abruptly stopped herself when she had one foot on her desk, for she noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were staring at something outside the giant, landscape window behind her. She raised an elegant eyebrow as she composed herself and got back down, only to have her jaw drop as she came face to face with a curious black dragon.

"A dragon…" Sasuke muttered, disbelief written all over his face.

Naruto's eyes flickered in recognition. "That's not just _any _dragon, teme! That's-"

"My dragon!" The shout caught the two boys in surprise, but their eyes didn't leave the dragon's majestic, slick form.

"Your dragon?" Sasuke questioned, his mind full of doubt. "That's highly impossible. That dragon looks just like the one-"

"That was traveling with a pink haired girl?" Tsunade interrupted, her tone of voice just daring him to question her words. "I believe your father was sadistic enough to show his son the murder that day?"

"Murder?" Naruto questioned as his eyes traveled from the dragon's innocent face to its powerful wings.

"That's right," Tsunade confirmed, rolling along with the lie determinedly. "The day you killed that pink-haired girl. I'm sure you can guess that the dragon outside my window now was the one you tried to take back then."

"No way," Naruto breathed out in incredulity. "Why is it here now?"

"Since it _was _my pupil's before she died, I decided to take him in when I found him on a river bank just south from here. Do you have any problems with it, or are you going to claim that it should be yours since you were the one who attempted to steal it?"

Ignoring the blonde's smart-alecky comments, the Uchiha carefully chose one of the dozens of questions racing through his mind. "Does that dragon… have a Rider?"

"Yes," Tsunade replied without a second thought. "Of course, it chose its caretaker as its rider."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously as his mind went racing once again:

If this was the Hokage, then surely she was a Dragon Rider herself.

The dragon was too young to choose the pink-haired girl as its rider before it got separated from her.

The Hokage was of royal descent.

His father wouldn't want an alliance with such a mediocre village during the time of war, when only the most skilled soldiers were valued and others were cast off as nuisances. So far, he only acknowledged the Hokage as coming close to the mark.

The dragon was approximately five-or-six-years-old.

A dragon usually didn't choose its rider unless they were _completely _convinced that the Rider-to-be was worthy.

The rider had to be pure-hearted, royal, and courageous. Most importantly, they had to be strong, for the throne of the Dragons were up for grabs, and a weak partner wasn't going to get them anywhere.

But then again, there _were _exceptions. Like Orochimaru, for example.

He was told that the Hokage was replaced when he was around twelve-years-old.

Honestly, he didn't know why he was thinking of these useless facts. What was he trying to prove? He stopped his pondering momentarily, although instincts told him otherwise. However, he just couldn't shake off the feeling that something the Hokage was saying wasn't entirely true.

As he glanced at his partner for a reaction, he realized that he was saying something before being cut off by the older woman. His mind once again drifted back to the past as he remembered the day he saw the girl fall stomach-wrenchingly over the cliff.

That was when he realized it… _Pink hair?_

Sakura Haruno, the girl who saved them, had pink hair. Focusing on her for the time being, he recalled that she looked about the same age as they were, just like the girl who fell over the cliff.

She said she had some errands to run when they bumped into her out in the halls. Maybe she was going to see the Hokage?

Venturing back further into his memories, he came upon the possibility of her being aided by a dragon while digging Naruto and him out of the tons of snow they were buried under. His mind, much like his father's, worked out the probability of a 16-year-old girl dragging two boys, who were close to twice her size, half-way up the steep, snow laden mountain side: not very high.

The pink hair… the probability of that wasn't very high, either… more like, one-out-of-a-million.

Looking back up and reaching a dead conclusion, the prodigy stated, "That dragon's rider is Sakura Haruno!"

"**What?**" Naruto shouted in incredulously. "**Sakura-chan?**"

At the mention of its owner, something seemed to snap in the creature's brain for it started to flap its giant wings frantically, sending tons of pressure onto the glass of the giant window. Alarmed, Tsunade started shouting at him to stop, but it only served to fuel his determination. It must've recognized the two boys as the ones who were enemies to Sakura.

A sickening crack resounded the room as the reinforced glass began to lose against the force of the dragon's wings. A split second later, the thick, one-inch glass cracked into millions of little pieces, spraying the three inhabitants of the room with tiny ice shards of death. The three people were holding their arms in front of their faces to protect themselves from the glass and piercing wind.

"**Kaoru! I _command _you to return to your stable!**" Tsunade shouted in outrage. It became all-the-more clearer that she was not the dragon's rider when the giant winged creature didn't comply.

"Kaoru," rasped a new voice, "Stop."

The dragon calmed down accordingly, enabling the people to drop their arms and crane their heads towards the closet door to see who spoke. Tsunade already knew that in the midst of the chaos, her chakra died down enough for Sakura, a skilled Genjutsu user, to break out of the jutsu. Sasuke and Naruto, however, could only openly stare as Sakura trudged over to the open window, looking as if she was part of the army of the living dead.

Grunting, Sasuke muttered, "So _you're _the dragon's rider." He received no reply. "Hard to believe, considering you're only a _peasant girl_."

Much like her dragon, Sakura snapped at what Sasuke said and whipped around to face him. She stomped forward and eyed Sasuke face-to-face, before throwing him a mockingly sweet smile. Naruto's eyes could only widen in suspicion and Tsunade's eyebrows could only furrow in frustration when Sakura raised her hand and…

When Sasuke realized what was going on, he was sitting with his back to the wall on the other side of the room. Grasping the sharp and throbbing pain in his forehead, he realized that the girl… _She **flicked **me! She sent me flying across the room with a stupid **flick**!_

It took a moment for him to regain his composure, and it took him only a fraction of that time to start getting angry. He was _furious_. His eyes widened in crazed anger as he shakily pushed himself up from the floor, not minding the large dent on the wall he was leaning on. His Sharingan blazed into his eyes, each tomoe spinning around each other in a barely contained frenzy. _This girl… will **DIE**!_

Shock raced through everyone else's brains as he glared venomously at the pink-haired girl. She slid into an offensive stance, ready to fight back if the Uchiha proved a challenge.

_She's ready to fight me, _he thought amusedly. _She's ready to die._ Electricity raced through his veins as he grasped his left hand, firing up one of his most famous attacks.

_**CHIDORI!**_


	6. A Princess

**kattylin: **Thanks for reviewing, like I asked. I really did appreciate it. ;)

**gaarafaves: **Ha ha, I love dragons, too! Thanks for reviewing. :)

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **Sorry I didn't update this sooner. XD Meh, you guys didn't reach the limit of ten reviews until today, which is Wednesday, 2/7/07.

**Miya Selencia: **Lol, your review made my day. Don't you just hate it when you can't find what you're looking for? XD And thanks for the compliments! They really help, believe it or not. And the movie? HA! I wish! XD Then, I wouldn't be stuck here writing this story for people who don't even bother to review and tell me what they think. XP Thanks for reviewing!

**anna: **I always look forward to your reviews, partly because you're one of those who reviewed the most… And criticism is really easy if you get the hang of it. For example: Your shoe laces are quite dirty and not tied properly. Get them straight! Tuck your foot all the way in! Why is there a smudge on your shoe? And who said to wear tennis shoes in a formal party? XD JK…

**Velvet Star: **(Love the name, by the way.) Thanks. ;) I'm glad you feel that way. I'm just hoping it'll stay awesome until the end of the story.

**Sparklestar330: **Haha, stars are really shooting today. You're my second star reviewer! (Your SN…) Thanks for your review!

**Shinobi of Life: **You are totally right. The Sound nins are totally awesome in their cow uniforms, or so my friend calls them, and Orochimaru should just crawl in a hole and die! ARGH, JUST THINKING ABOUT HIM MAKES ME MAD! **DIE, OROCHIMARU AND KABUTO, DIE! WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR FREAKING GIRLY-ASS HAIR AND FUCKING COCKY ATTITUDE? I WISH MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI NEVER CREATED THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE! DIE, DIE, _DIE!_** DX

**angel2559: **Don't mind the note above, we're just dissing Orochimaru. XD Aww, you'll never waste my time! You can go on and on about something and I'd still read it till the end! TT.TT (Sniff.) Thank you for your wonderful review. Haha, I think it's the dragons that makes you come back for more of this story, cause it certainly isn't the story itself. XD And yes, Sasuke _does _want to kill Sakura, but it's only because she bruised his overly inflated ego. Once he learns to accept that, he'll fall head over heels in love with her:D

**Gin-Tono: **Lol! Thank you! I always _wanted _to be a monster! XD I'm so glad you're back! I thought you gave up on this story, but I guess I was wrong. Phew! I should put more faith in my reviewers:D And Sakura's dragon… Hm… You _just _gave me an idea that'll totally twist everything in the story, so I thank-eth thee! Don't worry, Sakura's dragon won't be all lovey-dovey for long. And is Eragon the boy, or the dragon? I'm sorry I'm Eragon-retarded. XD And Chicken Little? Where the heck did that come from? o.O;;

* * *

**Note to Readers: **I still stand by my threat of ten reviews per chapter. Just be happy I'm not counting the chapters before this! Come on! I _know _you can do it! XD Anyways, carry on!

* * *

Sakura snorted at the loud war cry. _Such a fancy name for a ball of electricity, _she thought to herself amusedly. She too, prepared chakra in her fist, readying herself for a clash that would go against all shinobi teachings. Shinobi were expected to fight using strategy and jutsu; Sasuke obviously tossed that out the window when his over blown ego was shattered with a flick of her finger.

She didn't use chakra to boost her speed, for that would've meant that it would only take her a fraction of a second to race across the large –but not large enough for a full sprint– room. Sasuke, however, needed all the speed he could get –even if it was just for a split half second. Everything happened in a flash.

Literally.

In a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder, the two were meters apart, throwing back their respective arms. However, before they could clash, two figures blurred in front of them, obstructing them from each others' view.

"Sakura!"

"Rasengan!"

Another clap of thunder was heard. The lights flickered off, letting the soft glow of the full moon flood into the room.

"Sakura, I command you to kill your chakra, **_now,_**" Tsunade ordered with so much malice and threat in her tone that Sakura was compelled to obey. She let the chakra go in a burst of energy, blue chakra flickering into view for a split nanosecond before disappearing completely. She then proceeded to calming her racing heart and shoving away the adrenaline that pumped inside her blood, not bothering to pull her right hand from Tsunade's death grip.

Naruto and Sasuke weren't any better. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other, killing intent radiating wave after wave from the latter.

"Move, idiot," he growled, not satisfied with the lack of blood.

"No," was the steady answer. "Not if you're going to hurt Sakura-chan. You _know_ that's not why we came here, Sasuke-teme."

"I don't fucking care if it's not why we came here, **I want that girl _dead!_**" His tone of voice was colder than the drops of rain that were pouring outside the open window. The ice cold wind pricked at his skin, but he didn't mind the goosebumps that managed to crawl onto his body.

The tension was kicked up a notch when Sasuke's growl intensified ten times over. His Sharingan blazed in their sockets as he commenced summoning his favorite jutsu. Blue electricity-like chakra flickered around his body before the occupants' eyes.

"Sakura," Tsunade addressed firmly. "Leave. Now!"

"But I can still fight!"

"Did you not hear me?" Tsunade asked, her tone of voice commanding nothing less than absolute obedience. "Leave, **_now!_**"

Hesitantly, Sakura backed up towards the window. "But where will I go, Shishou?" she shouted, her eyes darting around frantically. The wind and rain tossed her hair around wildly, not that she _cared _about her looks or anything…

"It doesn't matter! Get on your dragon _now!_"

"Sasuke, you have to calm down!" Naruto shouted, his back turned to Tsunade.

He didn't even register what Naruto said, so he slunk towards the walls and crept his way to Sasuke's rear, the latter not noticing him in his crazed state. Taking a deep breath to calm his senses and to stop his body from shivering, he crouched down and prepared to jump the Uchiha. _Here goes nothing… for Sakura-chan!_

He sprang forward against the howling wind and gripped his friend by the neck, hanging onto his back for dear life. When Sasuke struggled wildly, he tried talking some sense into him again.

"Sasuke! You have to calm down! At this rate, the seal will activate again!"

"Argh! **Get off!**" the crazed teen shouted in fury. The electricity coursing throughout his body gave him a maddening sense of power. He was definitely going to kill Sakura.

By then, Sakura had regained her composure; enough to defile Tsunade's direct orders.

"Hey, Uchiha!"

At the mention of his family name, the prodigy lifted his head and stopped struggling for a brief moment.

Seeing that she snagged his attention, Sakura smirked and shouted, "The next time I see you, I'll have my dragon burn you to a crisp!"

"Sakura! Hurry up!"

"Just a minute, Shishou!" she complained in an annoyed manner. Turning back to Sasuke, who was burning with rage again, she continued, "Nobody gets away with hurting my dragons, and you've killed one of them… so be prepared to see hell!"

"That son of a-"

"Later," Sakura greeted, "Sasuke!" With that, she made a quick back flip and was out the window, landing on the back of her giant beast. She giggled in triumph when she heard a howl of anger from Sasuke as they flew away into the night sky. She was quite proud of herself.

"Let's head for the Hyuuga Kingdom, Kaoru."

The dragon purred, then shook itself to fend of the collecting rain water. It was going to be a long night, but there'd always be a reward in the morning.

* * *

Waking up to a pair of green eyes was _not _what Hyuuga Hinata expected that morning. She cried out in surprise and threw her hands up in the air, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Ow…" she mumbled as she picked herself up; her waist length, navy blue hair fell over her shoulders. Realizing what had just happened, she sat up in a panic and tended to Sakura first. "Sakura-chan! Are you alright?"

"Just peachy, Hinata," Sakura mumbled as she was helped up. She rubbed her sore back, applying gentle amounts of chakra to help it heal.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata inquired confusedly, albeit quietly as not to wake the other Hyuugas.

"It's a long story…"

* * *

"…And that's what happened," Sakura finished, taking a sip of her green tea.

Hinata was in the middle of pouring a cup for herself when Sakura finished her story. She transferred two plates of cakes from a tray and onto the table, careful to show Sakura that she was listening.

"So… what are you going to do now?"

The pink-haired girl eagerly dug into her strawberry cake, trying to save all the fruits for last. "I don't know… Tsunade-sensei didn't exactly tell me where to go, and I don't have anybody that needs me in the world…"

Her eyes looked downcast when she uttered her melancholy words, but Hinata was determined to change that.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan… You can stay with us!" she suggested in the most cheerful voice she could manage at seven in the morning.

Sakura smiled warmly at her friend's words. "Thanks," she whispered. Her eyes narrowed mischievously before she teasingly added, "_Hinata-hime._"

The heiress looked flustered at the name. "Sakura-chan! You know I hate it when you call me that!" she cried in her quiet voice. "It… makes me uncomfortable," she continued in a softer tone.

Sakura waved it off and was just about to return to her cake when a knock resounded throughout the giant room.

"Who is it?" Hinata yelled, making sure she was heard through the giant double doors that led into her room. Her tone was sharp, to the point, and had an air of authority laced within it, although it still wasn't as loud as one would've liked it to be.

"Hinata-sama, Neji-sama is here as requested," came a muffled voice from behind the two-inch wood.

"Ah, send him in, Yuri," Hinata answered, rising from her seat. Sakura mimicked her actions, but made sure she was hidden in the shadows while Hinata crossed the room to greet the prodigy.

Her face was already different, for one is never to approach a person of nobility without these features: she was calm, collected, and humble, although not enough to give the other a sign of weakness. She'd show everyone that she could hold her ground, even if it was only her cousin coming for some morning tea.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama," Neji greeted respectfully with a small bow.

Hinata grinned shyly and greeted him back, intricately weaving some flirty tones into her voice. "Good morning, Neji-nii-san. Come in!" She launched forward and tugged on the sleeve of his robe, pulling him gently into the room. She cast a discreet glance at the servant girl, who was blushing in her position next to the Hyuuga prince. It was obvious she had seen the affectionate gesture.

"You're excused, Yuri."

"Of course, Hinata-sama," she answered, bowing low and padding out of sight. The Hyuuga cousins narrowed their eyes as the girl disappeared down the hall, the dark shadows engulfing her little by little.

"You know that she's going to tell the other servants, who will in turn tell your father, right?" Neji mumbled in annoyance, dropping all formality now that they were by themselves.

"Of course. After all, it _is _Father's goal to wed us when we come of age," was the level-headed reply.

"And you encourage that?"

Hinata blinked before pulling him inside and locking the door. Her gaze turned sorrowful and lonely as she muttered, "If it is Father's wish."

Shaking his head at the outrageous response, the Hyuuga prodigy stomped across the room and plopped onto one of the two chairs set up next to the table. He slung an arm behind the back of the seat and picked up a cup with his other, bringing it to his lips. However, before he could actually make contact with the cup, a new voice erupted from the far corner of the room.

"Hey! That's mine!"

His eyes widened for a moment before he set the cup down calmly and proceeded to standing up.

"It's been a while… Sakura."

The girl stepped into the light with a wolfish grin. "How's it going, Neji-ojou-sama?" she teased.

"Everything is fine, Sakura-ojii-chan," he replied sarcastically, his face scrunching into a sneer. "Where's _your _little rascal?"

"On the patio," she replied innocently, accompanied with a cute stretch of the lips.

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata interrupted, placing herself between the fighting pair, "Don't you think it's best if Sakura-chan stays in our kingdom?"

"Not really," he sneered. "We never know where her loyalty lies, and she's been gone so long since her last visit that I'd say it's almost impossible for her not to have met the Uchiha Prince and fallen in love already."

At this, Sakura scoffed. "Who would fall in love with that block of ice? He's such a bastard he should cease to exist just for the heck of it!"

Hinata and Neji's forms shrunk at Sakura's sudden rage.

"Nii-san, does that even make sense?"

"For you not to know that she's talking _complete nonsense_… You've been spending too much time with her, Hinata."

Sakura's ranting was cut short when a loud knock resounded at the door. It sounded like someone was furiously pounding on the wood, desperate to get in.

"Hide," Neji hissed to Sakura, whom the other Hyuugas had no idea about. She didn't need to be told twice to jump into Hinata's huge closet and mask her chakra.

"Hinata! Open the door this instant! What are you two doing in there?" shouted an outraged voice.

The cousins shared a look of confusion and disbelief. What did he _think _they were doing by themselves? Wait, don't answer that…

Neji pulled open the doors with a small burst of anger, being cautious with what he was portraying on his face. "What is it, Uncle?"

Panting slightly from his panic stricken frenzy, he regained his composure quickly and got down to business. "There's a foreign chakra in your room, Hinata. Who is it?" he asked seriously.

She knew better than to look at Neji for help when her father was staring intently at her body language. Instead, her mind worked frantically to come up with a good fib. "Whatever do you mean, Father?" Even _she _winced at the obvious lie.

Knowing that his cousin wouldn't be able to talk her way out of it, Neji cut in. "There's something you need to know, Uncle."

Seeing as he wasn't going to get anything out of Hinata, he turned to his willing nephew. "Who is she?"

He didn't answer right away, but seemed to ponder on this for a moment longer, as if weighing the pros and cons. The elder repeated himself more firmly. "_Who is she?_"

He still didn't reply, but turned to the room again. "Sakura, come out here."

The pink-haired peasant tentatively opened the closet door, making sure none of Hinata's expensive kimonos and robes were sullied as she stepped out of the medium sized room. Once she was fully out, she smiled sheepishly at the Hyuuga king, embarrassed at having been seen climbing out of his daughter's closet.

"How do you do?" she asked politely.

The man's eyes lit up with mixed emotions: confusion, outrage, and most of all, fury.

"Neji," he addressed curtly. "Why is there a _peasant _in my castle?"

The girl didn't flinch. "Well, your Highness," she mocked with a bow, "this _peasant _happens to hold the same title as your nephew there."

"Silence! I will _not _be spoken to like that by a mere, insolent child! I want you out immediately!" He didn't bother registering what the girl said.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura made way towards the giant balcony attached to Hinata's room. "As you wish," she said in a sing-song voice. She threw the curtains aside and slammed open the glass pane window.

"Kaoru! We're leaving!" she shouted with a huff. Wind streamed into the room as the giant creature rose into the air. It gave the girl a snort and approached the ledge of the balcony carefully, as not to bump into the white marble.

Sakura had one foot on the railing and was just about to jump up when a cry came from her back.

"Wait!"

She turned around to see that it was the uncle who had called out to her, and was trying to regain his composure and dignity. "What… What business do you have with my daughter and nephew?" he asked in a serious voice.

"They were old acquaintances, that's all," she replied, getting ready to leap again.

"And that dragon."

She stopped again.

"Where did you get it?"

"Look," she said, turning around. "If you want me to join your army, all you have to do is ask. 'Haruno Sakura, I want you to join my army with that extraordinary dragon of yours.' Is that such a hard thing to say?"

"What?" came the flabbergasted reply.

"I'm sure you want to win the war, and with the elves siding with the Uchiha Kingdom, you don't have a choice but to hire another dragon," she explained, stepping down from the banister and facing them properly. "Frankly, I don't like the Uchiha Kingdom and where their future lies, was planning on siding with the Hyuuga Kingdom. I'm guessing I made the wrong choice."

"Father, Sakura-chan has done nothing but help me since we met. Do you find it so hard to let her stay here?"

"I don't want to hear it from you, Hinata. You have kept this a secret from me during a time of war, a time of need! I am truly disgraced as your father." His face was set in a cold, hard look, calculating the situation at hand.

"Uncle, I strongly suggest you reconsider. Having another dragon in the army, despite the lineage of the rider, would give us an upper hand. Can you not do this for the sake of your kingdom?" Neji reasoned calmly.

The king wasn't so easily swayed, but the words of the two teenagers struck something in his mind. After what seemed like forever of him contemplating the idea internally, he finally spoke.

"Very well… I shall see to it that the girl is well taken care of."

Hinata smiled joyously. She would be alone no longer.


	7. A Problem

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **Thanks for your review! I believe you were the first for the last chapter. I guess you're taking my threat seriously. XD

**Shinobi of life: **I'd love to be in the Orochimaru/Kabuto Must Die! Fanclub! But seriously, one of my other reviewers told me that they liked Orochimaru because without him, "it would simply not work." I guess that's true, in some reverse psychology kind of way. They also said that without Orochimaru, "we'd have no villains to make fun of or make pimps of! And Sasuke couldn't turn into a purple sailor moon like bat thingy…" I seriously think this is true. XD Just remember to keep an open mind on things, and you shall… wait, that's an advice on how to survive life. Meh… Thanks for reviewing:D

**dead-smiling-angel: **Your flattering words are too much for me! XD Thank you so much for your wonderful review! And all the names that don't come from Naruto are from wikipedia, so I can't take _all _the credit. ;) And I'm sure my writing-style is far from cool. Do I write differently from any other author? 8) I humbly thank you for such kind words. XD

**angel2559: **Of course Naruto still likes Sakura! You've got to have _some _truth from the manga, no? ;) But don't worry, he shall find a special person in the end. And I'm sure the book Eragon is great, so I'm not expecting my plot to follow it. As you may know, I've never read the book before, and there's just no way my level of thinking could compare to that of an actual author. XP Meh… Thank you so much for your support! (curls up in the corner and weeps in ecstasy.)

**anna: **Well, I've been spending most of my time brainstorming (without paper, btw, stupid, I know), hence the rushed chapter you have here and the lack of updates. XD I really think I'm weird, don't you? Ugh, typing is becoming such a chore, especially with piano lessons taking most of my arm energy away. Did you know that you have to play it in a certain way so that you don't strain your hand and arm muscles? God, help me pass my next book! DX

**Sparklestar330: **YAHOO! YEAH! Thanks for reviewing! Can't wait to hear from you! ;) that is, if you're going to review. XP

**jami16: **Yes, fanfiction still has a lot of faults, unfortunately. XP But I appreciate the PM! Most readers wouldn't even bother thinking of a way to contact me. I am really touched. (Weeps with joy.) Okay, sentimental time over! XD I wasn't going to count your review at first because I didn't have that much time remaining, but I was like, what the heck! This person went through the trouble of writing to me, and I should be obliged to write them another chapter! Thanks for caring about lil ol' me. Well, thanks for reviewing for the sake of the next chapter, anyway. XD

**Gin-Tono: **You went to USA? OMG, I **LIVE** in USA! XD And I'm sure the dragon is the one who's Eragon. Hence the E_ragon._ And Chicken Little is a girl? o.O;; I never knew that! And yes, I'm so happy that the fillers are at their end. XD Woohoo! Party! BTW- I'm sorry if I offended you with the Orochimaru must die stuff. I just get carried away sometimes, and I guess you're right when you say they're the life of the party. You're right about all the good things they also caused, although I think I can live without Sasuke becoming a sailor moon and the Third being killed. DX It was such a sad episode when they buried him… I actually cried. TT.TT Ah, I remember those days. Those good old days when there were no fillers. X) Thanks for your review(s)!

**sasuke's wife: **OMG! ARE YOU SAKURA? WHO ELSE WOULD SASUKE MARRY? XD Thanks for your ultra short review. It made my day to know that you'd waste ten seconds of your life to submit that piece of work. XD jk… But really. Thanks. I'm sure you're one of the people who are annoyed with me for putting up a limit. XD

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please don't complain if this chapter seems a little rushed! I had to type it up in two days! DX But you guys are so awesome, that's why! I actually needed to speed up my updates instead of slowing down because you guys really took my threat seriously. XD I shall work my hardest!

**Warning: **This chapter may seem more like a filler, than an actual part of the story plot. _I'm sorry! **I rushed, okay?

* * *

**_

"So, how are you skills nowadays, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked kindly as they strolled through the Hyuuga training grounds. They were currently looking for a nice spot to train.

Sakura looked thoughtful before she answered Hinata. "I guess I'm doing well," she started off. Trying to elaborate, she added, "Tsunade-shishou has been teaching me new things while my stay at Konoha, although I haven't fully mastered it yet. How are you, Hinata?"

"The usual," Hinata muttered humbly, "although Neji-nii-san has been calling off training more frequently these days."

"Huh?" was the unintelligible reply.

Hinata sighed. "Ever since the war started, my father has been pushing us towards marriage. I guess he thinks it's best for Neji-nii-san to rule, but he can't do that unless he marries into the Main Family."

"And the problem?" Sakura asked, now thoroughly engrossed in the conversation.

"Well, you know I'd do anything to please my father," Hinata pointed out.

Sakura nodded.

"But Neji-nii-san seems to think otherwise."

An eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Of course, he respects tou-sama," Hinata commented defensively, "But I think it's me that's the problem."

"But there's nothing wrong with you, Hinata," Sakura retorted with a huff, looking away in a peevish manner.

"Well, in my opinion, he was always there for me when I needed him…"

"So?" Sakura egged her on.

"But so was Tenten-san when _he_ needed _her_."

"Ah," Sakura stated in understanding. "So you think he's in love with Tenten."

Hinata nodded as she stopped at a suitable training area. "I think that's why he avoids me as much as possible, but it won't change the fact that my father will wed us, I'm afraid."

Sakura set her bag down on a stone bench beside the area before approaching Hinata. A pond was resting to the side, containing a school of koi fish. The ground was soft and lush with grass, and the leaf-less trees were swaying with the wind. The air was crisp with a winter chill, but spring was approaching quickly, so it was nothing they couldn't handle.

"Well, you won't come of age for a few more months, so don't worry about it until then, Hinata," Sakura advised caringly.

Hinata nodded her head, seating herself in an Indian position next to the pond. "You're probably right, Sakura-chan. I'll try my best."

Giving her a nod of her own, Sakura dragged the stone bench next to Hinata's spot and knelt down on the edge of the calm waters. She looked around for a fish big enough for her training and slow enough to catch easily.

Hinata was peacefully sitting with her hands folded on her lap, trying to enter her meditative state. Her back was straight as chakra flowed steadily throughout her body. It was relaxing, to say the least.

Sakura smiled when she spotted a giant orange and white fish lazily drifting near the surface of the water, its fin almost touching the wall of the general area she was sitting on. She slowly and carefully inserted her hands into the water, baiting it with some food she retrieved from her bag. It easily fell prey to her soft touches and she lifted it out of the water in a matter of seconds.

She quickly transferred it to the stone bench and held it down while placing her bag on the floor next to it. Didn't want it wet, now, did we? Drops of the fresh pond water splattered onto Hinata's face from the fish's wild struggling, driving her out of her peaceful state of mind.

"Sakura-chan?" she exclaimed in an alerted voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for it to die. I'd hit it with a club if I had one, but this'll be much faster and cleaner."

Hinata almost fainted at the barbaric descriptions. "W-Why would you do that?"

Sakura sent her a blank look. "To heal it, silly," she answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-But, you've already mastered healing!" Hinata screeched, trying to come up with an excuse before the fish really died. "How about practicing the things you just learned from Tsunade-sama? You said you didn't master it yet!"

Sakura struggled to keep the fish at bay, scrunching up her face when the side lying on the bench scratched up and drew blood. The course material of the stone bench was not good for the fish. _Just a few more seconds…_

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed in a terrified voice.

"Relax, Hinata!" Sakura shouted, getting frustrated by the second. The water was so bloody cold! Her wet hands were starting to lose their feel.

Hinata fell silent at Sakura's tone of voice. She turned her face away shamefully at her sudden outburst and tried to continue meditating, ignoring the pattering sounds of the fish's struggle. She sighed in relief when the sickening sound finally stopped, although it meant that the fish was no longer alive. She felt Sakura rummaging through something in her bag next to her, and could only assume that she was retrieving a healing scroll.

"By the way, Sakura-chan. What about my suggestion earlier?"

Taking a wild guess at what she was talking about, Sakura replied, "I'm afraid it includes smashing things. You wouldn't want your garden full of craters, would you?"

"Smashing?" Hinata echoed, her brows furrowing as it became increasingly harder to concentrate with the things Sakura was telling her.

"Yeah," Sakura confirmed. "Although I've just scratched the surface of the technique, I can make craters by gathering chakra into my fists and releasing them in a punch. I'm guessing the crater will only get bigger when I fully master the technique."

She had already rolled out the wide scroll and placed the bloody fish in the middle seal. Now, she was preparing some chakra in her hands to repair the damaged tissue and to get its heart pumping.

"Besides," she continued, "there's always room to improve in healing. I want to be good enough to heal a _dragon_ if need be."

"What a heart-warming speech," came a cool voice from behind one of the trees in the area.

"Neji," she acknowledged, "don't bother me right now. I'm healing."

"Not even a 'Hi,' for your favorite nee-chan?" came a taunting voice from the top most branches of the tree Neji was standing next to.

"I have no nee-chan," Sakura replied calmly, wiping her hands on her front shirt and standing up from her kneeling position. She smirked and turned around to face the couple. "But you sure as hell come close, Tenten."

"Gee, I feel so flattered," she mocked, rolling her eyes. "But I have to admit. You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

"Of course," Sakura countered, "One can never stay short, can she?"

"Well, technically, one can, if they die." This smart-alecky comment was from the Hyuuga Prodigy. He smirked, pretending to picture one dead Sakura.

"Ha ha, very funny," Sakura commented dryly. She smiled widely and ran to Tenten, grabbing her hands and twirling around her like a little girl. She was overjoyed to be reunited with some of the few people she considered a family, and her true lights were starting to show.

In the midst of her turning, she caught the sight of the Hyuuga monarch watching them from one of the outdoor halls. As soon as she saw him, he turned away solemnly and continued down the hall to his former destination. Her mood dropped slightly, but climbed higher and higher again as she saw two other figures approaching them from the distance.

"Lee-san! Gai-sensei!" she shouted, letting go of a dizzy Tenten and running towards the newcomers.

"Sakura-san!" Lee shouted, tears of joy pouring down his face.

"Sakura!" Gai shouted at the same time, matching Lee's speed step for step.

When they were a few meters away, Sakura stopped abruptly and pictured herself hugging the two rather uncharacteristically. _Oh, what the heck? It's been such a long time…_

She ran to Lee first and swung him around much like she did to Tenten, although she gave him a quick peck on the cheek as a greeting. She laughed for his sake when he looked as though he was going to faint. The charming sound of her laughter was sure to snap him out of his stupor.

Then, while in the middle of her third twirl, she let go and transferred herself to Gai, who was crying also. "Our little flower is back! Oh, happy day! Let us celebrate by running laps around the castle while we're still swimming in our fountains of youth!"

"Osu!" Lee shouted, giving the man a salute. "Sakura-san! We would be honored if you joined us for the run!"

She shot them the fakest smile in the history of history as she ground out, "_Sure, Lee-san! _For the sake of our youths…?"

"**That's the spirit!**" Gai shouted while clenching his fist and flashing them his million-dollar smile. "**Onward, for the sake of our youths!**"

'_You're just **trying **to kill me, aren't you?' _a figment of Sakura's imagination hissed at her.

'Oh, shut up! _I'm_ the one who's actually running! And besides, you're just extra luggage that'll slow me down, so do _yourself_ a favor and disappear!'

"Is something the matter, Sakura-san?" Lee asked, eyes full of concern.

Her hands automatically shot up as she protested. "No! Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all, Lee-san."

"Yosh! We shall enjoy our youth to the fullest!" he shouted, dragging Sakura by the arm.

"But, Sakura-chan! The _fish_!" Hinata cried, holding her hand out desperately. "Don't leave me with the dead fish!"

Neji and Tenten both watched this with disbelief and utter embarrassment. They were shocked, to say the least.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! I'll come back! Hopefully…?" Sakura shouted back, reaching for the other as well. Tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"No!" Hinata cried, her usually quiet voice coming out as a shrill, desperate scream. "Sakura-chan!"

By then, Tenten was already walking away from the scene. "Coming, Neji?"

"Hn."

The two walked away quietly, screams from Sakura and Hinata echoing from the distance. The scene would've been humorous, if it weren't for the loud explosion from above their heads. Their heads snapped up to see two large creatures soaring through the air.

"Those dragons!" Lee pointed out.

Sakura and Tenten were already heading for the nearest tower.


	8. A Plan

OMG, I feel so sorry for not updating this! Stupid threat, stupid, stupid, STUPID! I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN UPDATE! I HAD HALF A MIND TO SEND YOU THIS CHAPTER EARLIER! XD Anyways, I'll make the replies short so you can continue on your merry little way!

**gaarafaves: **I'm so sorry you had a migraine! And I'm also sorry that I didn't update earlier for you. You were my first reviewer for the last chapter, were you not:)

**anna: **Well, I was kind of aiming for humor with Gai, Lee, and Sakura. XD Thanks for reviewing all the time! You really made my day, although it took like, a month for everyone to reach my ten review limit… And sorry, no Sasuke in this chapter. But he's in the next! Although he doesn't see Sakura again until after they fight. Don't worry, I have everything planned out! (Hopefully…)

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **Sorry. Although updating soon was your only request, I couldn't fulfill it… T.T I feel so ashamed!

**Gin-Tono: **(Squeal!) You're back! I bet you're not swelling with joy now that I'm not updating as much as I used to. XD I hope to hear from you soon, and about Ino: CHICKEN LITTLE! Okay, now back to the point: she'll be in the next chapter, so… I'm sorry you don't like her. You'll just have to bear with me until her role passes. But hey! I'm going along with your feelings of Kaoru, so that HAS to count for something! (Hint, hint…) And no, Ino is not an elf or a witch, as you guessed. You'll just have to wait and see. :D

**Shinobi of life: **Haha, this is Killer .of. Snakes Version 1.1 here! I'm loving my new codename! (Insert evil cackle here.) And yes… I, unfortunately, sense Orochimaru with pink and purple colors, too. Maybe Kabuto is purple and grey? Wouldn't those two make an ugly color if they are mixed? (Sigh.) I guess no world is a utopia.

**angel2559: **Thanks for always showing me support! You're so sweet! XD Unlike me, I'm a little monster… making you guys wait so long! I'm truly guilt ridden. Thank you very much for reviewing. Hope to hear from you soon!

**9NightDragon: **You know, I think your new name really works for you… It sounds more dark… More mysterious… I LIKE IT! (Nice guy pose.) Thanks for reviewing!

**harunoxuchihasxangel93: **Is that you, Nara? WHAT'S UP WITH THE REALLY LONG NAME? Well, it's okay… Since you've come to join me on the dark side. (Insert evil cackle here.)

**lilxcutexmonstah: **CHRISTIN, I ORDER YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY ACCOUNT! YOU HEAR ME? PEOPLE ARE GOING TO THINK I'M DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS OR SOMETHING! I'M WARNING YOU! I think I've told you this before, but YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY DESSERT UNLESS YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY USERNAME! IF I CATCH YOU LOGGING ONTO MY ACCOUNT AGAIN, I'LL BANISH YOU FROM THE COMPUTER, YOU HEAR ME? DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU THIS AGAIN, GOT IT?

**stfuSPARKS: **I seriously have to thank you for reviewing. You are officially the BEST author there is! I was waiting for someone to review… I only needed one more! It was driving me insaaaaane! But... (Squeal.) I feel so honored to have such a wonderful author such as yourself reviewing my story! And you went so far as to compliment it! My only problem: WHY AREN'T YOU UPDATING **YOUR **STORY? GEEZ, WOMAN, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR AN UPDATE! Haha, just kidding. Well, hope to hear from you again:P

* * *

**Note- **This chapter might be kind of confusing, but I don't blame you because I wrote stuff about the ozone layer and science and whatnot, which isn't my best subject. I know you'll find mistakes in my explanations, but please bear with me! I'm trying to write a story here! DX

* * *

"Kaoru! I order you to step down immediately!" Sakura shouted from the top of the watch tower. She was waiting for the right opportunity to jump onto her dragon, who wasn't listening to a word she said.

Strangely, Tenten wasn't saying a single word and Neji was nowhere to be seen.

"Tenten! _Where's Neji?_ **Tell him to stop his dragon!**" Sakura screeched frantically. Her head snapped back to the battle when another explosion resounded through the air. "Kaoru! Stop!"

An excited gleam entered Tenten's eyes as she watched the two dragons clash. She gave Sakura a swift side-glance and returned to the battle. "Sakura," she finally said after analyzing the battle carefully.

"_What?_" Sakura shouted exasperatedly. The anxiety was getting to her already.

Not affected by her attitude, Tenten turned to the younger girl and said firmly, "Let's battle."

Sakura was flabbergasted. "Eh?"

"My dragon against your dragon. Let's see whose is more fitted for the Dragon Throne."

"What do you mean _your _dragon?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes.

"Didn't Hinata tell you? Genji has chosen me as his second Rider."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, but she just couldn't stop gaping at Tenten. "What did you just say?"

"Genji has chosen me to be his second Dragon Rider," Tenten repeated seriously. "It's been fifty years since the last Head Dragon was chosen, so this year should be the beginning. Sakura, you, as a dragon breeder, know, don't you?"

"How can I not?" Sakura retorted. "Every fifty years, a new Head Dragon is chosen through a series of one-on-one battles with the dragons and their riders. This'll be my first battle this year."

The two were staring each other down as their dragons clashed in the sky.

"In that case," Tenten said with a rueful smile, "I challenge you and your dragon. I _know_ our battle will be the first of many to come."

"I hope you know that if you lose now, you're subject to serving me until the King is appointed?"

"Like the back of my hand. Once a Rider loses, he/she is a slave to the winner, thus rendering the dragon a slave as well. Basics, Sakura, basics," she explained amusedly. "But enough small talk."

Sakura watched determinedly as Tenten's hand flew to her mouth for a piercing whistle. Her dragon, unlike hers, obeyed her every beck and command. She was perched comfortably on his back before she knew it.

Seeing his opponent retreating to its master, Kaoru's excitement at meeting another of its kind bubbled down. This time, he listened to Sakura when she called out to him, and she mounted his back.

The two rose into the air above the Hyuuga garden and faced each other to pay their respects before fighting.

"What's your challenge?" Sakura called out from her perch. Kaoru was steadily flapping his wings to keep them airborne.

"Your dragon has an element, does it not?"

A nod confirmed Tenten's observations. "Well, mine has one as well. It'll be the battle of elements. Whose ever is stronger wins the battle."

"Fine with me," Sakura agreed dismissively. She was confident in her dragon's abilities, even if his element was quite matched against Genji's, which was the polar opposite.

"This'll be over in a flash," Tenten assured. They both urged their dragon apart from each other before they climbed in altitude once again.

When they were sure people of the castle below them wouldn't get hurt, they faced each other again and prepared to face down.

"We'll start from our weakest attacks, Sakura. Three levels!" she exclaimed dramatically, holding up three fingers for emphasis.

"Fine," Sakura replied. Her eyes and body language told Tenten she was bored and indifferent, but her voice told her otherwise -she was anxious inside.

Tenten grinned before shouting, "Genji, Snow Cones and Ice Cream!"

Her dragon seemed to have understood her perfectly, but Sakura almost fell off her dragon at the strange attack name. _Um… I didn't think that I'd ever need a name for Kaoru's weakest attack. Here goes nothing…_

"Uh, Kaoru, give them your weakest attack," she told the creature while leaning forward to his ear. It grunted with arrogance before breathing a mocking ball of fire towards the two opponents.

The small ball of flame lasted only long enough to evaporate the ice and snow from Genji's attack. It created an opening in the oncoming wall of freezing cold water just big enough for his main body to miss; his wings and his rider, however, were soaked.

Wiping her face free of snow and water, Sakura narrowed her eyes and whispered some incoherent things to herself.

"That's the way it's going to be, huh, Tenten? Fine then," she muttered to herself, "We'll play rough as well."

The next level was coming up. "Kaoru, Roast 'em!"

Her dragon couldn't believe how much she was upping the attack, but complied after a couple of seconds. His eyes gleamed while he inwardly smirked mischievously and took a big breath. He instantly gathered energy at the opening of his mouth and held it there to collect. Then, with a blast of energy, he snapped his head sideways so that the sphere flew rapidly towards the unsuspecting duo. He felt Sakura's hands dig into his scales in anticipation.

Tenten's eyes widened at the size of the fireball. She quickly told Genji to execute another attack. "Genji, Let It Snow, **now!**"

The obedient dragon was quick to follow through, and they avoided the most fatal injuries. Tenten, however, was coughing from the steam that formed when the two elements met. The tiny water droplets collected on her face and matted down her hair, making her feel sticky and sweaty above all else.

She scowled and glared at Sakura, who was smirking triumphantly. She wiped her forehead and shouted, "Enough fooling around! You're going down, Sakura!"

The girl's smirk disappeared at this. The nerve! "_You're_ the one who wanted a battle, Tenten! Don't blame me if we burn you to a crisp!"

Huffing indignantly, the two girls called out their last attack.

"**Genji, Heavenly Frost!**"

"**Kaoru, Hell's Fire!**"

With a great intake of breath, the dragons started their ultimate attacks. A steady stream of below-freezing-temperature ice left the throat of Genji, smashing into the roaring hot fire of Kaoru's flames.

The two riders couldn't help but cover their faces at the blinding explosions that followed the attacks. Thick, white steam covered the general area of the clash, disabling any of them from seeing who was winning.

From the garden, the three Hyuuga onlookers had activated their Byakuugans and were trying to see what was happening so far up in the air.

"Come on, Genji! I _know_ you can do better than this!" Tenten pushed. Her dragon growled and opened his jaws wider, putting more strength into his attack.

Seeing the steam drifting closer to their side, Sakura frantically pushed Kaoru to the edge. "If you lose here, Kaoru, you'll never become the Dragon King! Put your back into it!"

He snorted in response and did his best to amplify his attack. His eyes started fading into the same color of his thick hide, shifting from red to jet black as the seconds ticked by; a sign that his energy was being used up rapidly. The steam was increasing in area.

Sakura gritted her teeth in anticipation and licked a drop of sweat that fell onto her lips. Tenten wasn't faring any better, but it was only the stress that was pushing them to exhaustion.

Neji's eyes widened as he saw what was happening through the thick cloud of water vapor. "The ice… It's evaporating as soon as it touches Kaoru's attack!" he shouted in shock and disbelief.

"Really?" Hinata asked with a hint of joy in her tone.

Her father shot her a stern look and she hastened to fix her mistake. "I-I mean, _really?_" she amended, her voice taking an interested pitch. Her Byakuugan wasn't strong enough to see what was happening more than 500 meters above them, and she could only guess that Neji was having a hard time as well. Her father had given up after the first try, not wanting to waste chakra, and was now taking Neji's word for it.

Neji, too, deactivated his Byakuugan and closed his eyes in disappointment. "It's obvious now that Sakura is going to win."

Hinata was puzzled. "Neji-nii-san… Don't you have any faith in your dragon's abilities?"

He frowned. "Genji and Tenten have done their best, but it's just too much for them. We're talking about an element that is the complete opposite, and the pupil of the Godaime of Konohagakure. Tenten just needs more practice, as well as Genji."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "But since Genji's element has a more solid state, shouldn't Tenten be winning?"

"It doesn't work like that," Hiashi interrupted, sending Hinata a look which clearly stated that he was disappointed with her lack of knowledge. "Genji may be in a colder atmosphere that better accommodates his attacks, but they are also closer to the sun. With the dragon's natural black color, he is able to absorb more sun than would be if they were closer to the surface. In this case, since the two elements are equal, it's a battle on whose element is more suited to the surrounding environment."

Hinata's discouraged smile was overlooked by her disapproving father, but Neji found it in his heart to comfort his younger cousin.

"Your reason of thinking is logical, Hinata-sama," he commented, sending her a gentle look, "but the factors are against Genji this time."

"Why doesn't Genji use his wings to weaken the fire, then?"

Neji thought critically before replying, "The cold air is probably working against his energy and wings. Since Kaoru is obtaining more heat than Genji, no matter how little it may be in comparison, he isn't affected by the cold air. He's probably having enough trouble staying that high up as it is."

The two dragons were finally out of breath, and with a sudden burst of energy, Sakura's dragon pushed Genji back, sending him toppling through the air. Neji watched all this with a sense of serenity, while Hinata gasped and covered her eyes with dread.

"Relax, Hinata-sama. They're fine," he comforted, placing an awkward hand on her head as a petting gesture. His uncle watched this through satisfied and discreet eyes, further hardening his resolve to wed the two Hyuugas. What he missed through his contented state, however, were Neji's eyes flickering towards Genji in an effort to make sure Tenten was truly okay.

The three made their way to the clearing the dragons were landing at and automatically tended to Tenten's welfare first. Sakura watched impassively as they fretted over the girl who was perfectly fine and waving off their help. She supposed they weren't concerned about physical injuries, but were trying to let her know that they were there for her when she lost the battle. It made sense and she wasn't really complaining, considering the fact that she was soaked –not the least pleasant to the eye- and smelled heavily of sweat and improperly washed clothes.

She stroked her dragon's smooth neck and complimented him on a job well done. She made sure to groom, pamper, and basically spoil him later sometime during the afternoon as a small reward. She new how much the first battle meant to a dragon who was hoping to find their place on the throne. Plus, it was the very first battle of the new era, and Genji was already out of the picture.

Dinner was silent that afternoon.

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Sakura asked curiously as she stepped into what looked like a meeting with the king and her closest friends. Hinata motioned her over to her side of the table while Tenten pointed to a map spread out on the table top.

The large map was very detailed, filled with colorful geography marks and borders of powerful nations. The shadowing was done perfectly -for the rolling hills near the Hyuuga kingdom looked as if they really jumped out of the picture- and Sakura could only guess that the scale fell just one hair short of perfect. It really looked like the creator took a great deal of time to draw out the unpredictable terrains of their world.

"You came at the right time, Sakura," Tenten commented. "Look." Her finger was lying on a large region in the northwest.

"As you may already know, we're right here, in the Hyuuga Kingdom." Dragging her finger around in a smooth circle, she outlined the rough area of the kingdom for Sakura to see visually.

"The Uchiha kingdom is here, farther south and to the east," Hinata added, pointing it out for Sakura herself since it was closer to their side of the table.

Sakura nodded, not understanding why they were showing her this.

Neji, who was seated in a seat next to Tenten, straightened up and leaned forward, resting his head on interlaced fingers. He looked at the map thoughtfully before saying, "The Nara Kingdom has decided to side with the Uchiha Kingdom, you know. It's been a few months now."

Sakura had heard of this during one of her travels on the border of the Uchiha Kingdom. The fact that the cunning elves were on the Uchiha's side meant that there was a pretty good chance of the Akimichi and Yamanaka kingdoms joining as well. The three kingdoms, known for their respected animals and unique characteristics of citizens, were interlaced in a complicated trail of history, starting from their ancestors. Many say that it was their main animal gods that founded their families in the first place.

She narrowed her eyes. Nara Kingdom: the ingenious, enchanted elves who were known for herding deer, their main animal, and having superb medical knowledge. Akimichi Kingdom: the big-boned, loyal warriors who were known for their determination and strength; ironically, their main symbol was the fragile looking butterfly. Yamanaka Kingdom: the nation full of handsome men and beautiful women, both equally deceiving and well known in the area of psychology; even more ironically, their country's animal was the boar.

The kingdoms' descriptions that ran through her head did not suit well with her at all. Two dragons wouldn't be enough for this job.

As if reading her mind, Neji continued, "But not to worry. Even if they might have the Ino-Shika-Chou nation, we have our own allies."

Sakura remained quiet, for she didn't have anything to say. She turned her head to the side and watched as Hinata tilted her head cutely and inquired, "Would you like to meet them?"

Sakura was taken aback. Meet the allies of the Hyuuga Kingdom? She didn't know how to respond at first, but after rolling the idea over in her head, answered with a firm, "Of course, Hinata."

The Hyuuga King, who had said nothing to his point, rose from his throne at the head of the long table and called for a servant.

"Bring them in, Yuri."

The girl bowed and left the room quietly. She had been caught gossiping with her coworkers in the hall earlier, and she was not about to mess everything up now. She left the room and reentered with two teens and two adults.

Hinata walked over to them and greeted them before turning back around to face Sakura. She waited to be introduced.

"Sakura-chan, this is Aburame Shino-san and his father from the Aburame Kingdom," she started, gesturing towards the two males with glasses and large cloaks, "and this is Inuzuka Kiba and his sister from the Inuzuka Kingdom."

Sakura bowed stiffly and greeted, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Haruno Sakura."

The Aburame father-son nodded in acknowledgment, but the Inuzukas were loud in voicing their displeasure.

"_You're _Haruno Sakura?" sneered the older sister.

"_You're _the Dragon Rider?" questioned her younger brother.

"_You're _the student of the legendary Tsunade-sama?"

"_You're _our new ally?"

Sakura didn't retort with a smart-alecky comment and opted to count to ten in her head instead. Tsunade was always telling her to keep her temper under control, especially when it came to royals.

Tenten was quick to defend the girl. "Pardon me for interrupting, but Sakura here happens to be a very talented Dragon Rider." Sakura assumed that they had hurt her pride as well, for she was a slave and servant to the girl that was the receiving end of the Inuzukas' sarcasm.

Hinata joined Tenten's attempts at swaying the siblings' minds. "She's also quite strong, is kind, and is a great Genjutsu-user!" she pointed out in hopes of aiding Sakura's dignity in its time of need.

"She also happens to be super smart and really pretty. You don't know how many boys are after her!" Tenten tried again, fueled by Hinata's cooperation.

The older sibling scoffed before muttering, "_Peasant boys._"

Sakura could only stare in wonder at the two Inuzukas. They had just judged her solely on her social status. It was to be expected.

She interrupted her friends' flattering compliments with a firm, "Enough!" The descendents of famous clans gathered in the room –with the exception of Tenten- stared at her with shock. Shock at having a peasant girl shouting at a Hyuuga Princess. Shock at being spoken to in such a manner by a mere _orphan_. Shock at being told to stop when she was only pointing out her good features.

"I apologize for losing my temper like that," she amended, albeit a little bitterly. "I'm sure you'd _hate _to spend time with a mere commoner like me, so I shall excuse myself. I'll contact Tenten later for meeting details, so please start without me." Her tone was crisp and full of spite, as she stomped across the room to an open window.

"Now look here, Haruno," the ever strict Hyuuga King commanded in a firm voice.

He was ignored.

"Now then," Sakura stated when she was fully sitting on top of the window, "I shall take my leave." She summoned her dragon and rode off in a fury, disregarding the scandalized looks she was receiving. She'd deal with them when she was calm and more level-headed. A nice ride would do her good.

Turning back to his guests, he apologized gruffly for the girl's behavior and proceeded to showing them around the castle personally. Neji, Tenten, and Hinata were dismissed and had agreed to return to their rooms for the day.

* * *

"I wonder when Sakura will return…" mumbled a concerned Tenten. She was sprawled out on her queen sized bed, gazing peacefully at the stars through her glass ceiling. It was a privilege she was given when she first came to the castle, having loved astrology her whole life.

Her chocolate brown eyes traced all the constellations visible before noticing something different. A new star had entered her line of vision without her knowing. She focused solely on the stray star for a while before sitting up in a hurry.

"Another battle," she concluded, summing up the stars' new positions. "Got to make a reading…"

She trotted over to her table, seating herself on a cushioned chair and reaching for a deck of cards. She expertly shuffled the pieces of paper and tossed them onto the table with precise accuracy. She put the remaining deck aside and prayed to the gods before slipping the cards over one-by-one.

Her eyes widened when she reached the last one. 'This one,' she thought to herself, 'will determine whether things will be okay or not.'

She flipped the card in the blink of an eye before she lost the nerve, and proceeded to decoding the cards' innuendos.

The Past: a Loss.

The Present: a Mage.

The Future: a Hardship.

The Past was the easiest one to her. Simple: she lost a battle to Sakura. The Past didn't matter anyway, because it already happened. What she was concerned about was the Present and the Future.

"A Mage?" Tenten said to herself. She stared inquiringly at the piece of paper, absent-mindedly tracing the image a beautiful female mage in her mind. Her eyes shifted to the card that was in her other hand; the card that made her worry all-the-more. "A Hardship?" She frowned before diving into her own train of thought. I wonder…

She reflected on her past life to search for some clues as to what these two predictions may have been. She couldn't find any until she fell fast asleep on her bed, but by then, she had forgotten all about her prediction.

_I wonder._

* * *

"Tenten!" shouted a voice from within the girl's room. "Tenten, damn it, wake up!"

The girl's eyes fluttered open and squinted back shut when she noticed how bright it was. The figure shook her shoulders even harder when he saw what she did.

"Tenten, I _order_ you to wake up!"

"**God damn it, Hyuuga Neji, what the hell do you want?!**" she yelled, shooting straight up and glaring the prince in the eye.

He wasted no time on chastising her on her lack of respect and hurriedly explained, "One of our messenger birds arrived this morning and reported that there's an army headed this way. We need to get ready for battle as soon as possible."

At the mention of a battle, Tenten's eyes lit up in recognition. "My prediction!" she gasped.

"Another one?" Neji asked exasperatedly. He watched impatiently as Tenten stumbled over to her small round table and shuffled her cards hurriedly. He got up and leisurely strolled over to her side as she began flipping the cards over.

His sharp eyes caught her parting of the mouth as she stared at the cards in her hand. She slowly looked up and met his questioning gaze.

"Neji…" she whispered, eyebrows arching down with worry. "Something bad is coming."

"How bad?" he whispered back cautiously, too drawn in to the tense atmosphere to raise his voice.

"Bad," she replied firmly. She dove into her walk-in closet and proceeded to dressing herself in her casual attire. By the time she exited the small cubicle, Neji had already summoned Genji and was waiting for her on an opening through her glass ceiling. She ignored the stains she'd be leaving behind if she stepped on the glass with her dirty strap-on sandals, and made haste to jump up and climb aboard Genji as well.

The two silently rode across one wall of the giant castle and turned the corner to land in a clearing where their own army was waiting for them. They hopped off as soon as they landed and started barking orders for the men to fulfill.

"Men!" Neji shouted, looking into the numerous white eyes that were staring back at him. "Today is a special day, for we have yet another dragon joining our forces for this battle!"

Sakura had just landed next to them and was dismounting her dragon.

"She has honorably beaten Tenten and Genji in a Dragon's Match, and hence, shall fulfill her role as a commander in the Hyuuga Kingdom." His deep, masculine voice was easily carried across the tentative ears, being heard just as well by the men standing at the very back of the row. It didn't matter whether they were muttering amongst themselves about Tenten's defeat; they heard him nonetheless. "You will respect her as you do me, Tenten, and Lee, and you will not hesitate to protect her and her dragon if need be."

This sentence was a blow to Sakura's pride. She had a _dragon_. She wouldn't be needing protection no matter the circumstances.

"You will fight bravely and honorably for the sake of our kingdom, and we **will **win the war against those blasted Uchihas!"

A roar of enthusiastic agreement ripped through the crowd as they held up their weapons and shouted encouragement.

"The enemy is making their way to through our kingdom, and for that, we shall show no mercy! I want absolutely no captives, with the exception of their prince! I want you to slaughter them, beat them down, and trample over them in all our Kingdom's glory! **Understood?**"

Another roar of approval raced through the excited army, and Sakura concluded that it was Neji's speech which enabled them to forget the fears they should've had. They would be putting up one hell of a fight.

At the end of the genius's speech, Tenten decided to intervene. "All right, boys, we leave in half an hour, so until then, make sure you say your good-byes and get your necessities. We'll be gone for more than a month so pack accordingly! Dismissed!"

Sakura couldn't help but think that Neji had an entirely different personality when it came to his army. She smiled politely at the soldiers who greeted her as they made their way back into the castle, then left to pack her own bag as well. She'd also have to say good-bye to Hinata and Hanabi, who were forbidden to fight in the war. She just hoped this battle wouldn't take as long as the others had. She was once told that Neji and Tenten had to spend four grueling months in a desolate forest, trying to survive with the use of their severely depleted chakra and a dozen ANBU squads on their tail. Oh the horror.

Her nimble hands got to work on her small pile of clothes (courtesy of Tsunade, her awesome teacher) and she soon found herself left with a bag of neatly folded necessities and twenty-five minutes of free time. She left her bag with Kaoru and swiftly made her way through the castle halls, trying to locate Hinata's room once more.

It had taken her a good ten minutes to find the princess's suite when she first came to the kingdom a few weeks ago, and that was with Kaoru's help from outside the castle walls. Now that she was left to fend for herself inside the confusing mazes of a corridor, she found that she had to waste some chakra on looking for Hinata's room.

She knocked swiftly on the giant double doors and waited patiently for her to open the door. The girl peeked through a small sliver of the opening and smiled while holding the door open for the pink-haired girl to enter.

"Sakura-chan," she acknowledged quietly. "I heard that you guys were heading out soon."

"Yeah," Sakura confirmed, not knowing what to say.

The heiress smiled softly and motioned for her to take a seat at her tea table. "It's already been a few weeks since you came here, huh?"

She nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry I couldn't spend enough time with you," she said regrettably.

Sakura studied her features for a while and finally decided to comfort the troubled girl. "It's okay, Hinata. I'm sure we'll be back soon."

Hinata grinned at her and agreed. "Yes. You'll be back soon."

Feeling the excitement finally brewing beneath her skin, Sakura leaped up from her seat and threw her hands into the air, surprising Hinata. "And then, I'll take you to the village for the festival that's coming up, and we'll have fun like we used to when we first met!"

Hinata shot her a small smile and lowered her gaze, reminiscing upon those times. "Yes. That would be wonderful."

"And then, we'll buy yummy food like we used to!"

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

"And we can find you a suitable boyfriend and leave your cousin alone!"

"Yes, that would be won-…? H-… HORRIBLE!" Her soft voice just wasn't used to her yelling, and the shout came out weaker than she could've hoped for.

"Why?" Sakura inquired with a confused blink of her owlish eyes.

"Because!" Hinata shrieked with a lack of better words. Picking up her composure, she stood up straight and exclaimed hurriedly, "It would be against Father's wishes for the future of the Hyuuga Clan…"

"But Neji doesn't want it. Don't you want what's best for Neji?"

"It _is _the best for Neji-nii-san, and don't try to make me the bad guy here, Sakura-chan. You know as well as I do that he's always dreamed of ruling the Hyuuga Kingdom," Hinata admonished sternly, her quiet voice coming out unevenly after her short outburst.

"Yeah, yeah," the peasant shrugged off. She took a sip of Hinata's tea and jumped back up. "By the way, where's Hanabi?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly as her head shifted towards the ground. "She's training with Father. It's best if you don't bother her."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Of course. Are you jealous, Hinata?"

The girl didn't show shock from Sakura's harsh words. "No… Why would I be jealous of a little brat who is spoiled by my Father, of all people?" Her words were bitter and ashamed as she said them, causing Sakura to gaze at her sadly.

"I'm sure she's not like that."

"You are too optimistic, Sakura-chan."

Her eyes hardened as she continued speaking. "You don't know how harsh the world of nobles can be. We can't trust anybody and even then, when we're all alone, we can be deceiving ourselves. Especially noble girls; I'm not allowed to travel until I'm older, and when I _do _get older, I'm going to have to marry Neji-nii-san. I'm trapped in this dreadful place for the rest of my life by myself, Sakura-chan; you don't know how scary it is!"

Sakura's eyes glossed over as she heard the pain in Hinata's voice.

"Sometimes, I think that it should've been you who was born in my place. I'm nothing but a timid, useless princess who can't do anything to bring her family honor."

Sakura sighed when she saw Hinata hunch her shoulders. She was crying.

"Just because I was born in your place doesn't mean that things would be different, Hinata. You know that it's your family, friends, environment, and lifestyle that change people's attitudes. If I was born in your place, I'd be wishing I was born as someone else, as well."

Hinata struggled to fight back her tears as Sakura plopped down on a seat next to her on her bed.

"Cheer up, Hinata," Sakura commanded softly, rubbing the girl's kimono-clad back. She mulled over a thought before saying, "If you're good, I'll take you on a journey."

Hinata's eyes snapped up at the mention of freedom. "A journey?" she asked cautiously. This could be a trick…

"I'll take you along on my dragon for this battle. There's really no need for me to get off Kaoru's back for the battle. We fight from the air, and when Kaoru gets tired, it won't be enough to disable him from flying. If that point actually arrives, I'll be fighting by myself on the land and you'll be safe in the sky. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"What about my father?"

"A simple Kage Bunshin should do the trick."

Hinata hesitated. "He has the Byakuugan…"

"Who said anything about not getting caught? Of course we'll eventually receive punishment, but you want freedom, don't you, Hinata? I promise that we'll be together until the end."

The girl was taken aback by the sudden oath. She let the words sink into her mind before smiling widely and attaching herself to Sakura's upper torso. "Thank you so much, Sakura-chan. You're such a nice friend!"

"Enough talking. You need to pack your clothes and meet Kaoru so he'll accept you on his back."

The Hyuuga Princess nodded eagerly and did exactly as Sakura instructed for the next few minutes.


	9. A Participant

**Shinobi of Life**: Negative, boss. There's no Orochimaru or Kabuto figures around to destroy. If there were, they'd either be horribly mutilated or used as a chew toy for my neighborhood dog. XD Requesting another mission. XP

**angel2559**: Aww, you're so sweet! X3 Thanks for always reviewing my fanfic. Your reviews always manage to make me smile. :)

**pinky101**: Thanks! I try my best. XD

**dead-smiling-angel**: I get my names from all over the place, I guess, but most of them are from wikipedia on the List of Japanese Names, as you already guessed. XD And wow, your compliments flatter me. :D I thought my writing style wasn't such big deal. I only care about grammar and spelling. The dialogue, however, has to be realistic to me. I mean, come on! Even if it's a fantasy fanfic, you don't see people going around and starting a whole speech of their inner feelings and what their beliefs are. I always thought those were kind of corny if you weren't an especially great story teller, like Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. You don't think Tenten and Sakura's battle was stupid? I was gonna go ahead and write an all out action-packed aerial combat scene but was like, 'What the heck, we all know how _that's_ going to turn out, so why bother?' XD And it's really tempting for me to insert author's notes all over the place, but I decided to not do that at the beginning of the story, because I found that annoying when other authors did it. Made it seem less serious, you know? And the breaks aren't intentional. I guess they just happen cause I'm using Microsoft word and the page is setup to be about the same size as an actual piece of paper. Oh, look at that, I'm rambling! Gotta move onto the next reply! XD

**Sakura Angel 4eva**: Hey, you're right! From now on, I will only update when readers threaten me to! XD Jk. Thanks for your review! You guys are so awesome! (Wipes away some tears…)

**Velvet Star**: OMG, three 'Really'-s! I'm so glad you liked it. I haven't seen Eragon, nor read the book, either, but I'm guessing my story is similar to it…? And before you read: Just between you and me, (and the other people who are wasting their time reading other reviewers' replies,) Sasuke IS in this chapter. Well, not as much as Shikamaru and Ino. (Hint, hint!) And yes, this story WILL have naruXhina. Honestly, what kind of writer do you think I am? XD I think you'll be able to figure out how Naruto and Hinata meet by the next chapter, at the earliest. That is, if you're a genius or something. Well, carry on! Don't want to spoil it for you.

**anna**: A movie to direct? o.O Have I been talking a secret, famous director this whole time? XD Anyways, you're correct about the whole dragon rider concept. Yes, a dragon WILL eventually let another person ride them if instructed by their riders. However, they will not be considered Dragon Riders. To be considered a Rider, they have to be able to make the dragon execute an attack, after accomplishing the task of riding them without another person ordering the dragon to let them do so. With me so far? o.o I'm trying to explain this as clear as I can so that I can look back on this as reference later. XD So… Hinata is an exception, because she'll be invisible when she rides Sakura's dragon. (Spoiler!) Although Kaoru will be able to feel her and sense her aura, she will not be visible, therefore easing his conscience while flying. No other way to explain it, other than that, because (as I have said before,) Hinata only gets on hour until she has to fly on the dragon. NOW! About the Sand Siblings: YES! They will definitely be in this story, sooner or later! In fact, I'll give you more spoilers if you guess the way his dragon fights! (Hint: It has something to do with sand and speed. Take note: the dragon is modeled after a Chinese dragon, therefore it is slim and looks like Haku from Spirited Away.)

**SaTaN's LiTtLe DeViL**: Yay! A fellow dragon lover! X3 Thanks for your review and compliments. I'll be looking forward to your story, so make sure to tell me when you post it! Meaning: I'm not giving you another choice. :) I'm FORCING you to post it! Mwahahahaha! Have a nice day! ;D

**SakuraDrops93**: Does it bother you that I'm making you review my story? Should I stop? TT.TT Do you not LIKE my story, Broccoli? Anyways, thanks for your reviews so far. They really get me motivated. :)

* * *

Note: Yes, the four names I use in this chapter are the names of the members of the, oh so wonderful CLAMP. They are awesome, so please keep any nasty comments about them to yourselves. Thank you. :D

* * *

"Teme, they're almost here," pointed out a peeved blonde. "Can't you at least _try _to act happy? They're fighting for _your _kingdom, you know?" 

"Hn," replied the impassive prodigy. He said nothing more and ignored his friend as they made their way towards the Uchiha Compound's main entrance. There was already a passageway made by a crowd of villagers outside the iron barriers, accompanied by soldiers and castle workers within the gates.

"Make way for the army of the great Ino-Shika-Chou nation!"

Two troops in total were making their way through the parted crowd, one after the other. Sasuke could see five females in total riding at the front with the Nara and Akimichi Princes between them; two girls on each side, with the last girl between the two boys. Their skinny legs were tucked neatly to the side as they faced the cheering crowd and waved elegantly. The one next to the Nara genius was by far the most beautiful, although the other four were nothing to complain about either.

The lazy prince was slightly conversing with the blonde to his left and trying his best not to slouch in his seat. He knew he could only last so long. His personal army was right behind him, followed by his comrade's troop.

Men and boys alike glued their attention to the five girls, who were obviously from the feminine and beautiful Yamanaka kingdom. Their wives and girlfriends shook their heads in shame and waited for the men to arrive; the time to extract their revenge would not be far.

Sasuke and Naruto exited the giant gates to greet the guests. "Yo, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted joyously with a big wave. The group stopped at the obstacle in their path.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto," Shikamaru acknowledged with a lopsided grin. "Still causing trouble like you used to?"

"No man, not me!" Naruto answered sheepishly, cradling the back of his head with his hands. "But thanks for caring."

Chouji had to intervene at this point. "Naruto, I think it's time Ino took a rest. Please lead us to our rooms."

Naruto smirked. "Sure, Chouji. Anything for our little _princess,_" he half-directed at Ino mockingly.

The girl's eyes pierced Naruto's coldly, conveying a secret message: Mess with me and you'll get the full throttle of the Yamanaka Clan. She carefully took Shikamaru's hand as he helped her off her horse with a mutter of, "Troublesome." Once set on the floor, she smoothed out some wrinkles from her ivory silk dress and fixed her hair slightly.

"Ino," Shikamaru said sternly, grasping her shoulders seriously. "We're going to be setting out in a few days, so get yourself rested and make sure you run our plan through your head again."

The girl nodded coolly and gently pulled Shikamaru's hands away from her shoulders. She and her personal assistants followed Naruto to their rooms, missing the clenched fists that rested in Shikamaru's pocket. Sasuke saw this of course, but chose not to comment on it. Instead, he motioned for Shikamaru and Chouji to follow him and led them to the back forest of the castle.

* * *

"Satsuki, more roses," Ino muttered blissfully as she sunk herself deeper into the water. One of her servants did as instructed, scattering soft, velvety flower petals into the bubble bath. She peaked through one of her eyes and saw Tsubaki, the second servant, lighting some incense. Yet another servant, Ageha, was delicately laying out her next outfit while Mokona, her last servant, was fetching some towels from the connected bedroom. 

Ino sighed in ecstasy at taking a proper bath in such a long time. She made sure she held her hands above the water to prevent pruning, and enjoyed the moment while it lasted. She'd have some tough work coming up soon.

She didn't flinch when the door creaked opened and closed swiftly. "How's my troublesome fiancé doing?" questioned a gruff voice.

She closed her eyes again and leaned her head back in relaxation. "Fine, until her annoying husband-to-be barged into her bathroom."

Her girls giggled at this and tried not to pay any heed to the couple's conversations; they knew they'd be sent out if they attracted attention to themselves. Satsuki, after giving it a quick thought, moved to the side to let the intruder sit on the ledge next to Ino. He sprawled himself out on the cold marble floor and rested his head on intertwined hands, keeping his gaze on the ceiling and slowly let his eyes droop.

"Ino," he called when she thought he had fallen asleep. "Whatever you do, don't tell anybody that you're the princess of the Yamanaka Kingdom."

"Yes, Shikamaru," she replied absent-mindedly as she lathered her left arm soothingly.

"And don't enter a private room or a suspicious, dark alley with a male. Even if it's a crowd."

"Yes, Shikamaru."

"And only think of me when you're trying to sleep on your will-be cold and lonely cot."

"In your dreams," she huffed, apparently having listened to the conversation at that precise moment.

Shikamaru snorted in amusement and continued to stare at the paintings on the ceiling. "Just checking," he said sheepishly, although he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Ino had denied his half serious command.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Ino asked with feigned indifference. Her large eyes were opened fully, making her look all-the-more innocent as she rubbed some soap on her soft, porcelain skin.

"As long as it takes," was the Nara genius's vague reply.

Ino rolled her eyes and splash some water gently onto the object of her attention. "Whatever."

Shikamaru grunted as he wiped some stray drops of water off his face.

"You _know _I'm not going to forgive you."

At this statement, the mood in the room dropped considerably. Her servants looked down sadly and busied themselves with some other chores. Shikamaru frowned deeply and stopped wiping his face. Ino continued to bathe herself as if nothing happened.

Shikamaru sighed as Ino made a flicking motion for Mokona to step forward. She silently held out the new towels for Ino to wrap herself in and went to tend the fire in her bedroom.

"Nara-sama, please leave the room while Ino-sama is changing," Ageha requested politely.

Shikamaru didn't budge. "Why? It's not like I haven't seen her naked before," he grunted bluntly.

"Please, Nara-sama!" she gasped indignantly with a blush.

"It's true. We've been crib buddies since we were born," he insisted.

Panicking, the girl gestured for some help from Tsubaki and tried to usher him out of the room; it took Satsuki's help as well to fully shove him out and lock the door. Mokona, who had placed and lighted some wood in the fireplace, managed to slip in through the commotion and now, the four girls were sighing in relief as they slid to the bathroom floor with their backs against the pounding door.

"If you please, Ino-sama," Tsubaki stated.

Sporting a snow white yukata, the Yamanaka Princess fingered the only piece of jewelry adorned on her body, not minding the cold sensations it produced around her neck and front collar bone. She gathered her legs under her firm buttocks and sat like a proper lady; the way she was taught since her childhood days. She gazed at the small table sitting in front of her for a moment and transferred her wandering fingers to the bowl of water on top of it.

The girls watched in silent awe as their mistress closed her eyes and slowly dipped her index and middle fingers into the cool, clear liquid, the rest of her fingers hanging on the edge of the bowl. Her other hand had the same two fingers raised, making a single seal. The clock ticked a couple of seconds before her eyes snapped open and rolled to the back of her head, her body going limp and useless.

Satsuki, who was sitting to her right, carefully caught her as she fell and softly closed her master's eyes for her. She shifted some of her blonde hair and stroked her head caringly, waiting for her to gain consciousness. They've been doing this for the past week now, from the start of the midpoint of their journey.

The four girls crossed their fingers inwardly and started a light conversation to take their mind off their master's welfare.

* * *

"Yuna, get down here this instant!" 

An irritated brunette stomped down the stairs and glared at the woman in the kitchen.

"What, mom?" she snapped, gritting her teeth when her mother started nagging at her.

"How are you going to find a husband if all you care about is looks?" her mother chastised. "A husband won't marry a girl if they don't know how to clean and cook properly."

"Whatever," the girl cut in rudely as she slipped on a pair of sandals. She ignored her mother and was just about to exit the room when something triggered in the back of her mind. She stopped abruptly and froze, letting the feeling of dread wash over her entire being.

Her mom stared after her in worry and was about to call out to her when she turned around.

"I'm back, Kasuga-san."

"Is that you, Boar?" asked the woman suspiciously.

The girl sighed exasperatedly and replied, "_How many times do I have to say that I want to be called the Butterfly?_"

"It's nice to have you back, Ino-sama," she said with a laugh. "My son is out in the backyard and my husband is away on a trip. Please make yourself at home," the woman welcomed kindly.

Ino smiled and thanked her, going upstairs to wipe the cheap make-up off her face and to change into some casual clothes. She returned downstairs and insisted on helping her host with dinner.

"It's the least I can do for housing me while I'm here. I know how dangerous it would be if the authorities found out…"

"Fret not, Hime. You know, my parents were once citizens of your kingdom. If it had not been for their love of adventures, I would still have been living there right now."

Ino giggled and complimented, "That would explain where you got your looks from."

The woman frowned sadly while stirring a pot of steaming vegetables. "Looks are what caused my daughter to go astray. I'm starting to think that it might've been better if she was born in the Yamanaka castle. This kingdom just isn't a place that houses any real competition for her. Just look at you! She'd _have _to be an angel if she wanted to stand a chance, Hime-sama."

"Has she been treating you well these past few days?" Ino inquired, narrowing her eyes at the unacceptable behavior her current host was portraying and trying to shift the topic away from herself.

"I wouldn't mind so much if she at least showed up in time for dinner with our family, but sadly, that is not the case. These days, with the war going on, she claims that life may be cut short at anytime and goes off in search of hooligans to drool over. Honestly, I don't know what she is thinking!"

Ino giggled, peeling the skin off some garlic and tossing them into the pot her host was minding. Next were the onions.

"Oh, forgive me for my constant babbling, Your Highness," the woman suddenly exclaimed. "I'm sure you have enough problems in your castle as it is."

At this, Ino's eyes softened. She recalled the days she would laze around the castle with Shikamaru and skip her lessons for some snacks with Chouji. Thinking back on how much work she had helped the woman with and the other half of chores she _hadn't _helped with, she felt guilty for living in such a luxurious life while others outside the castle suffered.

"Nonsense," she dismissed uneasily, not ceasing her slow and torturous attacks on the onion in front of her. Nobody outside the royal family and fleets of castle servants knew how easy they had it, except the scornful cynics who were out to get them.

She recalled having once been called a spoiled brat by one of her teachers and promptly calling the guards in. The teacher was dragged down to the dungeons at her command until her parents returned to sort out the misunderstanding. She had received a scolding, but had managed to butter up her father with a cute puppy pout and got off with a suspension of deserts for the day.

She also recalled how much suffering she had seen on one of her secret visits to an outside city. The people were dirty, most were underfed, orphans were fending for themselves, and everything had to be done by hand. Of course that time, she hadn't been old enough to understand.

Figuring that Shikamaru had a perfectly good reason to risk his, 'beautiful, sweet-natured, and loving fiancé' as she so fondly thought herself, she had gone with the flow and done what was instructed of her. She had instantly warmed up to this particular family on one of her first subtle intrusions, and had begun to feel something more than sympathy for the middle-class family.

Her hand abruptly stopped in the middle of cutting another slice of onion when a warm drop of water plopped onto the cutting board. She dropped the knife (for the hand holding it was the clean one devoid of the raw onions which were making her cry in the first place, she convinced herself) and touched her face slowly, almost afraid to find the tears she shed.

"Is something the matter, Hime-sama?" the woman next to her questioned concernedly.

She hastily grabbed a tissue and dabbed with it at her eyes. "Nothing!" she exclaimed with a small laugh. "It's just these onions…"

The woman didn't prod any further, but turned back to her soup. Ino sighed as she sniffed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

_As soon as I'm queen, I'm going to see to it that my kingdom is a haven for all my citizens, _she vowed to herself. In the mean time, she would chop up onions with her host's mother and do some helpful chores.

* * *

"She's back," Chouji pointed out, peering carefully into the mirror hanging daintily on the wall. 

Shikamaru didn't answer immediately. He carefully examined his subject's face, looking for any signs of change. "It looks like she cried."

"So your plan is finally working, huh?" Chouji questioned. He nibbled on a piece of chicken, savoring the spicy flavor. The leg was wrapped in a piece of tissue, enabling clean eating.

"Yeah," Shikamaru muttered a bit distractedly. "I think it's time we head out soon."

"Understood," Chouji gladly confirmed.

* * *

It was time for the departure, and the troop was getting ready to mount. Sakura and her dragon were nowhere to be found, but Neji and his team were already ordering their army to mount their steeds. 

"Where _is _she?" Tenten muttered to herself as she paced back and forth in front of her dragon. The dragon grunted at her for fretting over someone who beat him, but didn't make a move to tell her that the other dragon was not that far off. It wasn't his fault if they left without them.

"Tenten, stop pacing," an annoyed Neji commanded. "You're making the rest of the soldiers worry, too."

Tenten looked up distractedly and noticed for the first time that some men were nervously chewing on their fingernails. Lee, who was the one in charge for the moment, was being bombarded with questions like, "Will there be a new battle plan, Taichou?" and, "Why is Tenten-sama so worried, Taichou?" and even, "Are we going to lose, Taichou? Oh please, don't tell me…! Don't tell me we're going to lose!"

It didn't help that the commander was replying with just as much nervousness with exclamations like, "D-Do not fret, for our youths will save us! W-We shall shine in our fountains of youth and defeat those youth-less enemies who uh-… need more youth than us to win again us youthful fountains and… wait, no, that's not right… Gai-sensei!"

His teacher was even worse, for instead of easing their worries, he set them on edge even more. "We shall win in all our youthful glory! _Just take my word for it!_" he shouted, throwing them a hearty smile. It almost blinded them, but he didn't pay them any heed as he got back to packing up the troop's equipment.

"Something tells me we're going to have a tough time with this one…" Tenten muttered worriedly to Neji. Her face and tone of voice were serious, although the problem was far from it.

Neji closed his eyes and tried to meditate. "Relax. We have two dragons on our side. What could go wrong?"

Tenten slapped a hand over her forehead. "**Holy shi-! Neji, can you be any denser?**"

She received a blank stare in reply.

"**You just jinxed it!**" she cried, her belief in astrology and superstition spurring her on even more. "**That's it, we're going to _die_!**"

This last shout was caught by most of the army, and they in turn went into a crazy frenzy.

"_We're going to die?_"

"Does Tenten-sama have that little confidence in us?"

"Where's the enemy? _Where?_"

"No wonder Sakura-san isn't with us right now!"

"**This is suicide, I tell you!** **_A hundred percent suicide!_**"

"**Everybody stand down! I want you all on your mares, now! Not a single word!**" Neji finally shouted in his rage. The troop hastened to follow his order, although he was almost a decade younger than most of them. They jumped onto their rides and made sure they were in formation, unsure of what they'd do if Neji skinned them alive.

"Tenten, we're leaving," the prodigy announced to his brunette friend. Seeing her about to argue, he added, "Sakura will know how to catch up to us. We don't have time to lose."

Tenten's lips shrank into a thin line as she swallowed her words. She sighed inwardly and got to work on his orders as well.

"All right, I want everybody out!" she shouted, using her arms to motion the army through the castle gates. Great neighs and gallops reached her ears easily as the great army trotted past her. Once they were out and moving, Tenten prepared to reseal the castle gates.

_Just be all right, Sakura. _Her hands dove into a complex web of signs and cast a protective barrier around the area with a firm tap to the ground. The gates slammed shut obediently and an eerie blue glow surrounded the perimeter, invisible to the naked eye. She straightened up proudly and observed her handiwork.

"Not bad," Neji commented, double-checking the shield with his Byakuugan. Tenten scowled at his mocking tone and waved her right arm wildly in the air, her hand balled into a fist. Men standing near her heard a few curses being directed at their main chief.

The furious hopped onto Genji the second he landed and held her arms out to block Neji from mounting as well.

"You're the captain, so you're going to be leading the troop from the ground," Tenten jeered.

_Revenge is a bitch._ Neji scowled and looked away in arrogance. "Fine," he ground out. Pondering his defeat for a moment gave him the perfect counterattack. "But _I'm_ riding on the return trip."

Tenten huffed. "Fine!" she echoed, totally oblivious to how hard it would be to ride a horse after what would be a _very _long battle.

Neji smirked and called for his own horse, riding to the very front of the troop while his dragon took to the skies with Tenten. He would deal with an excited Lee right now, and Tenten would deal with aching muscles and throbbing pains on a galloping horse later. He almost grinned at the thought.

Almost.

* * *

"Hey, Tenten, sorry I'm late!" 

The bewildered brunette whipped her head around at the sound of the voice. Her instincts told her that a dragon right on her tail was dangerous, but she resisted the impulse to shout at her dragon to swerve around and attack.

"_Sakura?_" she shouted back disbelievingly. When she received a sheepish nod from the girl, Tenten narrowed her eyes, her innocent gesture feeding her astonished anger. "**_Where the hell have you been?_**"

Sakura flinched at Tenten's infuriated yell. "I didn't finish packing, so I had to stay behind a while!" she shouted back, throwing her a sheepish smile. She just hoped she didn't notice anything off.

A vein on Tenten's forehead bulged. She thought of something else to say, but waved it off. "A shinobi is always on time, Sakura. Don't be late next time," she admonished Sakura as she moved to her side. That way, they didn't have to yell at each other.

"Whatever you say, Tenten," Sakura answered. Her eyelids were half closed as she considered the option of telling Tenten, but decided against it. She felt guilty for not telling her friend, but she convinced herself that her reasons made it somewhat okay.

"We'll reach the first rendezvous point in about eight hours. Think you can handle it?"

She smirked. "Of course, oh wonderful servant of mine!" she shouted slyly.

Tenten almost gagged at her new title. "**Servant? _Do I look like a servant to you?_**" she shouted, waving a threatening fist at Sakura.

She giggled and shrugged it off. "Just reminding you that from now on, you have to do as I tell you," she explained in a singsong voice.

Tenten growled, scowled, and howled in anger. "**_YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND ME OF THAT! DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW?_**"

Sakura inserted her pinky into her ear. "Jesus, her voice is loud," she uttered loudly, rolling her eyes for an extra measure.

Tenten clenched her fists in front of her and stared at Sakura with a fury only she and Neji could bring out of her.

"Well, I guess I'll go ahead," Sakura said aloud cheerfully. "Kaoru!"

The dragon grunted and flapped his wings furiously, piercing through the skies as fast as a bullet. Well, not quite, but they reached their destination in half the time it would take the men on horses.

Sighing in irritation, Tenten had her dragon dip low so she could talk to Neji.

"Do you mind if I go ahead with Sakura?"

Neji closed his eyes in indifference. "Not at all," he grunted.

A frown marked Tenten's lips as she observed Neji's posture. "Pissed, I see. Well, good things come to those who wait, I suppose. I'll be _waiting _at the rendezvous point, so bring me something good, okay? Preferably food… See ya!"

Neji scowled in frustration, not being able to stand the company of Lee and Gai, who were 'increasing their strength by doing a hundred one-finger handstands on their horses.' To say that they were stealing Neji's spotlight would be making a death wish with the Devil himself, for the prodigy knew exactly what was happening and didn't care to admit it in the least. It was enough that some soldiers had stared at Tenten as she rode off gracefully on their dragon, but now the bushy-browed twins were stealing his attention!

He just couldn't wait until they got to their rest stop for the day.


	10. A Plot Twist

**AvaAnna**: Just to let you know, anything that looks like a website doesn't show up on fanfic, so I can't see your email… Sorry. XP And your problem… It's fixed now, see? Thanks to yours truly. XD No, I'm just kidding. o.o I'll be sure to check out your fanfic as soon as I finish my homework. DX

**SaTaN's LiTtLe DeViL**: Be afraid… Be VERY afraid! XD And as for your question, it's all in this chapter. :) Thanks for reviewing. :D

**berry smoothie**: Awesome… That' my favorite word! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Shinobi of life**: Mission: Accepted; completed by 4/12/07. New member found: My LiL SiS. XD Requesting codename for the little trainee. Also, email is not visible, due to fanfiction interference. But I know what it is! It comes with the email notifying me that you reviewed. :) And of course I'll look for you on myspace! XD I can always have more friends. Thanks for reviewing! XD

**Chikako Natsuki-chan**: Love the name. Is it okay if I use it sometime? XD And thanks for reviewing.

**Silent-Serpent**: Your compliments flatter me. XD As for the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance, I'll try my best to explain it: They are three separate kingdoms that are known for always sticking together. Their clans are intricately tied together in history, you can say. Shikamaru's kingdom is the one that wanted to enter the war in the first place, because Shikamaru deeply respects Naruto. Therefore, Chouji and Ino's kingdom have no other choice but to follow his lead. Also, for Konoha, Tsunade is still Sakura's teacher, as I wrote before. Therefore, although Sasuke and Naruto went to request her help in the war, she remains neutral. If it weren't for Sakura, however, she'd be on the Uchiha side, because of Naruto. He keeps the necklace she gives him in the anime and manga. :) Got it? As for Sunagakure… Well, everything will be revealed in time. Thanks for your great review. XD

**Sakura Angel 4eva**: Thanks for your review! I was kind of surprised this time because you guys reviewed so fast. XD

**metrogurl803**: Thanks! I was able to update so quick because of you guys:D

**angel2559**: Haha, you flatter me! XD Thanks for always showing support. It helps me a LOT. :)

**Animelove101**: YAY! I LOVE DRAGONS, TOO! XD Thanks for your ever so enthusiastic review. :D

**jmj102**: Guido…? Not really sure what that means, but thanks! I guess…? XD I wonder what it means… X3

**9NightDragon:** Haha, thanks for your wonderful review! XD It really encouraged me to update this chapter. X)

**aka neko:** OMG, THANKS! XD I'm kind of surprised someone from Brazil is actually reading MY story! I feel so special! (Wipes away tears.)

**Gin-tono: **To your first review: (cause you reviewed twice, thank you VERY much :) Do I really update when you leave the country? Damn, I feel like a stalker or something! XD I was considering Chouji's kingdom as the dwarves as well, because I was thinking Lord of the Rings, too, but I was like, naah… Then, I'd have to make them all have beards and stuff! XD And Ino a bear? What gave you that idea? o.O;; Thank you for taking your time to review chapter 8. As for your next review: I'm sorry to hear that you don't like Ino. XP I find her intriguing. :D And thanks. I really have been trying with the details. I tried to make it so that I don't go overboard and make you guys bored or something. (Fact: the names of the four servants have been taken from the wonderful authors of CLAMP. They're my ideal manga artists. Did you already know this:)

**hushhushyou: **You read everything in ONE night? Kyaa! You're my hero! XD Thank you so much for your review. It really made my day. :) I'm a little worried about the parts that you didn't understand, so please point them out to me if you review again. o.O;; And yes, I tried really hard to keep the characters in character. :) Anyways, thanks for reviewing my mediocre story. XD I had a blast reading your review.

**SakuraDrops93: **Hey, I am WAY better at handball than you are! I BEAT YOU FIVE FREAKING TIMES! XP And yeah, soon I'LL BEAT YOU AT FANFICTION, TOO! TAKE THAT, BROCCOLI! I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHA! BTW, Did you know that broccolis look like trees if you put them upright? YOUR NEW NAME IS NOW A TREE HUGGER! Not that there's anything really wrong with be one... HA, YOU'RE A TREE HUGGER!

* * *

Note to all: Thanks for your wonderful reviews! Soo-chan is very happy. :3 Read on! And sorry for the late update. The stupid document thingy wouldn't let my upload my chapter. -.-;;

* * *

"How are you doing back there?" Sakura asked, careful to keep her gaze forward incase someone saw her flying through the air. It wouldn't do them good if someone found out that she was carrying the missing princess aboard.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan," she replied in a muffled voice. She was crouched down behind her, hidden under a blanket she had cloaked to make it look like the rest of their surroundings.

Sakura smiled, the excitement brewing in the pit of her stomach. "It won't be long, so hang in there, okay?"

"Aa," she answered, nodding in understanding. She tightened her arms around Sakura's waist, knowing that the creases in her shirt wouldn't be noticed by anybody. They'd _have_ to brush it off as the wind.

It seemed like it was the right thing to do, for as soon as she was securely hanging onto Sakura, she urged her dragon to make a sudden dive. She was careful to keep her mouth closed, swatting away some stray insects as they entered a series of complicated twists and turns in the forest they entered.

She knew the darkness didn't affect her creature's line of sight, but she couldn't help but feel queasy as they soared through the difficult obstacles. They swerved in and out of thickets, eventually reaching a clearing at the very edge of the forest.

"We're here already?" she questioned her ride, looking down at him with a look of perplex.

He growled in response, keeping his gaze warily forward.

"What the-" she muttered, following his line of sight. She gasped at the people that met her. "You're the-…"

"Welcome to our humble abode, Haruno-san," greeted an elderly woman. She motioned her to come inside, but the girl hesitated.

"Are you Kasuga-san?" A nod. "The one that will be housing and taking care of Neji's entire troop?" Another nod.

"Do not let my looks deceive you, Haruno-san. I am quite capable of doing things you wouldn't find imaginable," she said amusedly with a twinkling laugh. Sakura smiled, but felt that it was best to wait for orders after all.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality, Kasuga-san," Sakura said politely. "What you're doing now is a great aid to the war." She was still sitting on her dragon.

A young girl next to the hostess shifted slightly, catching the attention of Sakura's sharp eyes. "Is this your daughter?" She spoke as if the girl was younger than herself.

"Yes. Her name is Yuna and she's the same age as you. I'm counting on you to take care of her, Haruno-san," the mother said good-naturedly.

The girl took a small step forward and made a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san."

"Same here," Sakura replied with a small incline of her head. "I'm sure we'll become the best of friends," she added in a cheery voice, sent with a kind smile.

"I'm sure we will," she echoed, her eyes becoming distant and her voice dropping to a slightly crude tone. Sakura let it slide, however, seeing as a certain someone was getting a little tired behind her.

"Well, the rest of the army won't be here until half an hour at least, so I'll be scouting around. If you need anything," she said, throwing them a small Hyuuga-crested whistle, "don't hesitate to contact me."

With that, she took off into the sky, waving at the pair when they bid her farewell.

When she disappeared from sight, however, the two sighed in relief and turned to each other.

"Are you sure you can handle this, okaa-san?" the girl asked worriedly.

The lady wiped away a bead of perspiration and nodded. "Don't worry, dear. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life. I'm sure you'll be okay."

The girl's head bobbed up and down in understanding, although she couldn't do the same about the gut-wrenching feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

"Hey, Shikamaru!" greeted a hyper Naruto when the lazy genius entered the tent. He quickly spotted the two blondes at the small table and made his way over to the more feminine one.

"Is that you, Ino?" he asked, plopping down into the chair across from her.

The girl frowned sadly as she stopped her consumption of soup. "I'm afraid she is not back yet, Nara-sama."

"Which one are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Satsuki, Your Highness."

He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "She's been gone for four days?"

"Today would be the fifth. Ageha, Mokona, and Tsubaki are resting from lack of chakra," she answered.

"Does it matter what order they're in?" Naruto asked, taking a slurp of his ramen.

Shikamaru didn't reply. His eyes were closed as a servant placed his meal in front of him.

"Usually, Ageha is the first to take over if Ino-sama is gone for more than a day. She has the best chakra control and has more chakra than normal. Tsubaki and Mokona are next, accordingly, followed by me." Her cheeks burned with shame as she uttered her next words. "I'm afraid I'm the worst out of the lot."

Shikamaru silently dug into his meal, inserting bits of meat into his mouth before chewing it. Naruto ate his meal silently, too, until a question popped into his mind.

"Hey." The girl looked up to face him. "You're doing this to take care of Ino's body, right?" he asked. A nod was his given answer. "Then… instead of going through the trouble of taking care of Ino's body, why don't you take turns in entering the body of that Yuna girl?"

Satsuki sighed in disgrace. "Unfortunately, it cannot be that simple. Ino-sama's jutsu belongs only to her and a few of her close family members."

"Kekkei-genkai?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. That's why she must be the one to travel to the Hyuuga Kingdom. Since her jutsu has no time limit, however, she entrusts us four to take care of her body, be it bathing it, feeding it, or training it. It would be a disaster for her to simply lie on her bed for a time period of more than three days at the least. That's part of the reason why we came here in the first place."

Naruto gulped down some of the ramen soup before continuing, "Then why didn't you stay at her kingdom?"

"Because of Nara-sama," she answered simply before returning to her meal.

"Huh?"

She didn't elaborate, for she knew it would cause Shikamaru some troublesome things.

"Man, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Naruto whined, scratching his head in confusion. He pouted and finished off his meal when the girl giggled. Shikamaru smirked, his mind being put to ease by the troublesome idiot and the troublesome servant, as he called them.

"Naruto," he said, wiping his mouth clean after his meal, "You should prepare your troops. We'll start traveling again once Sasuke returns."

Slam!

"Nara-sama! Ino-sama has just made contact with us!" Mokona cried as she burst through the doors.

Apathetic as usual, Shikamaru calmly put his spoon down and looked up. "How is she?"

"She's requesting you on the other end, Nara-sama," Ageha stated calmly, making a subtle entrance.

The last of their little group also brought news, saying, "She says that the Hyuuga Kingdom has sent reinforcements to back up their front lines, as we expected."

"Good," Shikamaru said, taking action. "I want the four of you to come with me. Naruto, go tell the troops that we're moving out. We'll change our course. Going through the forest and surrounding them when they least expect it is the best way to go."

Naruto complained immediately. "But what about Sasuke?"

"He's only scouting," Shikamaru reasoned impatiently. "Have a servant pack his things for him and we'll meet him on the way there."

The young Uzumaki commander rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

He wasn't heard as the rest shuffled to make it to the girls' rooms.

* * *

"Yuna?"

"What?"

"How are you doing?"

"Why do you care?"

"…"

"Anyways, they're finally here. You'd better get here soon if you want to ambush them. They're expecting your attack to take about a week to initiate. _Don't_ mess this up."

"I got it."

* * *

If there was one thing Sakura did not like, it was rich people who thought they were better than others. She was always told to mind her manners, but she still couldn't help it when a certain canine loving brunette just _had_ to come along for the trip.

"Oh, so you're still here," he had said once, eyeing her distastefully. "I thought you'd be dead by _now_, Pinky."

She scowled with not a care in the world. "Yes, your horrible dog odor _did _almost kill me back then. Why don't you go take a bath; one _without_ your little mutt?"

Not missing a beat, the Inuzuka heir growled and replied, "Then perhaps you'd like to join me? You know, to get that nasty little fungus off my back."

Her face scrunched up in utter disgust as she snapped, "Don't get so conceited, lover boy. I'd rather scrub your back when you're dead and decaying than when you're alive and kicking."

"Someone, stop them," Tenten groaned as she let her head fall onto the table.

An anguished Lee, who was excluded from Kiba and Sakura's bickering, sulked in a corner. He didn't mind the gloomy atmosphere around him, not to mention the mushroom and fungus growing at his feet, as he traced idle patterns in the dirt.

"Why are you here, anyways?" Sakura shouted exasperatedly. "_Why couldn't you just stay in your perfect little kingdom with your perfect older sister and the rest of your perfect little family?"_

The dog breeder was unusually quiet at her words.

Not liking the silence, Sakura was about to speak when the brunette finally spoke up. "It's because my kingdom isn't perfect."

He didn't elaborate. "What?" Sakura inquired incredulously.

He didn't reply and instead, walked away.

Turning around to see the sad look on the trio's face, she frowned and asked, "Was it something I said?"

Neji, the ever knowledgeable one, replied. "His father passed away recently, leaving his mother the throne…"

"However," Lee interrupted, intent on making things complicated to draw himself out of his dark corner, "his dad had a younger brother who wanted to claim the throne."

It was Tenten's turn. "Since the next in line would've been Kiba's older sister, his dad planned on passing the throne to Kiba."

Impatiently, Lee continued, already wrapped up in the tragic story. "But since his brother is still alive, the elders are considering the option of passing authority to Kiba's uncle! Also, since his uncle has two sons, the next generation would be set in stone, compared to that of Kiba and his older sister. You know how men are about women and power, even if the woman is obviously older than the boy."

This caused the pink-haired girl to roll her eyes. "Kingdoms… Why do they have to be so complicated?"

"Great things come with a great price," Neji quoted, recalling something one of his tutors taught him. "Nothing is gained without a sacrifice."

"But there's no sacrifice," Sakura pointed out, trying to find a flaw with Neji's choice of words, as always.

"There's plenty," he countered. "The kingdom is sacrificing a hassle-free lifestyle in order to set up a powerful government and an even more powerful nation. Kiba's sister is sacrificing her precious time to try and fend for her family and herself in the High Courts. Kiba is sacrificing some of his men to help us fight in this war and is possibly losing the votes of the elders. Shino is-"

He stopped abruptly when he spotted his hostess in the distance, carrying a bucket of water with her supposed daughter to a group of soldiers. His sharp eyes caught the younger female swatting away at something near her hair. Ignoring Tenten's murderous glare directed at the girl, he looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued again.

"Shino is sacrificing some of his best bugs to try to find out why that girl has such an abnormal amount of chakra."

Tenten sighed, toying with a kunai she had drawn from her pocket. "I don't see why we have to stay here of all places. Why can't we just get rid of that annoying nuisance of a girl? Her split personality's starting to seriously creep me out."

Lee shivered. "I see what you mean. One minute, she's clinging onto Neji, and the next, she's too busy helping her mother out with chores to lift a finger for us. I'd strike her as the kind of person with too much youth and too much time on their hands."

"In other words," Neji said bluntly, "she's an annoying fan-bitch."

"I don't give a shit about that girl," Sakura said even more bluntly. "What _I_ want to know is when and where we'll meet the enemies," she sighed, getting apprehensive about Hinata's welfare. The longer they stayed on land, the more danger Hinata was exposed to, as well as the possibility of Neji finding her and sending her back to the castle.

Neji smirked. "Chill. What we need now is information, information,-"

"And information?" Sakura guessed exasperatedly.

"Correct."

"So we just wait?" Lee asked in distaste. "You know what that'll do to our youth, Neji."

The Hyuuga prodigy's eyes narrowed. "It shouldn't be long now, anyway. We just have to wait for a signal and we can avoid much bloodshed." His voice spoke volumes on what he was thinking. _Don't question me any further if you don't want to hear things you wouldn't want to hear. Like how I can accuse you of committing treaty and torture you in the most disgusting way possible._

Lee's eyebrows arched down in worry as a shiver ran down his spine. "I understand Neji…"

They thought this was the end of the conversation, but Lee just _had_ to ask this question.

"…but what's the signal?"

Neji growled in annoyance. Questions, questions, questions! Why couldn't he just open his big, fat mouth to comment on how lovely the weather is today?

"I'll know, so don't bother yourself with this issue anymore than necessary."

The three sighed in disappointment. It looked like it was going to be yet another long period of waiting around and doing nothing.

"That's the signal!" Neji shouted in disbelief.

Or maybe not… Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

The group jumped up to see a huge swarm of bugs heading towards them.

"Gee, Neji, how obvious can a signal get?" Tenten shouted in alarm. "If those things actually touch me, I swear-!"

"Hush, Tenten," he commanded. He quickly scanned the area they were in with his Byakuugan and raised his hand.

Apparently, it was a sign for, 'Clear!' for a certain bug-master stepped out of the swarm of living creatures.

"I trust you brought the scroll?" the commander greeted.

A nod.

"Then, should we proceed?"

Shino didn't budge. "I have confirmed your suspicions. We'll commence the capture immediately and bring her back to the castle."

This caused Sakura's eyes to widen. Did they know…?

"Good. Hiashi-sama will be pleased. Lee, Tenten, Sakura… I want you three to stay here and man the troops. Act as if nothing is happening, got it?"

"Yes, Neji," Tenten said with a droop of her shoulders. Finally some action and she was stuck handling the army!

"Wait, Neji-!"

She tried to stall.

She really did.

But it didn't work.

"No time, Sakura. Stay here," the prince stated firmly, giving her a stern, yet, somewhat confused and worried look. "And that's an order."

Her eyes rolled defiantly as the two sprinted off to the nearby house. "As if I ever listen," she whispered to herself.

"Sakura-!"

"Sakura-?"

"Where are you going?" Tenten shouted when she realized the girl wouldn't stop at her calls.

"Somewhere!" was the cryptic answer she received.

"Damn it!"

The young Chinese girl wrapped her fingers around Lee's collar in a strong grip. "Come on, we're going after her!"

"But Tenten-! Kkkkhh!" Lee tried to pry her fingers off, but to no avail. He was forced to choke until they reached the back entrance to the house.

* * *

"You told me you'd be here three days ago," Neji hissed as they sprinted across the large backyard.

The Aburame growled before answering, "There was a little miscalculation, Hyuuga. They gave me absolutely no indication as to who was here, so I had to dig up the information myself."

"So?" the Hyuuga asked as they stopped abruptly on either side of the backdoor. "How did you find out in the end?"

The bug manipulator withdrew a kunai, following the senior's lead before answering. "I sent a bug to their main troop a few weeks before this to do some other research. It took me a while to relocate it, but it contained the proof I needed to come to my conclusion."

"Smart," he sneered. Veins bulged on his temples, signifying that his Byakuugan was still activated. "Basing everything on luck now?"

"Don't push it, my prince," was the curt and mocking reply.

They silently opened the wooden door and sprinted back inside, bolting through the kitchen and heading straight for the flight of stairs located next to the kitchen doorway.

Creeping along the shadows, they ascended on tiptoes, breathing through their slightly parted mouths to make close to no noise at all.

Victory was finally within reach.

* * *

"Naruto, are the troops ready?" the lazy Nara genius inquired, walking briskly to the front gates of the Uchiha castle.

The sly fox grinned in reply, jogging lightly to keep up with Shikamaru's powerful strides.

"Of course they are, Shikamaru! My men are the best in everything, and that includes throwing everything they need in a bag and getting their butts here within five minute's notice."

"Good," the prince commended. "We'll head off once the girls are ready."

"Yes, Shikamaru," Naruto answered in a sing-song voice, bobbing his head from side to side with each enunciation he made.

A scowl was directed at him before he ran off to the giant entrance.

* * *

A candle flickered in a dimly lit room as a young girl brushed her hair in front of a mirror.

"I wonder what Shikamaru is thinking right now…?"

She sighed from her seat in front of the giant world of reflections, running the brush through her hair again agitatedly. She picked up one of the rubber bands from the desk in front of her and proceeded to tying her hair in a high ponytail. Just because the body wasn't hers, doesn't mean she shouldn't take care of it.

Having done everything there was to do around the house, she considered the option of returning to her own body. Surely Shikamaru has moved out the troops after the fourth day of her departure, it being the sign that the enemy had arrived. Now she just wondered when they were going to get here.

Her dulled eyes scanned her room for anything to keep her occupied throughout the rest of the day and spotted a lone cockroach on the floor across the room.

"Ew! Disgusting!" she screeched, leaping onto the chair feet and all. She stared at it warily for a moment before deciding that it wasn't going to do anything to her and that she was acting silly; much too silly for a princess.

She stood up slowly, eyes not drawn away from the inert insect, and tried to recompose herself. Smoothing out the wrinkles in her host's nightgown, she inched her way to the bed, in the process of avoiding the cockroach at all possible costs, when she felt some unfamiliar chakra somewhere near her.

"Huh?"

Her eyes snapped open when she realized who was standing right outside her door. The flimsy looking piece of wood was slammed to the side, allowing the intruders access to her room.

She cringed and went through her options in a flash. One of the girls was probably occupying her body, therefore she could not return to it yet. That would mean her spirit would get lost on the road of life, and she did _not _want that.

"Shino!" the more familiar one shouted.

Chakra surged in the pads of her foot as she bolted for the window, only to freeze when termites crawled out of them like an angry bee swarm. Seeing as she had no more options left, she brought her hands together in a familiar position.

"Ka-!"

She didn't get to finish when the Hyuuga prince, obviously the more energetic one, threw a scroll towards her. The end unraveled itself like a yo-yo, wrapping around her thin body and disabling her from moving her upper arms and down.

"What the-"

"You're under arrest, Kasuga, Yuna. We have the right to kill off all traitors upon meeting during this time of war, so don't make a commotion."

The girl scowled and bit back a nasty insult. Instead, she snarled and asked, "What are the charges?"

Neji sighed. "For being the host of Yamanaka, Ino, the slutty princess of our enemy's Yamanaka Kingdom," he sneered.

She was appalled. "Oh, you did _not _just-"

"Take her away, Shino."

"Yes, Sir Bossy."

* * *

The first thing Naruto heard from Shikamaru in the ten minutes of waiting for the girls, was a sigh.

"Damn it, where are they?" he muttered to himself, mounting his mare. He urged his steed steady before grunting, "Troublesome."

"They're probably fussing over their looks," Naruto assured. "You know how girls are."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Actually, I don't. Women are too troublesome for me to understand."

"Nara-sama!"

"See? Contrary to your assumption, the girls are anything but ready," he growled, eyeing Tsubaki as she ran to him as fast as she could in a kimono.

"Nara-sama!" she shouted again. She almost tripped over her feet, but one of his elves caught her gracefully. She thanked him over her shoulder as she hurried to Shikamaru's side.

"What is it now, troublesome woman?" he whined.

"It's Ino-sama!" she answered urgently.

He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. He knew it would be something gut-wrenching.

"She's been captured!"

He couldn't help but throw up. This was one of the worst things that could happen during a war.

"Oh, shit," he vaguely heard Naruto mutter.


	11. A Panic

**AvaAnna: **My first reviewer for this chapter! Much thankies to the wonderful reviewer. XD Thanks for always reviewing my story. :) And yeah, I'm rooting for both kingdoms as well. Also, is your story up yet? REPLY!

**Shinobi of Life:** Haha, you're a n00b! Sorry, I just HAD to say that. XD HQ, is killershinobi your new email? Requesting more information. As for the mission, negative, until I know what your myspace is. X) K. of S. V. 1.1 signing off! (Salute.)

**shell123456789:** Thanks. XD

**Animelove101: **You have quite the imagination there… XD I'm considering your ideas right now, but I'm going to have a hard time following through if I actually choose to use them. There are some stories like that, and Sakura always turns out to be a Mary-Sue, so… Meh… Love the ideas though, so I'll try! And as for Ino… would it change your opinion about her if I started writing her as Sakura's friend while Sakura is in the Uchiha kingdom? Oops! Spoiler… XD If not, then… depending on how many people hate Ino, I'll rework the ending I had planned out for her and Shikamaru. Would you prefer Temari? o.O;; I don't know, it's up to you guys.

**Silent-Serpent: **You're always welcome! As for your new questions, I edited this chapter to hopefully answer them. You're such a sharp reader. It amazes me how many questions you have. That's awesome. :D Thanks for reviewing with such wonderful questions. :)

**dead-smiling-angel: **Is English your second language? What other language can you speak? I'm curious, don't mind me. XD Anyways, I like Kiba, too. I guess I'm making him sort of a Naruto replacement since they're separated. I'm glad you like the fights, also! Makes me happy to know that it makes you happy. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **Are you a part of the Ino-hate club, as well? o.O;; I never knew that one statement would cause such a commotion. XD Well, stick around, cause I have tons more chapters for you! Thanks for reviewing!

**angel2559:** I was wondering why you reviewed in the first chapter… o.o;; Anyways, yeah… I heard a lot of those comments for this chapter. Do people really hate Ino that much? o.O;; Well, thanks for reviewing. XD

**9NightDragon: **Thanks! (Haha, it's because you gave me a one word review!) XD I'm thankful either way. :)

**XXDragonheard6XX: **Thanks for your flattering compliments. XD They make me all fuzzy inside. X3 For your three questions… to the first one: maybe. Or, something like that. ;) For your second question: Definitely! That's why I put it in the SasuXsaku category in the first place, but please bare with me! It'll take a while for them to actually interact.

**SaTaN's LiTtLe DeViL: **Gosh, your sn is so hard to type… XD But then again, I'm an awful typist… o.O;; Anyways, thanks for taking my threat seriously. :3 And thanks, I was going for the twist. Yeah, I'm really thankful. XD Be sure to keep me posted on that story of yours! I really want to read it. X3

**hushhushyou:** Thanks! (Nice guy pose.) I was aiming for the unpredictable! And you won't see Ino for a while, I guess… I'm not sure what I'm going to do with her now… WAIT! I just had a brilliant idea! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! MY RESPONSE TO YOU JUST GAVE ME A BRAINBLAST! Sorry, I watched too much Jimmy Neutron. XD Anyways, now I'm glad I chose Neji and Sasuke to fight each other because they're your favorites. Another reviewer that's pleased by my plot bunny. :) And I'll try to keep in mind to finish Kiba's story as well. As in, what happens to his family and kingdom and stuff. If I don't remember, it's your job to remind me:D Thanks again for reviewing. Much luv.. :3

**Carol aka-neko: **I'm still in the process of choosing Gaara's appearance. Of course, he'll have to fight with Sakura, as well. WAIT! ANOTHER IDEA! Man, I gotta start jogging things down… It's amazing just how much an author can be inspired by interacting with their readers. :D Please excuse me for a moment… OMG, it's 9:45 right now and the last time I was writing here, it was 9:00! Your review helped me plan out more than half of my fic… XD I'm so excited! I know how everything is going to go now. Well, just a rough sketch. You can expect a lot in the future. Thank you bunches!

* * *

I'm sort of glad I waited a while to update this. Two of my reviewers' reviews inspired me so suddenly that I just kept on thinking about it and now... Tada! I have most of my story planned out! XD Thank you bunches, my wonderful reviewers! Much love. X3

* * *

Torture; that was the first thing that ran through his mind as one of the top possibilities as to what could happen to Ino. The girl was a princess of the enemy kingdom, and therefore was _not_ going to be shown the treatment she deserved. Well she was, depending on how you looked at it.

"That troublesome woman just screwed everything up!" Shikamaru shouted in anger and despair. Not only was his fiancé at the hands of their opponents, but it was a sure sign that they were going to lose. He was sure the Hyuugas were going to find a sure way to use her to their advantage.

He quickly hauled Tsubaki up onto his steed and urged it to dash across the tent site as fast as it could. Then, after practically leaping of the animal, they rushed for the tent that Ino used to stay in before she was sent off to the foreign land again.

* * *

"Did you find her, Chouji?" the genius questioned as soon as he entered through the flaps.

His friend was sitting crossed legged at a small wooden table, holding onto the sides of an intricately carved mirror.

"No. There's something really disturbing about this one, Shikamaru," he commented warily.

The prince took the seat opposite him, placing his hands on top of his casually and peering into the mirror. It was almost as if it was a routine for them.

"Who's that?" the newcomer inquired in shock.

Chouji's lips were set in a grim line before he answered him. "That's Shino, Prince of the Aburame Kingdom. He's been disrupting my signals since Ino contacted me."

The Nara's eyes widened in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but he keeps repeating himself over and over again. I can't get rid of him!" Chouji said in exasperation and annoyance.

"Look, he's going to say it again."

"_To whomever this may concern," _he greeted. Chouji's eyes widened. This wasn't how he was greeted the last five times…_ "We have your princess hostage, as you already know. I must say, I had quite a hard time confirming she was actually of Royalty. There wasn't a moment during her time here that she spoke as an individual from the prior spirit of the body she occupied. I must also say that I'm impressed, Shikamaru. If it weren't for my bugs rigged into your most private tents and her mentioning your name right before she was captured, it would've been impossible to single her out as an enemy spy._

_Anyhow, you should know what'll happen next. We trade her for some of our demands. Contact me via carrying a white flag on the battlefield by the time we meet." _Here, he could tell he was smirking. _"Such a disgrace. I know as well as you do that sacrifices are necessary in battles, but to send out your own fiancé?"_ He shook his head here, further infuriating the person whom he was speaking to. _"I do hope we can continue this conversation once we meet."_

Here, he reached out, as if to grab onto something out of their line of sight.

"_The Hyuuga Kingdom __**will **__win."_

The connection was interrupted.

He shared a worried look with his companion.

"What do you think this means, Shika?"

He sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. "It means… that if we don't have a miracle within the next few days…"

Chouji gulped.

"…We'll be in a really troublesome situation."

* * *

While Naruto and his troop watched Shikamaru hurry off to his fiancé's needs, their leading commander finally arrived at the scenes. Several soldiers jumped in shock when the lad's horse trotted into the campsite with a beat up-looking rider on its back.

"Sasuke!" he exclaimed, not bothering to address him by their given nicknames. "Where've you been?"

He grunted, shrugging off his absence. "Hn."

This, of course, finally set off Naruto's tolerance. He clenched a fist from his position on top of his horse and shouted, "_What? _**You've been gone for **_**weeks**_** and you return with, 'Shut up, dobe'?**"

"Aa," the prince replied bluntly. "It's none of your concern."

The blonde haired demon host growled and was just about to heave something right at the Uchiha's face when a certain silver-haired sensei arrived.

Poof!

"Yo, Naruto! How's it been?" the old scarecrow greeted cheerfully with a small wave of his hand.

"Hey!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at his old mentor. "You were gone for two weeks, too!"

The man scratched his head sheepishly and questioned, "Was I?"

"Yeah!" Naruto continued shouting. He didn't make anything of Sasuke plugging his ears with his fingers. "_You were off training Sasuke again, __**weren't you?**_"

"Well-…"

"_**WEREN'T YOU?"**_

"Geez, shut up, idiot. Stop being such a prissy."

The blonde's eyes almost popped out in disbelief. "_**WHAT DID YOU SAY?**_"

"Hn," he replied coolly. "You heard what I said… Usuratonkachi."

Their horses were almost next to each other now, and Naruto just couldn't refrain from pouncing on the prodigy any longer.

"RAAH!"

Kakashi, having foreseen this _way_ before it actually happened, looked around for a suitable victim. Spotting a young, cocky looking brat fooling around on his mare, he took a whack at the steed's behind and sent it jumping in-between the two arguing captains.

"ARGH!"

Naruto crashed into the young soldier and sent both of them stumbling into a pile of waste.

"Eew," Kakashi moaned, aiming for that immature and careless tone he was always good at.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, suppressing a smirk that was crawling its way onto his features.

The blonde, however, was too covered in poop to speak, for it covered half his face. Opening his mouth would not have been such a wise idea. It was the same for the brat that he crashed into, as well.

Glaring at the amused pair through his one good eye, Naruto bit back the urge to barf, for that would only mean getting some in his mouth. He'd need one long rinse at the well before he was good and ready for the rest of the journey.

Some of the men were laughing heartily at the display, used to their captain's hilarious antics and not losing a bit of disrespect for him none the less. They've seen him in battle, and he was one force you do _not_ want to reckon with.

However, all fun and games were interrupted when their resident elf prince returned from within the castle.

"We're leaving, _now,_" he said, to Naruto's dismay. "Ino's been captured by the enemy and they've figured out that the Kasugas are traitors. They're already heading for our lands, from what I've heard."

"What?" Naruto uttered in disbelief. He had made sure that he at least wiped his mouth clean before saying this word. Screw the dung, he'll just wipe it with a cloth for now and rinse it on the way there.

The Nara prince sent worried gazes towards the three before continuing, "That's not all."

Kakashi sighed. "Lay it on us, then."

"The Hyuugas are going to be really hard to beat this time; only 48 percent, if you ask me."

"We've won in worse conditions," Sasuke countered, not liking how Shikamaru indirectly dissed his army's pride and glory.

"You don't understand," he tried to explain. "They've got two dragons. _Two!_"

"What the-" Naruto started, only to be cut off by Sasuke.

"Let me guess," he groaned, resisting the urge to slap his face in exasperation. "Haruno Sakura?"

A nod confirmed his suspicions. "She's recently joined the Hyuuga-Uchiha Battles on the Hyuuga's side."

"Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi questioned.

Ino's four servant girls were getting ready to mount their horses, this time wearing hunter green cloaks for more sufficient travel. It was funny how they weren't side-saddling anymore and still held an air of proper ladylike features about them.

Shikamaru didn't pay heed to them, expecting them to be able to take care of themselves. He nudged his horse into a light trot to let the others know that they were heading out and to finish some last minute packing. The other three men followed him intently, Naruto having mounted his mare at the same time as the four servants.

"She's an acclaimed student of the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure and is one of the current Dragon Riders. She's said to be more than sufficient in healing jutsus, her chakra control is perfect, she's a natural Genjutsu type kunoichi, and she's recently been seen perfecting the freakishly insane strength Tsunade taught her on her last visit to Konoha. She's expected to surpass the Godaime in a matter of years-"

"If she survives this battle, that is," Sasuke interrupted venomously. So that little spitfire is this well known, huh? She's going down! That, and the fact that Shikamaru was informed of something that even he didn't know was a blow to his ego and temper.

"I guess," the Nara replied uneasily. He sent Sasuke a puzzled look, but he didn't bother to continue the conversation.

They were making their way through the marketplace of the city they had stopped at. Peasants and merchants alike were aligned on the market street to wave off the army, in hopes that their encouragement would help their kingdom's army through this time of war and despair.

Naruto was still wiping some dung off his face with the piece of cloth he had when they reached a particularly large group of people. He saw Sasuke glaring ahead, pointedly ignoring a group of fan girls when he decided to say something.

"Gosh, teme, lighten up a little."

"Hn."

Seeing as his little tactic didn't work, the Uzumaki tried again. "You can at _least_ give them a small wave. It's a time of war, Sasuke, and you don't know when you'll see them again, or when _they'll_ see _you_ again."

The Uchiha had had enough of the blonde's nagging, for he finally raised his hand. You could tell right away that he wasn't doing this because he wanted to, but the girls didn't care. All they took in was his handsome face and smexy body. Him waving his hand was an added bonus, of course.

It took a while to make their way through the busy city life and out onto the country side, where the real travel would begin. From there, they picked up the pace and started heading straight for their next battlefield; this meaning that they would eventually run into Neji's army and fight wherever it was that they met.

It would be a week until they actually met some resistance.

* * *

"**I want you to explain to me why Hinata-sama is here!**"

Sakura cringed at his voice and could only wince when he flinched in annoyance.

"Neji, lower your voice," Tenten admonished. "Others will hear you, and you know it's important that nobody knows of this."

"She's right, Neji," Lee agreed. "Hinata-hime and her youth will be endangered."

The steaming prodigy pulled at his high collar; it was really suffocating him now that he was shouting at Sakura for her mistake. He also closed his eyes in exasperation, but opened them once again when he felt Sakura fidget.

"Very well," he stated calmly, glaring pointedly at Sakura. "We'll discuss this some other time."

'Where he can scream his head off,' Sakura thought dryly.

"As for Hinata-sama, she will stay here until we return."

"Huh?" Sakura couldn't help but choke out. "But Neji-"

"It would be too dangerous to leave her here by herself…" Shino pointed out off-handedly.

"I don't want to hear from you, Shino. You, along with the rest of us, should've _known_ she was here all along."

"I did."

The Hyuuga whirled around in anger and shouted, "**THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?**"

The bug-manipulator gently pushed his spectacles higher onto the bridge of his nose and replied calmly, "Because I knew you were going to act like this and take it out on Sakura-san."

"And it's not our fault, Neji! There are so many people here with chakra that it would've been impossible for us to point out Hinata-chan's!" Tenten complained. "Even you weren't able to find her!"

Seeing Sakura smile at them in appreciation out of the corner of his eyes, Neji inhaled and exhaled deeply before hissing, "I have a reason to act like this." His gaze didn't leave Sakura as he continued. "Sakura, do you know how much trouble this will cause for both you and the Hyuuga kingdom? This is treason!"

"This," she interrupted before Neji could dive into one of his fate speeches, "is a show of total loyalty towards Hinata-sama and her welfare."

A finger was pointed at her accusingly as he cut her off. "Don't give me that bull, Sakura; I _know_ you understand that this is wrong."

"Do I?" His mind reeled at her cryptic words. "Is it?"

"Of course it's wrong, and you know it! Now, the Hyuuga kingdom is with one less heiress and-"

"-And that's a problem to you?" Sakura stated icily.

"I'm only thinking of my cousin's welfare, Haruno!" he shouted back.

The girl merely rolled her eyes at the Hyuuga's show of dominance. "Well, whatever _you_ think, _I'm _keeping Hinata at my side, so good day to you, Hyuuga Neji!"

She stormed out of the room, soon after pasting a smile onto her face for the sake of Hinata.

Lee sighed. "You know, Neji, it would probably be safer for Hinata-san if she stayed with Sakura. She is a dragon rider, and I know we can trust her with the princess more than anyone else."

"Lee's right, Neji," Tenten agreed, quick to back up her fellow teammate. "She has a dragon, and is more capable of protecting Hinata-chan on the battle field and in the air than a group of ANBU escorting her back to the castle."

"It would make more sense," Shino pointed out. "She can experience the battle from a safe perspective. We can protect her if anything happens, she can learn a valuable lesson through her observations, she can have a little break from the suffocating castle life at home, and finally;"

Leaning in for his last sentence, Shino muttered, "This will help her during her time at the throne."

Neji was one of the few keen observers of Shino's way of speech, and therefore, caught the warning in his voice when he replaced the vague "Can," with a definite "Will." He growled, not being one to accept defeat easily, but backed down when the others grouped against him.

"Fine, but if it looks like we're goners," he stated, "Sakura is taking Hinata-sama back without us."

The others nodded gravely, accepting his one condition, but he still couldn't get that sinking feeling out of his stomach.

* * *

That night, he tossed and turned in his bed, unable to get the sleep he so desperately needed. His thoughts were swirling in an eternal abyss, always questioning his decisions regarding Hinata's safety.

He twisted in his sheets one last time, only to face the pale white wall standing opposite him. He was so disturbed that he almost missed the creak of the door as a certain Chinese girl sneaked in.

It wasn't until she softly called his name that he realized he had a visitor.

"What is it, Tenten?" he questioned stiffly (and almost hopefully), springing up into a sitting position. He hoped it wasn't something bad, but he really needed something to do without the slumber that rejected his troubled mind.

The girl smiled a small curve of the lips, walking leisurely to his bed with her hands held behind her back; the perfect picture of innocence.

His eyebrow arched in reply, not liking the sudden intrusion anymore.

"It's really cold out," she said with… Was that a hint of forlorn?

Now, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Why are you here, Tenten?" he paraphrased.

The girl sighed before she plopped down onto the edge of his bed. She cast him a sad, puppy-face look and quivered her lips, saying, "Neji…"

He grew even more suspicious.

"I know it's not my turn to sleep in the bed yet, but…" Here she stopped, searching for a reasonable explanation that would satisfy the prodigy's inscrutable logic. Not being able to come up with one this late at night, she sighed and slumped in her seat.

"I'm sleeping here tonight, and you can't stop me!" she finally exclaimed childishly, throwing herself over the sheets. Her arms were draped over his lower body as well, but he tried to pay it no heed. _Tried to_.

He sighed, closing his eyes in frustration at both his teammate's childish antics and at his gullible attitude towards her clever façade.

"Fine," he conceded reluctantly. He moved aside to make room for the girl in the queen sized bed, even going as far as to lift the covers for her.

"Yay!" she squealed. She eagerly dove into the spot next to him and wrapped and arm around him. "For warmth," she explained as an excuse.

His back hit the bed as well. Finally given the distraction he needed, he started to slowly nod off. His tired eyelids drooped ever so slowly, only to snap back open when she spoke again.

"Neji?" she whispered, not sure if she should be disturbing his sleep.

"Hn?" he grunted, not liking the idea of losing another few minutes of slumber.

He felt her breathe steadily for a while before she finally said something. "How did you know Hinata-chan was here?"

He sighed, snaking his arms under her neck and over her waist to pull her closer. "I saw her on Kaoru's back with my Byakuugan while we were capturing the princess."

"You… were using the Byakuugan during her capture?"

He didn't like the suspicion lingering in her voice. "Yeah," he replied carefully, "to see through the walls…"

She narrowed her eyes, not minding the fact that he couldn't see it in the dark. "Don't you mean… to see through her clothes?"

He almost choked on his own saliva. "What?" almost stuttered, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. He almost jumped up in surprise and almost shouted at Tenten for accusing him of something that was never in his mind in the first place. But alas, none of these things actually happened, for he was _the _Hyuuga Neji and no matter how whipped Tenten had him, he would still maintain at least a good portion of his prodigy-like qualities.

Instead, he _let_ her climb on top of him in an instant and let out a little squeak, _on purpose,_ mind you (just so she can feel dominant for the time being). There certainly was _not_ a hint of fear in his voice as he asked, "Tenten, what are you doing?"

He saw a flame burning in her eyes that he had never seen before and warily glanced at the kunai held in her right hand, but that wasn't what scared him. It was the resounding stomps that were carried down the hall as someone else roamed the house at night.

"Neji!" the intruder exclaimed.

In a flash, someone had opened their door and stumbled into the room, not bothering to knock in their urgency.

"Tenten is mi-!"

All three occupants of the room almost fainted in shock.

It turned out that the unfortunate person who walked in on Tenten straddling Neji's stomach was Lee, whose eyes were bulging as he blushed and stuttered an apology.

"Oh," he said awkwardly. "I see you two are quite… busy," he continued, coughing embarrassedly into a clenched fist. His blush darkened and he laughed nervously before saying, "Carry on!"

The couple on the bed couldn't say anything in their stupor and could only stare at each other when the Taijutsu prodigy left. The last thing they heard before they awkwardly sprung back under the covers was Lee's nervous and almost frantically fast whistling as he paced down the hall.

They'd have to talk to him in the morning.


	12. A Parting I

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **I was forced to, because you guys reviewed so fast. -.-;; I had quite a hard time with this chapter because I was rushed. XD

**Animelove101: **Yes, of course this is SasuXSaku! It's like, the only thing I've ever written… XD Anyways, I'll go on ahead with ShikaXIno since you don't mind. :) I'm glad you liked the Tenten part. Thanks for reviewing!

**dead-smiling-angel:** I've been neglecting Kakashi a bit… :( Poo, I was trying my hardest to keep them all in character, too. XD And thanks! I try to make each chapter more special than the last. XD And I like Tenten and Neji, too! And yes, Sakura will, unfortunately, go down sometime in this story. Like… IN THIS CHAPTER! Although Sasuke's not the one to do it. Oh well, no more spoilers! Just read on, fellow fanficter! And English is your third language? Wow… I only know two, with the exception of Spanish, which I took last semester… But still… That's four languages! Awesome! XD I couldn't even tell! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**XXDragonheart6XX: **Your guess was half correct, but I wouldn't want Sakura to be captured so easily. Therefore, only Hinata is captured! Sorry I just spoiled it for you. I'd love to hear your guesses on what's going to happen next! I can tell you're good. Unless I am one extremely obvious authoress. Thanks for reviewing!

**angel2559: **It's okay! I babble, too! But… Okay, I won't even start. XD And don't worry; I'm one of those conceited types who love hearing people compliment her, even if it's to say, "I loved the chapter," or something similar. I'd always accept it no matter how much you say it. XD I'm just that self-centered. Anyways, thanks for keeping my fic one of your favs. It does me a great honor.

**AvaAnna: **I reviewed for the first two chapters of your story! But I couldn't get anywhere near to finishing it because you guys reviewed so fast! I didn't expect it to come flying at me like that, and I only had half of this chapter ready, so… I was rushing, pretty much. Anyways, I try to make everything have a purpose and try to use the least amount of OCs as possible, just because I suck. XP Thanks for reviewing and pointing out your awesome story.

**Silent-Serpent: **Well, I can't find a way to neatly counter your argument, but I'll try… Umm, as far as I know, the anime and manga never mentions being able to single out a person just by their chakra signatures, unless it's unspeakably powerful like Sasuke in Cursed Seal mode. And even then, the people near him only pointed out that the chakra was unspeakably evil. So, here's what I like to think when it comes to this concept; you can't single out a person by their chakra signatures unless they're really special (like Orochimaru), and frankly speaking, Hinata isn't special… yet. She can barely fight, as will be mentioned in this chapter. Maybe if she actually becomes the queen, but not yet, because she also has her sister in line for the throne. And Neji has other people special to him, like Tenten and Lee. Plus, the thought of Hinata coming along with him wasn't even in his mind; remember, he's also preoccupied with the war. My last counter: these trainings would be overseen by Hiashi, and he doesn't really feel particularly caring about his oldest daughter, yet. It would increase the chances of Hanabi becoming Queen if he didn't arrange it, so there you go! XD Does that all make sense? o.O Anyways, I'll have to disappoint you on the battle scenes. I wasn't feeling particularly brave when I wrote this chapter, so I settled for a substitute. Sorry! DX I feel so guilty. (Pout.) Well, thanks for always criticizing me. (Nicely, by the way.) It really helps me. :) Okay, it's really too nice to be considered criticizing… You think of a word for it! Wow, that was long…

**Carol aka-neko: **You don't know _how_ helpful you were. And as for the answer to your question: I'm planning on InoXShika, if nobody objects. It would make everything easier. And I guess you could say there's going to be Hinata action in this chapter… Thanks for your review. ;)

**inn0centdr3ameR: **OMG, YOU'RE SO AWESOME! I know how hard it is to review after every single chapter, especially when there's ten more chapters waiting for you and you still didn't finish your homework. Anywho, I'm eternally grateful. XD I just wish I could write eleven separate replies to you, but I'm sure you already know the answers to your questions from reading my latest chapters. Anyways, your reviews gave me inspiration, so thanks for that, too. I'll be waiting for more reviews! ;D

**Kaihei: **Your review was definitely worth all the other eleven reviews you could've typed. XD It really helped me, because those were all the things I was aiming for. I can tell you have a good eye. Or is it that I'm blatantly obvious? Anyway, I won't tell you if your guess is correct. It's a big maybe; you'll just have to read to find out. And the reason why I just couldn't put a lot of fluff in was because it makes it all the more sweeter if there's fewer to cherish. And yes, NaruHina is coming up soon. And… I'm a kunoichitard/feminist, too! Yay, kunoichi lovers, unite! And the grammatical mistake… I'll look for it. Wouldn't want to look sloppy, but I really wouldn't have caught that if it weren't for you! You know just the right things to say. Will you be my beta, if you have time? O.O

**hushhushyou: **Tenten was going to skin Neji alive out of her jealousy. XD I think I'm disappointing a lot of people with the lack of battle they were all waiting for. I feel so ashamed. TT.TT Anyways, I'm trying to get SasuSaku fluff out as soon as possible, but my fingers just don't type fast enough! XD I don't think piano helps at all. Hinata… will probably fight sooner or later… (Suspicious look…) She hasn't entered her, "Train-like-crazy-to-impress-Naruto" state, yet. Thanks for reviewing. :)

**Shinobi of life: **Mission accomplished; as for the optional one, I'd need more details and more time. Maybe when vacation starts… But honestly, Orochimaru makes snakes look bad. They're harmless creatures, I tell you! Well, unless they're venomous or something. Anyways, I wouldn't be surprised if the joke you told me was actually true… There's just something about those two characters that freak me out. Anyways, Orochimaru dies, so I'm happy. :) It's Sasuke, I tell you! Yay! Thanks for reviewing.

**SaTaN's LiTtLe DeViL: Thankie, thankies. **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you found it hilarious.

**9NightDragon: **Thanks! I'll try my best. ;)

**berry smoothie: **Uh oh, indeed… It seems like my progress is slowing down… o.O;;

* * *

Author's Note: It seems like I have disappointed a lot of people. The battle that you have all expected will not be happening. :P Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try to do better next time.

* * *

"Keep your Henge on, Hinata," Sakura warned as they exited their tent quietly. It was morning and they were the first to rise, other than some party animals and watch guards.

"Yes, Sakura-chan," she answered obediently.

The two girls made a beeline towards Kaoru, who was lazily relaxing next to a small spring near the emptied house. He paid them no heed as they swiftly mounted his back, but gave an outraged roar when he felt something slip onto his canine-like muzzle.

His head swirled around to stare at his master with a questioning gaze, unspoken complaints swimming through his ruby red eyes.

"You've been a bit disobedient lately, Kaoru," she explained with an annoyed glare. "You'll be leashed until you can get your act together again."

Hurt and surprise flashed through the windows of his soul.

"You have a dragon and his riders under your command now. If you don't obey me, you'll get them hurt, along with me and yourself."

Hearing her words, his head drooped in shame. This was the only reaction taken in by Sakura and Hinata; they missed the look of anger that flashed through his eyes.

"Let's go," she told the giant creature. "Neji told us to do some scouting."

With a huff, the mystical beast raised his wings and took off, sending great clouds of dust and other little particles flying in the air. His body was dragged up into the air, carrying with it the Hyuuga Princess and his rider. Being on probation, he didn't bother to point out the aura of another dragon within the premises.

* * *

"So that's the young girl you were talking about." The raspy voice was dripping with distaste for the girl who was flying in circles high in the air.

A scoff.

"She may not look special, but she already has the Hyuuga's dragon under her command and could be the one to steal our little Sasuke-kun's heart. She's also a pupil of your former teammate."

"Tsunade?"

A nod.

A grim look was nestled into the superior's face. "I see. I want you to keep an eye on her, as well as a closer eye on Sasuke-kun."

"Understood."

* * *

Sigh.

"Teme, what are we going to do?" a restless blonde questioned as he paced around their main campfire.

"_I'm _going to sit here, and so are you," was the disgruntled reply.

A hand was swept through the man's tousled yellow locks, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "But Ino's in possible danger!"

"Correction," Shikamaru interrupted, gently rubbing his aching temples, "Ino _is_ in danger."

Naruto growled. "That just makes it worse!"

Naruto's constant yelling finally seemed to have snapped something in Shikamaru, for he abruptly stood up and grabbed Naruto by the front collar.

"_And why do you care so much, Naruto? Ino's __**my**__ fiancé, so __**I'll**__ take care of it!_"

Not one to be out done, Naruto stood his ground and shouted right back, "_Well, she's my friend, too, so I have a __**right **__to worry about her!_" Seeing the disheartened look on the Nara's face, he quickly added, "No matter _how_ annoying she is!" Just as he hoped, it lightened the mood somewhat and forced Shikamaru to crack a small smile.

"She's also troublesome," he and Chouji added simultaneously.

The three shared small grins and basked in each other's comfort. However, a certain Uchiha rolled his eyes and held in the urge to puke.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered, walking out of the circle with his giant ego and dignity in check. He stopped momentarily when he reached the flap of his tent and looked over this shoulder. "Naruto, make sure you remember the summoning jutsu Jiraiya taught you last year and report to me tomorrow morning."

He wasn't sure if he was heard through their thick cloud of comfort healing, but didn't mind. He'd leave them to their pities tonight and kick them into harsh reality the next morning if they really didn't hear him.

* * *

Naruto sighed as the Uchiha genius disregarded him and continued working by himself that following morning. He flipped quietly through numerous books and scrolls while the latecomer idly sat around, almost as if he was hurt that the teen wasn't punctual when he wanted him to be. This was just a form of punishment for him, he knew it!

"Naruto," he finally acknowledged in a gruff voice, eyes not leaving the scroll he was unraveling. "Took you long enough."

So he _was_ mad at him! He narrowed his eyes in a peeved manner as he teased, "Aww, did I hurt your feelings, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn. Enough with the nonsense, I have a mission for you."

His companion arrogantly crossed his arms over his head and snapped, "Well you can tell it to someone who cares, 'cause this one ain't caring!"

"It's for Ino, dobe."

Naruto's head snapped up at his friend's name and saw the prodigy avoiding his gaze.

His grin stretched from ear-to-ear. "Well, lay it on me, then!"

* * *

"You _need_ to try this, Hinata!"

The princess looked up from her awkward pond-gazing to see her friend rushing towards her with a handful of berries in the makeshift basket formed from the front of her shirt. As she happily neared the girl, she tripped over a tree root and almost dropped the fruit of her labor, no pun intended.

Holding out her hands, half to defend herself and half to stop Sakura from falling, the Hyuuga heiress frightfully shrieked, snapping her eyes shut. When no impact came, she peered through her hand barricade to see Sakura staring gleefully at her, sticking her stomach out to her so she could see the cornucopia of different types of berries.

She grinned triumphantly and pushed the berries closer to her face. "Try some!"

The girl couldn't refuse the offer at the sight of Sakura's cheerful smile, so she reached out and grabbed a small red one, popping it in her mouth.

The girl towering above her looked on eagerly.

"It's good, Sakura-chan," she complimented. "You must be tired from picking those all day long."

"Not really."

Her friend plopped into the seat next to her and dunked her feet into the cool pond waters as well, taking the time to enjoy the scenery before them.

After finding a clean leaf to place the fruits on, Sakura leaned back on her hands and lounged next to Hinata, blissfully basking in the sunlight and peaceful silence. They shared the snacks and splashed their feet, more than ready to take a break from the reality of the Hyuuga-Uchiha War. A few meters away from them, Kaoru stood resting and airing his wings before they took off to return to camp.

Tiny fish raced each other around their ankles, some even bold enough to nip their toes every so often. The wind blew through their hair refreshingly, ruffling the pure green pasture to their right, and the few amount of trees near them provided a cool shade from the warm sun in the sky.

Life was good, and yet… something felt amiss.

Sakura gave Hinata a side-glance while thinking about her current life and even going as far as to thinking about the future. Truth be told, she hated times like this when she had nothing to do but to sit down and think about the world. What will I do in the future? What if the Hyuuga Kingdom loses the war? Even philosophical questions such as why they were born into this earth in the first place popped into her mind.

She gazed at herself through the reflection on the water's surface, trying to stop the questions from bombarding her mind. Where was her inner self when she needed her?

Finally deciding to interrupt the silence, she looked at Hinata and called, "Hinata?"

The girl looked back at her and their gazes met, questions running through each of their minds.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"What would you do… if we were separated again?" Her green eyes held all the seriousness in the world when she asked the question.

Slightly taken aback, the girl pondered on this for a moment before turning back to the pond before them and answering vaguely, "We won't be separated."

Sakura nibbled on her lower lip before pressing, "But what if we are?"

The girl shrugged in response. "I'm sure you'll be all right."

Her sharp, calculating brain caught the flaw with her reply immediately. "But what about you? That's what I'm worried about."

Silence settled on them once again, but this time it was only momentary.

"I've survived being alone to this day, haven't I?" Hinata snapped quietly, dislike for the subject growing by the second.

Sakura skillfully masked the hurt from her voice as she spoke again. "Well, here's what _I_ want you to do:…"

Hinata cast her curious eyes onto her at these words.

"Don't ever tell them that you're the princess of the Hyuuga kingdom."

Acting much like the stereotyped spoiled princess at that moment, Hinata rolled her eyes. "That's what I've been taught since I was three, Sakura-chan."

"I'm not done yet," Sakura announced with traces of irritation lingering in her voice. "If they find out, which they're bound to if they have a brain at all, tell them that you're my friend. They'll know who I am. Tell them that I, Haruno, Sakura, the future Dragon Riding queen, the Godaime-sama's personal apprentice, will do anything to keep you safe and will skin them alive if they touch a cell in your body."

The girl giggled at her little speech and nodded. "Yes, Sakura-chan," she replied obediently while trying to stifle her laughter.

Placing her hands on her hips in annoyance, Sakura exclaimed, "I'm serious! Then, they won't hurt you and will be sure to return you to your castle."

She stuck her pinky finger out. Oh, the ever classic pinky promise. Hinata made sure Sakura knew what she was thinking.

"Cliché," she murmured, linking pinkies with the unlikely powerful Dragon Rider.

The teens smiled and shared their twinkling laughter with each other, mouths curving up delicately in merry cheer. They both ignored the tingling feeling racing through their veins at the contact, although only one of them knew what it was.

Smiling, Sakura gently patted Hinata's head, smoothing out little knots here and there. A slightly visible mark had appeared on the heiress's right temple.

Ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomache, Sakura turned back to the pond and pointed out little things for Hinata to see, such as frogs, dragonflies, and so on. Eating the fresh, wild berries peacefully, they basked in each other's presence, enjoying the quality time together.

Now _this_ is what they lived for.

* * *

"Relax, Naruto," a peeved Sasuke ordered quietly behind the bush he was crouching behind. "I won't go all out like I did last time."

"Yeah, right," was the sarcastic reply he received. "I'm just lucky _Sakura-chan_ didn't sense you this time."

"Hn."

"Anyways, I still can't believe this is happening, Sasuke-teme!" he continued excitedly. His shouts came out as hisses and tickled Sasuke, not that he was going to admit it as much as his twitching ear.

"With this, we can win the war-…" He was cut off as Sasuke roughly shoved a hand into his face.

"Just shut up, dobe. We're going on three, so get ready."

Pouting, the young lad grudgingly obeyed, biting his thumb to draw blood.

"One…"

_Seal of the Tiger._

"…two…"

_Seal of the Rabbit._

"…three!"

He quickly flashed through the rest of his seals as Sasuke leaped out if their hiding spot just as fast. He heard the girls gasp and felt his heart lurch a bit, but didn't make a move to act on his impulses. The Uchiha Kingdom came first.

"Hinata!" Sakura desperately screamed.

As Sasuke returned to his side with a screeching princess and a Dragon Rider hot on his heels, he finished the seals and slammed his hand down onto the dirt ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Sakura stared with disbelief and horror at the giant cloud that appeared out of nowhere.

"_WHAT THE **HELL** IS THAT?_" she shrieked, clutching her hair insanely. Her pupils were dilated and her mouth was gaping open. "_HINATA!__** HINATA, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?**_"

"_Sakura-chan!_"

She stared helplessly from the ground as Hinata struggled against Sasuke's iron-like grip. After snapping back into focus, she whipped around and started screaming her lungs out, pumping chakra into her legs to jump into the air. As expected, she was calling for her dragon.

"**KAORU!**"

The creature, sensing the state of absolute hysterics his master was in, spread his wings in the blink of an eye and swooped under Sakura, catching her midair.

"_**HELL'S FIRE!**_"

Giving his wings an extra boost of power, he pushed himself back so forcefully that his tail lagged and was visible in the his front, and unleashed the fury of his strongest attack on the giant toad. The roaring furnace of doom raced to cover the giant toad, but all the pipe-smoking amphibian did was jump into the air with a powerful kick of his hind legs.

"_A dragon? Naruto, you brat, you called me to fight a __**measly**__ dragon? And one that's not even a century old, no less!_"

Sakura's disheveled state just got worse when she heard the creature bigger than her own talk. She shuddered in the presence of the huge amphibian, her fear of toads kicking in stronger than normal. She mulled over going for Neji and the others, but decided against it in the end.

Saving Hinata should be her top priority.

However, when she snapped out of her thoughts, she was faced with a giant scaly foot rushing towards them. Kaoru reacted accordingly and did his best to dodge, but it didn't seem to work. They were struck upon the first swing and were sent hurtling through the air, towards the direction of their current camping site.

Naruto stared at the pair with wide eyes, the girl and her dragon suddenly appearing fragile under the influence of Gamabunta's monstrous size. Mental images of them being crushed under his summon's weight flashed in front of his eyes and he couldn't help but cringe.

"Let's go, Gama-oyabii. I heard ero-sennin's waiting for us back at the camp," he said, his voice sounding strained.

"_Hmph,_" he replied arrogantly. "_Why would I want to see that idiotic, self proclaimed Toad Hermit? I bet he doesn't even have enough money to buy me sake, as always._" Nevertheless, the giant summon turned heel and hopped in the other direction, away from where Sakura and Kaoru were last seen.

From the top of the toad's head, Sasuke plugged a finger into his ear in irritation. "Will you stop screaming, girl?"

She was fighting back tears in her eye and was gritting her teeth in distress. "_Let me go!_" she screeched, weakly struggling in his grasp. "_Please!_" She tried to crane her head back to see the only friend she needed. "Sakura-chan! _Sakura-chan!_"

Naruto stared coldly at the girl, sticking out his bottom lip in a small pout. "What's so great about you, anyway?"

She froze at his words.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, the blonde scowled before continuing, "I bet you're just another spoiled brat who can't take care of herself." He lowered his head in shame as he uttered his next words quietly. "Sakura-chan was much more stronger than you." He lifted his stone set face to meet Hinata's gaze and continued, "_You're here screaming for her help when she could've been hurt during your capture!_"

Hinata's heart stopped at his piercing words. Her lunar white orbs were wide and trembling, confused at why she was so affected by the words she heard so much throughout her lifetime. She lowered her head as well, ashamed at being told these harsh truths by a total stranger.

They traveled in silence for a while before Hinata finally came up with a resolution. She had to be strong… for Sakura. She had to be strong; she couldn't stay weak for the rest of her life.

She'd be strong… at least until she was back in the safety of Sakura's protection.

Though she wasn't that well taught in combat and complicated jutsus, she was taught the basics of the Jyuuken by Neji, and she would damn well put it to good use here! After all, that was why she meditated everyday; to be strong enough to actually learn something when someone decided to teach her anything.

Before her captors could even feel her activating her chakra, she located the nearest chakra point on Sasuke's arm and stabbed it with the needle like chakra in the tips of her fingers.

"URGH!" he bit out, unceremoniously dropping her on the abundant space of the toad's head. His right hand held his useless left arm, staring at it incredulously.

"_What the hell did you do?_" he hissed venomously, breathing through clenched teeth.

"Sasuke!"

She took this time to jump off and away from their mode of transportation, not noticing that the giant toad had stopped hopping some time ago.

"Don't let her escape!" she heard Sasuke shout from the top of the toad's head. She was confused when Naruto didn't come after her, but didn't want to waste any time. She was planning on sprinting back towards Sakura; hopefully, she was pursuing them and would meet her on her way. It was then that she took a good look around her surroundings.

Her eyes widened frightfully when she noticed dozens of gazes on her. She backed up instinctively, almost stumbling over one of Gamabunta's toes. Her arms were held in front of her and one of her hands was reaching for her mouth. She trembled in her spot, and the fact that some of the men were smirking didn't help.

She was kicked out of her stupor, however, when the two commanders dropped down next to her. Gamabunta disappeared in the same cloud of vapor he arrived in, but the lack of his presence brought her no comfort.

"Hyuuga, Hinata," Sasuke said with distaste, Sharingan flaring as he glared daggers at the poor girl. "You're even dumber than I thought."

Her frail body visibly shook as a silver-haired man approached her, carrying a small, hand-made book in his hand. When he reached her, he looked up from his text and grinned, or at least what looked like it. His eyes curved upward as he greeted the girl.

"It's nice to meet you… Hyuuga, Hinata."

* * *

"Get up, Kaoru!" Sakura shouted for the umpteenth time, wildly waving her arms in the air to fuel her anger. "We have to go after Hinata!"

She was being frustrated to no end at the dragon's rebellious behavior, and it just wasn't helping her right now. Kaoru, in return, huffed from his spot on the ground; the smoke he blew through his nostrils hit Sakura dead on and fed her burning fury.

Their crash had taken a lot out of him, but he always had strength to fly in the air. It should've been as natural as breathing, but that stupid collision must've done something to his oversized head. She brooded over this for a moment, not fully comprehending that this was reality. Now that Hinata was in the enemies' hands, the same things they could've done to Ino were possible for her; torture.

She bit her lips and cringed as the thought finally settled into her head. Somewhere in the back of her conscience, she couldn't help but blame this on herself, no matter how hard she tried to think of possible rescue tactics in its stead.

She couldn't help but cry at the thought of her friend in danger. This wasn't one of those fictions where the main character never cried after a certain tragedy. She had cried numerous times after the tragedy that occurred to _her_ years ago and, even though she hated herself for it, it felt _good_.

Pink tresses fell around her face as she buried it deep into her hands and kneecaps. Her small body wracked with sobs and, to her dismay, she caught a bad case of the hiccups. She repeatedly rubbed her face along her arms, trying to get rid of the hair that kept sticking to her wet, salty cheeks.

Her dragon did nothing to comfort her in her time of need; just simply stared at her with his cold, red eyes. He grunted at her show of weakness. Crying was for the weak…

…and they were both determined to change that.


	13. A Puzzle

**XXDragonheart6XX:** What can I say? Um… You're a really awesome guesser? Man, I can't say anything without giving something away! Well, all I'll say to you right now is that some of your questions will be answered here and within the next few chapters. As for Orochimaru and Kabuto, they know because Sakura's the only girl who seems right for Sasuke…? I don't know! I'm trying to run a story here! DX Well, I was thinking of a prophesy, but I suck at those and can't write a decent one for the life of me, so… If you can help, it'd be great. XD Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing; you were the first reviewer the last chapter, and for that you earn yourself a cookie! Thanks for reading. :D

**Carol aka-neko: **Yes, Kaoru was acting strange. Something happens to him along the way, is all I'm going to say. And I understand perfectly what you were saying. In fact, that's what I was aiming for. And sorry, there will be no fights until further notice. Part of my plot wants it that way. XD Really appreciated your review!

**Shinobi of life: **OMFG, you are AWESOME! I was hoping to see that movie, but couldn't find it anywhere and guessed that people didn't sub it yet. I actually took longer to update this because I was watching that, but then those asses on youtube deleted parts 3-something and I had to look for another place to watch it. I found it, but it took me a whole day, so yeah… I feel so ashamed. XD Thanks so much for telling me, and about the new fanfic: I was hoping to finish this one before starting another one, just to let me lay back awhile, so I'll ask you to think of the details for me during that time. I read the first two books of the series you're talking about, but couldn't bring myself to finish it because the side-view portraits made them look so fat! It wasn't that bad, but the author just drew some chins too curved, and I found myself not able to finish it. XP Also, do you want me to come up with my own ideas for that, or is there some script I'll have to follow? Cause lots of people will be accusing me of stealing if that's the case. :/ You'll have to PM me for further details.

**9NightDragon:** Banzai! XD

**Kaihei: **I'll PM you right after updating this. Thanks for being my beta! XD I really thought I'd need one, but nobody ever mentioned it, so I've been holding it off until now. Anyways, my story is in your hands now. I'm counting on you! Also, in response to your review: NaruXHina hopefully starts in this chapter. And you're the second person who asked me how Orochimaru and Kabuto knew Sasuke would fall in love with Sakura. That's also another thing I need help with. :) Aren't you glad I chose you as my beta? XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading my awful story. It means a lot to me. :3

**Kaydreams: **You're right. A prisoner exchange. XD And Kaoru… I was aiming for Sasuke's attitude when I was writing this. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**blackpotion: **Thanks! XD Did I blow you away with my horrible writing?

**Engineered-Chaos: **You were right about being the eighth, but I couldn't manage to update until today. Terribly sorry. XD Dissension: conflict? I had to look it up. Hmm… I'm going to have to try and use that word in my chapters one day. -.-;; Thanks for reviewing. I really enjoyed your review, and you were right about the NaruXHina fluff coming soon. I'll have to be extra careful about that from now on. Also, do you have time in your schedule to be my second beta? I already have one for grammar, but I need someone to point out stuff like, "Kaoru is supposed to be black," and, "This part makes him look out of character." It's really okay if you don't want to; it's just that I'd appreciate the extra help and want my fic to be the best it can be. Would you consider it? PM me as soon as possible, please. And my writing style… if it's rare, does it mean it's special? (Insert sparkles and glittering eyes.) Haha, thanks for reviewing. :3

**dead-smiling-angel: **Your review made me blush. I'm not used to so many nice compliments. XD And yes Hinata will kick ass pretty soon. Just wait, you wait! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I try my best, so feel free to tell me if there's something I'm still lacking. And at this point, I'm thinking of a suitable role for Kakashi in the future chapters. Wish me luck, cause I can't think of anything right now. o.O;;

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **I noticed your reviews were getting shorter… Am I doing something wrong? o.O;;

**AvaAnna: **You're SO close! But, so sad, you aren't a hundred percent correct, and I'm not telling! XP Everybody's been giving me their own guesses and you're one of the closest ones so far. :D Thanks for reviewing, and keep reading, because I have tons in store for you. :)

**hushhushyou: **You're like, the only person who sounded totally excited in their review. XD Thanks for making my day. :P As for your questions: if you don't know the answer, then I won't tell you! What I CAN tell you is that Naruto is mean to Hinata for a reason. Makes it all the more heart-wrenching when they part. Oops, spoiler. X3 And the only tragedy that I mentioned so far is the part where Sakura loses her first dragon. Who knows? I might just throw in a whole different tragedy just for the heck of it. XD

**Animelove101: **Don't worry. Hinata will have her moment! (Holds up clenched fist in determination.) Thanks for reviewing!

**fakeangel100: **Actually, that's what I was aiming for! XD Thanks for reviewing and reading my story. :D

**berry smoothie: **Yes, Kaoru is angry at Sakura. Well, I wouldn't call it anger… It's more of a disappointed, thirst for power that's growing within Kaoru.

* * *

Woah, you guys are awesome! So awesome that I had to use my one week limit instead of depending on how much reviews you gave me. I almost ran out time, damn it! XD You just blew me away, and now that I have at least one beta, you can expect a lot more updates and better quality. Thanks for sticking to this story so far. :)

Also, this chapter was a little rushed, so don't expect it to stay the same once I find some more time. I'm expecting lots of mistakes and typos, so pointing them out would probably help. A lot. XD Anyways, I guarantee better quality chapters from now on. Thanks to...

_**KAIHEI!!!**_

This wonderful beta has accepted to go over my chapters from now on, and I wanted to have this chapter looked over, too, but didn't think there'd be enough time. So, to wrap it all up, I'm sorry for updating at such a sluggish pace, I'm sorry for giving you such a crappy chapter, and I'm sorry for making my freakin author's note so long. -.-;;

* * *

Travel the next day was uneventful. Naruto was assigned to take care of their new hostage, and Kakashi and Sasuke were off training more than half of the way back. Half of the men were wallowing in quiet disappointment, while the other half was partying to their hearts' content at the thought of returning to their families in one piece. It was rare for an army to depart and return without fighting a single battle.

"Stay still," grunted a peeved Naruto as his horse galloped next to his best friend. "And stop fidgeting!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pair, who was already off to a bad start. "Juts leave her alone, dobe. You know she's going to be uncomfortable for the rest of her time here."

The blonde's face scrunched up at the sound of Sasuke's words. "The rest of the time here…" he repeated, not liking the sound of it at all. "Why was I assigned to baby-sit her, again?"

Without looking up from his book, the silver-haired man traveling alongside Sasuke's left addressed Naruto. "Because you need to be taught a sense of responsibility and Sasuke would rather kill himself than to look after a girl." His eye traveled the words on the bottom of the paper before he held it out a bit to turn the page.

Naruto groaned a bit and dropped his head, unexpectedly bumping into the back of Hinata's neck.

"Eep!"

Instantly raising his head again, he scowled at her, growling, "Don't get too excited."

She blushed heavily, not being used to such close contact with a member of the opposite sex, and sighed in exasperation. She squirmed in her seat in front of the fox-like captain, drawing his attention to herself once again.

"I thought I told you to stay still!" The teen's look was still sour, and he was getting quickly irritated. "Some princess _you_ are."

The innuendo: Ino was way better than you in both posture and grace. Oh, and dignity, too. Don't forget dignity.

She sighed again, this time letting it out with an annoyed huff. She abruptly leaned forward and lifted one of her legs off the horse, landing on the hard ground below them. Her hands weren't tied; a sign of just how much they underestimated her.

And eyebrow was raised suspiciously as Naruto watched her. "What're you-…?"

She looked down and answered quietly, "I-I'm walking." She wanted to hit herself for stuttering. She hadn't done that since before she met Sakura, and now she couldn't help herself.

Shrugging his broad shoulders, the young captain dismissed it absent-mindedly. "Whatever."

They continued traveling in silence.

* * *

It was still quite a while before they reached their next pit-stop and the Hyuuga princess was already stumbling in her wooden zori and tabi socks. It was only a few minutes until she really started to lag behind.

"Hinata-san," Chouji called out, approaching her after a few moments of observation. "Would you like one of the spare horses?"

"Cut the bull, Chouji!" Naruto shouted angrily. "She said she'll walk."

"Well, it's obvious she's struggling," Shikamaru inputted in a lazy voice. His pose was still slacked, and there was a cigarette stuck between his teeth. Taking a long drag, he leaned even further back and stared at the clouds; his favorite past time.

Also taking a closer look at the girl, Kakashi's eye twinkled in amusement as he pointed out, "Her lips are chapped, too; must be really thirsty."

A growl interrupted their musings.

"I bet the berries she had earlier this morning were her only breakfast. You're not doing such a good job, Usuratonkachi." His eyes were closed, secretly basking in the idiot's torment.

Blushing in shame, Hinata tried to cover the noises with her arms, placing them desperately over her stomach. In her distraction, she failed to notice a stray rock beneath her feet and tripped, heading head first for the solid dirt floor.

She squealed, however, when she felt a strong arm wrap around her stomach. She ignored the feeling and tried to stand upright. But honestly, it was the equivalent of have a person _punching_ you in the stomach.

She winced when she noticed that it was the ever snappy blonde who had broken her fall.

"Sorry," she muttered, trying to dust off her dress in a distracted manner.

A grunt reached her small ears. "Why are you apologizing?"

Blinking confusedly when the usual insult didn't follow through, she looked up. "But-…"

"Save it," he interrupted, momentarily halting his steed to stop next to her. "Just get on."

He looked away in embarrassment and waited for her to comply with his order. He was lowering his dignity for this girl, but it hurt his ego even more that the bastard was making fun of him for not being able to take proper care of her.

This time, however, he scooted forward and motioned for her to climb up behind him, which was exactly what she did. Only… it was after she did that Naruto noticed the feel of her soft breasts on his firm back. He instantly stiffened up and broke out into a cold sweat, but made no move to push her off again.

Once she was safely secured on his mare, his arms moved rigidly to urge the horse into a medium-paced trot, aiming to catch up to the rest of the captains.

Although he couldn't see it, Hinata blushed from her seat behind the blonde commander. This position was supposed to be one for couples on a romantic date. She cringed as she tightened her arms around the blonde's waist.

It felt so wrong…

That was the first thought that crossed her mind. However, as they traveled further and further away from her homeland, she couldn't help but hold onto the teen like he was her lifeline. In a way, he _was_.

For the rest of the time she was in the Uchiha Kingdom, she'd be entirely in his hands.

* * *

It had been a while before anyone came to visit her; she, who sat shivering on the cold, stone floor. Her head was hanging limply on her shoulders, and her figure was hunched to bury her face into her bony knees and arms.

She didn't even twitch when someone opened the only door to the blasted room. It was cold, dark, and would've scared a claustrophobic person to death. She doubted she wouldn't be at least a little bit claustrophobic once she left this place.

_If_ she left this place.

"Hey," called a soft voice from the small entrance. The person wasn't visible from lack of light, but she could tell it was a girl about her age from the height her voice was coming from.

Still, she didn't budge from her spot in the only corner that was illuminated. The light was streaming in from the window on the wall across from her, originating from the moon in the pure black sky and lighting her dirty, blonde hair.

There were no clouds in sight that night.

"I'm talking to you," the intruder stated, making her way through the darkness to reach the crouched prisoner.

Stopping abruptly in front of her, she plopped down to her eye level, bending her knees, yet not quite sitting on the floor. She reached a hand out to touch the inert girl in front of her, but drew back when she slapped her hand away.

Frowning, although it wasn't visible in the dark, she picked herself up and turned back for the door. She was about to reach for the door knob when the girl finally spoke.

"The Uchiha kingdom…"

The voice was so light that she could just barely make out these words, let alone the rest of the sentence. Craning her head back, the intruder tilted her head and asked, "What?"

The girl finally lifted her head, and the one standing briefly wondered if there was any feeling in her neck at all.

The prisoner's eyes looked dead and lost to her, but they were directed at the floor so she couldn't really tell clearly. Her gaze was steady and blank, which gave the newcomer another thought.

_Reminds me of Lee when he sleepwalks._

Amused, the girl walked back to the sitting figure and listened attentively.

"The Uchiha Kingdom… will conquer you all."

Now that she heard the rest of the sentence, she couldn't help but shiver. The voice was as crude and sinister as one could get.

Looking at the unmoving captive confusedly, she tried to decipher her cold demeanor for a moment before quickly losing interest. She made a move to exit the room again, but stopped a foot outside the room and turned back.

"I'll be back with some fruits for us." The door was creaking closed as she spoke. "I'd like to hear more about this…"

The door was almost shut.

"…Uchiha Kingdom."

Darkness filled the room once again.

* * *

In a training area in the Hyuuga castle's enormous backyard, a frustrated brunette tried once again to impale her opponent with a kunai.

"Damn it, Neji, stay still!" she growled, making a back flip to avoid some kunais that were reflected back at her.

The boy with hair longer than hers landed gracefully in the spot in front of her and held a hand out to signal that they were pausing their little spar.

Groaning in agitation, she dropped her kunai and flopped onto the ground in fatigue. "What now?"

Eyeing the trees around them, the Hyuuga prodigy asked, "Where's Sakura?"

A thin eyebrow rose at the prince's inquiry. "Why do you ask?"

"Answer me," he said impatiently. His voice was steadily starting to rise. "Why isn't she here, training with us, when she's the one who let Hinata-sama get captured in the first place?"

"Give her a break, Neji," she admonished. "You know she's more affect than you are."

"Well apparently, it isn't enough! What _I_ don't understand, is how she lost to anyone when she had her dragon with her!"

Not being one to be outdone, Tenten stood her ground and yelled back with as much vehemence. "**She **_**told **_**us that she was up against a giant frog!** _**What more information do you want than that?**_"

The Hyuuga leaned back and away from Tenten's obvious rage, taking note of how furious she was and acting accordingly. He pondered on his next actions carefully before going with what he thought was the right choice.

"You're cute when you're angry. Wanna go for some ramen?"

Completely thrown off her course of destructive anger, she blinked owlishly and mouthed, "Wha-?"

He widened his eyes in anticipation, wondering if Tenten would fall for it and forget all about their little quarrel, or start screaming at him all over again about how he was trying to change the subject.

After gaping like a fish for a couple of seconds, the brunette in front of him closed her mouth silently and nodded, refusing to make a sound. His large, innocent looking eyes were just too much for her to handle.

He sighed quietly, relief washing over him like… a person who finally got to use the restroom after waiting for a _long_ time. Well, it was kind of the same… He didn't breathe until Tenten stopped gaping, you know?

He quickly led her back towards the castle, calling a servant to prepare their horses while they changed and freshened up. Just a simple date, he convinced himself.

As he entered the steaming bathtub in his private bathroom, he mulled over what they'd do after the ramen. 'Hopefully, not something that would waste tons of money, like on all our other dates. Heaven knows if we'll be able to keep another thing hidden from my uncle, now that he's more paranoid than ever…' Which brought him to the thought of Hinata again.

He slapped a hand over his forehead.

"But temporarily not worrying about my cousin was the whole purpose of asking Tenten on a date!" he whined exasperatedly.

"**WHAT?**"

He hoped to God that was just his imagination.

* * *

A sigh escaped the middle-aged man seated at the throne. He held in a groan as he rubbed his temples in frustration, but made no move to get rid of his source of annoyance.

"It's all right, Lee! There will be other chances to show off your youth during battle!"

A teary Rock Lee stared at his look-alike teacher with eyes full of admiration. He sniffed and exclaimed in a shaky voice, "But Gai-sensei! My fountain of youth is quickly running out! Nobody can stay youthful forever!"

He wiped away a tear with the back of his hand roughly and continued, "How will I prove myself on the battlefield and teach others of youthful glory when our last mission was a complete failure?"

Also having tears streaming down his cheeks, his mentor grasped him desperately and shouted, "That's not true, Lee! Look at me! I'm still as youthful as ever, if not the most!"

Pulling back to look into his eyes, the over-compassionate man exclaimed, "You'll be just as youthful, if not more, and therefore will have tons of chances to shine your youthfulness upon people!"

Lee just couldn't stop the tears from flowing. His lips were pursed as if he was lifting a thousand pound weight with just his pinky.

"Gai-sensei!"

The castle walls collapsed to show a fantastic view of the sea, the ground they were standing on crumbling down to a beachside cliff.

Not minding the sudden change of scenery, his teacher pulled him back into his arms, shouting, "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" he replied, tears gushing out of his eyes like a hose.

"Lee!"

A cough interrupted their little moment, breaking the two apart like it was intended to.

"If you please," said a very flustered, but otherwise stoic Hyuuga king.

Gai coughed embarrassedly into an awkwardly clenched fist and nodded apologetically. "Uh… right…"

Both he and Lee furiously wiped their faces to get rid of the salty substance as the king sighed once again, just for a good measure.

Coughing once again into his hand, Gai straightened up and faced the king, his younger clone mimicking his movements perfectly.

"Is there anything you need, Hiashi-sama?"

A grim line took the place of his lips, but he spoke nonetheless. "I want to know exactly what happened after you were last dispatched."

"Excuse me for interrupting, Hiashi-sama," Lee spoke up, "but I believe Neji has already told you what happened."

The most powerful man in the kingdom sighed. "It would seem he did, but I just can't bring myself to believe it."

"What don't you believe?" inquired Gai, suddenly drawn into the conversation.

"One is the fact that they retreated right after the…" His voice sounded strained as he continued, "capture of my daughter. Why didn't they come straight to us and demand her exchange for the Yamanaka kid? I'm sure she's worth more than that to them…"

The older man with the bushy eyebrows cupped his chin with his thumb and index finger in the classic thinking pose, steam streaming out of his nose in pure determination.

"Obviously, they want something else. Since they know how much Hinata-dono is worth to you, they must be planning something to obtain a greater good."

"Don't take me for a fool, Gai," the king said gruffly. "I know that much."

"I heard the prince has come into contact with Sakura-san before and have taken quite an interest in her," Lee pointed out, not really liking the thought of a rival in love.

Gai squinted his eyes in thought, correcting, "You mean, 'interested in killing her.'"

"The fact that she has a dragon… makes her more appealing, I suppose," a reluctant patriarch bit out.

"Not only that," Lee said in high esteem, "but she's also beautiful, a master at Genjutsu and healing techniques, and also a beautiful green beast much like myself when it comes to strength!"

"So what you're saying…" muttered Hiashi cautiously.

"Is that we have to keep an eye on Sakura," Gai concluded. His grave voice was a dead giveaway to how much he was displeased with this information.

* * *

Behind the closed doors of his guest room, Aburame Shino scoffed. One of his best bugs had landed on his index finger and had just finished telling him about the king's latest meeting.

"Those fools. If strength was the answer, Tenten should also qualify."

He pondered on his for a moment before coming up with his temporary verdict.

"Apparently, the king doesn't trust Sakura that much… He should've known that Tenten would also have to be watched. But then again, there's Neji, who's always with her… But if he knew that Neji was always with Tenten, he'd be furious. That just shows he doesn't pay any attention to Tenten…"

His mouth was set in a deep frown as his thoughts went wandering, undisturbed.

"Lee and Gai are blinded by their concerns for Sakura, but trust Tenten to defend herself. Since Sasuke and Shikamaru were with the troops at the time of Hinata's capture, it's impossible that they retreated to think of their next move. Falling back to the Uchiha kingdom would've _had_ to be of their own will."

Here, he smirked. "Knowing them, they'll wait until just the right time to come back and launch an attack here. It was always Naruto's way to pursue an enemy who did anything to the people he hold dear."

His eyebrows furrowed behind his sunglasses in deep concentration.

"But what doesn't make sense to me is the absence of Gaara's troops... He should've been the one Neji called for backup, so he should've intercepted Sasuke's troops before they made it back."

His thoughts strayed for a while before he got back to the topic at hand.

Sakura is probably blaming herself for Hinata's capture…

The Sabaku Troops haven't contacted us yet.

The Uchiha Kingdom is purposefully giving us time until the next move is made.

Their ultimate goal is supposed to be gaining power for their kingdom, and yet, they didn't come for Sakura and Tenten.

Don't forget the Yamanaka princess, a random insect had inputted in his mind.

He inclined his head slightly in understanding.

They'd also have to get their little princess back.

Uncharacteristically, he flopped down onto his bed, back first and arms spread out. Staring blankly at the ceiling, the Aburame genius fell into a restless sleep.

For once, since the time I first met Naruto, I can't predict his next move.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

Ignoring the spiteful and suspicious tone of her voice, Sakura sat down right next to her with the bowl of fruits, like she promised.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and replied, "I don't know."

She grabbed an apple and shined it on her shirt, holding it out to Ino afterwards.

"I guess it's because I'm lonely and you're the only girl here my age."

The girl next to her didn't say a word, accepting the apple quietly and slowly eating bite after bite, although she was almost starving inside.

"Tenten is nice, but she has her own problems to worry about."

"With the Hyuuga Prince?"

Sakura blinked, her large emerald orbs holding confusion. "How did you know?"

It was Ino's turn to shrug her shoulders. "I tend to feel small vibes from people, time to time. They usually tell me who'd make a good couple, who's in love, and how much they've fallen."

The blonde (the strawberry one) let out a quiet, melancholy laugh. "One of your perks from the Yamanaka Clan?"

A nod.

"My kingdom is the place of marriage and love, after all."

Then, silence. At least, until Sakura spoke again.

"You know, I thought you'd be less willing to talk."

A pout escaped the princess's features as she mimicked Sakura. "You know, it's not like this is some fairytale where a princess is kidnapped and loses her voice after almost being scared to death…" Almost proudly, she added, "I'm actually quite talkative."

She glanced wistfully around the small cell and continued, "It's not that bad, actually. I'm being well fed, I have visitors, and I'm not being tortured."

Relaxing against the cool stone wall behind her, she tried not to think of the unseen insects that could've been lurking there as she kept talking.

"This is probably what I deserve, anyway." Her eyes drifted closed in peace. "I've been a spoiled brat since before I was born."

Throughout her little story, Sakura stayed silent while munching on a juicy pear to keep her own mouth busy.

"Sometimes, I think it would've been better for everyone if I wasn't born. Then, Shikamaru wouldn't have to marry me, they wouldn't have to worry about retrieving me from this dungeon, and the Kasuga family would be living peacefully in their war-free village."

Sakura finally made a move to make her thoughts known by pursing her lips and sending Ino an unsatisfied look.

"You're right."

At this, the girl opened her eyes and slowly turned to face Sakura, as if questioning her on why she actually agreed to any of the things she said.

"If this was a fairytale at all, I'd be the one to slap you right now and scream at you about how senseless you are, going on and on with that sentimental crap. If you're spoiled, just change it. It's not hard to stop yourself from buying stuff."

"But what if it is?" she retorted, annoyed by Sakura's show of anger.

Sakura was quick to snap back at her. "Then buy something that's helpful, instead! Like food for the poor, clothes for the needy, or homes for the homeless!"

Eyes burning with tears yet to fall, Ino stared back in defiance and shouted, "**And what if I don't want to?**"

"Then don't bring up this shit about how much your life is, because you _obviously_ don't care!"

Ino was quiet after Sakura's last exclamation. Her glazed eyes fell down to look at the ground again and her head was spinning in fury.

The girl next to her abruptly stood up and continued her lecture. "If you really want to start helping around here, start with the poorest and the disabled, because they are your kingdom's weakness. A shinobi is only as good as he is at hiding his strongest flaws. If you can't get rid of them, make your strengths even stronger and cover them! Do I have to make an _instruction sheet_ for you?"

She turned heel and started stomping out of the small prison. With a huff, she swung the door wide open and stepped out, not noticing that the prisoner was getting infuriated, as well.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Make sure you clear your mind of that lame lack of self-esteem, because it won't be pretty if it's still here!"

"**Yeah? Well, I regret being told this by some loser with a giant forehead!**"

"Hmph!"

"Bah!"

In pure rage, the petite little Haruno slammed the door shut in Ino's face, trudging up a spiral staircase while muttering incoherent things to herself.

"The nerve!" she found herself saying once. It was only when she reached her room that she stopped scowling and smashing everything in her path. She quickly entered her guest room and locked the door behind her, throwing herself onto the bed with a small smile present on her face.

It was similar to how Ino reacted; only, she didn't have a comfortable bed to rest upon.

She only hoped tomorrow would bring as much excitement and hope.


	14. A Pampering

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **I was in a hurry, too! With this chapter, unfortunately… :P Thanks for your review, and hope you enjoy this uber short chapter. XD

**angel2559: **Don't feel bad! I'm happy as long as you stick to this story and occasionally input what you think about it. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Really appreciate it. :D

**Sexy.Black.Neko:** I'm tired, too! Thanks for the review! Tests are over! It's a weekend! YAY! XD

**Carol aka-neko: **Gee, your compliments flatter me! XD I think I already said that before… Anyway, thanks for always reviewing! And don't worry, Gaara WILL appear soon! XD

**Silent-Serpent: **Thanks! And yes, Gaara IS coming. XD Teaser! And also, that WAS Orochimaru back there. Sorry for spoiling everything for you! XD Oh, and Akatsuki will appear, too. Hopefully. o.O;; Appreciate the review.

**AvaAnna:** OMG… Your review just made me realize that… I DIDN'T PUT KURENAI IN HERE! WTF? SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ASUMA, BUT I CAN'T PUT HER THERE BECAUSE HER TEAM'S ON THE OTHER SIDE! No wait… BRAINBLAST! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! You're like, the only person who mentioned Kurenai and Asuma. Anyways, I have to type some more, so thanks for the inspiration! (Eyes glitter in happiness.)

**animequeen100:** Thanks! I'm sort of a perfectionist… XD

**9NightDragon: **Here, I updated just for you! XD …although your efforts are futile. I AM IMMUNE TO PUPPY EYES! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Animelove101: **Sorry, no Sakura and Ino in this chapter. XD It's all focused on Naruto and Hinata for the time being now. :P And about Ino… no matter how much of a spoiled brat she is, it's only because I made her that way. XD Because she will always be my little princess. X3

**XXDragonheart6XX: **Actually, I always thought Naruto acted that way to people who he didn't get along with. Like when he first met Konohamaru, for example. He acted that way to Hinata because she is the princess of the enemy kingdom. Well, that's my explanation. I do try my best to keep them in character. ;) Maybe I'm just miserably failing. XD Anyways, in answer to your questions: 1. Sasuke and Sakura are enemies. You can't expect them to all of a sudden start thinking about each other and fall in love, although that DOES happen in some fairytales. I'm trying to keep the SasuXSaku fluff to a minimum until the end. Then perhaps, in a sequel, they'll be all smitten with each other and stuff, but this is just a first story for me. Trying to get the hang of it is my priority for the moment. 2. Itachi will not appear for a while. At least until Sakura and Sasuke start falling for each other. That's when Sasuke will start to turn evil, too. I'm planning to follow the flow of the actual Naruto series, so… Meh… Wish me luck. XP

**SaTaN's LiTtLe DeViL: **Thanks for overcoming the obstacle of parental authority to review my story! XD I'm so touched. I wouldn't have been able to do it if it was ME. Anyways, I'll try to make it to your story ASAP, although I'm not making any promises. I just barely made the cut for this chapter, and I'll be busy with the rest of the chapters; the ones that are way longer than this. XD Well, let's hope for the best. Thanks for your review!

**hushhushyou:** Well, I'm one hell of a teaser when I can help myself. I'm sorry for the torture you claim you're going through. XD I'd believe you, but it's just that my story is anything BUT one that leaves a reader dying for more. Plenty of people say that I'm predictable. TT..TT But I'll leave you to your blissful cluelessness just a bit more, just for kicks. XD I won't tell you when Naruto and Hinata are separated. BTW- what do you think about the Gai-Lee scene? Did I manage to pull it off well? Just curious. XD

**Engineered-Chaos: **Hehe… I'm going to be keeping you busy for the next chapter or two. Action is coming up, and I want a guy's point of view on it, so… Let's just say it'll keep you occupied for the time being. XD Thanks for your review and thanks also, for being my beta. :3 Also, since you agree with me on Ino and Sakura's rushed friendship, you'll also be helping me with that. :P It feels so nice to finally have some help. :D BTW- I tried to do as you told me in your reply… but didn't have enough time to send it back to you… so… Did I satisfy, or did I fail at life? o.O;; Also, I just decided to take you up on the chapter title. I was running out of time and didn't have one in store, anyway, so why not? It just proves how awesome you are. XD

**Kaihei: **Omg, that has _got_ to be the longest review I have EVER received. And they're so… helpful! I'll try to fix the mistake as soon as possible, so… in the meanwhile, thanks so much for beta-ing this chapter. Really appreciate it. XD I also have your email, too, so just email me if there's something you want to say. :) Also, someone has given me a prophesy to look over and possibly use for the dragon throne concept, so I'll also send that with the next chapter. If I don't, please remind me. :P Well, Gotta update this thing, so I'll just stop here. Thanks again for editing this chapter for me. Also, I changed some things in this chapter, so please check them out for me, as well. Thnx.

**dead-smiling-angel: **What to say in reply to your review: how about, "Thank you for being such an awesome reviewer"? It seems as if all of your guesses are close to the target, but not quite the bull's-eye; as in, you're really close, but not quite. You'll just have to stick around, because I'm not telling you! X)

**NorthernLights25: **You _need_ me to? o.O;; Is my story that interesting? Anyways, I updated just for you, so you better be happy! DX I'm just playin with you. XD Thanks for reviewing. ;)

* * *

OMG, you guys are awesome! SIXTEEN REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!

Well, good news! I've found a beta! Two, for that matter! So, expect better quality chapters with no typos and cheesy lines! XD You guys are so awesome, and for that, I'm putting some long-awaited action into the next chapter, so stick around:D

Thanks to: **Kaihei** and **Engineered-Chaos**. Yous guys rox my sox. XD

Well, carry on!

* * *

"Come _on, _Naruto! _Scouting!_" Shikamaru shouted exasperatedly. He sagged on top of his horse and gazed at the sky. Although his voice sounded annoyed, he made no move to actually do anything about it, for he enjoyed watching the clouds while he had the time.

They were moving through the rolling hills of grass now, and luck couldn't be more on their side. The open space could be dangerous on their part, but they would've been able to spot an enemy a mile away, and the weather was looking especially nice.

The Uzumaki glanced at Shikamaru in panic, his eyebrows arching down and his mouth hanging agape at a loss.

"W-… Wait, Shikamaru!" Grinding his teeth in frantic thought, his eyes traveled to and fro from Shikamaru to the girls in front of him. He also would've started pulling at his hair if it weren't for his hands being bound.

"But Naruto-san, we're not done!" Ageha complained when Naruto started to shift towards Shikamaru.

"Rats," he muttered, not bothering to untie the binds that held his wrists together. He knew they were interlaced with chakra, and seeing as this was not a life-threatening situation, he couldn't bring out his crazy demon chakra.

"I think this pink lip gloss will go great with his eye shadow," one of the devils commented randomly.

It was Mokona who reminded him just how much of a grave situation this was.

Gritting his teeth in even more desperation, he began scratching at the chakra strings with his nails, managing to squirm away from the girls to buy some time. Spotting Sasuke relaxing under a tree nearby, he tried to call for help-…

…only to be shot down immediately.

"No way, dobe. It's your fault, I'm tired, and frankly, it's just more amusing this way."

That bastard. He wasn't even watching the tortures he was going through.

"Hey, you smeared your mascara!" an enraged Tsubaki shouted with fire burning clearly in her eyes. She snarled her teeth and grabbed Naruto roughly by the scruff of his neck, shoving his face into Hinata's.

"Apologize to her!" she ordered, temporarily forgetting her place on the social ladder. It wasn't like anyone cared, anyway. After all, with the recent pranks Naruto had pulled, this was something that everyone commended.

The Hyuuga's face was almost sinfully innocent as she stared down Naruto with just as much of a blank face. After a moment or two, a small blush started appearing on his face. The makeup made him look so… strangely… captivating…

She almost wanted to burst out in laughter.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in irritation and said arrogantly, "Why should I?"

"Because she worked really hard on those eyes of yours!" Mokona chastised cutely. "You owe her a _Sorry_."

"Not to mention the work we went through to convince her of actually doing it…" Tsubaki mumbled.

Grumbling, the blonde's eyes squinted shut in his annoyance. "Hn!" he uttered haughtily, snapping his head away from the girls in a huff. He would've crossed his arms over his chest, too, but his restraints made it sort of impossible.

"I'm not sorry," he said like spoiled little kid who was used to getting away with pranks. "Why would I thank a girl for putting eyeliner on my naturally beautiful eyes?"

Several soldiers who had been watching from the sidelines made their presence known by chuckling quietly.

Glaring at them heatedly, Naruto pouted. "**What?**" he shouted indignantly.

They quickly turned away and continued minding their own business, although keeping their silly little grins on their faces.

Dropping his gaze onto the plush grass, Naruto continued pouting and sulked.

The four servant girls giggled and wiggled their eyebrows at Hinata in encouragement. _You laugh, too!_ they were almost saying. The captive was able to crack a small smile at their jovial antics.

Taking all her ill feelings out on Naruto like this was stress relieving, and it only took the girls some words of encouragement to coax her into doing such a thing.

"_It's only a bit of fun!"_

"_That boy needs to be taught a lesson… a taste of his own medicine…"_

"_And look at the way he was treating you! Surely, even you would want revenge for all the embarrassment he put you through, Hinata-chan."_

"_I think Sasuke-sama is sure to praise us for this… and you know how hard it is to please him."_

"_Come on, Hinata-chan!"_

"_Hinata-chan!"_

"_Come on!"_

"_Come on…!"_

* * *

The sun had finally set and they were preparing to tuck in for the night. Watch guards were situated throughout the campsite and primarily around the three largest tents, so obviously, Hinata was also in one of these tents.

The shy princess was just about to retire into her blankets when the other four girls all piled into the tent one after the other. The small cubicle-like shelter was roughly the size of a small room, but gave them plenty of room to sleep in.

"Dinner has arrived!" Mokona shouted cheerfully, holding up two plates of meat and vegetables. Hinata had always wondered how they had such nice food when they were always traveling and fighting battles.

The three other girls quickly eyed her preparation for bed and narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"You're sleeping already?" Tsubaki demanded in disbelief. "You haven't even eaten yet!"

The heiress gave them a small smile and nodded slightly. "Well, it's late and I'm not hungry. I'd rather turn in for the evening."

Satsuki pouted and plopped down next to the girl, mindful of her own plate of food. "But why?"

The girl next to her blinked, eyes large with confusion. "Because… I want to?" she answered in puzzlement.

Tsubaki joined them on the floor and joined in on the encouragement.

"But what's the point of sleeping together if all you're going to do is sleep?"

Hinata blinked.

Not wasting a single moment, the girl continued distractedly, "Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question."

Mokona crawled over to the three seated girls, Ageha following close behind.

"Girls, we're going to eat as fast as we can, and then, we'll show Hinata-chan just how fun a proper slumber party can be!"

"Hurrah!" they cheered, clanking their forks together. They grinned at each other sheepishly, but wiped the tips of their eating utensils on their shirts, just in case. Who knows what kind of bacteria and viruses were on it?

* * *

"Why are you guys doing this?"

A blindfold covered her eyes, disabling her from seeing anything. She could've easily activated her Byakuugan, but didn't want to upset her caretakers. A giggle reached her ears before one of them, which she later recognized as Mokona, asked her what the rest of them were wondering.

"Doing what?"

Hinata gulped and tried to rephrase her question coherently, so that they'd understand it the first time.

"I mean, why are you… being so nice to me when I'm from the enemy kingdom? Isn't Uchiha-san against that?"

"Nope!" came a chorus of replies.

Taken aback by the simple answer, the Hyuuga Heiress tried again.

"But… you're fighting a war against my kingdom… Why go the through the trouble of taking care of someone who'll be killed?"

"Who says you'll be killed?" an all-too-innocent Satsuki questioned. Her eyebrows were raised in expectation.

Hinata's eyebrows were also raised as her gaze fell on the floor, trying to look nonchalant in case she had made some horribly embarrassing mistake.

"It's just that… a captive is usually… killed… or tortured…?"

Ageha laughed dramatically, letting out a shrill chortle behind an elegantly poised hand.

"Kill?" she echoed.

"Torture?" Tsubaki repeated.

"That's ridiculous!" Satsuki and Mokona shouted gleefully, apparently finding amusement in Hinata's words.

All lessons and teachings of manners flying out the window, Hinata gaped with her mouth open.

"C-Can you… Can you repeat that?" she asked bewilderedly.

The four servants in front of her all shared a quick look and grinned, shouting simultaneously, "That's ridiculous!"

They threw their arms in the air childishly and flopped onto their backs. Merry laughter resounded throughout the small shelter, and Hinata was the only one who wasn't laughing.

Blushing in embarrassment at her own ignorance, she tried to crack their little inside joke, demanding indignantly, "How is it ridiculous?" However, she almost went unheard, for her quiet voice was still not used to such demanding phrases.

"Sasuke-sama told us that-…"

"Shh!" Ageha interrupted Mokona. The girl was too impatient for her own good. "It's none of her business!" she continued, trying to cover up what her friend might've slipped.

At this, Hinata looked crestfallen. Her words sounded a little harsh to her ears.

Noticing the sudden change in atmosphere, Satsuki panicked and tried to think of something to say.

"Uh… But… we _can _tell you why we're being extra nice to you!"

These words alone were enough to lift Hinata's slightly, so Ageha picked up where her friend left off happily.

"We'll tell you and in return, you'll have a real sleepover with us!" she exclaimed jovially, albeit a little excited.

Although she was a little wary of her words, Hinata nodded her head in agreement, and Mokona started their little tale.

"Well," she said, then trailed off, looking for a place to start their story. "We were all orphans who were born in the Yamanaka castle…"

Ageha, a natural-born story-teller, picked up from there.

"The queen took care of us and let us stay in the castle. In return, we were taught everything we know today, including the skills needed to look after Ino-sama. Basically, we were raised to be her caretakers, since adult-sitters couldn't quite handle her the same."

Hinata blinked. "What does that have anything to do with me?"

"Shh!" interrupted one absorbed Satsuki. "She's not done yet!" She was lying on her stomach with her head propped up by her elbows, and her legs swinging up and down. The others were settled in similar, casual positions.

"We were taught all the manners there are to learn in the world, because we were supposed to escort Ino-sama everywhere she went. All of us went to the shinobi academy and trained to become her bodyguards if need-be."

"Tsubaki is the best, so she took special lessons!" Mokona stated proudly.

Tsubaki nodded in agreement, smirking with her eyes closed in her Indian-style position. "I'm ANBU now, even though I don't look like it."

Narrowing her eyes, Ageha tried to kill the girl's ego, saying, "There're plenty of other ANBU… Nothing special…"

Satsuki pouted. "If it's nothing special, then how come I'm not ANBU yet?"

Ageha blanched slightly. Desperately trying to regain composure, she patted Satsuki lightly on the back and said uneasily, "Well, some people have some things they're good at and some things they're bad at."

"Kuhuhu!"

Hinata was taken aback by the shrill terror brought upon by Tsubaki's cackle.

Looking straight at Hinata, the girl smirked, tauntingly announcing, "Ageha happens to be her personal _nurse_. The queen hired professional medics to teach her all about herbs and sickness because she had such an _abnormal_ amount of chakra."

Mokona shoved spoonful of food into her mouth cutely and announced, "I'm her chef. Anything and everything edible is in my knowledge, including those of the wilderness and those that make your figure a perfect hourglass."

Blink.

Hinata cast her eyes on the last person to speak.

"She's the publicist, which means _she_ gets to be the one to tell Ino-sama what to do and what not to do to keep her image clean to the public," Tsubaki pointed out, jerking a finger towards the pouting girl.

Hinata nodded, recalling something similar in the case of her younger sister. Her cheeks burned with shame when she realized the reason she didn't have people of her own was because her father favored Hanabi.

"Anyways," Ageha stated, "The reason why we're so in to caring for you is because we've been trained to take care of someone since we were little. With Ino-sama gone, you're the only person left for us to look after."

_A replacement?_ Hinata's shoulders drooped in realization.

"But that's not the only reason," she continued, not yet done. "There's that, and the fact that we can be closer to you than Ino-sama."

Tsubaki nodded in agreement, bobbing her head up and down as if she knew all there was to know about the whole world.

"Ino-sama is of royalty from our country, so it's to be expected that we're somewhat distant from her. It would not fit her to have such low-class servants treating her in a familiar manner… You, however, are of the enemy kingdom, which enables us to treat you however way we want, without consequence. Therefore, you're like a friend to us."

A small graced their captive's face. "Thanks," she whispered with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Tsubaki grinned, showing her a set of pearly white teeth. "Not much, really…"

The rest were about to smile as well, but were interrupted by Kakashi, who popped his head into the tent without invitation.

"Girls, pack as fast as you can," he said, his voice giving away more urgency than his posture. He was still laid back, but that was to be expected of someone who was ex-ANBU and master at masking his emotions.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Now?"

The complaints were hushed when he started speaking again. A smile was etched onto his lips as his eyebrows curved up.

"It seems as if there're some pests heading our way. We're relocating you girls to a safer location."

"'Safer'? Not, 'Safe'?" Mokona questioned, wary of the approaching danger.

"We'll talk as we move. Now, move!" Kakashi said, forcibly pushing them out of the makeshift room. His voice sounded strained, although he was usually the patient type.

"Hinata-chan, get on Tsubaki and we'll head out right away," Ageha ordered.

Not knowing who the enemy was, the princess did as she was told and gingerly climbed onto Tsubaki's back.

Turning back to the older shinobi, the most skilled fighter of the group nodded in acknowledgment. "Lead the way, Kakashi-san."

In the blink of an eye, they abandoned the tent and took to the trees. They had reached another forest long ago, passing the grassy planes after a two hour's journey. For now, they'd travel ahead towards a nearby town and meet up with the rest of the army after the storm brewed over.


	15. A Pantomime

**NorthernLights25:** To NorthernLights 25- for being the first of few to review the last chapter and for ever needing my story. XD

**Sakura Angel 4eva:** I can tell you're a total fan of slumber parties. XP I'm just sorry for cutting it short. Thanks for your review.

**angel2559:** Took me so long to update this chapter… But have faith! I have already written down all my plots. XD

**9nightdragon:** See? I told you they don't work on me. This late update just proves it! MWAHAHAHAHA! XD Although your offer IS tempting, I just couldn't bring myself to update this faster. XP

**Animelove101:** Sakura doesn't go crazy. She's almost as smart as Shikamaru, damn it! Okay, the kid has more than 200 IQ, but she's damn close! Anyways, the Sand Siblings are… what's your problem with them again? I didn't get your question… If you're asking me why they aren't showing up yet… I guess this chapter will answer your questions! XD

**anonymous: **Who are you and why are you acting like you know me? o.O;; Anyways, I like the idea of Hinata getting pampered, too! That's why I put it in there the first place… XD

**Carol aka-neko:** You know, I'm so tempted to pair Gaara up with a girl, but I'm afraid everybody will hate the idea of an OC. So far, every story I've read with an OC paired up with one of the main characters has ended up a failure… We'll have to see, because as hard as it is, I still want Gaara to have someone… He looks so lonely, you know? XD Anyways, I guess this chapter will answer your question… And yes, I love my cliffies. They bring so much joy to a reader's heart! (Not.) Thanks for always reviewing. :3

**AvaAnna: **Tsubaki is the name of one of Inoue Orihime's guardian thingies in Bleach. That's the only one I know of right now… XP Anyways, the storm thing was a figure of speech, if you haven't figured it out by now. I sort of means, "Until everything calms down." You know, as in a storm dying out? I don't know. Maybe it caused confusion on my account… ANYWAYS! Thanks for reviewing my story. Cookies for you! X3

**hushhushyou:** Woah! One question at a time! XD I'm still at a loss at what to do with the servant girls… I'm thinking… But you'll just have to stick around to find out, now, won't you? As for you compliments, they were just what I wanted to hear. I received a significantly less amount of reviews for the last chapter, and was wondering, Did I do something wrong? I worked my hardest on the Lee and Gai scene because in the rest of the fanfics I read, they were just like, Cue the magic sunset! and the dialogue for them were awful, not to mention the description… XP And yes, I was kind of hoping the reader would imagine a dolled up Naruto in the minds… Thanks for being such an awesome reviewer!

**Shinobi of Life:** Phew… I was getting a little worried there! Most of my best reviewers didn't review for the last chapter and I was starting to wonder if I did something wrong… XD Anyways, yeah… I think I'll focus on that story once vacation starts or something. I'm not promising I'll post it up anytime soon, but I'll get started on it. :P Anyways… no mission for me this time? I was starting to look forward to them, too. And finals… I'm glad they're over for you. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little less reviews than chapter 13… Did something go wrong last time? o.O;; So sorry for the week long delay. This chapter really stumped me in the beginning and it took like, three days for the story to be processed through my betas. XP Anyways, thanks for the help to my betas, as always.

**.Kaihei.**

**.Engineered-Chaos.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Clang!_

Naruto cringed as he blocked yet another kunai with his own. _Just how many are there?_ Jumping out of the way of another kunai, he lifted his arms to block a shower of weapons, only to poof into a cloud of dust a split second after.

"A little help here, teme!"

The Uchiha's Sharingan spun wildly as he directed his attention onto his comrade, ignoring the play of nicknames and sarcasm.

"Left!" he shouted, not wanting to waste time over petty little arguments during battle. Proper revenge would be his to achieve after this battle.

"Got it!"

Immediately swinging to the left with a kunai brandished in his hand, the blonde came into contact with something he couldn't really see.

"Argh!"

"Kankurou!"

He automatically spun on his heel and headed for the other voice, using sheer instinct and shinobi training to leap over rocks and other obstacles. Then, once within range, he gave his arm a giant swing and sent a barrage of shuriken towards the general area of the enemy.

"Shit!"

Whoever it was, they just didn't know how to keep their mouth shut.

His sharp ears caught the sound of something deflecting his attack. Something akin to… steel? But how did they deflect it when there was so little light to work with? Whatever it was, it had to be big… unless they had a special Kekkei Genkai like Sasuke.

His ears perked up when he felt a light breeze streaming past him. Blinking, trying to get accustomed to the dark, he looked around and saw something flash around him, illuminated just barely by a patch of moonlight.

Automatically, his arms came up to shield his face and chest, the area where his lungs and heart were. He shouted in pain when he found himself facing a hurricane of chakra and felt himself being thrown off his feet. Blood gushed up his throat when his back collided with an especially sturdy tree; the rest had all either tilted to their sides or had their roots ripped out of the ground.

"Sasuke…!" He ducked an oncoming wave of chakra, particularly the biggest ones heading straight for his head. "How many are there?"

The Uchiha gritted his teeth in annoyance as he answered, "Four."

Naruto almost froze in shock; they were being beat up by _four_ shinobi. It really hurt his pride.

He grunted in recovery as he leaped to the side and landed on an unharmed tree branch. Scowling in arrogance, he muttered to himself, performing a couple of hand seals to start up his ultimate attack.

"Well, if there're only four…"

A sly fox grin spread across the features of his face as a clone of him appeared out of nowhere. He held his hand out expectantly, and the Bunshin was quick to respond, rapidly twisting and jerking his hands this way and that. In a matter of seconds, he held a small sphere of glowing blue light in his palm, ready to tear an enemy into bits.

His clone disappeared, and he was left with his strongest attack at the ready. Grinning manically, he rushed for the opponent who was still shrouded in the shadows. Now that his enemy was attacking him, he could feel their chakra, which was masked before.

Heading straight for a thick tree that was standing in his way, he thrust his hand out before him.

"**Rasengan!**"

"What the-…"

His adversary didn't have time to react, for they took the direct hit, right after the tree shielding them burst into little splinters of wood.

"Temari!"

Ignoring the desperate cry of the shinobi he had taken down just moments ago, Naruto forced his hand to near the target even more, driving the chakra directly into whatever he was hitting.

When he felt the aftereffects of the jutsu kick in, he gritted his teeth and pulled back reluctantly, trying to retreat to a safe place incase the person was still strong enough to execute a counterattack.

Quickly scanning the general area of the victim, he scowled and muttered a small, "Tch," in annoyance.

A little ways away from them, Sasuke's keen ears perked up in recognition. Temari?

Dodging a wave of some unknown, grainy substance, he blindly slashed through another wall of the same material.

If he remembered correctly, Temari was the name of the Sabaku Sibling's only sister. Recalling the other name of Naruto's opponents, he fumbled upon the name, Kankurou: the lesser known sibling of the three; a puppeteer who was overshadowed by his brother, the stronger male of the trio.

Shit.

He clenched his teeth when he felt himself being ensnared in the enemy's hold. He could only presume it was sand, for he was facing the last member of the prestigious royal family.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Taking the opportunity to locate the boy his age, he sent a kunai flying, equipped with an exploding tag that detonated upon impact. Yet, the sand that was firmly gripping his left arm didn't relinquish its hold, and he tried to free himself another way.

Sliding out yet another kunai, he continually slashed and hacked at the sand, but he found that it was hardening as the moments rushed by. Gritting his teeth in desperation, he finally turned to his last resort.

"**Chidori!**"

Blue electricity cackled as he brought it to life, activating the lethal chakra with his encased arm. The sand stiffened for a moment before he felt it give away to the heat and crumble off, bit by bit.

Smirking in triumph, he leaped onto a tree, charging up another one, this time for the redhead's heart.

Supporting his left arm with his right, he jumped onto a higher branch, carrying along with him, the glowing blue chakra. By the time he reached the top of the tree, his attack was fully charged, and so was his determination.

Letting out a fierce battle cry, he let gravity assist him on his sprint down the bark, tearing of the branches in his arm's way unintentionally.

Gaara, who had seen this coming, raised a lazy arm and conjured a thick wall of sand, blocking Sasuke from even nearing his body. However, this didn't mean that he couldn't redirect his direction to the side, which was exactly what he did.

Making a sharp turn to the right, Sasuke continued past the redhead, skidding to a stop when he was close enough. Then, executing a spin that was sure to leave his ankle sprained, he redirected his attack to his opponent's back, not anticipating the sand to catch up with his moves and block that as well.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath as he withdrew his arm forcefully. The sand protested by straining him harder, but he managed to pull it out in time to make it onto another branch.

He was so close, too.

That last attack should've taken at least a third of his chakra, if it was executed in the most accurate way possible. Meaning, he probably wasted more chakra than necessary, as usual.

Curse his imperfect chakra control.

Gritting his teeth in contempt at both his skills and mistakes, he desperately tried to make up for it by switching to Taijutsu.

Catapulting himself to the enemy's side, he started a series of kicks and punches, something he picked up from Kakashi with his Sharingan. His tutor had hinted that he had copied it with his Sharingan, too, obtaining the flurry of moves from an, 'Eternal enemy,' as he put it.

Barely treading surface of the boy's sand guard, he worked furiously, trying to find an opening in the teen's defense system. Without breaking sweat, he continued this for a few moments before realizing that this kid's shield had no such flaw.

"Hn."

If speed didn't work…

…he'd have to break it with brute force.

He continued his hand-to-hand combat, hoping to drive the opponent into a corner in which he would make his next move.

Stumbling back a few steps, the frighteningly powerful teen lifted his arm again, bringing along with it a large stream of sand.

He struggled to keep a smirk off his face and his expression blank when he realized the boy was constructing an even more solid shield. When the wall was almost done, he stepped back to observe his handiwork.

A dome of his strongest and purest sand particles covered him from view, built to accommodate his size smugly.

Not wanting to overlook the slightest details, the Uchiha wasted no time in testing out the new barrier, similar to that of a kid and the novelty of a new toy. He sprinted forward, slightly surprised to see spikes jutting out of the dome to match his strong punches and kicks.

The results of his experimentation: a scratch to the cheek, hip, and arm, though one of them was deeper than the other two.

The pain was nothing he was unfamiliar with, but it still stung his senses. He bit his tongue to distract himself, and smirked when he managed to numb his senses temporarily.

He would fire up another Chidori.

Why not? Kakashi had told him that it would take at least three to take him down, and even then, he'd still be conscious. _Paralyzed…_ but conscious.

The attack crackled to life once again when he found a suitable spot on the top of a particularly sturdy tree.

He only needed one more shot to break through the barrier and harm Gaara on the inside. Since this guy was stronger than his siblings, he'd let Naruto finish him off once he finished the other two.

Not thinking of the probability of what would happen if something went horribly wrong, he started his descent with a sprint. Once past the midpoint of the tree's length, he started into a full run and pumped an extra boost of chakra into his feet, enabling him to run even faster.

Dodging the various spikes that met him before he even reached the main wall as if they knew he was coming, he implanted the chirping ball of electricity into he shield, a sound _Crack_ reaching his ears. The satisfying feel of a sticky liquid made its way onto his hand and down his arm, staining everything in its touch.

At about the same time that his arm retreated, he heard a bloodcurdling scream erupt from inside the small cocoon. It sounded so terrified and shocked that Sasuke winced and hastily went for the cover of the trees.

"_**BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!**_"

Time seemed to stop as he turned around once and caught a glance of what was waiting for him inside.

A slithering, brown object.

The few remaining birds took flight frantically, and the other battle raging a few meters away from him seemed to pause momentarily.

The horrified screech was enough for him to want to forget about his exhaustion and run like hell. Run for his life.

But he didn't.

It cursed his Uchiha pride inwardly, not that he'd ever admit it, and stood his ground, albeit a little fearfully. To some degree, it was like the time he was on his first real mission as a Genin. The one with Momochi Zabuza on his tail.

If it was anything like that time, he'd be barely living by the time he was finished with this. Oh, the pain of being a shinobi of the Uchiha Kingdom.

The howls were getting louder now, as the shield slowly crumbled down into a pile of normal sand. The chakra stored within them disappeared, and he caught a glance of a separate, even smaller pile, something he presumed was handmade by Gaara, as well.

Whatever he had seen behind the walls of sand before, it had to be either an illusion or something the boy got rid of, because he couldn't see it now. He only hoped that it would stay out of sight, for it really looked gruesome for both him and his comrades, no matter the number.

When the barrier finally disintegrated into nothing, he could see the redhead clutching a gaping wound on his shoulder, blood gushing out, despite his obvious attempts to stop it from doing so. His breathing was ragged, and his expression was unknown, for it was lowered out of his line of vision.

"_Uchiha… __**Sasuke…**_" he gasped out, venom flooding through his tone of voice. He took in a deep breath before looking up with a crazed look in his eyes and shouting at the top of his voice, "_**I'LL KILL YOU!**_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few moments after the petrified scream reached their ears for Naruto and Temari. Their battle was still raging, consisting of the occasional exchange of kunai and Temari's devastatingly strong gusts of chakra-filled wind.

"Kankurou!" the kunoichi shouted desperately. "_Where are you?_"

The boy dropped onto the branch behind her quietly and replied, "Right here, sis."

Glancing once behind her, the girl blasted another gust of wind towards Naruto and ordered, "Gaara should be exhausted by now. I want you to go relieve him."

The younger sibling hesitated. "But what about _this_ brat?"

"I'll take care of him," she said confidently, like a good sister would when the welfare of her little siblings were at stake. "You finish off Gaara's opponent and take him back to Baki."

Sighing at the grave situation, the middle child nodded uneasily, although she couldn't see it, and made a move to pull his puppets out of combat with the Uzumaki below them on the ground.

"If you don't reach us by the time I reach Baki, I'll come back to assist you."

"Tch," she said arrogantly. "Do whatever you want." Despite her words, she couldn't help but smile at Kankurou's sign of showing he cared.

However, a kunai whizzed right past her face, nicking a scratch on her perfectly smooth cheek and reminding her just how heavy the gravity of this situation was.

"Just make sure you make it back all right…"

As an afterthought, she added quickly, "…and fast."

"Aa."

The puppet master withdrew his wooden marionettes and made haste to reach Gaara before he really lost his mind, leaving Temari to deal with her blonde counterpart.

Wasting no time on watching her brother leave, Temari immediately picked up from where she left off and sent another barrage of chakra and wind towards Naruto. She was slightly shocked when he didn't budge from his spot, but also had suspicion soaring sky-high in her brain. He couldn't be _that_ stupid… could he?

Her eyes widened in false hope when she heard the body drop onto the ground with a sound, _Thud._ He fell that easily?

Well, he looked like an idiot to begin with, so maybe…

She turned heel and was about to head back to the others when she caught a flash of yellow brush past her. This time, she was a little late in dodging, and the Rasengan nicked the side of her stomach.

Landing with a feline grace obtained from his inner demon, Naruto turned around to face the girl again and growled, "Hold still, you old hag!"

Temari gritted her teeth in pain as she clutched onto the severe burn with her left hand. The skin suffered from the extreme heat and force of the attack, and it risked bleeding if forced to move around.

"Damn it…"

Disregarding the newly acquired injury, she clutched her fan with both hands and sent Naruto hurling into a tree, only to poof into nothing a second after collision.

She jumped down onto the floor and scanned the area for the blonde she was up against, the morning light now reaching her enough to assist her with some basic vision. The rising sun was a sign of just how little time they had left before their troop went on without them. They'd storm through the forest if the trio didn't return in time, just as they were instructed.

Growling in frustration, she caught another flash of yellow to her right and wasted no time on pursuing it. Keeping her weapon at the ready, she pumped chakra into her feet and leaped for the trees, following the example of the figure.

Once she was sure she was in range for a hundred percent accuracy, she swung her arms back and delivered another heavy blow to the blonde.

The chakra in her last attack was so thick that trees were sliced to pieces with the slightest touch. There was no doubt whether the kid would survive the attack, even if he managed to escape the worst of the mini tornado; the trees collapsing on him was enough to crush his head, lungs, and other necessary body parts needed to retreat.

Temari smirked at a job well done and landed on the nearest tree branch; probably the only one within the vicinity that had not been ripped off its bark. She panted lightly from the exhausting workout, but figured that it was to be expected of one of the captains in the Uchiha Kingdom, no matter how stupid he looked.

She was just about to turn back and finally head for the rest of the troop when something else caught her eye, as well as her cat-like ears.

There, in the treetops, was a pair of cerulean orbs staring down insanely at her. She sighed in exasperation, although she was semi-satisfied at the sound of his heavy breathing.

And she thought she had gotten him that time.

Along with his eyes, she saw a wide grin on his face. She was further convinced that he was as crazy as one could get.

Finally, she saw him pointing at something at her feet. That was the last straw! She was almost tempted to send another blast of wind his way, but held herself back; she didn't have enough chakra left. Scowling, she complied and glanced at her feet in irritation.

However, her irritation blown away when she saw what he was staring so amusedly at. Eyes traveling down, her sharp eyes were drawn to a piece of red and white paper attached to the bottom of her platform. Probably one of the worst things Naruto had thrown her way, next to his Rasengan.

An exploding tag.

Her head snapped back up, almost daring him to set the tag off, but her eyes widened once she saw what he was doing next.

The finger that was pointing at her earlier was accompanied by its neighboring middle finger, creating a hand sign that all shinobi learn in their Genin days.

_Boom,_ he mouthed silently.

"Shit!"

She immediately dove for the ground, finding the nearest clearing under her and landing on it just nanoseconds after the tag went off. The little trick back there had her startled, but she was alive!

"Ha!" she let out triumphantly, facing the spot where she could still see Naruto hiding in. "You're gonna have to do better than that, kid!"

A gentle breeze rushed past her face, ruffling up her hair ever so slightly. She looked behind her to realize that her victory would be short lived.

"**Chidori!**"

She gasped as the cackling ball of lightning made contact with right shoulder, sending bundles of electricity up her shoulder and down her arm to mess up her nerves. Her eyes were opened wide as she lost the feeling in her arm, her steel fan dropping to the ground in uselessness.

Her gaze rose to face her opponent, coming into contact with the most frightening pair of eyes she had seen since she last had an argument with her youngest brother.

A terrifying mismatched pair of black and red eyes.

She tore her own eyes away from the man's in front of her, letting it shift to the piercing wound on her upper arm. A whimper escaped her lips for a moment before she grew outright petrified of the sight.

Her mouth opened in a piercing scream, not being able to hold in the horror and pain of the gruesome sight.

Blood.

She was losing so much of it. More than ever before, even with her whole life combined.

She thought she was going to die.

She _felt _like she was going to die!

Her scream finally died down as she felt her mind lose its consciousness, the hand being pulled out of her arm only after she fully lost to the darkness that was sleep. Her head rolled to the side, followed by the rest of her body as the man helped her onto the floor gently.

It was then that the blonde finally showed himself, emerging from a nearby bush while his Bunshin poof-ed out of sight from the treetops above them.

"I think you went a little too far there, Kakashi-sensei."

He sighed in reply as he pulled down his Hitai-ate.

"She was dangerous enough, Naruto. She's a member of the Sabaku Siblings. I also thought it would be best of we captured her alive."

A look of pure disbelief was etched onto Naruto's face.

"So you hit her with one of your strongest moves and knocked her unconscious?"

His teacher narrowed his eye.

"If you put it that way… yes."

Naruto rolled his eyes, not believing the sheer stupidity of his mentor's antics.

"You have _got _to be one of the weirdest teachers I have _ever_ had…" he mumbled, making a move to pick up the fallen enemy.

Ignoring the insult directed his way, the silver-haired man raised his hands abruptly.

"Wait, Naruto…" he started again.

A suspicious look was shot back at him as Naruto turned around with the girl on his back.

"What?"

"Are you sure… you're okay with carrying her?"

"Eh?" He was starting to get impatient at his tutor's indirect antics.

"I mean… She's older than you, therefore probably heavier…"

He shifted her and bounced in his place, testing the weight of the senior.

"Not really…" Unease and distrust was now forever imbedded into the tone of his voice.

Kakashi tried again while scratching the back of his head. "Well, you're probably tired-"

The blonde was still unconvinced, so Kakashi pushed harder.

"-and Hinata will probably be wondering why you're carrying a girl on your back other than her…"

The young captain blushed from his blunt words.

"**W-What?**"

The older shinobi grinned behind his mask, knowing he had struck a soft spot.

"I-I… **What the hell is that?**" Naruto screeched, a pure look of embarrassment in his expression.

Eyes darting left and right, he desperately tried to salvage what was left of his dignity.

"I-I… don't know what you're talking about! Ehehe…"

Doubt was written clearly in the eyes of Kakashi as his grin widened into a look of pure mirth.

Flustered to no end, Naruto shouted, "**You're crazy, Kakashi-sensei!**" His eyes were squeezed shut in humiliation, not wanting to see the smirking face of his devil of a teacher.

A deep chuckle reached his ears from the man before him before he abruptly stopped shaking his head from side to side.

"Wait a minute…" His eyes were once again narrowed in suspicion. A moment later, a sly fox grin spread across his face from ear to ear.

"Eh?" Kakashi asked, also ceasing a show of his emotions by stopping his laughter.

A smirk spread across Naruto's face as a brilliant comeback popped into his head.

"**You're just a perverted old man who wants to feel up a girl half his age!**"

His teacher looked absolutely flabbergasted and helplessly shocked before he regained some of his composure and shouted back, "**Hey! I'm **_**way **_**younger than that!**"

His eyes caught the impossible stretch of Naruto's smirk and he hastily added, "**And I'm not perverted, either!**"

"But you admit you wanted to feel her up?"

He just couldn't find a way to stop Naruto's teasing and to convince him that his train of thought was way off from the way he wanted him to think. Honestly, what happened to the admiring respect he used to receive from his student when they first started shinobi lessons?

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes tiredly.

"Just… stop, Naruto… Just stop."

"Psh… I'm not the one who has a copy of every _Icha Icha Paradise_ issue there is."


	16. A Parody

**inn0centdr3meR: **There you go again with all those reviews. X3 I much appreciate it. XD

**NorthernLights25: **Yes, Sakura is in this chapter, along with her dragon. Praise me! XD Mwahahahaha! Thanks for your review. :3

**fruitsbasketangel: **Yes, and not only that, but her dragon kicks butt, too! XD Thanks for reviewing. :3

**Shinobi of life:** Most people don't know this, but websites don't show up on fanfiction, and that includes those in reviews. As for your other mission… I haven't seen any Oro/Sakura pairings yet. I feel sorry for the poor soul that is mislead when writing those sick things… XD So I guess it's… complete! And no, Orochimaru is just benefiting from the war, that's all. He had nothing to do with it this time. :)

**XXDragonheart6XX: **Well, I try my best! XD It just wouldn't be the same without the Team Seven love to go round. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**Kaihei: **You don't know how much I appreciate your beta-ing! XD Muchos gracias!

**Engineered-Chaos: **Same as above. XD No, really. Your compliments flatter me, as always. X3 Thanks!

**dead-smiling-angel:** (Blushes.) I've never really had a fan before… XD Your review was awesome! X3 It was so long! Loved it. :3 I'm so glad you're satisfied with my fanfic. I try my hardest to write a story. Kyaa! I just can't get over all the compliments you wrote in your review! I need a moment…

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **Well, it wasn't really soon… I'M SORRY! DX Don't hurt me! Anyways, thanks for the review.

**AvaAnna: **Ah, the wonders of Bleach. The manga is better, in my opinion. But anyways! I can just imagine a mini-chibi Anna laughing her head off when Gaara screams. Not that I know what you look like, or anything… o.O;; I'm no stalker! Heehee. And yes, I'm trying to keep the chapter titles interesting. And you're not slow. It wasn't supposed to draw attention anyway, so… Yeah. Also, thanks for your review. I much appreciate. :3

**?imaznsowut?: **I'm sorry it was confusing to you… What part? Maybe I can point out what you don't get. And yes, being azn rox. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Carol aka-neko:** Sorry, no major SasuXSaku battles until he… Haha, no spoilers! I just love doing that! XD I'm sorry. You'll just have to suffer. XP And thanks for your compliments! They really made my day. :3 The good news: There's some Sakura in this chapter. Hope you're able to wait until the major fluff. XD Oops! Spoiler! Damn!

**9nightdragon: **Yes… Since you are so disappointed, I put Kaoru in this chapter, too, and here's a little spoiler that I am telling only you… unless someone is reading this: Gaara has a dragon, too. You'll see it later, but it's going to play a key role soon. XD Hope you're satisfied now. Wouldn't want any of my readers disappointed. X3 But I'm trusting you to keep it a secret, so… shh! Thanks for reviewing even when you were disappointed with the chapter.

**angel2559: **Honey, the only person you need faith in is God, because he's the one I'm trusting with my story. XD But it feels nice to have a dedicated reader. Thanks for all your reviews so far! X3

**cherrilatina: **o.O;; I'm sorry I started your reply with such a stupid face, but… honestly… o.O;; I seriously don't know how many chapters I'm going to take… To tell the truth I think that the authors who have their fanfics planned out to the very number of chapters they're going to make are incredible. It takes real planning to do that, and I… can't do that… o.O;; I was thinking of splitting up the stories because they were so long… I guess a just a little shorter than the actual manga plot. So I hope you still love it even then. XD

**berry smoothie:** Awesome is my favorite word, especially when it implies to my fanfic. XD Thanks for your review. :D I hope I updated soon enough.

**hushhushyou: **I'll just tell you, cause I don't think you got it… I believe it says in the previous chapter that Gaara's troop was sent as backup to retrieve Hinata, if possible. The part where Shino's thinking about stuff in his room. Yes, Gaara is on the Hyuuga's side. And you say such nice things… It brings joy to an authoress who tries her best to please her readers. XD Gracias. :D

* * *

I'm so sorry updates are delayed these days. But fear not! Only 9 more school days until freedom! GLORIOUS FREEDOM!!! XD Yes, vacation is coming up, so expect a lot more updates then. Until next week! (Hopefully…)

* * *

The pair was now leaping through the trees in an attempt to reach the rendezvous point in one piece. They couldn't help but worry about Sasuke, who had been left behind with the other two attackers, but there was just no choice.

Wait…

"Kakashi-sensei, what about Sasuke?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye questioningly. "What _about_ Sasuke?"

His student looked a bit down before he perked up and exclaimed, "I bet he'll get beat to a pulp unless one of us goes to save him!"

That sly little-…

The old scarecrow contemplated on this for a moment before smiling brightly and replying, "I'm not really up to the trouble of turning around and single-handedly saving Sasuke." His answer came out as a lazy drawl, sounding all the more annoying to Naruto's ears.

He face faulted involuntarily before he craned his neck to look his teacher in the eye; which was hard to do so with a girl on his back, by the way. His upper lip jutted out and his eyes narrowed once again into the look of an unimpressed and arrogant schoolboy.

"Fine then-" He closed his eyes and turned his head away with a huff. "-I can be just as stubborn as you, but Sasuke-teme's gonna be the one to get hurt because of your stupid, perverted antics!"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders uncaringly and tilted his head with his eyes closed, knowing that Naruto was peering at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Suits me."

The cocky pout returned yet again to Naruto's face as they picked up their pace silently and rushed to their destination. It wasn't until a few meters before they reached the campsite that Naruto reluctantly shoved Temari into his teacher's giddy arms, allowing him to carry her bridal-style. It was a good thing, too, because Hinata and the girls were situated to meet them upon arrival. Apparently, they were waiting for some scouts who had ventured beyond their battle terrains to size up the enemy's army.

They were yet to return.

* * *

It was after the second visit that Ino finally started to see the bigger picture of things.

Here she was -a captive in the enemy's fortress- arguing childishly with one of the people who held her captive as if she were one of her closest and most comfortable-to-be-with friends. That night, when the pink haired girl finally left her cold prison of a room, Yamanaka Ino started to ponder.

What would my friends think?

_You __**have **__no friends._

What would my family think?

_They wouldn't care._

But they're family.

_They could never hate you. That's why you're so spoiled in the first place._

What about…?

She stopped herself from even thinking about it. He absolutely despised her.

_That's why he sent you here; to let you get captured. That way, he wouldn't be forced to marry a spoiled,-_

Stop…

_-bratty,-_

Stop…!

_-worthless,-_

Stop!

_-bitch._

She cried that night.

Silently.

Away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears.

All alone.

* * *

From the confines of his room, Shino focused curiously on an image that one of his bugs had implanted in his mind. It had been recorded into the insect's memory a few minutes earlier, and it didn't show good signs of the princess.

Originally, he was planning on letting Sakura break the ice and befriend their little princess, but her behavior suggested otherwise. Her blonde hair was being clutched by a pair of trembling hands and tears were streaking down her face in steady rivers of salty water.

He had heard about this side of the Yamanaka princess from one of his messengers; being the one to control and manipulate many minds, Ino also had access to her victims' inner most deepest thoughts, which, more often than not, was the insane motive behind most humans' minds. Fear, anger, lust, hatred, and the most deadly of all: discouragement.

Being prone to more discouragement than most people meant that she could never get close to another, always having some kind of snide remark settled into the back of her self conscious. He was guessing that this was what caused her to act so full of herself; so others would know that she wouldn't be affected by their insults. In addition to that, the person would be angry and annoyed, which would in turn, let Ino feel satisfied at irking a person who was a potential hater in her eyes. This psychological thought process was similar to most people, although there were more complications that delayed Shino from reaching his final conclusion for a few moments.

He sighed in dismay; that meant that the girl wouldn't be accepting visits from Sakura anymore. Although he was sure that Sakura could put up with a cold and indifferent princess, he doubted it would do anything to earn Ino's trust in the end.

Other than that, there was the fact that Sakura was getting tired of Ino's loud and obnoxious behavior. One could only take so much of the ear-pounding screams Ino threw her way during their little arguments.

Another sigh escaped his lips, although he stayed unmoving.

His plan to get on Ino's good side and have her withdraw from the Uchiha's alliance… had failed.

A disgruntled growl was emitted from his lips. One of the few things he had ever failed at. His father would not be pleased.

* * *

It was around seven in the morning when Naruto and Kakashi finally returned from their little Temari escapade. Sasuke was panting raggedly and just barely struggling to stay alive when the pair found him, and they immediately regretted their choice.

He didn't say anything as they sprinted out of the thickets and distracted Gaara from him for a much needed rest. A bad sign…

"_About time, dobe,"_ was what Naruto was expecting; it would've been the more natural thing to say, considering his bad-ass attitude…

They froze in shock when they saw Sasuke drop onto his knees out of the corner of their eyes.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted in alarm. He was by his side in a flash; he was the prince, after all. After quickly looking him over, he sent his student a rueful smile and muttered, "Maybe I _did_ choose the wrong choice in the end."

The Uchiha grunted, but didn't say anything else.

"Kakashi-sensei, you take teme out of here… and…" His words faltered as he caught sight of Gaara moving in front of him. Fear slowly numbing his mind, he faced the opponent slowly, finally taking in what he looked like since he first reached Sasuke.

His cerulean orbs widened in shock at the sight. It… didn't even look human…

"Sasuke…" he almost whimpered, eyes almost bulging out of its sockets, "Wha-"

He was at a loss for words, for the _creature_ before him wasn't the Gaara he had learned about during his early days of studying famous royal families. This boy, although he still obtained the red hair and the kanji for "Ai," on his forehead, had mutated into a _thing_ with a long, tan arm and a heavy looking tail that swished back and forth behind him. Also, a good half of his face was transformed into that of a tanuki, more commonly known as a raccoon dog.

Other than the frightening appearance of the enemy, there was the amount of bloodlust lingering in the air around him. Ragged breathing escaped his lips, bloodshot eyes glared at Naruto predatorily, and an insane grin was planted on his face.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But… I thought Kanku-what's-his-name was supposed to get rid of him!"

Sasuke snorted. "Who gave you _that_ unbelievably wrong piece of information? I've been fighting this guy for more than two hours!" he snapped bitingly.

Kakashi chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah… about that…" A lazy hand was raised to the back of his head.

His eyes narrowed warily, Naruto glared at Kakashi in an almost accusing way before gritting out, "What did you do _this _time, Kakashi-sensei?"

Hands automatically went up in defense as the man chuckled uneasily and tried to excuse himself acceptably.

"Well… I thought that two Sabaku Siblings were better than one, so I made a clone of myself and went after the other one."

Sasuke glanced at him for a mere fraction of a second with his Sharingan on and muttered, "Kage Bunshin, huh?" A smirk made its way onto his features as he remarked, "Clever."

His eyelids upturned with a happy smile. "Yeah. Well, I think I'll disappear for now to inform myself how you guys are doing. I'm sure I'm worried sick over my precious students about now."

A roll of Sasuke's eyes was what he got in reply. "I guess I'll see you in a while."

After mock saluting him, the silver-haired man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke fanned the leftover water vapor from his face and looked around, searching for a suitable viewpoint from which to watch the furious battle that would ensue between Naruto and Gaara. He was supposed to be the Ichibi, and although that was no match for Naruto's Kyuubi, the show would be a once-in-a-while, spectacular scene.

* * *

Sakura was restlessly trying to relax in one of the Hyuuga's main gardens that boring evening. As expected, Ino had rejected everything she's thrown at her during her last visit, so she took Shino's advice on leaving her alone for the time being.

She looked on lazily as Kaoru circled the perimeter overhead and landed soon after. His tall height easily enabled him to reach the branch she was currently situated on, so he took the opportunity and started grunting and sniffing at her face.

She sighed exasperatedly at his behavior and tried to nudge him away. She waved her hand dismissively up and down, but still he persisted.

"What, Kaoru?" Annoyance was present in every single note of her voice as she spoke gruffly at her dragon.

He grunted again and blew some steam her way to get his message across. Then, he pranced around in a circle before returning to her and trying to push her off the tree.

She frowned at him with a pout and whined, "I'm tired, Kaoru!"

Still, his efforts weren't hindered, for he kept pushing her with his nuzzle.

An outright furious look crossed her features before she threw her hands up in defeat and cried out, "Fine! I'll train, I'll train!"

With that, she swung her legs over one side of the branch and let herself fall back, trusting Kaoru to catch her and take her to his training area of choice. It was a habit these days to leave the training up to her dragon, but she didn't mind. "Sluggish," was the key vocabulary to defining her attitude nowadays.

With a great flap of his wings, they were airborne and flying to the nearest clear patch of land without a hint of grass or any other plant on it. It was ideal for a fire-breathing dragon such as himself.

* * *

As they were training that day, Sakura couldn't help but feel like Kaoru was observing her every move with those fiery red eyes of his. This set her on edge even more, for her agitation with his rebellious behavior was quickly assuming the worst: he'd turn mutinous soon. She had seen how he acted after the encounter with Sasuke; another reason as to why she absolutely _loathed_ him.

She didn't know what was so great about him… He was an arrogant, cocky bastard who obviously was going to go on a quest for power soon. Even more obviously, his fangirls probably went for his looks alone.

Then she found herself thinking back on how he looked when they had met last. _The only reason why I remember his face so clearly is because of my photographic memory,_ she assured herself firmly as she dodged a particularly large ball of fire. She flipped into a tall tree and started a series of hand signs, helping her concentrate on the amount of chakra being forced into her knuckles for the attack that she had learned from Tsunade just recently.

Jumping into the air after her dragon, she grabbed his thick neck in a choke hold with her left hand and, flipping him over with sheer force, smashed into his stomach with the other. He was sent hurling to the ground before her, landing in a sickening crack that would've killed any normal human.

Alighting with a feminine grace that all kunoichis possessed, she wiped some sweat off her abnormally large forehead and grunted, "Get up, Kaoru. You're the one who wanted to train in the first place."

She didn't think she was too harsh on him. Well she did, but he deserved it. Besides, his thick hide and steel-like bones were more durable than anything man-made in this universe, not to mention the hollowness of his head that protected what little brains he had going on in there.

Okay, so she lied on that last part; dragons were also smarter than the average mystical creature. However, she had to let off some steam on _somebody_ and Kaoru just happened to be the one who challenged her to a dual.

"Tch."

The great beast rolled over onto his stomach and slowly pushed himself up, trudging past Sakura in a heart-broken stance. She, however, was unaffected by the display.

"You big baby!" she shouted after him.

His head drooped at her words as he weakly lifted into the air; he needed a place to nurse his newly obtained bruise.

Sakura watched him leave before turning around in a huff, heading back for the Hyuuga gates by herself on her tired feet. He'd return; he always did…

…and she continued stomping in the direction opposite to the one Kaoru took, unaware of just how much distance she had to cover by herself.

* * *

"Are we still in your sight, Uchiha-sama?"

A middle-aged man rested upon his throne as he watched his subordinates via a crystal ball that he had kept for over half of his life. A twitching hand was placed in the air above the shiny pearl, flinching every now and then to show the transmission as clear as possible.

"Yes. Keep searching."

"As you wish, Uchiha-sama."

He leaned back into his seat with a bit of trouble; he was starting to feel the effects of age, now that they were thoroughly halfway through the war. He couldn't wait to get it over with.

The mighty king jumped with a start when a crackly voice erupted from the small crystal in front of him.

"Uchiha-sama! We've located the girl! What should we do?" came the urgent voice of the team's captain.

"Nothing." He could feel the disbelief through the transmission. "You've seen her train, no?"

He didn't answer for a moment, but soon replied with a hesitant, "Yes, but…"

"Leave her alone. I will not make the mistake of trying to capture her again. Now that we've ensured that she's in the Hyuuga Kingdom, we can make our next move once Sasuke returns."

He saw one of the small ANBU figures nod before hearing, "I understand, Uchiha-sama. Then… we're heading back now."

He cut off their communication with a vertical swipe of his hand and resumed his comfortable position on his throne.

Now, all he had to do was wait until his son returned.


	17. A Predicament

**angel2559:** Thanks! Much appreciated. XD

**9nightdragon: **I'm glad. :) I just hope you can bare another chapter without dragons. But rest assured! There is another dragon to be revealed soon. I just have to flesh out the plot a bit. :P It's all for the story, my friend. XD

**Karui Yumi Kitsune-Hyuga:** Ooh, a new reviewer! I can tell cause you're names really unique. :3 Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my fanfic. XD Appreciate it.

**NorthernLights25:** You won't find the answer to Kaoru's problems for a few chapters, I'm afraid. XD It's a gradual thing. :) Thanks for your review!

**Carol aka-neko: **Well, the point of spoilers is to make the viewer want more, after all. :P I'm sorry I ruined it for you, I just couldn't help it! Your reviews just make me excited, that's all! Okay, I'll try to restrain myself. X3 And yes, things are getting really complicated, more than I'd like. But hey, I have it all planned out. :D Thanks for your review!

**Silent-Serpent:** OMG, you're good! How can you detect the smell when it's so faint? As in, they won't appear for a while. XD Spoiler, I'm sorry, there must be something wrong with me. I just can't help myself! If only everyone had a nose like Kakashi. Then the world would be at peace and stuff. XD Anyways, thanks for your review, and stick around for Akatsuki!

**hsuhhushyou: **Hey! I reviewed some of your oneshots! They were awesome, as I already wrote. XD And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there will be no Gaara/Naruto battle here. You all know what happens in the anime, so why bother? And Ino despising Shikamaru… I guess I didn't explain it well enough. Shikamaru sent her forcefully to the Hyuuga Kingdom to spy on them, thinking that it'd be a good life learning experience for her. She thinks it's because he wants her dead: the result of poor communication skills. I'll try to mention it again later. :) Thanks for pointing that out for me. And also, thanks for not rushing me, although I could've had this chapter out like, a few days ago. I appreciate it. XD Lol. And as for Kaoru, you'll just have to wait and see. :3 Thanks for your review! Oh, and in response to your review reply: I'm flattered as well. X3 And yes, I'll be starting ninth grade in a few months. :3 Gives me the jitters knowing that I'm going to be in high school. :P I don't mind you asking at all… But hey, you get to drive! I still have two more years until I get my learners permit. XP Can't wait. XD Anyways, it's always fun hearing from you. :3 Thanks for your review!

**shinobi of life:** I'm afraid I was so horrified and shocked by your review that I forgot about the mission until I reread it while typing this reply. Power rangers? That loser needs to be sent to hell. Well, maybe that's a little too harsh. What I meant was, if Naruto has crossovers with those lame, crappy shows, why can't it have any decent crossovers with better anime like Bleach? Anyways, I already started the next chapter, so hopefully it will be out earlier. And now that I remembered the mission, I'll go and try to report the fanfic. :) Thanks for always making my day!

**AvaAnna: **Okay, what you have to understand here is that Sakura and Sasuke are a few villages apart, as in like, five day's walking distance, because Sakura is in the Hyuuga Castle, and Sasuke is in one of the forests closer to his kingdom. Fugaku is only watching Sakura because she has a dragon, and he's not watching Sasuke because they're far apart. I'm sorry I made it so hard to understand… :P And _because _they're so far apart, Kaoru won't be able to 'Stumble' onto the Uchiha army. My plot's a little different, because coincidence doesn't appeal to me that much. Hope you understand. XD Anyways, I also hope you understand it now, and thanks for your review! I always look forward to your questions. :3 And as for your second review, yes, Ino is still in the girl's body. And yes, they know what she looks like because she's a princess and all. You're one of the few readers who caught that! And sometimes, I find myself forgetting that Ino isn't in her own body. Gotta watch out for that. :3 And Ino thinks Shika hates her because he sent her to spy on the enemy kingdom. She thinks he's trying to get rid of her because they are in a forced engagement when in reality, Shikamaru only sent her there so she can learn of some of life's lessons and have more experience outside of the castle. Basically, to un-spoil her. If you have more questions, feel free to ask. X3

**dead-smiling-angel:** Thanks for your awesome review! XD Yes, Ino is spoiled, but you want to cry for her. It's like, you want to cry for her _because_ she's spoiled, no? Well, just a little thought. And the bit about Kaoru, Sasuke, and Sakura… It will come soon enough. XD And being realistic is what I'm aiming for, because that's what makes the difference between a good and bad fanfic. I hate those authors who make them fall in love after the first day, too. It's just like… ugh! There is no way that's happening, even if you're the author of a fanfic! And Sasuke will meet Sakura… pretty soon. You'll just have to read and find out! XD And don't worry. :3 I'll make sure Ino and Shikamaru end up happy in the end.

**silverymoonfire:** Yes, well, here you go! XD Thank you for reviewing my humble story.

**aniron evenstar: **OMG, a new fan! XD I'm glad you like my story so much… I try to be original. And don't worry! I haven't been on a while because of some technical difficulties, but now that it's vacation, I will have tons of time to work on my fanfic! XD Plus, this is my only one, so I'll be devoted to it until another plot bunny comes up. :) Anyways, appreciated the review- much love. X3

**Animelove101:** Ha ha, I'm glad it's getting exciting for you! That's what I was hoping for. XD But alas, the battles are over. XD I know, they're over before it even starts? o.O;; I'm afraid I'm disappointing a lot of readers. TT.TT Anyways, yes, we all love the Sand Siblings. X3 Who can hate them when they have such a messed up dad? Also, thanks for your review!

* * *

Hey! Sorry this took so long to update… Had a graduation to get through and stuff… But now it's vacation, and I'm hyped up for all the free time I'm going to be getting! XD Yahoo!

Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my second beta, mostly. His email didn't reach me after I sent the chapter to him, and I freaked out over nothing. I thought he abandoned me… XD

So, **Engineered-Chaos**, I'm sorry! TT.TT I'm sorry I ever doubted you, oh wonderful beta of mine! I shall try to trust you even more from now on! XD

And this chapter is also dedicated to **Kaihei**, who speedily replied after I sent the chapter to her. She's my first beta. :3

I love you guys! XD You guys are just the kind of people a failure at literature such as myself needs when writing a fanfic. XD Kudos. :3

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later that Uchiha Fugaku finally got to see his son again. He, along with Shikamaru and the other commanders, was leading the troops back home for a well earned break. It was the sound of trumpets that marked their homecoming that cool, cloudy morning.

Loud, regal footsteps echoed throughout the first corridor from the castle entrance as the king made his way out the doors.

"All hail the king of the Uchiha Kingdom, Uchiha Fugaku-sama!"

He slightly nodded at his subjects as they bowed to him, trying to make his way to the gates where Sasuke was entering with his army. The sight that greeted him didn't impress him.

"I take it that you haven't been met with any resistance since your departure from here?" he inquired with a raise of the eyebrow.

From his spot next to the subject being questioned, Naruto grunted and muttered, "Or we could've been invincible and just didn't lose any men…"

At the sight of the king's eyes traveling over to him, he stiffened and averted his gaze elsewhere.

Fugaku's eyes returned to Sasuke before he pressed, "Well?"

Sasuke eyed a patch of dirt interestingly as he muttered in a begrudging voice, "We met up with Gaara's army."

"And?"

His son cringed at some especially loud squeals of fangirls. "We managed to take their whole army hostage."

An approving nod was what he was greeted with.

"No wonder it's about the same size as the army you started with."

He turned heel and motioned them to enter the castle, walking imperially back to the castle's main doors. Along the way, he glanced over his shoulder and commented impassively, "Must've wiped out at least half of your troop."

Sasuke's stance slackened and a furious look passed over the features of his face. The rest followed quietly after, ignoring the onlookers who were still cheering in blissful ignorance.

The top commanding officers dismissed their men and gave out orders on what to do with the Sunagakure prisoners before hastily following their superior up the flight of stone stairs before the entrance. Inside, a warm feast awaited them, along with more plans and topics to discuss over dinner.

"Sit," Fugaku ordered as he briskly crossed the room to his own chair at the head of the table.

The rest of the commanders following behind him did as instructed, the chairs scraping noisily against the cold, stone floor. Sasuke had taken a seat next to Naruto, who was situated at the King's left. Their mentor sat across from them, next to Shikamaru and Chouji, while one of the lesser commanding officers was seated across from them.

Even at the table, Kakashi's reading habits weren't diminished. He flipped from page to page as the minutes passed, the food yet to arrive. The only time he looked up was when Shikamaru spoke up.

"Your Highness…" the young prince called, waiting for permission to continue.

"Speak."

He bowed his head slightly as he said, "Since it's not appropriate for them to be seated with us, may I request that some of this marvelous food be sent to my fiancé's servants?"

A nod answered his appeal as the elder made a flicking motion with his hand, drawing forth some servants who stepped forward with their heads bowed. "How many people?" he asked.

"Four," was the automatic reply.

Naruto pondered on this for a moment before correcting, "Five."

His friend raised an inquiring eyebrow at him.

"One for the captive I'm supposed to be taking care of," he grumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The meal looked so unappetizing, now that bits and chunks were missing from it. However, that might've been just his opinion, for the others at the table were all smiling at the blonde next to him for some strange, odd reason, not that he wanted to sound redundant.

* * *

It wasn't until well into the meal that the king popped the question.

"Who are you going to exchange for the prisoner?"

All motion at the table halted momentarily, the most prominent being Naruto's pause of bringing a spoon full of soup to his mouth and tightening his grip on the handle. Sasuke shot him a side glance before speaking up to answer his father.

"For Ino, of course."

His blunt tone didn't hinder his father's subtle persistence at something else; or rather, something more.

"Only her?"

This short inquiry was enough to make Shikamaru grind his teeth into his chicken especially hard. He gave the king a warily curious look, signaling him to elaborate on his innuendo.

The eldest Uchiha's eyebrows rose and his lips jutted out in a pout, forming a sort of, "Whatever" face.

"I was just thinking… Why not trade for something more?"

A chair scraped against the floor as Shikamaru burst up and slammed his cup down in fury.

"_**What's that supposed to mean?**_" he shouted in disbelief.

The king rose as well, hands held up in defense, followed by Chouji and some other lower ranking officers. It was only Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi who kept their bottoms glued to their chairs, although Naruto looked like he was debating whether or not he should've stood as well.

"Shikamaru, calm down," the Akimichi Prince muttered, keeping a firm hand on his friend's shoulder in case he did anything rash.

The genius shrugged him off roughly and kept his clenched fists at his side; at the ready.

"Tell me, Uchiha-_sama_," he spat out with spite, "what do you mean, 'Trade for something more?'"

The impassive look had already returned to Fugaku's face.

"I was merely suggesting that we ask for something additional, along with Ino's return, since the Hyuuga captive is the daughter of the highest wager of war, after all."

At this, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a little stupid. His stance slackened noticeably and he looked down in shame, although relief still swept over him like a sugar rush. Still, a finely shaped brow arched in suspicion.

"Then what were you talking about?"

Fugaku nodded in something akin to understanding, waving his hand up and down slightly. "Sit down, boy, sit down," he said exasperatedly.

Although there was still a bit of distrust lingering in the back of Shikamaru's mind, he kept mum and took his seat again, following his friend's example. Soon, everyone was seated again, although the atmosphere was considerably tenser.

Sasuke, who had his fingers intertwined in his usual, characteristic thinking pose, spoke once again.

"Tell us, _father_… what is it that you want?" There was also some confusion in his voice, and though his was more controlled and impassive, there was still the fact that he was sneering the words at his parent.

The king leaned back in his seat and held a hand up to his chin, leaning on his arm rest.

"You are aware of their second dragon rider," he stated, bluntly. "She is to be traded for along with Ino-hime."

This time, Sasuke also joined the people who stood up in protest.

"That is unacceptable! I will _not _tolerate having that wench anywhere near my kingdom alive!" he shouted furiously.

"Yeah! Why recruit a filthy peasant like her when we can call for the death of someone more important and more valuable to the enemy?" Surprisingly, it was Chouji who threw this yell across the room.

"Because any more significant, and they might not be willing to trade at all," Fugaku stated wisely. He cast an annoyed look at the man sitting to his son's side, for he still remained unfazed and reading his book at the dinner table.

He raised his chin imperially and said, "Because she is a commoner, she is up for the taking. It is not like her skills in the medical and dragon riding area will do us harm, assuming that we take the necessary precautions, that is."

One of the lower ranking officers also rebelled by exclaiming, "But she is but an insolent teenager!"

The false sense of security of having his prince on his side of the argument to cover his outburst quickly faded when Sasuke sent him a piercing glare.

"What?" he hissed murderously.

The man quickly took back what he said with frantic waves of his hands. "No sir, I didn't mean any disrespect-!"

He was cut off by a sudden lunge on Sasuke's part. A terrified scream was emitted from his lips as the Uchiha grasped the front of his shirt from across the table and pulled him in with his Sharingan eyes.

"The next time you make fun of _'insolent teenagers,' _keep in mind that the one right in front of you was the one who saved your miserable life." A snarl was implanted on his face.

The senior in front of him let out a small whimper before Naruto interrupted him.

"Sasuke…" he called out warningly.

The prodigy closed his eyes in self-restrain and let go of the fabric in his hands with a rough shove. The man stumbled back into his chair as the prince took his seat once again, still not opening his eyes to meet the others who were staring warily at him.

"Whatever the case, I'm still not having that bitch in my kingdom."

"Language, Sasuke," his father chastised half-heartedly, knowing that he had ways to go before he succeeded in convincing his son otherwise.

And what a hard task it would be.

* * *

It was a Saturday when Sasuke's father finally decided to give him a break from his attempts at convincing him to agree with his decision. He was strolling through one of the many gardens cultivated in the Uchiha Castle's own backyard, and was enjoying every moment of the peaceful, relaxing, almost captivatingly tranquil-

"Aww!"

His soothing state of trance was abruptly broken by a quartet of muffled giggles, coming from a large bush to his right. Hoping against hope that it was just his imagination, – although everyone knows that it is against all Uchiha policy to simply _imagine_ such a sound – the prodigy turned around, his eyes zoning in on the object of his attention.

Despite all warning bells that alerted him not to creep to the bush and take a peak at what was happening behind its leafy curtains, he did just that and found something he'd rather not have wasted time with.

"That's so cute!" squealed Tsubaki, who he recognized to be the only ANBU in their little group. So much for, 'Quiet and like the shadows'.

Ruffling the leaves only a bit slightly, he leaned over the crouched figures to peer down at the lake they were gazing oh so eagerly at. His eyes caught sight of Naruto's wild, blonde hair right away, followed by the person sitting next to him; the captive. They were enjoying… a lovely _picnic_ together, his thoughts commented in a sarcastically cheery voice.

Startled gasps rose from beneath him, cutting short the overwhelming surges of disgust and disbelief at his friend's unacceptable behavior.

"Sasuke-sama…" Satsuki gasped. The foursome quickly crawled back out of the bush and bowed low in respect, noticing the look of revulsion plastered on his face.

"Please forgive us, Sasuke-sama! We didn't know you were here-"

Steam was almost gushing from his nose as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He raised a trembling hand to stop Ageha's apology, not facing them as he spoke.

"I want to know why the idiot is fraternizing with the enemy princess," he demanded in a dangerous tone.

"Well…" His piercing gaze was directed at Mokona who was fidgeting the most. "We…"

Tsubaki sighed. "Psh. It's not our fault Naruto is in love with Hinata-chan," she said arrogantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest in a defiant manner. Some backbone for the ANBU.

"_What?_"

At his infuriated snarl, she cowered a little and backed down, falling back with her line of friends. Well, she tried to be as cocky as the Uchiha Prince.

Sasuke didn't wait for an answer; he marched straight to his room, locking himself in the enclosed space until dinner. During this time, he thought things over and came up with his decision. He'd have to blame Naruto for this one:

Hinata had to go. Therefore, Ino and Sakura would take her place.

* * *

He didn't know why his father was so pleased with his announcement that afternoon. Heaven knows _Naruto _wasn't.

"Excellent choice, my boy!" Oh how he loathed those words. "Then we'll send a messenger to their kingdom by tomorrow evening!"

"What?" Naruto immediately protested, his chair toppling over as he practically jumped up from the table. He shot his friend a dirty look, one that read, 'You dirty little traitor…' and turned back to his king to make his plea.

"But Fugaku-sama," he started, drawing the attention of everyone at the table. "That is blasphemy! There is no way they will agree to such high demands! Frankly, the trade will not benefit them in any way, which will disable them from agreeing to our requests! All that will happen is that we will be ridiculed for thinking up such a preposterous idea!"

Although his reason seemed logical, Sasuke stood his ground calmly and comfortably. "That kind of thought is what really makes you an idiot, Naruto."

When he felt the Uzumaki's gaze rest on top of him again, he opened his eyes confidently and said, "Don't forget that we captured the Kazekage of one of their allies. We will be holding them hostage to make sure we get what we want."

He knew he was fighting a losing battle. "But… but…!"

A flip of a page was heard from Kakashi's book as he continued his reading. Without parting his eyes from the novel's contents, he motioned for Naruto to sit down. "You're overreacting, Naruto. Calm down and think this over, then present us with a credible reason as to why we shouldn't carry out this exchange."

Not one to admit defeat so easily, Naruto huffed indignantly and left the dining hall with a loud slam of the large double doors.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called absent-mindedly.

If he wasn't the trained student who could detect the underlying tone of in Kakashi's voice, Sasuke would've freaked out at the fact that his teacher was calling out his name while reading a smut novel. All thoughts shoved into his mind by his strange hormones were shoved to the side with an equal force as the Uchiha left the table impassively, trailing his blonde friend who had left in a fit of rage.

As he paced through the halls that had Naruto's lingering chakra about the air, he started motioning for some of the by-standing guards to follow him, ending up with about twenty by the time he finally caught up with his Kyuubi host of a friend.

"Restrain him!" he ordered, pointing at Naruto suddenly after rounding the last corner he had turned. His minions rushed to obey him.

Within three minutes flat, they had managed to capture the unsuspecting blonde and halt his movements with some thick rope that Sasuke had one of them bring. He was shouting and thrashing about in response, but Sasuke would have none of it.

"Gag him and make sure he doesn't escape. I want him locked inside his room until further notice."

"As you wish, Uchiha-sama," a few of them replied. Others pelted forward and started to carry out his orders.

"_Hey! Let go!_" an enraged Uzumaki shouted. He gritted his teeth together as the guards heaved him from the ground and started for the direction of his room.

He glared at Sasuke over the shoulder of the one who was carrying him and yelled, "_**Sasuke! Why are you doing this? What's your problem, teme?**_"

Not a flash of regret passed the Uchiha's hardened eyes. "It's because you've fallen for the enemy, dobe," he answered clearly, just before the group of people rounded the corner at the far end of the hallway. Naruto's shocked face was the last thing he saw before he promptly turned on his recruits.

"Not a word of this to anyone," he commanded coldly, before heading down the opposite corridor for his own room. He didn't need to strain his ears to hear the less-stealthier-than-shinobi castle guards scramble to get back to their posts.

* * *

In no time at all, a messenger bird from the Uchiha Kingdom had reached the castle of Hyuuga Hiashi. The frantic message translator had stumbled into the middle of one of his big meetings, which included the teenage prodigies of war: Shino, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Kiba. A few death glares had the insolent worker trembling at the knees.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt one of our most classified gatherings?" her king inquired icily, sending her a disapproving look.

"W-Well… Umm…" She trailed off as her gaze swept pass Neji, who was one of the most peeved at that moment. Two large patches of a rosy red color spread across her cheeks and her words became more incoherent than ever.

"I-uh…"

"Out with it, woman!" Neji commanded harshly, almost snarling the words at the unprofessional girl.

This seemed to snap some sense back into her, for she straightened up and announced, "The Uchihas have sent us a message, Hiashi-sama." The tense silence told her to continue and she did, albeit a bit reluctantly. "It concerns the welfare of Hinata-sama, Sir."

"Give me the message at once!" the king snapped quite calmly.

Some of the younger generation jumped in their seats, not used to the slightly panicked (not to mention concerned) voice of the Hyuuga patriarch.

"Right away, Sir."

The intruder fumbled with a small scroll that had apparently been snagged by something in her little carrier case. It was stupid, in Sakura's opinion. The tower that received all messages sent by air was not that far from here, and the scroll didn't look like too much trouble to carry the short distance. Her agitation with the girl's incompetence was growing by the second.

By the time she had finally retrieved the rolled up parchment from her side bag, veins were throbbing on the middle-aged ruler's forehead. He did nothing but snatch the little cylinder from her hands before dismissing her promptly, as annoyed at her ineptitude as Sakura and the others were.

She'd receive a good barking from him when he had the time later on.

To say that the message only dampened their moods was as much of an understatement as saying that Naruto liked ramen, but this metaphor went unheeded in Sakura's mind. She hushed up her alter ego and listened tentatively as the king read the message out loud.

And let it be known, there was hell to be paid that night.


	18. A Promise

**hushhushyou:** Don't feel bad for Naruto! This was all meant to happen! It's all for the sake of his dream! Oops… I think I said too much. XD And yay, I love kudos. I enjoyed writing the Shikamaru part. :3 Thanks for liking it, too. And just to let you know, Sasuke didn't get mad at him because he called Sakura a teenager. It was because he was a teenager, too. I thought you should know, because he still hates her guts. As for the fighting scenes, you'll have to wait a while. For now, I just want everything set in place because things will be more similar to the Naruto plot now. And pfft! I suck at writing fighting scenes. That's why I was avoiding them for the most part. XD I've seen how some authors tend to get away with trying to make their characters look cool during fights and they did _not_ turn out cool. :P And sorry, no more spoilers until I can't help myself again. I always enjoy your reviews… Thanks for making them so long! XD Love 'em. Anyways, onwards, to the next chapter! XD P.S.: I'm serious. Your stories _are_ better. Are you going to make me say this every time I reply to you? o.O;;

**Neko no Yummei: **Well, if you wait a while, all the other dragons will come out! There's even one right under your nose right now. :P But he's back at home while his master is-… and that's as much of a spoiler as you're gonna get! XD Thanks for your dramatic review! I really enjoyed it. :3

**NorthernLights25: **Don't worry! To make it up, half of this chapter's about Sakura and her family now. And as for your question: the answer is in this chapter. :3 Thanks for your review!

**jami16: **Yes, I sort of made Sasuke cruel in the last chapter, although he has his reasons. It always amazes me how some sons are so alike to their dads… But fear not! Naruto _will _have his happy ending! Thanks for reviewing!

**silverymoonfire: **Thanks for your review! I'm sorry I made you wait for a long time. :P Were you dying from frustration? But as an authoress, I've got to say one thing: _"I feel the power!"_ XD

**Angel-with-Guns: **I'm sorry to say that things won't go the way you wish. :P About Kaoru and Sakura… Yeah… I'll leave you with that spoiler. XD Anyways, I feel so guilty! Were you really waiting in front of the computer screen for the next chapter? I feel horrible. X3 I'll try to update faster this time! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Animelove101: **Lol. Loved the little skit you wrote! But hey! If anyone is Sakura's daughter, it's gotta be me! XD That's cool. We can be siblings or something. XD jk… Anyways, thanks for your review!

**PinkBlossem: **Lol. I can tell you're the type that really speaks their mind. XD And in reply to your latest review: the answer will come to you momentarily. :D And don't worry, SasuSaku is coming up really soon. Okay, I'm not entirely sure about that, but I'm just trying to make you feel better. I'm pretty sure that Usuratonkachi means something like, "Dead-last" or something… Did I actually use that word? o.O;; Also, did I really use a quote from Eragon? Cause seriously, I never read that book in my life! And wow… Those spoilers must really mean something to you if you take the time to read every other review reply. O.O;; I'll make sure to give you more spoilers from now on! I'll start right now! There is a reason why I had Sasuke be mean to Naruto. It was just to give him a little push in the right direction to fame. In addition to that, Shikamaru is staying behind for a reason which I will not inform you of. Let's just say that his life's about to get a little more troublesome. ;) Anyway… Thanks for your reviews! I really enjoyed them, mostly cause they were really long. XD Yay! Cookies for you! Anyhow, continue reading, my fellow fanfictioner! Hope I didn't ruin it for you by giving you spoilers. XD

**Coscat: **Thanks! I've tried really hard to get this plot to work out. I'm glad you like it. :3 Also, thanks for your review! Much appreciated.

**OblivionRose: **Were you still wondering what would happen next? Good, cause as an authoress, it's my job to make you feel that way! XD Note: the spelling was, "Thoroughly," just to let you know. And yes, poor Naruto. But fear not! Something good will happen to him in the future! And the supposed hint you caught… I want to tell you if you're right or not, but I wouldn't want to spoil it for you, so… Read on, reader! XD

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **I must've disappointed you big time. After all, the only think you wrote in your last review was, "Update soon!" XP Anyways, thanks for your review!

**berry smoothie: **I see it! I see your future! The answer to your last question shall be answered momentarily! XD Thanks for your review.

**Kotone111: **I see my writing skills have just blown you away. :D I feel flattered. XD Thanks for your review! Lol…

**starryxang3l93: **Haha, hey Nacho. Just to let you know, you shouldn't use your real name on the internet like that. Lots of bad people are out to get short people like you, you know? Anyways, thanks for **finally** reviewing the story that your **dear **_**friend**_ wrote. I feel **so **loved, supported, and appreciated. -.-;;

**Shinobi of Life: **Damn Power Rangers fans… I don't know what they see in those shows… Anyways, thank you. For approving my outtake on Neji and fangirls, giving me all these info on Naruto, and even going so far as to recommending new anime to me. I feel so loved! X3 And just to tell you, the site you gave me didn't show up. I'm guessing it's because fanfiction doesn't allow other links to be uploaded on their site. It sucks, really. And I'm looking forward to Naruto Movie 4, too! Kyaa, I can't wait! XD And as for the manga, are you talking about Pein? He came out in the latest Naruto manga and is visible on wikipedia, too. :3 Also, I couldn't find the thing you were talking about when you mentioned Naruto's past. Just how far ahead are you in the manga? o.O;;

Mission: Could not be accomplished due to fanfiction interference. Requesting link with spaces in between the letters to override this problem.

**Carol aka-neko: **Well, I didn't mention Sakura's face in this, so please feel free to use your imagination! XD Thanks for always reviewing. :3 BTW- How is the Portuguese version coming along? Not too much trouble, I hope:P Can't wait to see it and brag to my friends about it! XD Again, thanks for offering such an opportunity. Makes me really honored. XD

**ohwhatsherface: **O.O OMG! I can't believe _the_ author for Indecent Proposals actually reviewed my story! With a compliment, no less! (Faints.) Haha, as you can tell, I love your collection of oneshots. Speaking of that, where is my update? o.O;; Thanks for your review, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story. :D

**AvaAnna: **I feel like I disappointed you in so many ways… TT.TT But fear not! Naruto _is_ going to do something drastic. Hopefully in the near future. :3 And Sasuke being mean… It's all for the sake of the plot, so please bare with me! XD I'll give you one clue as to what's going to happen next, though. Naruto isn't going to go after Hinata. But don't worry, because they _will _end up together! Thanks for your review!

**dead-smiling-angel: **I never really considered myself good with fluff, so… I just skipped it. I'm guessing your expression right now is, O.O! But yeah… I just wanted the plot to get moving, so… maybe in the future, I'll write a little side story on all the characters and their fluff moments. XD But not now. The story is pretty long as it is, so I just want to finish it ASAP. And as for your other questions: Sasuke and Sakura will meet in the next chapter, but the fluff won't start to show until hopefully the chapter after that. And how did you know there was going to be a big argument coming up? XD And I'm glad you're starting to accept Ino now. :P Just for that, I'll give you a spoiler: there is a reason why Shikamaru is told to do what he is told in this chapter. Not much of a spoiler, really, but mark that in your brain! It's a hint as to what is coming in the future! And nonsense, your words aren't babbles! I immensely enjoyed your review:D Thanks.

**blackpotion:** Thanks for your review! And sure, I'll try my best. ;)

**thegirlofmanymoods: **Thanks! I try by best to make it humorous AND dramatic at the same time. Hopefully, it's equall as dramatic. XD Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Whew… Thought I was a goner there! It turns out that me being on vacation means less updates… Who knew? I've been so wrapped up in Gaia and other stuff that I didn't get to do during school nights that I had a momentary writer's block there. But fear not, for I have the rest of the plot planned out! XD Hopefully, I can finish it by next year or something, cause damn, it's LONG. XD Anyways, I'm sorry for my late update. I know you won't believe me anymore if I say that I'll try harder, so… I'll just leave you to your reading. :P

Also, even more thanks to my betas: Kaihei and Engineered-Chaos. Lol, it took them a little longer to reply because I haven't updated in a while. XD Sorry! I'll try harder next time!

* * *

"So… what should we do?"

All eyes seemed to shift to the only girl with pink hair in the room. A far from comfortable silence was upon them for a few moments before Lee, the most gregarious of the group, spoke up.

"It is unacceptable to have Sakura-san go to the Uchiha Kingdom! Her most graceful flames of youth are sure to be extinguished there!"

His teammates, however, were both on a different train of thought. While they considered Sakura a valuable friend and kunoichi to the kingdom's army, she had a better chance at surviving in the enemy kingdom than Hinata, who wasn't trained for combat. In addition to that, getting rid of Yamanaka Ino would've been a plus. One could only stand her loud shrieks and demands for such a long time.

"Sakura," the Hyuuga king called out firmly.

He used her stance as she looked up at him to figure out what she was thinking; inner turmoil.

"Please understand that whatever decision is made in here, it is for the greater good of the people."

Her gaze shifted away from him as she nodded.

"She won't have to understand," a particularly conservative elder piped up. "She won't be traded to the Uchihas."

"What ever are you talking about, Elder Li?" Neji demanded coolly, fury residing within the depths of his tone.

"Sakura and her dragon are important to the Hyuuga kingdom, now more than ever since Tenten is under her custody," he reasoned. "Hinata-dono, however, has never been able to aid us in such things as military tactics and battles. She is a failure to the Hyuuga Kingdom and should be treated as such within the confines of the enemy's prison."

"How dare you!" another elder threw at him. "Hinata-sama has been gone for but a fortnight and you have the galls to turn mutinous during this period?"

At this accusation, Elder Li stood up and snarled outrageously, "I am merely pointing out what is good for the kingdom! What good will the princess be if we lose one of our dragons and our most valuable hostage for her?"

"He's right," another elder pointed out. "As Elder Li has mentioned, a dragon's power is too much to lose."

"And so is one of the two heiresses to the Hyuuga throne!"

"**She is not fit for the throne!**" another council member shouted as he stood up furiously from his seat. "**Get that through your thick head, Yamaguchi!**"

Throughout this ordeal, Hiashi kept mum and motioned for the teens to do so as well, calmly listening to and pondering on the different counters being thrown at each other.

"**This is an outrage! Not only are you dismissing her fantastic potential as a leader, but you're also suggesting we betray one of our blood, one of our kinship for the enemy's brat and a mere peasant who is not even of this kingdom!**"

His strong line of reasoning was shot down by the first to raise the subject, Elder Li. "**This has nothing to **_**do**_** with blood and kinship! We're looking for people who can help us win this war! If Hinata-dono is not back after the war ends, we have Hanabi-dono and even Neji-dono to precede the throne! **_**What we're worried about now is how to defeat the Uchiha Kingdom and keep OUR kingdom together!**_"

A murmur of agreement rose with this loudly proclaimed counter argument. Elder Yamaguchi was left without a word to add as the two articulate council members panted slightly. They glared at each other in a way that suggested they would dive into a fight in a second, but eventually calmed down and took their seats again.

Hiashi sighed amidst the tension and sat straighter, facing the people seated at the long table. "Have you all reached a decision now?"

A nod from everybody in the room except for Sakura met his sight.

"Then…" He faced the crowd gravely. "All in favor of the exchange…"

Sakura watched quietly, slight confusion written on her expression. The gravity of the situation still didn't sink into her head, partly because she was the one who was included in the hostage exchange, and now there was only puzzlement on her face.

A total of eight hands were raised for the exchange, some of which included Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and Hiashi himself.

"All against the exchange…"

Lee and Gai were the most prominent of this group, the rest of the council members following in a quieter fashion. Nine.

Neji looked up in anticipation. "That's a tie."

Oh no… This wasn't supposed to happen. The whole reason why there were an odd number of council members was to have a tie breaker, after all.

Elder Li's eyes immediately darted to the only remaining person in the room and caught Sakura's with his own. She was a nice girl in his eyes, and he sincerely thought of her as a junior who was prone to all kinds of right and wrong paths on the road of life.

_Don't be stupid, don't be heroic,_ he pleaded in his mind and with his eyes.

To his deep distress, she held a small and barely concealed look of determination in her eyes. _What is that girl __**doing**_ he thought frantically.

"I vote, 'For.'"

Their attention once again shifted to the girl seated next to Tenten. Her eyes were now drawn to her lap, not meeting any of their questioning gazes. It looked like she herself was surprised of her action.

"Huh?" Kiba questioned smartly.

At this, she looked up with a look of mild anger on her face. "What, my vote doesn't count?" she snapped.

She heard a sad sigh from the elder across from her and felt like mimicking the motion.

"It was my fault, anyways, so…" she offered shortly as an explanation, her voice quiet.

Hiashi nodded reluctantly and stood up to make his final resolution. "Then we'll make contact with their head and arrange for a hostage exchange as soon as possible. This meeting is over." They couldn't help but think that he was about to choke while he announced these words.

The Elders rose first, most looking at Sakura disappointedly and some thanking her quietly before leaving the room, on one occasion even patting her on the back and muttering, "You're a good girl, Sakura. A good girl."

She lingered behind, as did Elder Li, knowing that he would want a word with her about her contrasting behavior.

"A word, Sakura," he muttered while passing her chair and making his way slowly to the more private and smaller study room that was attached to the meeting room. Just as she predicted, although it didn't decrease the amount of reluctance at listening to him.

She followed silently and obediently, keeping her eyes glued to the floor and trying not to draw attention to herself.

* * *

"So they accepted?"

They were currently in his chambers, a few minutes after the letter was opened.

"That's what I was getting to, Sasuke."

Sasuke's voice turned arrogant as he replied, "Good."

The father paused for a moment before speaking again. "What made you change your mind, Son?"

Another flinch was seen on the prince's face. He briefly paused, thinking about his words before saying them out loud, much like his father. Then, he turned on his heels and muttered on his way out, "Because love is a weakness."

"Who are you referring to?"

He didn't speak anymore and a slam of the door was heard as Sasuke stormed out of the room, Fugaku staring after him in puzzlement before dismissing it and turning back to his work. Finally, this was heading somewhere.

The prophecy was not a hoax after all.

* * *

She tried not to fidget in the presence of the older and wiser man in front of her. Really, she tried not to.

But she couldn't help but do just that under his scrutinizing and almost accusing gaze. The pipe that he was smoking and the straight and dignified posture he was seated in did nothing to help her. In fact, it made him look all the more superior to her, a mere commoner hiding behind the power of a dragon and the acquaintances of a few well known people of royalty.

The silence was close to killing her. It took intense concentration on the ranting of her inner self to keep the unsettling feeling fully out of her stomach, and even then, it was gnawing impatiently at her twitching ears.

Finally, the aged Wiseman spoke up, almost as if he was jumping to life after a long, enchanting trance. He focused his cloudy, gray eyes onto the pink haired girl before speaking in a soft voice.

"The first thing I must say is that I am disappointed in you, Sakura."

These words brought slight discomfort to Sakura's heart. It was like he was squeezing the organ with the guilt he wrought from her oh so cunningly.

"As you may know, I was working for your benefit."

She looked down, the shame nibbling at her conscience. She had let this old man down when he was only trying to help her and now she had to pay the cost by going to the Uchiha Kingdom.

"I was a close friend of your family, you know."

This statement caused her to raise her head abruptly, almost giving her a serious case of whiplash.

"You knew my family?" she questioned incredulously, her voice soft as if she was afraid it was too good to be true.

The elder meshed his fingers together before his wrinkled face and answered, "Yes, quite well, actually. I know the reason why you're a dragon rider, and I know the prophecy that follows your birth."

Each word he uttered seemed less and less credible to her ears, despite the earnest look in the old man's eyes. So, being the smart little girl she was, she jumped to her feet and scrambled for the door, throwing over her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah… And what, I'm going to marry that arrogant Uchiha brat?"

She was almost at the door when his amused voice drifted over to her. "And why would you mention him at a time like this?"

She halted momentarily before she turned around and peered at him quizzically. "Do I need to have a reason other than the fact that he's an egomaniac with chicken-butt hair that I'm obviously _not _going to marry?" This seemingly innocent question seemed to bring joy to the aged man's heart, for a small smile made its way onto his face.

"So you _have_ heard of the prophecy," he assumed, leaning back in his well cushioned chair tiredly.

Sakura trudged back to her seat in resign and plopped back into her chair, her lips jutting out in a pout. "Unfortunately," she mumbled under her breath.

"How much of it have you heard?"

She looked up to meet his eyes, for it was rude to look away when someone was talking to you.

"The whole thing," she answered moodily. "Although I was too little back then to remember it now, I have a small inkling of what it was about."

"Ah," he acknowledged knowingly. "Time can do some strange things to a person's memory."

"Yeah," Sakura muttered, unsure of what to make of his statement. Was she supposed to answer with an equally vague riddle like she saw so many elders do? She passed on the option and started asking some questions of her own.

"What was the prophecy, again?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side.

The councilman sighed. "Like I said, time can do some strange things to a person's memory. Over the years, I have forgotten it as well."

"Surely you wrote it down somewhere…?"

A shake of the head confirmed her disappointment. It looked like life was always full of it these days.

"I thought that it was too important to make multiple copies of, but apparently I was wrong. The only recorded file of it was kept at my house, which was destroyed some time ago in a raid launched by the Uchihas. Around the time you first met Sasuke, I estimate. I'm afraid it was lost within the rubble."

"Oh…" she muttered, ignoring the fact that he knew such a fact. Word must've gotten to the Hyuuga kingdom, too, although they made no move to acknowledge it until now. The wonders of having pink hair to distinguish you from other people.

"However," he continued persistently, "I remember the general idea of what was written down all those years ago. First of all, it foretold the possibility of a war starting within the near future."

"The future being nine years after I was born."

"Correct. The Hyuuga-Uchiha War started, just as predicted. I was shocked, to put it simply. I'll try to keep it short and to the point: the rest of the prophecy is bound to come true as well, and you need to know the general idea."

She bobbed her head up and down in understanding.

"So, here's the first thing I wanted to talk about…"

**

* * *

**_It was after their first and last picnic together that they found themselves seated in front of a large pond, located in one of the lesser known gardens around the Uchiha castle. After sensing the presence of four eavesdropping girls, Naruto had abruptly stood up and exclaimed cheerfully down to Hinata, "Let's go see the koi fish!"_

_With the extra person tagging along and their speed nowhere near a blur to the eye, it was a surprise they made it away from the prying eyes of Ino's servants. And if that wasn't enough, Hinata's timid squeak and her labored breathing from a sudden adrenaline rush should've given their frantic escape away, but they made it to a safe, secluded area, none the less._

_The blonde gave a hearty laugh before jumping into the shallow pond, having folded up the bottom of his pants beforehand. He bent down cutely and started chasing the colorful koi fish with the essence of a child._

_From the grassy banks, Hinata watched in bliss. True to her nature, a rosy blush was planted on her face as she smiled softly._

"_Come on, Hinata! Let's splash each other with water like in all those cheesy romance plays!"_

_His words struck her heart comically, for those 'Cheesy romance plays' were what got her through most of her free days when she was still alone in the Hyuuga Kingdom. Still, she smiled and started to fold up her own pants, a darker blush staining her face as she shyly followed Naruto into the water._

_By the time they returned to the shore, water had their clothes clinging to their tired bodies. They lied down on the grass and let the sun dry them off, not minding the possibility of the common cold._

"_Hinata," he muttered softly, a peaceful look crossing his features before turning sorrowful. He kept his eyes focused on the endless sky above them and lifted his arms to cradle the back of his head._

_The girl glanced at him bashfully while fidgeting with her fingers over her stomach. "Yes, N-Naruto-kun?" The stuttering she had once so despised when she was little had returned with renewed vigor at the start of her first crush._

_An agonizing silence dawned on them for a moment before Naruto finally continued._

"_This may be the last time I see you in a while."_

"_E-Eh?" In her startled state, she sat back up and turned to him, crawling closer to him on all fours. Her eyes habitually searched his face for an answer._

_The light blue eyes that left so many people giddy and excited wandered over to meet hers before rapidly returning to the heavens above. He regretted brining out this subject at such a peaceful time._

"_W-Why, Naruto-kun?" she asked quietly, overwhelming sorrow in her voice. "I-Is it because… I'm a H-Hyuuga?"_

_At this, Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes, interested in what she thought about the situation._

"_O-Or is it because… I-I'm not good enough…?"_

"_No!" he shouted suddenly, sitting up to meet her eyelevel. "It's not you," he tried to explain, seeing the crestfallen look on her face. He waved his hands desperately in front of him in defense._

"_You're wonderful, Hinata! You're smart… pretty… nice… and you laugh at all my jokes!" He tried in vain to give her an encouraging smile, but it was slightly crooked when it met her eyes. "Hell, I don't even know why you like a guy like me!" he exclaimed nervously, trying to lighten the mood. "It's just that…"_

"_T-They've… ch-chosen someone to exchange me with?" she supplied helpfully._

_At those melancholy words, Naruto's shoulder drooped and he, too, had that defeated look on his face. He shared a small frown with her and mumbled, "Yeah."_

_At this point, tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. A sniffle caused Naruto's head to jerk back up._

"_B-but, don't worry!" he exclaimed frantically, racking through his brain to figure out some way to stop her from crying. "I'm sure we'll meet each other again! I-In fact, I promise that I'll find you when we're separated, no matter how long it takes!"_

_Hinata sniffed again and wiped furiously at her tears before looking up at Naruto. He was sporting one of his infamous fox grins, having found the drive he needed in the promise he just made._

"_One day, I'll become an awesome ninja; stronger than Sasuke-teme, even! I'll become so strong that they'll __**have **__to obey my every command!" –somehow, he added inwardly. With the Uchiha kingdom breathing down his neck at every move he made, he wasn't so sure that was possible._

_She managed to give him a small smile in return and they both spent the rest of the evening watching the skies together, bracing themselves for the hard times ahead._

"_It's a promise of a lifetime. I have my whole life to fulfill it," he had told her._

* * *

A day before their departure to the hostage exchange point, Sasuke had taken the liberty of visiting his best friend, who was, in a way, grounded. He was locked up in his room with only the occasional trips to the bathroom and the delivery of meals to keep him company, to the almost nonexistent guilt of Sasuke.

"Naruto," he called as he entered the dark room warily. The usually bubbly pal of his was nowhere in sight.

He heard some shuffling to his right and turned just in time to see the blonde catapult himself at him.

"Ugh!" he let out as they both took to the floor and rolled around. "Let go, idiot!"

"You bastard!" he shouted, repeatedly trying to land a punch on the Sasuke's face while he clutched onto his arm, "Let me out of here! I want to see Hinata!"

"Stop acting like a loser, idiot! The only thing you'll get is having some sense knocked back into you!" Sasuke shouted back, now trying to overpower his friend and rolling over him to pin him down. "I can't _believe_ you'd betray me like that!"

"How the hell is that betraying you?" the blonde shouted back, fury written across the features of his face as clear as daylight.

The Uchiha hovering over him growled as he replied, "_Don't_ play dumb with me, Naruto; you know the answer to that question!"

The blonde bit his tongue for a moment and fought back a retort, which was uncharacteristic for such a boisterous teen such as himself. He glared pointedly at the wall to their side in defiance.

"What am I supposed to do, then?" he questioned quietly after a moment. His gaze was still locked onto the vertical slab of stone a few feet away.

Sasuke, taking this as a sign of defeat, made to remove himself from the blonde's stomach. They both hauled themselves up from the ground and took a seat on the bed and chair, Sasuke sitting on the latter which was closer to the door.

"It's not fair, Sasuke…" the blonde muttered after some time. His eyes rested upon the floor, which was barely visible in the dark. "Girls are always after you, and when I finally find the one person who admires me for myself, you have to take her away."

"She's from the Hyuuga Kingdom, Naruto," Sasuke pointed out casually, listening to every single word uttered from the blonde. "She's supposed to be our enemy."

"No she's not!" Naruto burst out. "She's just a part of the kingdom that we're fighting against!"

"Hence, the enemy, idiot."

"But-…"

"Our kingdom is fighting against her kingdom. What more evidence do you need?" Sasuke bit out, now getting annoyed.

"**It's not even my kingdom!**"

He didn't know if it was the fact that Sasuke was continually interrupting him, but finally, the words that Naruto had been just itching to say erupted from his mouth. He faced his best friend now, with a look that held both a small apology and a large determination to beat Sasuke at _something_.

"**It's **_**your**_** kingdom,**" he continued, "_**You're**_** the fucking prince!**"

Sasuke halted momentarily at this and looked at Naruto warily. "What?"

"**I don't even belong here! You said your parents found me in Konoha!**"

"You were adopted, idiot. Stop moping about it because no matter what you say, you're family," Sasuke snorted arrogantly, turning away in a stubborn manner and glaring at the door that was blocking their conversation from echoing down the halls.

Tears were now gathering in the corners of Naruto's eyes as he fought desperately to keep them back. "But no matter what I do, there are still people who don't accept me," he elaborated in a softer tone. His glare hardened at Sasuke and his voice rose again. "**They fucking think I'm going to steal the throne!**"

This exclamation didn't faze Sasuke. He turned to his blonde haired friend again and stated, "But you _do_ want to take the throne."

Appalled, Naruto reeled back in disgust. "Is that what you think?"

Sasuke looked at him apathetically and said, "But you want to rule."

"**That doesn't mean I'm going to-**"

The Uchiha next to him looked at him pointedly and muttered, "Same difference."

Ignoring the aghast look on Naruto's face, he got up and headed for the door.

"I hate you," he heard Naruto murmur as he stepped foot outside the room.

He paused momentarily, taken aback by the extremely uncharacteristic statement, although he didn't acknowledge it. He sighed before fully exiting the enclosed space and shutting the door firmly behind him, resealing the opening from the outside.

He was getting worried about that boy…

* * *

"The first thing you should know about yourself is that you are not a nameless orphan without a hint at who their parents are. You were sent to the Hokage of Konohagakure as soon as you were weaned for safety reasons. In fact, I was the one to have suggested such an idea, to my deep regret.

"The reason why was because your family was quite known to have produced a number of Dragon Riders in the past, thus raising high expectations for their newest addition. As you may've already found out, dragons are ambitious creatures, more often than not, which is why they choose to pick from a variety of royal families. Your family, however, was a different case. Being but another small, infamous string of descendents from an earlier, unknown king, they were known –if at all–, for their unique and gregarious personalities and the occasional pink-heads."

He smiled amusedly at this.

"Your mother's hair was also rosette. The dragons that go for special qualities are rare, but they do exist –such as Kaoru–, and with your family being one of the most unique in the Hyuuga Kingdom, there was a dragon in your family almost every century, starting with the first few dragon eras."

Throughout this history lesson, Sakura listened attentively, so raptly captured in the man's accounts of her past.

"Your family was also known to produce some of the kindest and gentlest soldiers possible, while still obtaining the spitfire inner persona present in so many of their brilliant minds."

Here, she blushed. Just like her Inner Sakura.

"A dragon with a taste for the out of the ordinary, much like humans, can be expected to accomplish equally unexpected tasks, while occasionally they might get into some trouble. Kaoru's mother was one of them."

He stared her in the eye before reaching into his long sleeves for a folded piece of paper. Passing it over to her, he started explaining what it was.

"It's a sketch of your older brother."

"My-"

"Yes," he confirmed automatically. "You have a brother."

"Wha-… Where…?"

"His name is Haruno Shinji; a dragon rider such as yourself. He, much like the rest of your family, lived and served for the Hyuuga Kingdom."

This sudden enlightenment brought a large amount of elation to her face. It was like fate that she had met Hinata.

"Kaoru's mother originally belonged to him." He took note of the curious look in Sakura's eyes and elaborated. "Tsunade sent them some pictures to show how you were doing. One look at your pink hair and green eyes must've compelled her to lose interest in the older, more average sibling."

Clearly not believing his words all of a sudden, Sakura stared and stared at the old man before her and looked back down at the picture held in her hands. She repeated this motion for a few minutes, alternating between brother and elder, before focusing back on the matter at hand.

"That can't be…"

A grave nod reached her eyes.

"It's true. When she finally became rebellious to the point of mutiny, we decided to send her over to Konoha to see how it went with you. Obviously, she became quite attached, for Shinji passed away without a dragon at his side."

"He…" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "He died…?" Multiple bubbles were burst with that one sentence. She looked crestfallen, to the point of deep regret.

A hand on her shoulder from over the table between them provided her what little comfort she could receive at the moment.

"He was on his way to visit you after the murder of your parents and some other close relatives. I'm sorry, Sakura. It happened on the day you met Sasuke. While he and his men fought Neji-dono's army, another troop of soldiers charged into one of our main villages and after burning down my home, received orders to eliminate the Haruno that the prophecy was made for. Those brutes took down your whole family in response. At this time, Shinji was with me on a trip to visit Hiashi-sama, so he was able to avoid harm."

A lump started to form in Sakura's throat, and she found that she was having difficulty holding back something stinging at her eyes. So she wouldn't meet her parents, after all.

"Now, with nobody for him to stay with, we arranged for him to head for Konoha, where you were last spotted after you retired to the mountains for a while."

She found herself dreading the next few words.

"He was ambushed by a man named Orochimaru during his journey."

Throughout her whole life, Sakura found that there was nobody she could possibly hate more than that man. Even Uchiha Sasuke.

"His remains were brought back and buried next to your parents."

Sakura took a moment to absorb this information into her brain. It was overwhelming her pounding head.

"My deepest regrets, child, but there's more of the prophecy you have to know. I'm sure I heard that you were leaving tomorrow morning, so there isn't enough time to wallow in self-pity."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in a vain attempt at halting her tears, wiping away the salty liquid roughly. She then cleared her throat in an effort to rid it of the bile that was starting to form in her utter despair.

"Now, as I was saying," he continued gravely. "For the rest of the prophecy…"

* * *

"Neji, where's Sakura?" Tenten questioned quietly when the rest of her teammates entered her room.

Lee glanced behind him to see Kiba following them, but no Sakura.

"Why?" the Hyuuga asked warily. Now that he thought about it, someone should've been watching Sakura, even though she accepted the prisoner exchange willingly. If there was no Sakura, there'd be no deal.

Tenten shifted into a more comfortable position on her chair and muttered, "I wanted to apologize."

The other two people kept quiet as a sign of agreement.

Neji took his time to observe their solemn behaviors and turned for the door. "I'll go look for her," he muttered, not objecting their wishes.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" called the Akimichi Prince as he hurried through the front gardens to meet the army that would be accompanying him to the hostage exchange. He came to a stop once he was close enough and motioned for the other prince to dismount his horse.

A bored look crossed Shikamaru's face as he asked in an equally uninterested tone, "What is it, Chouji?" He was in the midst of cloud-gazing when his friend caught him.

"Sasuke wants to see you inside," he said, smiling up at his best friend.

"Why?" was the wary question.

A shrug of his brood shoulders met Shikamaru in response. "He said he had a message for you, from his father."

Sighing, Shikamaru started for the castle entrance once again, not bothering to give his mare a little break. Looking over his shoulders, he saw Ino's servants standing idly in the shade of a tree.

"Make sure you prepare things for Ino and the other captive, too," he threw back as his horse continued putting distance between them. His unwillingness to do anything apparently included the task of confirming people's answers, for he didn't even look back to see their reply.

Once he reached the giant doors to the rooms within, he slid of his stallion and pushed open the doors with a grunt, wondering why such a large kingdom didn't have doormen for such an enormous castle. As he pulled the doors closed, he caught the sight of Sasuke right away, accompanied by his mentor, looking as uninterested as ever.

"Sasuke," the Nara genius acknowledged as he drew closer.

Likewise, the Uchiha replied, "Shikamaru."

"Why am I here, again?" the unmotivated teen inquired.

Sasuke snorted at the boy's lack of focus and slackened his posture, leaning slightly against the wall next to them. "You're not accompanying us to the exchange point," he deadpanned.

Contrary to his expectations, his peer simply raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Seriously, Sasuke. This isn't the time for your newly-developed sick sense of humor."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed in reply. "I don't care if you don't believe me or not, you're not going," he said in an equally monotone voice.

Kakashi sighed from beside him. "Fugaku-sama thinks that your feelings for Ino may become… _troublesome_."

Damn that man for stealing two of his favorite words.

"We'll need at least one of us to stay behind and keep an eye on the Sabaku prisoners. There're roughly three people to every guard in this castle, so you and your army were chosen to keep watch during our trip," Sasuke hastily elaborated, running a hand through his hair in agitation. Shikamaru's lack of cooperation so far was making him impatient.

Shikamaru stood silent for a moment, fighting the urge to complain and stand his ground. Then, with a sigh that seemed so common these days, he turned back around and headed for the entrance.

The two males left behind shared a small, knowing look and followed after him, all the while reflecting on his perplexing behavior. He was supposed want to be there for the exchange to make sure it goes smoothly and to be the first person to meet his fiancé. Wasn't he at least a little bit tense at the prospect of his future wife being included in a highly sensitive political operation?

* * *

"Although it may not seem possible now, there is a chance that you will marry Uchiha Sasuke in the future," came a hushed voice from behind closed doors. Neji made sure his presence was undetectable, pressing his ears against the doors of the study to better eavesdrop. The conversation was too intriguing to let up.

"Apparently, your fates were intertwined from the time the seer looked into your future. She informed us that should you marry Uchiha Sasuke, his kingdom and his allies would end up victorious."

A slight intake of breath was made on Neji's part, though he stifled it enough so that it wasn't heard through the door. His eyes darted from left to right in bewilderment as he continued to listen to the conversation in silence.

* * *

Sakura fidgeted slightly as she held the elder's gaze grimly. She knew this prophecy was nothing but a bunch of bad news for her.

"Should you somehow escape his clutches, however, that is a different matter. We do not know what will happen then."

"So… All I have to do is not fall in love with that jerk?" Sakura asked bluntly.

The man sighed at her simple terms. "Basically, yes, although I imagine it would be much harder than you think, now that you are actually going to be in contact with him on a daily basis."

"Who says?" Sakura questioned defiantly. "As soon as I get there, I will demand that they put me in a prison cell and keep me there until I'm allowed to leave that blasted place."

Elder Li shook his head in distress, signaling her to stop trying to make light of the situation.

"I thought that if I prevented you from going there in the first place, you'd never meet and fall in love with their prince, but I was wrong. There is no telling what is going to happen now, except that you might fall in love and the Hyuuga Kingdom might end up prisoners of war.

"There's also the chance that they will use your dragon to aid them in their battles. In fact, I'm assuming that this will be the reason why the future holds defeat for the Hyuuga Kingdom. The only chance we have now is for you to go there and complete the hostage exchange, then escape from the Uchiha kingdom with your dragon. There's no other way."

Sakura's eyes widened and glossed over, regret and guilt sinking into her brain faster than ever. "But… But we can change it!" she exclaimed desperately.

"No. All decisions made by the Council and the king are final, no matter the circumstance. It must really be fate that you're going to the Uchiha Kingdom."

* * *

"Fate…" Neji echoed in an inaudible voice. He took one last look at the door that was blocking him from the actual conversation, melting into the shadows a moment after.

"Thought I got over that a long time ago…"

And with a dry chuckle, he disappeared from view.


	19. A Pineapple I

"Fugaku-sama?" came a voice from outside closed doors, preceded by a series of knocks.

A shuffle was heard from inside the room before a gruff voice called out, "Come in."

The door creaked open as a certain pineapple head peeked in. Seeing the hesitation, Fugaku quickly motioned for him to fully enter, waving his hand firmly. He pointed to a chair in front of the coffee table he was sitting at and went back to his previous activities.

Taking the mentioned seat, Shikamaru zoomed in on what the king was doing. "Reorganizing some old documents?" he questioned casually.

"Yes," he answered. "Precisely."

Eyebrows rising in suspicion when the king didn't hesitate to agree with him, Shikamaru continued asking questions. "What _kind_ of documents, exactly?"

"A prophecy," he steadily replied. After a second's indecision, he added, "…about Sasuke."

"Is that why you called me here?"

The king was silent for a moment. Then, he nodded in confirmation.

"It's time I told someone about it, since everything it prophesized so far came true."

"I'm guessing this is going to get a lot more troublesome…"

"You can be the judge of that."

* * *

By the next day, both armies were heading for the hostage exchange point. Hinata had followed her Uchiha captor, wordlessly trailing him in something akin to relief. Naruto had promised her that they would meet each other again, and that was what she was going to believe. In addition to that, she now had a Nindo to live by: "I will not go back on my word." She'd just have to wait with her friends until he fulfilled that promise.

She had obediently stood still as Kakashi secured her hands behind her back with some chakra enforced rope. It was standard protocol, no matter how uneducated the captive was in the ways of the shinobi. The only problem with her now was that she was curious as to who would be exchanged for her, but even that problem was shot down when she remembered that the Yamanaka Princess was also a captive an enemy kingdom.

It should've been simple. It should've been a simple, albeit tense, exchange of prisoners; one princess for another. Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

"Hands behind your back, Sakura."

She stared in disbelief at Kiba, who had appeared before her with some chakra enforced rope. "Excuse me?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's standard protocol. Don't get so offended."

"Hmph." She did as she was told, wincing when the cool, black material touched her skin; they felt like metal.

Checking his handiwork one last time, Kiba straightened up and waited for Sakura to turn back around. He was silent for a moment before he closed his eyes and gave her a wolfish grin.

"Thanks for agreeing to the exchange," he said in a strained voice.

Sakura turned her head to the side and gave him another, 'Hmph.' "It was for Hinata, you buffoon."

Kiba softened at these words. "I know… That's why I'm thanking you." There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Kiba spoke again. He sounded hesitant, as though he wasn't used to these words. "Sakura…"

She still refused to meet his gaze.

"Take care of yourself… and make sure you return someday."

Something struck Sakura's heart when she heard this. Thoughts of the prophecy filled her mind; the possibility of being wed to Uchiha Sasuke rushed into her heart, bringing with it a ton of guilt. She opened her eyes slightly, then (feeling some tears at the corners of her eyes) closed them tight again, still not facing Kiba.

She was startled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. She stiffened when she realized it was Kiba, the Royal who had looked down on her ever since their first meeting.

She was still stiff by the time he retreated, staring at him in question.

"What?" he asked, as if the answer to her questioning gaze was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "I couldn't shake your hand."

Her eyes softened again, and she looked up at him sheepishly. "Can I have another one?"

He seemed to have seen something else in the distance, for he shook his head distractedly at her and stuttered, "N-No way!" Apparently the figure was getting closer, for his stuttering got worse. "T-That was a o-one time offer!"

"Kiba."

Sakura turned around and saw the ever stealthy Aburame Shino standing behind her. Her eyes narrowed at the sight before flicking back to Kiba. _No wonder._

"U-Uh… yeah?" Kiba asked, dodging Sakura's teasing gaze.

If Shino noticed anything suspicious about this picture, he didn't acknowledge it. "We're leaving in a few minutes."

Kiba scoffed, regaining some of his composure when Shino didn't react to his out of place stuttering. "I know that, sheesh…"

Shino was just about to turn to leave when an amused thought dawned on him. "Oh, and… stop being such a dog." His eyes shifted to Sakura, who was snickering quietly.

The innuendo was not taken lightly by Kiba, who cursed and started shouting a string of profanities directed towards the Aburame heir. He quieted down a second later when he noticed Shino's stance stiffen.

"Were you talking to me?" The two saw the prodigy's eyebrows slightly arch downward, and took that as a sign to scram.

A cough and a nervous laugh were emitted through his canine-like teeth. "Uh, of course not…! Well, off to get our horses!" Kiba shouted as he scrambled off with an indignant Sakura thrown over his shoulder. Slightly miffed, Shino readjusted his spectacles and followed them in search of his own horse.

* * *

"So you're saying that you want Sasuke to wed this girl…?"

Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears, even though his brain processed the information quite nicely. His eyes were staring in disbelief at his superior, who was calmly waiting for his reaction.

"Shikamaru, this prophecy was found at the residence of one of their Elders. Plus, one of the things noted in the prophecy has already come true. Of course I'd be willing to do as it tells me."

A sigh escaped the Nara's lips before he could stop himself as he placed the slightly damaged parcel back onto the table between them. He slightly tensed when he caught sight of Fugaku's eyebrow lifting elegantly.

"Do you have a problem with what I've said so far?"

It was a challenge, clearly.

"No, Fugaku-sama… I shall search for the information as soon as possible, and then prepare the necessary material."

The king nodded stiffly and stood up, not willing to show any more of his appreciation than needed. "Thank you, Shikamaru. I'll be sure to tell your parents how great of a help you are."

Shikamaru sighed again, albeit quietly, so that the older man wouldn't catch it, and stood from his seat as well. "I appreciate it, Fugaku-sama."

"Oh, and Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru stopped abruptly when the man in front of him turned back around. "Yes, Fugaku-sama?"

"About the matter concerning Gaara…"

He silently urged him to continue, for the leader had stopped talking, hesitation in his eyes.

"I want you to take Naruto with you."

"Yes, Fugaku-sama."

It was only after the Uchiha left the room that Shikamaru cursed under his breath and muttered, "Troublesome…"

* * *

"It's hot…"

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It was going to take two whole days to travel to the rendezvous point, and frankly, she wasn't going to last another minute with the blonde at her side.

"I don't know how you guys travel in this weather… It's _unbearable._"

"Shut it, Ino," Sakura ground out through clenched teeth. Her inner self, as you may have guessed, was roaring within her mind.

The princess rolled her head around in an attempt to cool off her sweaty neck with some of the midday's less than cool wind. The fact that her hair was untied made things worse.

"Why can't I tie my hair?" she asked in an aggravated voice.

"Putting that matter aside," Sakura growled, glaring spitefully at the girl next to her, "make sure you take good care of Kaoru."

Tenten nodded vigorously; anything to set her friend's mind more at ease. "Of course, Sakura. We'll treat him as if he were our own."

Kiba chuckled. "You sound like a pair of women who are talking about their children."

He received blank looks from both of them. "What?" he asked, irritation biting at his tone.

"But they _are_ our children, Kiba." Tenten sighed. "This isn't the first time I've referred to Genji as my baby…"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "Once, I thought she was pregnant, because she was saying something about her baby's future and whatnot…"

Kiba raised one of his well endowed eyebrows uneasily. "Is Tenten the only one who-…?"

"Nope!"

If he didn't know any better, he would've assumed that Sakura wasn't worried at _all _about being traded off to the Uchihas for possibly the rest of her presumably short and miserable life.

"I refer to Kaoru as my baby, too… I guess it comes with being a female Dragon Rider…"

"I'm thirsty…"

Their eyes swiveled to Ino again as she slowly slumped over in her seat beside Sakura.

"What the-…" Sakura trailed off, trying to nudge the girl into a safer position with her shoulder. "Dehydration?" she exclaimed, mind searching wildly for a reason as to why the princess was slouching uncharacteristically in her seat.

"Halt!" she heard Tenten command from outside their horse drawn, wooden cage. The brunette quickly dismounted her horse and hopped into the cart to examine their captive.

Meanwhile, Neji took this time to search for a suitable place to camp. He was the one riding the dragon that day, and therefore had to be on the lookout for anything necessary. He was thankful Tenten didn't put up a fight when he told her that he needed some time alone.

Solitude… They'd be camping under the stars that night.

* * *

A quiet clink was heard throughout the jail cells a while later.

"Oi… wake up," drawled Shikamaru as he dragged a half willing Naruto into the dark dungeons.

"Don't bother," a blonde in one of the prison cells murmured. "He never sleeps."

"That's a good thing," Shikamaru continued in that apathetic drone of his. "You three are invited to lunch."

One member of the mentioned trio raised an eyebrow smeared with what looked like purple paint. "Why should we?"

Naruto fidgeted from his spot behind his companion; he naturally wasn't one to stand still in one spot for long. "Pfft… how immature…" he scoffed in a none-too-quiet voice.

Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes. "I want to know why you allied yourself with the Hyuuga Kingdom when your first and foremost ally, Konoha, remained neutral throughout the war."

The blonde haired girl was obviously the most talkative of their group, for she crossed her arms over her chest and said haughtily, "It's none of your-"

"-business?" Shikamaru cut off. "That line's a lie and is also quite overused … Not something I would expect from such a… _unique _person."

"Thanks for the compliment," she sneered dryly.

Naruto snorted again, shifting from one leg to the other in a motion to step forward. "He meant that you're weird, woman."

"And she was being sarcastic, brat," growled the older boy from before. "We don't want to leave, so stop bothering us."

Shikamaru sighed, pulling his hands behind his head in a lazy gesture. "Troublesome."

"What?" the girl hissed, now quite irked at the Nara's laidback attitude. _Her, __**troublesome?**_

"I was just asking you three to have some lunch with us. Is that so hard?"

A glare was directed his way before she retorted, "We already know what you want from us. A deal, right? Our freedom in exchange for some of our services, or for some information, perhaps? Forget it. Our loyalty lies with the Hyuuga Kingdom."

"You're wrong," Shikamaru said in a strong tone, eyes hardening. "Your loyalty lies with Konoha, like I said before. I wager that the Hyuuga Kingdom doesn't have your full commitment."

"You talk too much," came a new voice from the cell next to the strong willed female. It was quiet and raspy, as if it hadn't been used in quite a while.

Naruto took the moment to observe the new speaker. His red hair did nothing to cover the deep red kanji embedded onto the left half of his forehead, and his piercing aquamarine eyes were staring right back at him.

He was the one that stood against him even when faced with the full force of Gamabunta and himself: the container of Shukaku, Sabaku no Gaara.

"I'll kill you when I get out of here."

If this sentence was uttered while the boy wasn't within a chakra enforced prison cell, Naruto would've felt shivers down his spine. However, such was the case, he _was _in a chakra enforced prison cell, and he had no chakra to use.

"Aww, come on, Gaara, don't be like that," Naruto teased slyly, walking towards the prince's small cubicle. "Are you mad that I beat your butt in our last battle?"

Slight gasps were heard from both cells surrounding the young prince's as his siblings held in a breath. Oh boy, prepare for the onslaught…

They were, however, mind-numbingly shocked when the redhead turned his head to the side slightly and muttered in a small voice, "It was our first battle. I was unprepared."

Apparently, his brother was close to fainting by that time. His eyes were wide open –almost bulging out of their sockets– and his mouth was slightly agape. With the lack of killer intent radiating from the green-eyed shinobi, it was to be expected.

His sister, in the mean time, was frantically analyzing what just occurred in front of her eyes. Gaara… sounded like he was pouting. Gaara _never _pouted. This… was a nice change…

A silence dawned on them for a moment before the girl broke it.

"Hey Pineapple," she called, uncrossing her legs and standing up from her seat on her cold, hard bed. She leisurely walked towards the metal bars with multiple seals embedded in them and gave him a pointed look. "What are we having for lunch today?"

"Troublesome," was the automatic reply. Then, after putting some thought to it, Shikamaru pocketed his hands and drawled, "It's up to the guests of honor."

"Oi, Temari!" an alarmed middle child hissed from the jail cell across from her. She didn't heed his call and stared at Shikamaru, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me out," she ordered firmly.

"Assuming you're willing to talk…?" Shikamaru asked, raising his head while gazing down at her arrogantly. One of his eyebrows was raised in skepticism.

"What else?" she bit out, snarling her teeth and glaring at the dark, cracked wall next to her.

A nod was sent her way by Shikamaru, while Naruto bounded forward with a grin on his face.

Temari glared at him while exiting the small room, sending her brother a discreet warning look. He quickly, albeit reluctantly, agreed to the deal as well, and both he and his younger sibling were freed hastily.

"Ladies first," she hissed coldly as she brushed past Shikamaru and Naruto up the dungeon stairs. The second child also pushed his way forward, following her with a scowl. Of course, Gaara was next, Shikamaru having steered clear of him since his departure from his unit and Naruto sticking close to him. One can never be _too _careful.

Shikamaru and Naruto just stared after them in disbelief. Here they are, trapped in the Uchiha Kingdom as prisoners of war, and they dare walk around the place as if they owned it?

The moment was lost, however, when a loud shout reached them from upstairs.

"Get your butt up here, Pineapple!"

They looked at each other one last time, Shikamaru pointing to his head as if asking, 'Me?' and shuffling up the stairs. Naruto snickered, knowing that no matter how smart or witty the visitor, people always got lost within the Uchiha Manor's walls.

The reason why he was lightening up? Well for one, he wasn't one to brood over things for long; he always managed to bounce back with vengeance. He also managed to convince himself that Hinata would wait for him.

After all, it was the promise of a lifetime.

For now, he'd go up there and continue befriending the redheaded royalty and his siblings. You can never have too many friends, right? Right. _Especially_ if the friend was in line for the throne at his own kingdom. Just the thought of it made his insides giddy.

He was already completing his first step in getting Hinata back.

* * *

It was finally the first night of their travel towards their destination. The dark, starlit skies found a pair of girls sleeping peacefully in the presence of a softly glowing campfire sooner than expected.

"They look so innocent when they're sleeping…" grumbled a burned out Tenten from her spot against Genji. The telltale signs of exhaustion were showing on her face, including an annoyed grimace directed towards the sleeping duo.

Closer to the fire, Rock Lee prodded repeatedly at its dying embers. "It's the flames of their youth. How beautiful," he said, a small smile gracing his features. It was a rare occurrence since Sakura's decision to complete the trade.

"Oh, shut it," Kiba growled, agitation lacing his voice oh so prominently. "There's nothing beautiful about a pair of girls who are close to cat fighting every time they're left alone."

Shino grunted in agreement, lying on his back and enjoying the view of the stars.

"I seriously doubt they'll let Sakura act this way once they're in Ino's territory…" Tenten muttered, gazing ruefully at Sakura. Although her verdict from the meeting was final, there was always that lingering trace of guilt gnawing at her conscience.

At this, Neji's shoulders slumped, catching the attention of Shino, the ever observant one. He, however, was also the ever silent one, who didn't point this out to the rest of their friends.

The prodigy's gaze fell to the fire in front of him and his expression darkened slightly, thoughts of the prophecy making themselves known even more prominently than before. The topic of Fate was quickly becoming the most persistent thought in his mind.

Standing up quietly, he caught the attention of all of the campers there.

"Neji?" Tenten called out to him as he started walking away. She quickly stood up and silently followed him away from the campsite, sending a reassuring look over her shoulders at the guys.

"What's his problem?" Kiba questioned quietly, rolling over to his side to face the last two people he could talk to.

Lee let out an uncharacteristic sigh as he watched their figures disappear into the night. "He has been like that since before we started our journey."

He was going to say more, but was cut of by a subtle Shino. "You should never run from your problems. When life comes at you, you should face it head on." He too, was facing the general direction of the departing couple.

Kiba, being used to these kinds of sermons from his best friend, nodded his head and said dismissively, "Yes, Shino. I understand."

Ignoring the slight incline of Shino's eyebrows, Kiba returned to facing the skies, thoughts and worries running through his mind like everyone else that night.

* * *

"Neji, what's wrong?" Tenten questioned as she jogged to keep up with Neji's brisk pace. They were quite a way from the campsite now, and she assumed that he would forgive her for asking him the question.

She skidded to a stop when he spun on his heel and faced her, but only for a moment before he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Ne-…"

"Just for a moment, Tenten," he muttered, burying his head into her shoulder. His arms were wrapped impossibly tight around her shoulders and she had trouble breathing.

They stayed in this position for a while, and just as Tenten grew accustomed to stroking his hair with both arms hooked under his and onto his back, he muttered something that sent her mind reeling.

"I hate Fate."

* * *

"Troublesome…"

Not heeding the statement, Temari grinned and reached forward to make her next move. "I'm winning, Pineapple."

He gave her a blank look and tuned out her triumphant gestures, turning back to the board game in front of him. Almost lazily, he brought his arm up and dragged a piece across the wood, trying to suppress a look of mirth at the sudden change of face from Temari.

She looked like she would faint from the shock, but recovered soon enough. A growl escaped her lips as she muttered, "Again."

"Just face it, Temari, you'll never beat Shikamaru at Go," a bored Kankurou grumbled from next to them.

"I will! That was just a slip up!"

Sighing, Shikamaru set up the game again, casually saying, "We should discuss the conditions of the treaty more."

"Whatever," Temari shrugged off dismissively. "You can discuss that with Gaara later… Right now, I'm going to beat your-…"

"Temari," growled a voice from behind them, "Don't make those decisions without my consent."

The girl shivered inwardly, although she faked a pout at her little brother. "But Gaara, I'm the oldest, and therefore, I decide that you should agree to this treaty."

Also sitting on the patio next to them, Naruto slumped in his seat and rolled back, letting his back hit the hard wood with a thump. "Oi, oi… Don't you think you're taking this ally business a little too lightly?"

Kankurou narrowed his eyes, one thought running through his mind despite the blonde's innocent tone of voice: _This kid's mocking us, I know it!_

Temari sighed, making the first move once Shikamaru finished. "It's not like we know anybody from the Hyuuga Kingdom personally…"

"Then why'd you join the war?" Naruto drawled loudly, doing some rollovers while on the floor.

"We were supposed to stay neutral in the first place, like Konohagakure," Temari continued, "but our father pushed for war. Our kingdom is facing an upcoming economic crisis. When he heard that the student of Konoha's Hokage was residing within the Hyuuga Kingdom, he automatically used that as an excuse to join the war on the Hyuuga's side. Aside from the student, we virtually don't have any connection with the Hyuuga Kingdom."

"Surely there are little things like common business that you do with them," Shikamaru argued, pondering on his first move. "I hear their sushi is out of this world."

Temari scowled. "We don't eat sushi where we're from. Why? Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's in the middle of a _desert_…?"

Shikamaru frowned. "You don't have to be so sarcastic…" he grumbled.

"Stop complaining and go. It's your turn," Temari demanded, repressing the urge to smirk.

Shikamaru looked down at the board with a start to see that she had already made her move. For the next five turns, that is.

"Troublesome. You cheated."

"But you didn't catch me, therefore, it's allowed."

"What a pain in the-…"

* * *

It was already the day they would trade prisoners, and Sasuke was not happy, to say the least.

"Man, is it hot today…" Kakashi mumbled, passing Sasuke leisurely on his horse. He momentarily glanced up at the sky to see nothing but the sun; not a cloud in sight.

"Get moving," Sasuke growled, urging his horse into a tiring gallop. "I want to get there earlier than the Hyuuga."

The river dividing the Hyuuga and Uchiha Kingdoms wasn't visible yet, but Sasuke knew that it was only a matter of minutes before it came into view. He turned to Kakashi and told him to inform the others.

"Alright, people, let's pick up the pace!" he shouted lazily over his shoulders, which were completely relaxed as he followed Sasuke's example. "We're going to make it there before the enemy!"

Shouts and cheers of agreement reached his ears, making him smirk underneath his face mask.

"Too late…" Chouji muttered, squinting into the distance. "They're already there."

This ticked Sasuke off even more, as you can imagine. He grumbled as they closed the distance between them and the army, ordering everyone to stay back, save for his companion.

"Chouji, you're coming with me."

Kakashi looked up leisurely, sending Sasuke a questioning look. "I take it you want me to baby-sit?"

"Watch the soldiers."

"Baby-sit it is, then…"

"We'll be back soon. If something goes wrong, I'll send you a Katon."

"Yes, my precious child," Kakashi muttered, watching them turn their backs on him and ride to meet the enemy.

"Prepare for battle! We might be needed," he shouted, turning back to his men once Sasuke reached the river.

* * *

Note: Just to clear things up, the prophecy that Fugaku is talking about is the one that Elder Li was talking about. It was retrieved during the battle where Sasuke and Neji were fighting against each other (look at chapter 3 for reference). While the two armies were fighting, a group of shinobi from the Uchiha Kingdom raided Elder Li's village and destroyed his home after finding the prophecy, although they didn't know what it was.

Since then, he knew that Sakura was the girl that he attacked in hopes of obtaining a dragon and that if she married Sasuke, they would win the war. Plus, a dragon for the Uchiha Kingdom would be beneficial. That was why he was interested in what Sasuke said about a pink haired girl in the mountains (in chapter 5.)

So... Umm... Reasons as to why I'm late THIS time...

1. High school. It is HELL.

2. Copic markers. My mom recently bought me a pack and I've been drawing ever since. XD

3. Homework, but I guess you can tie that with number 1.

4. My first beta. I emailed her twice and yet she still hasn't replied. I'm kind of pissed. -.-;; This chapter only went through one beta, so don't b!tch at me if there're any mistakes that slipped past the two of us, okay? ESPECIALLY my second beta, Engineered-Chaos. He's awesome, although he was late too, but that was because he had a virus. GO BLAME HOTMAIL!

Four. The death number in my country, along with a few others. These four reasons are what has kept me from you guys these past few weeks. I am truly and deeply sorry.

(Takes a deep bow and trots off to type review replies...)

* * *

Review Replies (will be down here from now on):

**angel2559: **I am sorry, yet again, angel2559. T.T You can see my reasons above in bold. I'm sorry for disappointing you, and thanks for your ever enjoyable reviews.

**Kotone111: **My writing style bites, now that I look back on it. It always manages to bug me so much that I have to go back and rewrite things over and over again. (Yes, I am just making up excuses for my recent absence from fanfiction.) Anyways, I personally apologize to you. And P.S. I hate Power Rangers, too. It's like even the actors hate the show, since they suck so bad. Actually, it's a wonder they can even act for it at all. I can't find a single thing that appeals to me in that show and wouldn't be able to act like it's a cool show for the life of me. Anyways, thanks for your review. NEW REVIEWER! Please correct me if I'm wrong. XD

**Ayako: **The fluff will probably come by the next chapter. Or the one after that... :P I apologize for my major delay. Probably my longest one yet... Hope my apologies don't sound redundant... And thanks for reviewing. NEW REVIER! RIGHT?

**ohwhatsherface: **And the wonderful author speaks again! I really apologize for my extreme delay... T.T You can find the reasons up above if you are curious (but then again, nobody ever is... they're usually too angry to hear someone out... XP) And again, I REALLY fell honored that you review my story. My humble, slow-progressing story. I even brag to my friends about it. XD They're your fans, too. Lol. Thanks for your review.

**daringdemon81: **Yes, Sakura is very poor. She's dirt poor, which is mainly what keeps her from being a Mary-Sue. It's one of the few things that I take pride in. XD Thanks for your review and sorry for the late update. :P Hope this chapter does some justice for my temporary absence. NEW REVIEWER! Right?

**Coscat: **And just when I thought that I was back... Hope this doesn't become a habit for me... :P I apologize for my huge delay and thank you for your review. And thanks, although I'm afraid I'll have to disagree. I am no great writer. Why, just this week, my English teacher gave me a D- on one of my essays. Honestly, that b!tch... It really bummed me out. T.T I hope you keep looking forward to all my chapters, even though I let you down more than a few times. :P

**blackpotion: **THANKS. SORRY. XD. LOL.

**hushhushyou: **You're the person I feel most sorry towards. You gave me such a nice and long review and I took an impossibly long absence. T.T I'm sorry, my fellow author. As for the reply to your review, I know. We would ALL like to see Sasuke and Sakura marry. XD They make such a cute couple. X3 And I'm currently trying to think of a fitting ending for the story. What I _will_ tell you is that it will not be like other stories where prophecies are always taken lightly and loopholes are found like some giant prizes in a kid's scavenger hunt. No, it will either have to be a BIG sacrifice, like character death, or the prophecy will eventually come true. XD Another spoiler. Damn, I've got to stop doing that, don't you think? To make things a little easier on you, I'll slightly elaborate on what I meant with Naruto's dream: let's just say that this story is very closely related to the original Naruto plotline. Well, more than others, I suppose... There will be some things that are exactly alike, like the battle between Gaara and Naruto, for example, although I didn't put it in. :P Take your time to think things over. You'll get it eventually, I'm sure. And yes, Naruto WILL rebel, although I won't tell you how. XD As for my story, I was planning to divide up into arcs, actually. As you can see, it is already chapter 19 and I haven't gotten anywhere with the plot. T.T I'll just have to see how it goes. XD And lol, it's like you know me so well! Of course the Sasuke Sakura fluff is coming! XD Although it might take me a little while. o.O;; Hopefully, it'll be REALLY soon. Thank you bunches for your reviews! They really make my day. :3

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **I'm afraid I have to ask for yet another apology. T.T You forgive me for not updating soon enough and yet, I do it again. (Sigh.) Anyways, thanks for always reviewing. I know it's hard to review for a big fat liar like me. XD

**OblivionRose: **It's not the Hyuugas that are obsessed with Fate. It's only Neji, because he strongly opposes his family's system. Anyways, thanks for your review, and I'm sorry for not updating for a while. A LONG while. T.T Hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. XD

**Shinobi of life: **I'm afraid I have disappointed you yet again, Shinobi of life... T.T I know nothing more about Naruto than you do; even less, actually... I have failed yet another mission... I truly am not fit to be a member. T.T Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep having faith in me. It REALLY helps. XD

**silverymoonfire: **I'm not going to like your next review, am I? Well, that is, assuming that you're even going to stick to this story... I leave you with a cliff-hanger and then disappear for a while... Wow, that's just asking for a beating... XD I'm glad you think my story is so exciting. It really makes me feel like I'm doing my job. XD Anyways, I appreciate your review bunches, and I also apologize profusely for taking a long vacation. :P You can find the reasons above, if you wish. Hope you're not TOO mad...

**NorthernLights25: **Lol, I do that too, sometimes. XD It's so fun to get high off sugar. Hope my absence didn't burn you out all of a sudden... :P Thanks for reviewing, and sorry for my most recent absence in fanfiction.

**Carol aka-neko: **Lol, I'm glad you liked the prophecy. You don't think it was too sudden? And best of luck on the translation, as always. XD And as for Temari, I'm sure this chapter answered your question. :D And I agree completely! Naruto and Hinata are the cutest pair. After Sasuke and Sakura, of course. ;) Lol, and I agree again; that WAS a long review. :) Sorry for not updating recently, and thanks for reviewing.

**SaTaN's LiTtLe DeViL: **100? Omg, that is even more than mine! And that's after a week of not opening my email, btw. ;P And don't be sorry. I'm going through the same trouble. I'M the one who's sorry. XD You of all people should know, right:P Thanks for taking the time to review anyways, and hope you were kept busy enough to not wait for my update. :D

**eleanaleone: **Lol, thank you so much for the compliment! I'm happy you enjoyed my story and anticipated the next chapter, although I really shouldn't because you don't like it all, do you:P I'm sorry I took such a long time to update! So, so, SO sorry! Anyways, thanks for the review, and hope you keep reading! ARE YOU A NEW REVIEWER?

**helen: **Omg, thank you so much for giving me that last review! That was what reallly got me going to update this chapter. XD You can find the reasons at the top of my Author's Notes, if you'd like. But anyways, your words really made me happy... You chose just the right words, because those were the things I were going for! Thank you so much for your review. XD And again, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. YAY, A NEW REVIEWER!


	20. A Parting II

**To my Betas (who aren't replying): I can't believe you two. You make me sick. You're fired.**

...

**Lol, just kidding! I'm not mad or anything. I'm sure you're too busy to beta for someone as unreliable as I am... I had trouble with this chapter without you guys, but since you're not answering my emails, I guess I just have no choice but to continue without you two. :P Let's all just hope that I don't mess it up.**

Sorry for the long wait! I believe THAT was the longest wait EVER! DX But I'm back! (Hopefully for a while this time...) And good news! I already started on the next chapter! I'm having so much fun writing it... O.O There's lots of drama and all that and the plot is finally coming into play! Gosh, what kind of mediocre story takes 19 chapters for the plot to show up? Anyway, without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 20.

Another thing I should apologize for: I rushed through this chapter and really neglected editting it. T.T So, if you happen to find any mistakes, please notify me so I can make changes! Thank you!

Note: This chapter is supposed to be sad, so kick back, relax, and take your time to really digest every single word I wrote, because this was certainly the HARDEST chapter I have ever written. XD Thank you!

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes.

How the hell did this happen? One minute Sasuke and Chouji were bringing over Hinata from their side of the river and the next, Hinata was kicking, screaming, and crying in the arms of her captor.

Sakura watched in shock as Hinata flailed around in Chouji's firm grip.

"Sakura-chan!" she shouted in that soft, light voice of hers, "You can't do this! Let me go!" Tears were pouring from her eyes as she watched her best friend appearing more and more into view. "Nh…! I won't go back unless you stay there! Tell them they've got the wrong person!"

The Haruno sighed as her eyes took in Hinata's disheveled state; just one more reason why her friend needed to return to the Hyuuga Kingdom, even at the cost of her own freedom. Trying to smile encouragingly, Sakura blinked back tears of her own.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan… I wanted this to happen!" she shouted over Hinata's wailing.

The girl's eyes were flooding with tears now. "No! Why can't Ino be enough? _Why do they have to take you?_" she grieved, trying to dig her sandaled heels into the ground to stop further movement. A yelp escaped her lips when Chouji grunted, halting his footsteps just to sling her over his shoulder. Still, she kept thrashing in his hold.

"It's going to be okay, Hinata-chan!" Sakura continually shouted, choking back sobs of her own. "Everything… will be all right," she muttered, half to herself. Her knees were threatening to buckle as she kept her eyes glued to Hinata, who was at the river bank now.

"Sakura!" Hinata screamed desperately, catching the deepest of sympathies from Tenten and Kiba, who were almost dying from guilt.

Chouji and Hinata were on the middle of the river now, as well as Sakura and Ino's trapped mind, led by a stiff Neji. The Hyuuga princess stared at Sakura, who looked back at her through the hiccups that came with one's tears.

The two opposing teams were facing each other now, hostages all aligned in the middle. "Sakura-chan…" Hinata whispered raggedly. "It's not too late…" Her eyes took the hue of someone who was petrified to the border of insane. Breaths came out as harsh puffs of air, her body frozen as if that would stop time and prevent her best friend from being taken to the enemy kingdom.

She had barely gotten through her days without Sakura by her side. Having gotten used to having her around, she couldn't help but think that life was ending for her. She'd return as a disgrace; yet another reason as to why their kingdom couldn't defeat the Uchiha Kingdom as they had so many other surrounding lands.

Plus, with her and Neji's marriage approaching, she felt more than unwelcome within the presence of his teammates, who had never been close to her in the first place. Soon, Tenten's feelings for Neji would erupt into jealousy and she would cease treating her as a younger sister; Lee, along with his teacher, would admonish her on living her life so… un- youthfully; and finally, her cousin would despise her with all of his being like he had before Tenten came along and rescued him from his trapped cage.

Sakura stared back at her, her emerald orbs melancholy and dull. "Hinata," she called out softly, her emerald orbs taking in the princess's disheveled state; they met with the weeping girl's glossy orbs before she continued.

"I want to make another promise with you." The words were literally breathed out, for her voice was cracking and her whispered words were only heard thanks to the air leaving through her mouth.

Even as she was speaking, Hinata was shaking her head from side to side, denying the inevitable. Her lips were set in a small frown, eyebrows arched down in distress, and eyes squinted in a vain attempt to keep back her tears. "No, Sakura-chan…" She was rambling now, speaking anything that came to her mind. "You already made a promise with me!" she was handed over to Neji, who opted to carry her bridal style. "_Don't forget that promise!_"

Sniff.

"Yeah… I'll keep that promise, Hinata… I'm going to find you a boyfriend so that Neji can marry Tenten!" she tried to say in a teasing matter, unknowingly striking something in both Hyuuga's hearts.

For Hinata, it was the fact that she already loved someone; she had been taken to the Uchiha Kingdom only to fall in love with someone that her best friend was fighting against, while she, on the other hand, probably did nothing but desperately try to bring her back. It was a horrible feeling that she wanted so desperately to get rid of.

For Neji, it was the fear of having been found out; if Sakura knew of him and Tenten –like the rest of the army probably did now–, there was a ninety-nine percent chance that his uncle knew as well. No, there was a hundred percent chance he already knew and was just paying it no heed, further proving his disregard for Neji's feelings. The more he thought about it, the more he realized just how much his uncle closed his eyes on him.

"And what about _our_ princess?" Chouji questioned as he glanced back at the army. Ino's personal caretakers were still sitting idly on their horses, one of them holding the limp body of a female blond.

Next to him, Sakura stood quietly beside Sasuke, who was looking far less than pleased. An arm was wrapped around her waist to barely keep her above the water rushing below them, for her chakra was restricted by the binds on her wrist. The girl looked close to biting her tongue to stop her sobs.

Disregarding Chouji's obliviousness to his friends' emotional hardships, Neji glared at him with a hardened look and stepped to the side to let Tenten come forward. She presented the Akimichi prince with their spy's body, unraveling the seal that was keeping her unconscious first.

As soon as the girl opened her eyes, she saw her friend's face and grimaced. "Chouji…" One couldn't miss the disappointment written on her face. "I thought Shikamaru would be here to pick me up." Her tone was as casual as someone who was waiting at school for their parents to come escort them home, with the exception of an underlying coldness to it.

"You'll see him soon," Chouji comforted with a kind smile, watching as his friend walked toward him, having been unbound already. She was by his side when she slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze before leaving her host's body and returning to her own.

As the girl's body grew limp, Chouji caught her and presented her to the enemies once again. "We don't have a use for her."

"Then this concludes the hostage exchange, Uchiha," Neji stated coolly while keeping his glare fixated on the person he was speaking to.

The Uchiha, who had kept mum throughout the entire procedure, simply frowned in reply. He passed Sakura over to his companion, who took her without complaint.

As for the members of the enemy lines, they turned their backs on the Uchiha reluctantly and trudged towards their destination, dragging a still frantic Hinata with them. By this time, she couldn't even bare to watch her friend be left behind; a time of withdrawal overcame her as she clutched her head and whimpered occasionally.

"Wait! What is this? Why am I here?" an enraged teenager screeched alongside Hinata as Kiba dragged her back.

Tenten spared her but a glance and before stating smoothly, "You're under arrest for investigation and will be prosecuted for treason. The rest of your family have been trialed already and have been pleaded guilty. Anything you say can and will be used against you before the council, Watanabe Yuna."

"Hold it," Sasuke called out to them, making them freeze in their tracks. Neji turned around in a fluid motion and shot the prince a look, as if asking, 'How dare you stop us from leaving this god forsaken hostage exchange?'

A hard, brutal look crossed Sasuke's eyes as he asked, "What about the dragon?"

At this, Tenten bit back a snort. She turned around, sending him a mockingly innocent façade, and questioned, "What dragon?"

He paid no heed to the girl's question. Instead, he turned to Neji and gave him an expecting look.

A shrug of the shoulders met his gaze.

"Haruno's dragon wasn't part of the deal. Your conditions included Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino," Neji clarified with a tone of finality.

Sasuke, however, thought otherwise. "That's right," he confirmed, narrowing his eyes. "Haruno Sakura now belongs to us, which entails that we also have access to her possessions, which include the dragon. Hand him over."

"You just referred to the dragon as a 'Him.' You know that he is not a possession," Neji countered, voice steadily rising as his eyes flickered dangerously.

At this, Sasuke snarled and prepared to jump the boy, being held back only by his flimsy Uchiha cloak. Chouji struggled as he tried to keep the prodigy under control with Sakura on his shoulder. He desperately glanced back at his army in hopes that Kakashi would catch his eye and come to his aid.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

A stray arrow soared through the air, missing its intended target by a longshot. An attack meant for Neji, it soared over their heads and stopped a few meters short of the prince's men, riling them into preparing for an attack of their own.

''**Weapons!**''

The startled group standing on the middle of the river swerved around to face Neji's army, which was under the order of Kiba.

"Kiba, patience is the key to times like this," Shino urged as he tried to calm down the restless men. His fingers fidgeted with his glasses, pushing them up higher against the bridge of his nose in a sign of agitation.

Kiba wildly pulled on his mare's reigns and replied, "That Uchiha brat is obviously not satisfied with the arrangement and I say that we attack now that Hinata is in the safety of Neji's hands! Come on, they made _their_ first move!"

The prince's companion tried desperately to reach for the end of his cloak, which was billowing in the wind as his horse trampled the ground it was standing on.

"Get down before their army sees you!"

"**For the Uchiha Kingdom!**" they distinctly heard someone yell.

Shino froze as his teammate simply grew more excited.

"Too late," he said with a wolfish grin. Before Shino could say anything more, he raised his arm and brought it down to point at the opposing force, signaling them to march.

They rushed forward like the trained group of men they were.

Shino frantically accessed the situation as more and more soldiers flew past his stiff form. Although his outward features displayed nothing but an aloof façade, his mind was racing to come up with a solution to the quickly escalating disaster.

For the time being, he hoped that his authority would override Kiba's. "Stop the attack! It was just a false alarm!"

However, nobody listened to him, for his voice was just as unused as Hinata's. In just a matter of minutes, his throat became hoarse from so much yelling at once.

As he massaged his tender neck, he briefly wondered if it was a sickness that was causing the ache. Surely, his vocal chords were not this weak? Thoughts of deadly illnesses flashed through his ever busy mind and cost him a few seconds' delay before he noticed that some of the soldiers were slowing down in their rush to the riverbank.

He looked up, mind now blank, only to come face to face with a heart sinking sight.

* * *

Soldiers and Royals alike looked on in awe as the regal creature circled the area with an air of superiority about it. Its skin was jet black and caught the eyes of the audience below it, forcing them to look up and gape at the magnificent spectacle.

One person in particular jaw-dropped at the scene.

"Kaoru?" Sakura breathed shakily, still in the grasps of Sasuke. Amidst the chaos of both armies starting to charge, he had slipped back to his side of the river unnoticed and had tied Sakura onto his mare securely.

"Shikamaru would've been proud, Ino."

Sakura wildly turned around to face the girl who she had familiarized herself with in the Hyuuga Kingdom, only to be greeted by a beautiful blonde straddling a pure white stallion. Her perfect hour-glass figure was clothed in sporty, lavender traveling clothes, a deep maroon cloak with a pink insignia on her back. It was a huge improvement from the body she previously occupied.

Her eyes moved on to Chouji, who was waving something at her amusedly. A white little thing…

Sakura squinted, recognizing the item in no time. A gasp escaped her lips as they dropped open in her stupor.

The two royals turned to her and actually looked down on her with a perplexed look on their faces.

"H-How…?"

Without even having to follow her gaze, Ino replied smoothly, "I gave it to Chouji while I was still in the girl's body. You gave it to me…" Here she met her gaze. "…remember?"

Chouji grinned as he tossed the little item into the air and caught it just as easily. "Quite a useful little tool here… Didn't recognize it until the dragon came…"

Beside her, Sasuke eyed the item with interest; he silently motioned for Chouji to hand it over.

"A summoning whistle…" he muttered as he inspected its intricate little carvings and shape; his look was far from impressed. "Hn."

He pocketed the small invention and grasped the reins with both hands again. Abruptly, he tugged on the leather strings and swerved his horse around, startling Sakura, who wasn't able to grow accustomed to the creatures during her short trip to the river with Kiba.

"Tsubaki, I'm leaving the hostage in your care. You're in charge of Ino and the other girls until we reach the next meeting point. I want you to travel in the front." These commands were spoken swiftly and fluently, leaving no room for arguments.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," Tsubaki replied with a bow. She quickly mounted her horse and motioned for the girls to follow, eyeing the horse Sasuke was sending along with her. It was a smart creature for its species, taking commands other horses didn't even dream of understanding; currently, it was ordered to follow the other horses, and it continued to do as it was told.

"Chouji," Sasuke called as he stopped a nearby horse that was already missing a rider. He quickly mounted the unfamiliar animal and maneuvered it closer to his comrade. "Pass along these orders…"

The Akimichi prince stared at him intently, apprehensively awaiting his commands.

"…clear out. Leave no man behind."

* * *

It was during that afternoon that Shikamaru found himself once again spending time with the blonde from Sunagakure, Temari. He sighed and yawned as he lounged about lazily in one of the castle's libraries, watching the blonde shuffle through some books indifferently.

"Anytime soon would be nice."

The girl scowled, picking up another book and shoving it back into a random spot on the shelf in front of her.

"These books are so outdated," she insulted dryly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, shifting his position on his spot against the window to become more comfortable. "Troublesome." His arms were behind his head in a position that suggested he was about to sleep.

"Oi!"

He cracked open an eye at the exclamation.

"I thought you had us brought out here to make a compromise."

At this, Shikamaru closed his eyes again uninterestedly, feigning sleep. He had to suppress a smirk of amusement when he faintly sensed the blonde turn around and hiss quietly in her anger.

"Hey," she called, waiting for him to answer. When he didn't, her mood lowered considerably.

"_Hey,_" she tried again. Still no answer.

"Damn pineapple-head!" she shouted at last, throwing one of the books his way. A grin made its way onto her face when she heard a satisfying _bump _a moment later.

"Troublesome…"

* * *

"We must make haste, Hime-sama. This place won't be safe for long."

The divine princess did not heed her servant's words; instead, she did the opposite and gradually brought her horse to a complete stop, ignoring the confused looks of her caretakers. Other soldiers whipped past her, causing her cloak to gently rise with the breeze.

"Hime-sama?" one of them questioned bewilderedly.

"This is foolish."

Puzzled, her servants brought their horses to a full stop as well. So as not to get in the other soldiers' way, they trailed off to the side. Neji's army was not far behind, so they still had a few more seconds before they were really in danger.

Tsubaki took charge at this moment and spoke up. "What is it, Hime-sama?"

Cool, sapphire blue eyes landed on the powerful kunoichi before narrowing. When she spoke, her tone was so biting that Tsubaki could not help but shudder. "We are nothing without Shikamaru."

At her words, the small group fell silent and did not say anything else. The steady sound of hooves in the distance only intensified the tension between them.

Ino, however was not affected. "Even if it is just retreating, we are at a disadvantage. The mountains will slow us down soon enough and our supplies are not enough to outlast the enemies'. Without Shikamaru, they will catch up to us and we will die."

Ageha was quick to intervene. "Please don't say it like that, Hime-sama."

"Ageha!" snapped Ino. "Are you telling _me_ what to say at a time like this? _I _am your _superior!_" she roared, her hands clenching onto the reigns of her horse. She was going to have this girl know her place whether the enemy caught up to her or not.

Tsubaki was fast becoming apprehensive. "Hime-sama, we don't have time for this…" she said distractedly, trailing off unexpectedly.

The other five girls watched as her expression morphed into one of confusion, then terror, her eyebrows arching down and eyes widening in shock. Almost reluctant to follow her gaze, startled gasps escaped the girls' lips as they numbly watched the figure flying towards them.

Sakura just couldn't believe that yet another dragon was making its appearance.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke thought he could not be any unluckier as he raced forward on the adopted steed. He knew exactly what he had to do; his army would be in safe hands as soon as they passed the first village they made it to. Neji normally would not dare risk his own army for a mere pair of girls, even if one of them had a dragon at her disposal.

So, when the opposing force continued to surge after them, his mind could not help but draw blanks.

They could not turn back and fight; the casualties would be frighteningly high, not to mention the equally high risk of losing his newly obtained hostages. The village was still quite a way off, so…

Soldiers all around him whipping their heads skyward distracted him. Spiteful because they dared to interrupt his train of thought, he followed their gazes and for the second time that hour, Uchiha Sasuke's mind refused to respond to his urgent circumstances.

A yell was heard to the prince's right, something that vaguely sounded like a shout for cover. He reacted accordingly and found himself ducking his head, urging his steed onward with even more vigor. A second later, he faintly caught the tremors of the earth passing by fast beneath him before a resounding explosion caused his sensitive ears to pound and twitch. After stealing yet another look from behind him, he reached a revelation and was determined to act it out.

The previous explosion had sent a good chunk of Neji's army flying and disintegrating into thin air. They were currently immobilized as they fought to fend off the dragon that was now picking off the scattered men, one by one. Neji was nowhere in sight and their formation was a mess.

Sasuke's mare slowed down obediently, trying not to fight a sudden jerk of its reins. Others around the prince cast him a bewildered look, but slowed down too, nonetheless. They paused to behold the spectacularly slender creature glide and simply pierce through the air as it picked out some targets.

"Kakashi," the prince called over. "What is that dragon doing?"

Slouching once again, the silver-haired man slowly pulled over to his protégé's side. "Well, for one, it's breathing," he started sarcastically. With a roll of his eyes, he continued, "It's also flying, moving—oh, and did I mention? It's disabling Neji's army from coming over here and kicking our-"

"That's enough." Sasuke's stern voice was accompanied by his piercing glare at being mocked. "You know that's not what I was asking."

"I have no information on that dragon, Sasuke," the man replied gravely. "All we can do is hope that it doesn't turn around and start attacking us once it's finished."

This signaled the closing of their conversation, so Sasuke pulled on his reigns once again and faced away from the battle scene. "I'd rather not stick around to find out," he threw over his shoulders as his horse started a light trot. "Let's head out while we still have the chance."

"You're not going to stick around to capture it if it finishes off Neji's army?"

"There is a high possibility that there is a Rider controlling that dragon, and we should leave before they come greet us. Dragons don't just start attacking an army of men out of nowhere."

Kakashi replied with a positive, ordering the rest of the soldiers to keep moving. Although some of them hesitated from leaving the out-of-the-blue and extraordinary sight, they slipped away amidst the chaos and were eventually on their way back home.

The journey back was quiet and uneventful, each of the men reflecting upon their latest escapade and how a dragon appearing out of nowhere saved them from a messy encounter with their enemies. Sakura struggled, Ino bitched, and even so, the rest traveled in peace, knowing that the worst of the storm was over.

* * *

Note to Reviewers: You might want to reread your reviews before reading my replies to them… Since it HAS been a long time and all… :P

My excuse this time? I have none. Stone me now and be done with it so I can continue the next chapter, which I have already written half of, btw. XD

So... I was very undecisive with this chapter and I was procrastinating on it. Yup, that's the real reason why I took so long. Finally, like a month ago, I said, "What the heck? I'll just make this one chapter crappy and get on with it already!" So I pulled together this chapter after some struggle and there you have it! The next chapter will be better, promise. Sorry you had to read the horrible chapter PLUS my drabbles.

But seriously...

You... guys... ROCK!!

It took me a WHOLE HOUR typing replies to you guys! HOW EFFING AWESOME IS THAT?

Lol. I'll stop blabbing and go work on the next chapter now. :3

Love you all! (Heart.)

* * *

**OblivionRose:** (Sigh.) I think you're gonna have to reconsider forgiving me. Are there seriously people who take longer than I do to update? I feel so ashamed… T.T And omg! I DID notice! It's amazing, isn't it? I still love the boys though! And thank you for your compliments. I try my best. (Blush.) And of course Temari didn't win! Shikamaru doesn't have an I.Q. of over 200 for nothing, you know? And lol, it's true! Sasuke's hair should not become edible just because of his temper! No, you are not awful at jokes. And as for my updates, I'm trying! T.T Thank you for your wonderful review!

**silverymoonfire:** First of all, thank you for your review! I'm sorry you had to wait forever to read my last chapter. :P I'm happy I updated, too. If only I updated faster this time… And as for your concern about ShikaXTema, I'd stick around to find out if I were you. (Jumps up and down in giddiness.) There's a real treat for Shikamaru lovers in the near future. (As in, like, the next chapter or so.) I lean more towards ShikaXIno myself. :P And thank you for your compliment. I hope I didn't disappoint you TOO much… T.T

**BlueMoon861:** Thank you! I'm glad you like my story. The plot and storyline are what I put the most effort into, actually. (Cries from joy.) Thank you so much for complimenting me on it! And one of the best stories you've read so far… I sure hope it stays that way until I finish! XD Thank you for your review!

**jami16:** Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. And as for your question, they do not know each other personally. They MIGHT have met while Sakura stayed in Konohagakure, but they're not friends or anything… There's also a good chance that they have heard of each other throughout their lives. And I'm sorry I didn't update for a while! It makes me guiltier because you were excited for this chapter! T.T

**angel2559:** Yay! Thank you for your review! Hee hee, your comments flatter me. (Blush.) And I'm glad you found the prophecy interesting! I was hoping it wasn't cliché or anything. :D And thank you so much for understanding! It's reviewers like you who really help me update in the long run, you know? Thank you!

**Spillietehlnkie:** Hope I didn't get your user wrong! :P Anyways, thank you so much for understanding me so well! (Cries.) Isn't it absolutely horrible? It's gonna be worse now that I'm gonna have two AP classes… And yes, fanfic really does help. :) I feel better now that I know I'm not alone in updating late. Hope you didn't do TOO bad on your exams! XD Thanks for your review!

**Sakura Angel 4eva:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad I have such kind and understanding readers! Thank you for supporting me so much! (Smooch.)

**helen:** Thank you so much for your love! :D I'm sorry I took so long updating! I just hope this doesn't count as forever… T.T And yes, high school… I'll just have to find a way to get used to everything… And I'm glad you love the scenes with Shino! I try my best in keeping everybody in character. :P Shino was especially hard because he's always saying things that are witty… I can't keep up, you know? Anyways, it puts me at certain ease to hear this particular comment. :3 I certainly will work as hard as I can! As for now, I'm gonna try to update without a beta, so please excuse any errors I might make ahead of time. XD And thank you for supporting me so! I have a hard time believing you might miss this chapter with the long absence I took… Thank you for your review!

**daringdemon81:** Lol, I always welcome new reviewers! I understand… (Nods.) The computer is both cruel and enlightening in many ways. And thank you so much for understanding! I'm so happy I have so many understanding reviewers! As for your questions… Do you really want me to spoil you? Well, as I'm waiting for your answer, I'll give you a simple hint: I work my hardest to make my story plot similar to the original Naruto plot. So, do Ino and Sakura make up in the original Naruto manga? I rest my case. And Sakura… will sure as hell kick Sasuke's ass again in the future! Pardon my language, but I always WAS a girl of the whole dominatrix thing. XD And Kiba… is ALWAYS nice! He's sort of like Naruto, that dog boy! :3 And Shino… is just being Shino. (Hopefully.) Pardon me if he is OOC. Thank you for your review!

**siny:** Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you loved the chapter! And as for Neji, yes… Well, I'll tell you something I'm telling almost all of my other reviewers: my plot is fabricated from the original Naruto plot, so I'm sure you'll find the answer if you look closely at Neji in either the manga or anime… As for Naruto and Hinata, the answer is a secret! You'll just have to stick around and see, because I sure don't want to spoilt anything for you! But I agree, they HAVE to be no. 1 when it comes to cuteness.

**shinobi of life:** What _I_ wouldn't give to see Gaara pout… Mission: completed! (Hopefully with this update.) Naruto, shut up. You have no right to open up that pretty mouth of yours to poison our ears with that horribly dubbed catchphrase every single waking moment we watch you. And I have a request: can we communicate on Fanfic instead of on myspace? It seems a little too… personal for me. :P Anyways, thanks for always sticking to my story, shinobi of life! You're awesome! :D As for your second review, I'm not that sad… It's about time the Sannin started dying off! Hell yeah! The next should be Orochimaru, then Tsunade! That way, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-dono will rise to power! Bwahahahahaha! Rise, my children! Rise and conquer the world with your gorgeous painting-like faces! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**hushhushyou:** OH MY GOSH, YOU ACTUALLY REVIEWED! I'm so sorry for my even longer absence this time! T.T And what movie is that? I need to watch some new movies, like, NOW. The world is a happy place for ME when you review, you know? And buckle your seatbelt! THIS was the longest wait EVER! Which is why I'm glad you understand! T..T Thank you for being so patient! How can I ever repay you? Hope you're not DEAD yet… Lol. And OMG, I hope to ROCK YOUR EFFIN' SOCKS EVEN MORE WITH MY FUTURE CHAPTERS! And thanks for all the compliments. I almost feel bad for leaving you with that cliffhanger… Lol. I try my best too keep you all on the edges of your seats until I return. And I agree! I couldn't wait until Sakura was traded in, too! But (gasp)! The exchange is NOT absurd! Anything is possible to get Sasuke and Sakura together! :D And as for the fighting scenes, I tried my best. I swear, I had like fifty different scenes running through my head before I finally decided not to put one and move on. I swear, I suck so bad at fighting scenes… I'll try harder next time! T.T And stop flattering me! I am in no way a "great authoress" as you so kindly put it. And don't worry about the sacrifice. I'm sure not heartless enough to kill off one of the characters you really like. Lol, I have everything planned out! (Grins.) And thanks! I REALLY tried to make it somewhat like the original plot. As for Orochimaru… He didn't really how up in the plot until the Chuunin Exams, so… I'll keep him out of the spotlight for as long as I can. :P And your compliments go on and on! Thank you so much! :3 And don't be afraid to let yourself go next time because I think my reply is turning out longer than your review. :3 And don't worry! I ramble too! I'm really sorry if I disappointed you this time! (Cries.) I seriously don't know what to do with myself. Hope you're not straining your eyes by now! :D AND I LOVE YOU TOO! I'D MARRY YOU IF IT WASN'T SO WRONG ON MANY DIFFERENT LEVELS! Thanks for understanding, and most importantly, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!

**Carol aka-neko:** Do you like that pairing? :D Lol. Thanks for your awesome compliments. I'm truly sorry if I disappointed you with my latest absence from fanfic! And the translation thing… It looks like you're doing a better job than I am! Curse you, high school! You're not only hindering me, but my translator, as well! Anywho, thank you so much for reviewing even though you're busy yourself. Much appreciated!

**Coscat:** Just because you wrote everything in CAPS: (cough cough) (Breathe in.) I'M GLAD YOU LIKED MY STORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! AND I AM NOT A GREAT WRITER AS YOU SO FLATTERINGLY PUT IT! AND I AM NOW FREE OF MY HORRIBLE ENGLISH TEACHER! LOL. I LOVED THAT MOMENT, TOO. I'M GLAD YOU FIND THE EXCHANGE INTERESTING! I HOPE IT MADE SENSE, THOUGH! BUT THE KAORU IS STILL SAKURA'S DRAGON. I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE WITHOUT SPOILING ANYTHING FOR YOU! YOUR REVIEW WAS MUCH APPRECIATED!

**avalache1:** Thank you for your review! :3 I'm glad you liked it!

**NorthernLights25:** Thank you for your review! I'm sorry to hear that your computer was broken! D: Don't you just hate it when that happens? Lol. I'm sorry for my extremely long absence! And once again, thank you for your review! :D

**CrystalHeart27:** Thank you so much for your compliments! I'm glad you find it to your liking. :) Sorry I took so long in updating! And thank you for your review!

**xXxfallenxsakuraxXx:** Which part was confusing? Maybe I can explain it for you! :) Lol, I'm glad my story is "Like a dream come true!" As for your second review, I thank you! Your question: Neji does not like Sakura. He was acting that way for a different reason. Hopefully, I can elaborate on this in the next chapter or so. And thank you for wishing me good luck. :D Your review was very much appreciated!

**Kage Kitsun:** Thank you! Your review was much appreciated! :)

**TortillaChip:** You sux. :( Just for that, I'm not gonna make your reply long. D: Gosh, you didn't even edit my chapter for me. You ditched me for your younger cousins… I feel so offended… Dumped. By my own best friend. When I am the author of her favorite fanfic… -.- You just wait. I'll make the next update painfully far away in the future just because of you.

**shreaded wings:** Thank you! :D I appreciated your review very much! And yes, Sakura kicks ass. (Pardon my language. I can't do the asterisks. XD) And no, I am not a great writer. (Blush.) Hope you weren't too disappointed with my latest extreme absence!

**Tip Of The Top Hat:** Interesting username… Anyways, yay! Thank you for the compliment! Can't thank you enough for your review!

**Ceridwen Inari:** Thanks! I'm glad you like my story so far! :D I hope you continue reading until the end! And thank you for your review! Two reviews, actually! Yeah… I love it when Sakura beats up Sasuke, too. :P

**xXCherry-BlossoM-FaNXx:** Thanks for your review! Hope I didn't keep you waiting for TOO long!

**dictator panda-chan:** I knew I would like you the moment I saw your username and the length of your review. :3 Thank you very much for your compliments! And Orochimaru and Kabuto… I despise them, so I'm trying to keep them out of the picture for as long as possible. :P As for Ino, it's because she's in the enemy kingdom. And, like almost everyone else in the whole Naruto series, she has some problems of her own. I didn't mean to make her appear bratty. :P I don't hate her, really. She's a very interesting character. :D Anyways, thank you so much for your review!

**Fainne5:** Lol, hi! Thank you for your wonderful review! Thank you for the compliments, and I'm sorry if you were waiting all this time for the update. :P Until next time!

**Kaydreams:** Lol. You lost my story? Let's get straight to business: the dragon's attitude is SUPPOSED to confuse you. You'll find out later on why he's acting like that. :P And lol! I don't think ANYONE is read for Ino and Sakura's bickering! Sorry I kept you waiting for so long, and thank you for wishing me luck! :D I really appreciated your review!

**AngelOfDarkness1005:** Arigatou! Lol, thank your for your review!

**chaosonyxangel:** OMIGOSH! I just read your review over and over when I received it! Lol, I think you're in the running for longest reviewer! Your rival happens to be the wonderful hushhushyou, so good luck! Lol! This plot had ME jumping up and down in excitement, too! Aww, and I'm not THAT much of a writer. XD You had so many compliments for me! As for Sakura being mean to her dragon, it'll only get worse, so brace yourself! Lol, but it's for the plot! I promise you I'll surprise everybody with my longer-than-it's-worth plot! :D As for Gaara, who can hate the little guy bent on world destruction? Lol, love the little panda dude! And I'm glad you enjoy my review replies! I actually adopted this idea from another author that I look up to, so I know exactly how you feel! :D Lol, you might not have been trying to make me update, but it certainly worked anyway! And I'm so honored! I will now humble myself, though, by saying that I'm sure you'll find other authors and other stories you will like much better as you browse through fanfiction. Some of the authors here are quite talented, you know? :) And number one fan? (Faints.) That… is… AWESOME! (Hyperventilates.) O.O I have no other words for it. XD Omg, I used LOL like, five times in your reply! And I'll be sure to try and read your fanfic! I'm sure it's awesome! But I'm not making any promises, because I'm on a roll with the next chapter and I don't think I'll be free until like, ANOTHER TWO YEARS… But I'll try, of course. :P As for your writer's block, I sure hope you get over that soon… I just got over my most recent one, you know? It's horrible… T.T Don't kill yourself! And thank you so much for yet some more compliments! You flatter me so! It sounds like you had some sugar before you reviewed my story. XD Anyhow, thank you so much for your review! Hope you continue to read my story with such enthusiasm!


	21. A Pineapple II

I am officially not on my break anymore. At least, with the update of this chapter. XD Hope you guys didn't wait to long this time around! Still don't have a beta, so please bear with my grammatical and plotical mistakes for the time being! I promise I'll try my hardest!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Upon entering the main city of the Uchiha Kingdom, Sasuke had forced Sakura to get off her horse and walk. With a scowl on her face and her hands tied securely behind her back, she trudged forward in her dirty clothes to greet the cheering citizens of her enemy kingdom.

Sakura was careful to keep her eyes on the floor she walked on, but it was a futile attempt at avoiding the audience's sight. Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw how some people responded to her first appearance in the Uchiha Kingdom; some stared at her in confusion, others pointed and singled her out (most likely because of her pink hair), and the rest whispered behind their hands.

To the pink haired girl's utter contempt, she also managed to spot a few females who were wildly waving their hands at her captor. Well, it was to be suspected that a prince had his own fan club in his own country. Still, this did not stop her from glaring at those particular girls and hating their guts from the moment she neared them. Who was she kidding? These were citizens of an enemy kingdom who worshipped her captor; of course she was going to despise them. (No, it had nothing to do with the fact that they were screaming like a bunch of idiots for Sasuke.)

Haruno Sakura continued to trudge down the main road after Sasuke, who pulled her along from his horse by the use of a chain. After what seemed like an eternity of passing by less than hospitable residents of the Uchiha Kingdom, she found herself in front of the living quarters of the man who had given orders to kill her first dragon. Now, even that dragon's only offspring was in the care of a higher ranking officer in Sasuke's army after being leashed and tied up. Although it was the creature's fault for following them and disobeying his master's orders, Sakura could not but help worry over him when she overheard them talking about a dungeon.

As she neared the giant double doors of the throne room, however, Sakura felt more concerned about her own safety. The exquisitely decorated and polished wooden doors were opened slowly with a creak as they approached, showing an equally elegant room within.

The crew now consisted of Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Chouji, and Kakashi, but there were other people in the room that would add to the list. Lined up to the right of Uchiha Fugaku were Naruto and Shikamaru, both of whom were denying themselves the satisfaction of greeting the new arrivals. To his left and to the shock of the new group, were the Sabaku Siblings. They quietly shuffled to stand before the king, however, and waited patiently.

It was silent until Fugaku spoke. "So?" He looked expectantly at Sasuke, who later grudgingly spoke.

"The hostage exchange went smoothly," he bit out. "We acquired Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and her dragon in exchange for Hyuuga Hinata."

Fugaku did not reply right away to this. Instead, he raised his hands before his face and pulled off a thinking pose that his sons inherited from him, covering the smirk that was making its way onto his face.

"Is that all?" he asked amusedly after a while.

Sasuke found this extremely annoying, although he could not pinpoint exactly why it caused him to grind his teeth together in anger. Instead, he stayed silent while he recomposed himself. Once he was calm, he asked, "Is there a problem?"

A full on smile etched itself onto Fugaku's features. He carefully kept his gaze focused on his son as he spoke his next words. "No," he stated, "not at all." He paused here, sitting up straighter on his cushioned throne and placing his arms back on his armrests. Once comfortable, he turned to face his left and gestured towards the royal siblings in a sweeping motion.

"I would like to reintroduce you guys to the Sabaku Siblings." At his greeting, the two groups' eyes met and they warily stared each other down. "They have agreed to an alliance with us while they were in captivity."

Bewilderment reached Sakura's face as she matched their faces with their name. Weren't they allies with Konoha and the Hyuuga Kingdom? They had not met her gaze yet when she was thinking this. Didn't Tsunade-shishou tell her that Sunagakure was on their side? Anger was making its way to the surface. Traitors…

"In fact," Fugaku continued, snapping Sakura out of her reverie, "to show their commitment to this new treaty, our new ally recently paid us with his services."

Sasuke had a sinking feeling that this had something to do with his last battle against the redhead. After all, the first thing on the trio's to-do-list should have been to cancel out their bumpy first encounter.

"I am disappointed that you did not mention the appearance of yet another dragon in your life, Sasuke." In reality, he sounded exactly the opposite of disappointed. "It leaves me wondering just how much more you are keeping from me."

At the mention of a dragon, Sasuke and his crew's ears perked up. Their surprise increased as Chouji stepped forward and asked, "That-… That dragon belongs to Sabaku no Gaara?"

At the moment, the redhead was looking down upon them with a frosty stare, challenging them to oppose him now with the knowledge that he was a Dragon Rider. His siblings simply remained silent by his side, although they, too, looked lethal.

"He sent his dragon as aid on my request."

Sakura's mind was unfocused as she tried to process these words and try to think of an escape plan at the same time. The hate she felt for the king was overwhelming and she did not know how much longer she could go without snapping. For the moment, she tried to calm down and think things through, keeping her mouth tightly sealed.

Fugaku was still speaking as he observed everybody's reactions to the surprising news. "Unlike other dragons, his dragon is able to obey commands and communicate with him from extraordinarily long distances."

Although he was not paying a speck of attention to Sakura, she felt like he was specifically hinting at Kaoru's recent rebellion streak. Heat crept up her neck and onto her face as she started to feel ashamed and embarrassed of the difference between the two dragons' levels of training.

"Then why didn't he attack us with his dragon when we first met?" Sasuke asked, taking up Gaara's challenge. Their eyes met before they started a glaring contest, neither of them backing down easily.

"He was on an errand," was Gaara's stony reply. His eyes closed momentarily—either as a sign of defeat or as a sign that he was tired and could not care less—and shifted to the left.

His older sister shifted her weight to her right foot before saying randomly, "It was a good thing, too. Imagine being beat up by a dragon on a first encounter." She laughed quietly to herself. "It would _not_ have looked good on the whole alliance thing."

"It's blondes like her that give us a bad name," Ino muttered distastefully from behind Sakura's back to Chouji. He nodded slightly to satisfy her, but did not express any other opinion.

"Anyhow, they will now be aiding us in our battle against the Hyuuga Kingdom. Sasuke, I trust that you will include these three in your meetings with the others from now on," Fugaku stated, signaling the end of the brief meeting. "You may all return to your rooms for some rest."

And with that, they were dismissed from his throne room.

* * *

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji's walk to their rooms was silent. Their rooms were, of course, located next to each others', so they were all greeted by Ino's four servants when they reached their floor. The atmosphere surrounding them was tense as Ino dismissed the girls.

"I have to talk to Shikamaru for while before my bath," she said quietly, avoiding their gazes. The four girls left silently, although a bit hesitant at first.

The remaining three people stood awkwardly for a while before Ino cleared her throat.

"Aren't you _busy_, Chouji?"

The well-rounded fellow took the hint and casually excused himself, which now left Ino and Shikamaru standing quietly in the middle of the hall.

"Your room or mine?" he prodded gently, even if his voice and stance was still lazy. He knew what to expect from the blonde, so he was not going to tempt her into doing anything rash.

The blonde princess answered this with a terse, "Yours."

Shikamaru sighed softly, so that his fiancé would not hear it, and simply opened his door. However, he did not make it past the entrance without freezing.

"Apparently, mine is occupied, too," he stated with a slight hint of nervousness to his voice.

Ino looked over his shoulders and seethed inwardly. There, lounging on his bed with a book in hand, was the blonde she had discreetly insulted in the throne room just minutes before.

"What's she doing here?" she accused immediately.

The slight strain on the second word did not go unnoticed by the two people in front of her.

Shikamaru, having things suddenly dawn on him, took a slight step away from Ino and called her name warily. He said nothing else, waiting for Ino to cool down, but it did exactly the opposite, for she looked up at him with a sudden fire in her eyes.

"How dare you?" she hissed.

Amusedly, Temari watched the drama unfold before her eyes form her spot on the bed, taking note of how Ino was clenching her fists.

"You are supposed to be my fiancé!" Ino continued. "I can't believe this!"

Shikamaru successfully contained the wince that was itching to grace his face; Ino was finally cracking.

"I go to the Hyuuga Kingdom because you ask me to, endangering my life, only to come back to find you cheating on me!"

Ooh… ouch, Temari mentally cringed.

"I end up becoming a _hostage _there, and after_ weeks_ of being in danger, I show up at the hostage exchange and you aren't even there!" Ino seethed. "_Was it too troublesome to come ensure your own fiancé's safety while she was being exchanged? I was _**hoping**_ that you would have at least sent me a letter, or something!_"

Shikamaru watched in horror as tears started to escape Ino's eyes.

"_Instead, you don't even give me a proper greeting when I finally see you, and now _**you have another girl in your room!**" She was on the verge of ripping her hair out. Her lungs were starting to burn with all her yelling.

"Calm down, Ino," Shikamaru advised, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Instantly, Ino slapped the hand away and continued yelling. "**Don't tell **_**me**_** to calm down! I have every right to be screaming at you, and if you take away this right, so help me, I will murder you **_**and**_** your whore!**"

Temari was snapped out of her entertainment at this last comment. "_Excuse me?_" she asked, looking offended with her hand on her chest and her head reeled back.

"_**You heard me!**_" Ino shouted, not backing down at the older girl's presence although the tears were flowing even more now. "_**Any girl who goes after a guy who is ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED should be considered a whore!**_"

"_Why you little-_"

"_**That's enough!**_"

The firm statement snapped both blondes out of their anger induced frenzies, drawing their attention to Shikamaru and away from each other.

"Ino," he said in a much quieter yet harsher tone. "I have no idea why you're screaming right now."

Ino was getting ready to shout all her reasons again when Shikamaru quickly continued, his voice steadily rising as well.

"I sent you on the mission because I felt that it was time for you to learn some valuable life lessons. I'm sorry you were caught, but that wasn't my fault. You believe that I didn't think of that possibility before I sent you? You know me better than that…" He was on a roll, hissing in his deep voice and saying anything that just popped into his head.

"As for the hostage exchange, I hold no blame over it either! _Fugaku-sama_ held me back so Naruto and I could deal with the Sabaku Siblings-!"

"**Is that how you deal with things now?**" she demanded, leaning forward to challenge him.

"_No!_" Shikamaru shouted suddenly, causing Ino to shrink back. "_You're going to let _**me**_ do the talking from now so that _**I**_ can show you _**you're wrong!**"

Ino took this moment to recollect her thoughts and regain her breath, listening silently to Shikamaru's rant. She sniffled occasionally, her tears still pouring.

"_I carried out my orders and arranged an alliance with Sunagakure! I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you up, but there were _**more pressing matters at hand **_and _**I**_ was needed _**here**_!_"

Ino emitted an inaudible gasp at his choice of words, trying desperately to withhold her streaming tears.

"_You never asked for a letter before! How was I supposed to know you wanted one? I didn't even know _**how **_to greet you, so I was waiting until we were alone, and you just start _**freaking out on me! ****Everything I did was for both our countries, but you're screaming at me about it! How do you think I feel now? **_**Can you see why I think girls are so troublesome now?**_"

The veins on Shikamaru's neck disappeared as he rested his throat, his deep breaths loud in the silent and tense room. He could not take his eyes off Ino's now that his first major argument with her was drawing to a close.

For a moment, the only sounds heard in the room were that of Shikamaru's panting and Ino's sniffling. Offhandedly, Temari disrupted this silence with a flip of a page in her book.

Ino's lips trembled, but she was determined not to bawl in front of her two most hated people at the moment. "You know what?" she asked after a while, done with glaring at Shikamaru. She took a deep breath, wiping away her tears and sniffling once again before straightening up and saying, "Everybody's wrong about you."

Shikamaru took a cautious step forward, surprised at how small her voice was suddenly.

"_**Stay away from me!**_"

Instantly, he drew back, but not before Ino took back a step of her own.

"They think you're the smartest person on earth…" she muttered, her eyes unfocused and shifting to Temari every so often. "…but they're wrong." She took another step back, hands trembling and fumbling to get a grasp of the door handle. Her legs tensed for a moment, preparing herself for a sprint to her room, and her head shook from side to side in disbelief of what was currently happening. After swallowing the gulp in her throat and sniffling one last time, she shouted the one thing she thought would affect Shikamaru the most.

"_**YOU are the stupidest person on EARTH!"**_

* * *

Sasuke's meeting alone with Naruto was tense, to say the least. After the greeting from his father, the group of royals had all dispersed and he had been released of his supervision over Sakura momentarily by Kakashi.

This was when Naruto caught up to him and dragged him outside, saying he needed to talk to him. Knowing this was about Hinata and that it was inevitable, Sasuke allowed him to do as he pleased, stopping only when they passed his favorite spot in the garden: the giant oak tree located near the fountain.

There, the two best friends stood in silence under the shade of the giant tree. They looked at each other, at the ground, and at the scenery around them. Apart from the fountain and tree, there was relatively little in this part of the large maze of gardens.

Since Naruto did not speak, Sasuke sighed. There was no way _he _was starting the conversation when he was the one who was forcefully brought here in the first place.

The silence lingered on.

Then, just as he was about to open his mouth, Naruto spoke. "While you were gone, Sasuke," he stated, straight to the point, "I thought over the decisions you made for me." He glared at him spitefully in that moment. "The ones you made without my consent."

Sasuke carefully kept his face void of any emotion.

Naruto's fists clenched with emotion as he forced himself to continue speaking. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't mad at you, but I suppose it was for your kingdom."

Birds chirped.

"That's why…" he trailed off, waiting for Sasuke to meet his eyes. When he did, he put on a look of determination.

"…I'm going to move away from this place."

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke immediately erupted, narrowing his eyes and preparing himself to stop Naruto from doing anything completely irrational.

Knowing that Sasuke misunderstood him, Naruto was quick to elaborate. He backed away slightly, hands up in a defensive position. "Not now," he said, giving Sasuke a serious look to show he was not joking around. "When we're older."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more at this resolution. Choosing his words carefully, he stared Naruto straight in the eyes and demanded, "Is it because of that Hyuuga girl?"

He could see Naruto hesitate in answering, but when he finally spoke, his words surprised him.

"Only partly…" The blonde looked almost melancholy. "It's because of my whole life here."

Sasuke was obviously confused, so he proceeded to explaining himself.

"I feel like I have no connections to this place, Sasuke. I don't see a future for myself here."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke seethed. "Of course you have a-"

"I'm talking about family, Sasuke."

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, but the continuously chirping birds stated otherwise.

"I guess I shouldn't feel this way… since I didn't have a family to start with," Naruto said painfully, face cringing as tears started to surface on his eyes, "but I'm still curious."

"Naruto-…"

"I'm really grateful for having a friend like you, Sasuke, no matter how much of a bastard you are… Honestly, I couldn't ask for a better ice block of a friend." Oh dear, the tears are pouring.

"Your dad treated me as his own son, too… but how long is this going to last, Sasuke?"

He did not answer.

"I'm going to rise to the top, one day, Sasuke, and I can't do it if you're the one in my way."

Sasuke's eyes were starting to gloss over with tears, too, although his was more out of anger than sorrow.

"This is why I'm going to move to Konohagakure and become Hokage."

* * *

A slam of the doors was heard as Hyuuga Neji stomped into the room of his female teammate. Without a word, he threw all things appropriate to the wind and flopped down onto Tenten's bed, face first.

The lighter brunette, sensing the built up tension in her comrade, wisely chose to say nothing. As the silence dragged on and the sky outside grew darker, all she did was prepare some tea from her spot at her wooden round table.

It seemed like he had fallen asleep.

However, Tenten knew that his stress would not allow him to simply slumber at a time as depressing as this. So, when she was done with preparing her drink, she quietly sipped at it, watching the skies slowly turn dark enough to see stars.

After almost an eternity of silence in the heavy atmosphere, the girl felt that if it had not been for Neji lying on her bed, she would have found her inner peace already. This is why she tried to go to the source of her gloominess after some time.

Not bothering to light her room as she crossed it, Tenten quietly crawled onto the queen sized bed next to Neji, who was occupying the middle of it quite selfishly. She propped her head up with one arm and faced him, the top of his head reaching her chest from her spot on the bed. Her other hand reached out to softly stroke his long hair, almost tentatively.

This drew his attention, for Neji slightly shifted, rolling over to his side to look up at her. His eyes were glazed over as they met Tenten's.

"Hey," she almost whispered, trying to keep her voice quiet. "You wanna talk?" She sent him a small smile, looking down at him lovingly.

Neji stared back at her, not able to bring himself to appreciate such a wonderful companion like Tenten with the depressing whirlwind settled in his head. She waited patiently, half expecting him not to reply at all, and was pleasantly surprised when he opened up to her after some hesitation.

So, with the comfort of the still darkness around them and Tenten's hand running through his hair, Neji explained to her in utmost agony why he was feeling down in the dumps currently. This is an extreme understatement, of course; he felt exactly like he did before Tenten entered his life when they were younger.

Like then, he felt utterly hopeless and defeated, controlled by Fate.

The first reason why he felt depressed was because he was always losing to Uchiha Sasuke. Although this was not actually true, it certainly felt like it with his most recent losses against the Uchiha Prince. Not being able to overcome his only rival… It was a blow to his pride.

Because he was not able to beat Sasuke, his cousin was endangered, which made him a failure as her protector, as well. As a Hyuuga Branch Family member, his most significant job was to protect the Main Branch's members, especially the heiress. Yet, it was because he let Hinata be captured in the first place that Sakura had to be exchanged to the Uchiha Kingdom…

…Which brought him to the point of Haruno Sakura. She, her dragon, and her freedom were sacrificed for his mistake—his weakness. Sakura had been one of the few tolerable females he had associated with outside of his family, which made him come to believe that he failed as a friend, as well. The fact that she was now in the Uchiha Kingdom was a nightmare come true.

Here, he took a sidetrack and proceeded to telling her about the Prophecy and how he had overheard Sakura and Elder Li talking about it. This surprised his friend greatly, and she sympathized with him when he later shared his worry on how Sakura's stay in the Uchiha Kingdom equaled a greater risk of her marrying Uchiha Sasuke, bringing with them the downfall of the Hyuuga Kingdom.

Finally, he ventured into the messy tangle of his own love life with the girl he was currently speaking to. He told her of his uncle's blatant refusal to acknowledge them as lovers and how he would soon be expected to marry Hinata, despite any protest. This just tied the knot on the ever tightening ropes of confinement that disabled him from living his life the way he wanted to.

Although he did not shed tears, his cold, pale eyes betrayed feelings of hurt, loss, confusion, helplessness, depression, and many other bitter emotions. However, to Tenten, who was analyzing his orbs with the utmost care and precaution, there was one emotion that was pouring out the most: agony. Agony at losing, agony at having no control over his life, and agony at being pushed back into the cage she had worked so hard to coax him out of.

His expression was even more of a giveaway to the pain he was going through currently; his jaws were clenched when he occasionally fell silent, his mouth was set in a straight, grim line, and his eyebrows were arched down in distress, making him look like he would shed angry tears in any given moment.

They fell silent once again when Neji finished spilling his heart's troubles. The dark, almost chokingly heavy air surrounding them did not lift as Tenten continued to stroke the prince's hair, gently easing him of a slight headache that was starting to form.

Finally, after some time, she sighed and pushed herself up to sit straight.

The girl was about to slip out of bed when an arm wrapped tightly around her waist kept her in place. She looked back at Neji and saw a questioning, almost hurt look on his face.

Her face softened and a small smile made its way onto her expression. "I'm going to have to do some stargazing before giving you any advice, Neji," she said teasingly, almost as if she was explaining something to a child.

But still, he did not budge.

"You don't need to get out of bed to do that."

Tenten's eye lids were half-closed when she turned around, making a move to get off the bed again. This time, Neji let her go, but only because she insisted.

"I'm going outside." She slipped on her kunai holster. "To the training grounds." A scarf was thrown over her neck and shoulder before she turned around to him. "Do you want to come?"

It took all of Neji's willpower to reply with an affirmative and sluggishly roll of the bed.

Training…

Training will do him some good right now.

* * *

It was nearly dinnertime in the Uchiha Kingdom, which was why Sakura found herself in the kitchen. Accompanying her was Sasuke, who had taken her from Kakashi earlier in the day and showed her around, claiming that she was an honored guest as long as she was in the Uchiha Kingdom.

Apparently, she was not considered an enemy to them since her origin lied in Konohagakure, which was a neutral country. This just told Sakura that she was no threat to them whatsoever and that she would be able to do as she pleased as long as she did not leave the castle or cause any trouble.

With that being said, she gingerly bit into an apple offered to her after checking it for poison. Of course, this action caused the Uchiha next to her to snort, but she paid him no heed. Since they were alone in the large room, she acted as if he did not exist and ate her apple a little more enthusiastically.

"My father will summon you after he is done eating. If you want your dragon to stay alive and healthy, I suggest you stay put and do as you're told. Even you won't be alive once you step out of the castle walls."

The girl did not answer to this menacing threat, munching away on her apple and eyeing a banana in the fruit bowl. However, when Sasuke made a move to exit the room, she looked up with a startled look on her face.

"You're just going to leave me here?" she questioned incredulously.

"Isn't it obvious?" he inquired, almost bored of her already. "There's no chance of you escaping. Why would I waste my time babysitting?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, her façade not betraying her inner fears of being left alone. "What an asshole…"

Sasuke, who was once again making his way to the door, paused dead in his tracks. "Hn," he muttered as he continued, reaching the door before looking back to start her straight in the eyes.

"You're annoying."

Sakura paused, wondering if it was her imagination that conjured the absolute hate in his voice. Before she knew it, he had slammed the door and left her alone in the large, desolate room.

* * *

An hour had passed and Sakura still had not been summoned. So of course, she was using this time to scout the building and look for possible ways to escape. It was the fifth statue she had tried to squeeze behind where someone finally approached her.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

The girl slightly jumped at the boyish voice that came out of nowhere from behind her.

"There aren't any secret escape routes in this castle, if that's what you're looking for…" he commented nonchalantly at first. Then, his eyes narrowed at the girl, inspecting her; they had not been in contact with each other since Hinata was taken away from her, and they had seemed pretty close at the time.

Sakura rolled her eyes when she recovered from her surprise; Naruto did not see this. Turning around and absentmindedly pulling down the back of her shirt, she stood up straight to look the blonde square in the eyes.

"Who says I was looking for a secret escape route?" she questioned in a snooty voice, wrinkling her nose at him.

Now it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, you dropped something, then?"

Sakura pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes were shot to the side, glaring at the walls for concealing the outer world from her. It was to be expected that she did not notice Naruto standing in front of her the next minute.

"Hinata."

At that one word, Sakura's ears twitched and she found herself unconsciously paying more attention to his next words.

"I love her."

Her eyes narrowed expectedly, but this did not stop Naruto from delivering the final blow.

"And I promised her that I would see her again. So consider me an ally."

* * *

A slam of the doors was heard as Sasuke roughly dragged Sakura into the throne room, where his father was already seated. When he shifted his attention to Sakura, she was already prepared with her defiant façade and struggling against Sasuke's strong grip on her bound wrists.

"I thought I was 'an honored guest' here, Uchiha," she hissed to him, shooting him death glares.

He did not blink as he tactfully kicked the backs of her knees and pushed her down. Since his hand did not reach her wrists at his height, he held her by her locks of hair, making sure she did not stand up again.

"It's for the old man's safety," he deadpanned. "Stop complaining."

Hatefully, Sakura mumbled angrily to herself, "Right, just like how I was forced to walk on my own two feet when we reached the city," and turned her burning eyes towards the man seated in front of her. She hatefully noted the silent ANBU members standing on either side of his throne and snorted inwardly at Sasuke's obvious lie.

"So, Sakura-san, how do you like my castle so far?" Fugaku started casually, folding his arms to insert them into the large sleeves of his simple, yet elegant robes.

Once again, Sakura snorted inwardly. Her eyes burned with even more rage as she hissed out, "I have nothing to say the killer of my first dragon."

Since Sasuke was standing above her and her gaze was dead set on his father, Sakura did not see the shocked expression on his face. She would never get to see that expression, actually, because he managed to recompose himself after a few moments. However, the realization of her being the young girl who fell over a cliff during his childhood made a large impression in his mind and he listened to the rest of the conversation in a daze. This, Sakura noticed by his body going rigid and his hold on her hair loosening ever so slightly.

Fugaku was silent at her vehement statement. Choosing to think before uttering his next words, he pondered on what he could say to ease the girl's hatred. After a while, he settled for rubbing his chin in thought and saying in a gentler tone, "Well, I must offer my most sincere apologies, Sakura-san." He paused, debating on what to say next while schooling his face to one of utmost rue on his part. "In fact, to show you how truly sorry I am, I would like to make you an offer you might want to accept."

Sakura stayed silent rebelliously, not backing down but letting a slightly curious expression peaking through her face.

"I most earnestly wish you to be treated as an honored guest here, but I'm afraid the Council won't let me do so until they are satisfied that you will cause them no harm."

This explanation sounded earnest enough to Sakura, but she could not bring herself to fully trust the man. So, she went with the flow and started her own act, as well.

"Well that's a shame," she said in a regretful voice. "I would have readily forgiven you in return for my freedom."

"However," the king continued, rearing his head back and looking down upon her, "I have recently found a solution to this problem."

Sakura's eyebrows fully perked at this announcement. "And what might that solution be?" she inquired in a slightly friendlier voice.

"It is a seal," he started explaining," that Sasuke will put on you. It will allow him to keep track of you without having to tag along everywhere you go. It does not do much else, but it _will_ give the Council the peace of mind they need."

Sakura thought this over and did not see anything wrong with the plan. She had never been taught anything concerning seals before, but she weighed the pros and cons of the offer. She would be free to roam the castle, possibly looking for a way to escape or finding some valuable information that the Hyuuga Kingdom can use in the future to win the war. However, the fact of the matter was that she did not know how seals worked, and it would be a huge risk to let _Sasuke _perform a single jutsu on her.

Still, thinking back on the prophecy, she made up her mind. She would take up this offer and use it to her advantage, escaping before the Uchihas forced her to marry Sasuke (which is the only possible idea she could conjure on why she would ever marry the prick in the future). Along with a successful escape, she would bring over some valuable information and parade into the Hyuuga Kingdom as a hero on the back of Kaoru.

So, she opened her big fat mouth to say…

"I'll take the seal."

* * *

"I won't do it."

Fugaku sighed in dismay and proceeded to call in the guards after some thought. The armored men rushed in, their suits of metal too constricting to really make them efficient as the trained ANBU they were.

"Bring him in," he ordered firmly, his face hardening in resolve as they stared disapprovingly at his youngest son.

Sasuke's face was confused when the guards hastily jogged outside and pulled in what looked to be a struggling Shikamaru. In alarm, the prince questioned his reason on being dragged into the room.

The pineapple-head answered with a look of terror on his face, "Sasuke! Your old man is crazy! Don't believe a thing he-… _mmph!_" He was promptly gagged and kicked behind the knees to kneel, much like what had happened to Sakura just moments ago. However, said person was not present in the room to relish the joy of having someone suffer the same fate she had. Instead, she was taken to another room to prepare for the seal immediately.

At first, Sasuke did not react; he chose to assess the situation in a horrified rush of adrenaline and calculated his next move in cold blood. So it had already come down to this: his own father threatening him with the life of one of his comrades in order to control an unwilling Dragon Rider. He had no time to curse a certain someone a thousand times over as he quickly faced his father with a decision in mind.

Needless to say, the guards were shocked to have missed Sasuke rushing for his own father with a small knife in hand. His sheer speed… graceful agility… terrifyingly crimson eyes… choking charisma…

It was no wonder his powers were desired by _him._

* * *

Review Replies:

**NorthernLights25: **Yesh, I am indeed back. XD Thank you for always reviewing, and I hope I did not disappoint this time! :D And congratulations! You were the first reviewer for my last chapter. XD

**Kurai Raiku-Kurai Kisaki:** I think I spent more time typing your username than your review reply, but thank you for your review! :)

**ahzheejhei: **Lol, yesh, I am back with another chapter. XD And more than critiquing, I need someone to beta my chapters, but I don't think I'll look for one at the moment. :) I don't want to be left hanging after finally returning, so I think I'll just beta myself. Thank you for the offer, though! It was really much appreciated. Though I'd love it even more if you critiqued in your reviews, of course. ;) Thanks!

**Kaydreams: **Okay, so I'll explained what happened in the last chapter, in case you don't get it after reading this chapter as well. There were TWO dragons on the scene. One was Sakura's after Sasuke summoned it with the whistle. The second was Gaara's, which is what I wrote in this chapter. Sasuke did not recognize Gaara's dragon. Hope that cleared things up! And thank you for your review! :)

**TeenageCrisis: **Good point on Kaoru resembling an Uchiha! You'll see why in the future chapters. ;) As well as the answer to your question! :D Itachi and Sakura… will meet. But that's all I'm saying, so you can go wild with your imagination right now before I get to that part. XD Thank you for keeping an eye out for this story, and thanks for your review! :)

**StenoBlocked: **Thank you so much! I'm so happy I managed to catch your attention with my story! And the "Inheritance Trilogy"? Is that on fanfiction as well? Sorry, I am not aware of it. XD But thank you for your compliments, and I very much appreciated your review! :)

**Shinobi of life: **Lol, thank you for your loyalty. And as for who's gonna die in the future, let's put it this way! EVERYONE dies sooner or later. Hope that makes you feel better, because really, that was the purpose. XD And LOL, I saw the Abriged Series! :D It was hilarious, although I could seriously live without them hating on Sakura. But yeah, whatever. They were made by a bunch of guys, so you can't really expect anything but their brilliant humor. Thanks for your review! Mission: Completed, Dattebayo!

**siny:** I have to say that you really were dead-on with the points I wanted to make with my last chapter. First, I appreciate you taking my advice to heart and rereading the previous chapters to refresh your memories. :) Second, I worked really hard trying to keep Hinata in character and not make it a total lame and sappy drama scene, which is why I'm happy you pointed that out. XD And third, the dragon came from Suna, as you may have already noticed after reading this chapter. Thank you for your review! It was exactly what I was looking for!

**J.a.M.i.16: **First of all, I would like to thank you for your review! :D I really appreciated it. And as for your questions, I hope they were all answered with this new chapter…? Actually, I did not really understand your first question. What do you mean by Ino cheating? As far as I know, they weren't really playing a game of any sort… And all's fair in love and war… o.O;; That questioned had me scratching my head a little.

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **Hope I did not disappoint this time! Thank you for your review!

**missyserena214: **Lol, I know. Thank you for your review, and stick around to read more! :D

**ToraHimeSama: **Omg, thank you for your compliment! Other authors should really take that as an insult, though. I mean, where have all the good writers gone? Why is fanfiction so polluted with stupid stories with bad grammer? It annoys me to heck, but I guess that's fanfiction for ya. Still, I'm sure you'll find more stories that are way better than mine. Should I recommend some of my favorites? And thanks for thinking Kakashi's statement was funny. I was trying for humor there but was not sure if I made it. XD Anyways, thanks for your review!

**TigerLilyette:** Lol. Thanks for your review! I'm trying my best. XD As for Sakura, we'll all see in the future. ;)

**Heather-chan: **Lol, thankkies! I try my best on the plot. And yesh, I feel pretty sorry for the two girls, too, but don't worry! Fluff is on the way! :D

**Theblackroseofkonoha: **Lol, thanks! I love it, too! :P Appreciate the review! :D

**shreaded wings: **I know; it's been too long, hasn't it? And as for Sakura and Ino, I'll try my best. They were destined to be friends, no matter what people think! :D

**AngelOfDarkness1005: **Thank. you. VERY MUCH! Lol. I wanted to give Ino a dragon as well, but plot won't let me. :( And you might not remember it, but I DID mention Gaara having a dragon (in the very first chapters of this story). Anyways, thank you for your review!

**Green Apples Are Nice: **Lol, thank you! And don't feel sorry for Sakura; she's headed for a much better place now. (cough, FLUFFLAND, cough) Thanks for your review!

**hushhushyou: **YESH, I DECIDED TO UPDATE. DO YOU HAB A PROBLEM WIT DAT? Lol. As for the freaking out, that's what MY mom would sound like if I ever really disappeared. XD And yes, I am alive and not suffering for some grave accident or something. And thank you for really encouraging me! I SWEAR, the last chapter was crappy. Too much corniness… Eck… But if it managed to rock your sox, I'm satisfied. :) And I KNOW! Even I had to reread my story to remember where I was going with it, and that is NOT good. And no matter how much you like my story, I'd hate for you to have to read it like, a thousand time without sleeping. No story is worth your health, you know? Lol. And yesh, I KNOW you love my story. (Woah. Sounded conceited there a bit…) And truthfully, I'm hoping you remember the questions you had, because they really inspire me and help me along with my plot. XD And as for the arrow, it was shot by a horrible, terrified young soldier you will never hear about again because he died in the battle that followed his accidental arrow. Like, you know, in Lord of the Rings? Anyways, I am really looking forward to your next review. I'm sure it's because you were lacking sleep, but you sounded less excited than your other reviews. XD Wouldn't want you to get sick now, would we? And as for that last CAP statement, I will concede (just this once) and say I am a great authoress, just because I want to rub it in one of my friends' face. Thank you for your review, like always, and I hope you're having a good summer, too!

**chaosonyxangel:** Yesh, I AM BACK! And like before, you really addressed my most troublesome worry! Thank you for understanding so well that it was really hard to write the emotional scene! I swear, I was practically SCREAMING that phrases when I was getting ready to FINALLY update. YOU WERE REALLY CRYING? Omg, I LOVE YOU! o.O;; And lol. I'm sure writing is something you get better at with practice. I'll be sure to check out your story later on! :D And lol, thank you for bothering to write such a long review all the time. (Even though this is only your second review. XD) And as for the cookies… YOU STOLE THEM FROM THE COOKIE JAR! (Points madly.) Tsk, tsk, Gaara will be disappointed. And lol, I'm so happy I have such a large influence over your emotions with my story. (Hopefully, I can use it later to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! 'insert evil laughter here' SASUSAKU FTW!) As for NaruHina, don't worry! It will all work out in the end! And I swear, I'm gonna send you to a mental institution if you keep banging your head against the wall like that! Writer's block can only be overcome with determination and inspiration! So go forth and conquer the world! That way, you will have all the inspiration in the world! Lol. CONQUER THEM **BECAUSE **THEY TRUSTED YOU TO SAVE THEM!

**SpillietehInkie: **Lol, I'm glad you're not mad. And as for updating, I'd say every author is guilty of procrastinating at least once, no? It's good for you that you did not suffer that much from losing your flashdrive. :) Hope you got the review reply I sent before, too. :) BTW, what's happening with that? And as for rereading everything, I should be the one to apologize! It's my fault that you forgot everything in the long absence I took from fanfiction. Lol, thank you for supporting my story so much! And thank you for your review! It really made my day. ;)


	22. A Pact

**Florida Alicat: **Thanks! I try to keep my plot interesting and somewhat original. :D

**ToraHimeSama: **Lol, I WASN'T dead! At least for a while… XD And… Believe it! Yesh, I feel bad for Neji, too. But cheer up! He still has Tenten. :D

**Sakura Angel 4eva: **Okay, I KNOW I disappointed this time. Sorry!

**Kurai hi: **Woah. A very logical explanation. I'm glad you shortened it again, too. :D Way easier to type. :)

**La Bori Angel 16: **Yesh, I am back! I'm sorry I disappeared AGAIN right after my last absence… D: And don't feel sorry for Ino; everybody has a happy ending; one way or another. Bwahaha! XD

**Kaydreams: **You're always welcome! Believe it! Haha, just had to do it. XD Actually, the seal would be a disadvantage to Sakura because her main goal is to escape from the Uchiha Kingdom as soon as possible so there's no chance of her falling in love with him and marrying him like in the prophecy. Was that sentence too long? Sorry, I just rushed for a second there… Oh, and this is a… I don't know, it can go either way for Temari and Ino at the moment… Thanks for your review!

**J.a.M.i.16: **Thanks so much for complimenting on the drama part and confession! I worked my hardest on those parts! :3 Sorry this chapter was so late. T.T Appreciate your review!

**AngelOfDarkness1005: **Thank you! And yeah, EVERYONE feels bad for Neji! But don't worry about him too much. :3 He's too hot to kill off. Lol, thanks for your review!

**Green Apples Are Nice: **Yesh, we all know that Sasuke's far from a gentleman, but that's what makes him smexy. ;3 And if we all use a little imagination… Well, let's just say that I'd DIE to be in Sakura's place when Sasuke makes her _kneel._ (wink, wink) And thank you for the compliment. (blush) You're just too much. XD

**TigerLilyette: **(Love your username btw. :D) Thank you for the compliment and review! Appreciate it! :3

**chaosonyxangel: **ROFL! Your little skits are so funny and kewt! :3 Thanks for always taking the time to submit such long reviews! I LOVE 'EM! I JUST HOPE I UPDATED BEFORE YOU RETURNED FROM THE MENTAL INSTITUTE! It would've been a nice return gift, huh? And shucks, your compliments are too much for a mediocre authoress such as myself. But yay! :D I have a number one fan! Lol, thank you always for your random crack and loyalty!

**siny: **Was I too harsh on Neji and Ino? Everybody's sorry for them. XD Don't worry, though! Their situations get better as time passes. :) Hope you didn't wait TOO long for this chapter! Thanks always for your review!

**NorthernLights25: **Lol, thank you for liking my last chapter! Let's just hope this chapter passes, too. X3 Thanks always for your review!

**crystal-clear-Star: **Lol, well I try my best on grammar because it bothers me, too, when there're lots of mistakes. :D You noticed all the things I put extra effort in! I thanketh thee! And you are too kind in your compliments! Tis _I_ who can learn a lot more from authors on this site! And sorry I took so long updating… AGAIN… THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!

**cherrilatina: **Thanks for your review! Hope you weren't TOO disappointed. ;)

**weiquan1: **Haha, thank you for loving my humble story. :D Yes, Gaara is a Dragon Rider! I was _hoping _it was unexpected! Yes, NejiTen is cute! Yes, Naruto is going to help Sakura now! And YE-… no, Sasuke is not going to kill his father. :( Lol, and Shikamaru and Ino will DEFINITELY work things out! Thanks for your review!

**Carol aka-neko: **It's okay. I've been gone like, two YEARS without UPDATING. Waaah! T.T Thanks for your review though.

**Uchiha-Kirara: **Lol, I just hope you don't direct that anger towards me for MAKING Sasuke and Naruto treat Sakura and Hinata like that… ;3 And of course I'll explain it for you! I should probably explain it to everybody, so I'll list it at the bottom. :) And who knows about Kaoru? ANYTHING is possible! :D And Glurak? Seriously? I had to look it up online to find that it was CHARIZARD! Lol, sorry I'm Pokemon retarded. XD As for the types of dragons, I'm trying to find pictures…? I'll update you on that. :P And as for the plot and characters, I'm proud to say that I actually outlined everything before starting my first rough draft. :) I even drew pictures and everything! :D And since you're experiencing such a wide variety of emotions, does that mean I'm doing a good job with my story? :D As for your questions, I'll only answer the last one: Sakura is a bit hesitant on taking action against Kaoru because all she has against him is a little wariness. He was never military-robot-obedient anyway, so she's dismissing it as just a stage he's going through. Your other questions will be answered soon! (Hopefully… -.-;;) And thanks for encouraging me! Hope you weren't waiting TOO long for this chappie. :(

**vampirekakurine: **Lol. I think my absence was more than enough time for you to catch up, no? Thanks for your review!

**ApplelovesApples: **THANK YOU. :D I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEW.

**SnowCharms: **Lol. Thanks for your review! No, Fugaku isn't dying just yet… And I'm just curious: do you have something against Kaoru becoming Sasuke's dragon in particular? Hmm… Well, you'll just have to wait until the story progresses to find out, huh? Sorry for being gone for so long!

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha: **Thanks for your review!

**hushhushyou: **Where are you, oh favorite reviewer of mine? Fanfic just isn't the same without you encouraging me. T.T I'm sorry! Come back!

* * *

Appreciate your reviews! And sorry I was gone so long! ;3 Really have no excuse anymore. High school. Eww. AP classes… I can't promise regular updates from now on, so please be sure to check back every two weeks or so! Sorry… AGAIN. T.T

* * *

The room that Sakura was taken to was plain and a bit bare, in her opinion. She had been seated in a chair and had been told to wait patiently until Sasuke returned with some necessary preparations. The guards that escorted her left promptly and she had waited in silence ever since.

A few minutes had ticked by, and yet Sasuke still refused to show himself. Being a girl who always had to be doing _something, _Sakura quickly started to work on her escape plan.

She would have to escape before she… grew attached to Sasuke in any way, be it forcibly or not. Sakura racked her brain for any ideas on how to escape with a giant dragon handicapping any possibly discreet method. She decided that it was impossible after a few moments and proceeded to thinking up some surprise tactics.

It was after the twentieth idea that popped into her mind that her train of thought strayed off the topic at hand. Absentmindedly, she came to comparing Kaoru to the dragons of other riders, namely the ones belonging to Neji and Gaara.

Since Kaoru already had Genji under his control, the fight for the Dragon's Throne would be slightly easier in the long run. Sakura was just measuring up how hard it would be to actually win their future battles when another idea made itself known in her mind.

She would use Gaara and his dragon.

* * *

Before any of the guards made a move, Sasuke was already standing behind his father with a kunai held to his neck.

"Drop your weapons if you hold any loyalty for this man," he stated coldly, making sure his voice was as apathetic as possible. He immediately saw how it affected the shinobi in front of him, for they grew hesitant and stiffened visibly.

Slowly, ever so carefully, they loosened their hold on Shikamaru without a word. The supposed hostage sighed in irritation, however, as he hastily approached Sasuke.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Sasuke," he admonished with his hands raised in a defensive position. He seemed irked for some reason, so Sasuke warily let go of his father and took a step back.

Shikamaru did not need to see the look on his face to know he wanted an explanation; saving him the trouble, he started to voice what was going on in the clearest way possible.

"You have to make the seal at all costs, Sasuke," he stated firmly. "You absolutely _have_ to. It's the only reason I would play the role of a hostage just to change your mind."

Knowing that Sasuke would not be swayed by his pathetic words, he even got to explaining the prophecy to him. He was glad Sasuke did not interrupt his long drabble, although he held a look of confusion on his face.

"Your mission, as the prince of the Uchiha Kingdom, is to court Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke growled at the easier-said-than-done statement.

"I absolutely detest my own seal. What makes you think that girl won't hate me for giving her a seal of her own? Besides, I don't want to have anything more to do with that giant snake than you do, so don't go around making these decisions by yourself."

A tense and awkward silence reigned after Sasuke's monotone declaration, leaving Shikamaru to ponder his next move and Fugaku to recompose himself after his almost-death experience. As he stood up and straightened out his clothes in the most dignified way possible, he sent a discreet look to Shikamaru that absolutely stated, _Do whatever you can to change his mind._

"It might make her hate you temporarily," Shikamaru conceded slightly, "but I'm sure she can't resist your charms forever. Let's face it; you and your legion of fan girls all know that you're hot. It's just a matter of you opening up and accepting her."

No matter how much he was trained to conceal his emotions, Uchiha Sasuke could not, for the life of him, stop the absolutely disturbed look from contorting his face after hearing Shikamaru's… confession. He quirked an eyebrow questioningly and waited for Shikamaru to make even more of a fool of himself. Luckily, he was not disappointed in this time of need.

"If you know what's best for your kingdom, you would march right in there and start working on the blood writing immediately. Hell, I'll even take off her clothes myself if it's gonna get you to fucking cooperate!" The last interesting choice of words came out in a somewhat angry and rushed tone, which Sasuke found even more amusing. Shikamaru sighed before finally finishing his second rant of the day. "Look, the seal will give you full control over the girl, thus giving you control over her dragon, as well. I recently heard that she won a battle with Genji; that means that you'll be in charge of _two_ dragons. It's like being a rider yourself."

Sasuke scowled at the obvious reminder of his lack of a dragon, but made no other comment. To tell the truth, he found Shikamaru's logic quite… logical. He had also hinted at something that Sasuke was always seeking: power. Of course, being the tactful genius he was, he did not utter this word at all, but Sasuke knew what he was getting at.

So, without another word, he grabbed Shikamaru's collar and marched outside, leaving his father forgotten in his own throne room.

* * *

It was while they made the transaction between rooms that Sasuke popped the question.

"Did Ino bitch at you again?"

Shikamaru sighed in agony. "Don't ask. I freaked out on her an hour ago and it's _already_ killing me."

"Tch. Have some pride, man."

* * *

Things took a much more serious tone, however, when Sasuke finally entered the room alone. Shikamaru had gone to prepare a bed for Sakura to lie on, for she would have fainted by the end of the session.

Upon seeing the now somewhat familiar face, Sakura hurriedly got up from her seat on the floor and greeted him with a wary gaze. He was quick to lock the door and get down to business, meeting her stare with an icy stare.

"There's no turning back once the seal is in place," Sasuke commented casually as he took a seat in front of Sakura. They were both occupying a space on the floor in cross-legged positions, both facing each other with the intent of holding their grounds. "You can still turn back now."

Although she was currently concentrating on countering Sasuke's intent glare, Sakura could not help but wonder why he was saying this now. He had been absolutely silent when his father offered her the deal, and had not seemed like he was against it in any way until just a second ago. In a way, it seemed as if he wanted her to have second thoughts, but his cold, aloof expression made her unsure.

Once again racking her brain for any sort of logical explanation to his comment, she hesitatingly spoke. "Why?"

A frown appeared once again on Sasuke's face. "It's a very painful process," he explained in a monotone. He took a moment to examine Sakura up and down before he added as an afterthought, "I don't think you'll be able to handle it."

At this offhanded remark, Sakura puffed up and got ready to defend herself; after all, he had just insinuated that she was too weak to survive the seal. Plus, the fact that Sasuke was showing concern for her, no matter how nonexistent and blatantly rude it seemed, put Sakura on immediate defense mode. She vehemently rejected the idea of being weak and loudly announced it to him, her eyes shining with a fiery emotion that annoyed him to heck.

Sasuke could only glare as he watched that look in her eyes. Ever since their first encounter on the mountain she had saved him and Naruto from, he had been agitated by the very thought of her and all her dragon riding glory. Her shiny, emerald orbs were a couple of shades too bright for him, and he could not help but want to break the determination she always faced him with.

So, with anger welling up in his being, he scoffed outwardly and put on a show for her. "Just take off your top so I can start the seal," he commanded, managing to contain his anger.

It was just as she was taking off her top with as much indifference as she could when Shikamaru entered the room unannounced. "I'm back with the… stuff…"

It was understandable that he hastily turned around with just a hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks. Even with his recent argument with his fiancé, he was still loyal enough to act embarrassed in the presence of a half-naked girl.

He cleared his throat in distress and called for Sasuke; he could not locate Ino at the moment—she could've been outside their room now for all he knew—and he wanted _out_ on this situation before it could lead to more misunderstandings between him and his bride-to-be. Sasuke just quirked an eyebrow in Shikamaru's direction and leisurely walked over to relieve him of the things in his hands.

The small bowl he held contained a box of bandages and a long brush, Sakura noted. She assumed the bandages were for her, since Sasuke promised _excruciating pain,_ but she wondered why the ink was not present.

"Take your time, Sasuke. I'll be waiting outside." And Shikamaru quietly slipped out of the room, never once looking back.

The fierce tension between the two rivals settled in the room once again as Sakura forced herself to relax and lower the shirt she was holding against her binding-clad chest. She nervously watched as Sasuke fidgeted with the equipment, placing everything down on the floor to her side before resuming his seat.

Now that the inside of the bowl was visible to Sakura's eyes, she noticed something that she had not seen initially; two empty syringes. The sight of needles alarmed her slightly and put her on edge even more, but she refused to let it show on her face. Instead, she continued to watch him in curiosity out of the corners of her eyes.

"What are you-…?"

To Sakura's disbelief, Sasuke picked up the first syringe without hesitation and plunged it into a disinfected spot on his left arm, withdrawing a good amount of blood. He had cleared the little bowl of its contents, and Sakura watched in realization as he squirted the blood into it. _He's going to use his own blood to draw the seal._

A sick feeling settled in Sakura's stomach as she fought viciously to keep a straight face. She finally looked away when she put two and two together, intent on blocking out the rest of the process.

To both her relief and terror, Sasuke was done in only a matter of seconds and was already dipping the paintbrush into the bowl, from what she could tell by the small glances of his arms. She absolutely froze and stiffened when she felt the brush sliding against the skin of her exposed back, but she kept mum.

If she turned around, she would have been face to face with Sasuke's impassive expression as he made light, precise strokes from her shoulder to her shoulder blade. He noticed, but chose not to comment on the deep shiver that ran down her back and almost messed up his writing.

"Hold still," he grunted as a warning when she flinched for the third time in a row. He was almost done with her chest and stomach when he made the gruff comment.

Sakura could not help but want to gag when he stared at her chest with utmost concentration and intensity. The man was writing on her in _blood_, for crying out loud!

After what seemed like _forever_, Sasuke moved onto the characters surrounding her on the stone floor. By then, the blood was dry and proving to be itchy on her bare skin, but Sakura was in no position to move; Sasuke had placed an immobilizing jutsu on her when he finally got fed up with her constant fidgeting. She was free to relax without moving a muscle, but the frozen position she was in was causing some cramps on her lower back.

"Like the marks?" Sasuke asked after he finished. The look he was sporting should have told her that he found some twisted satisfaction after writing on her in blood. He cleared his used equipment to the side, fully not expecting her to answer him; her lips were devoid of motion, too. Another part of Sakura that was frozen included her eyelids; they were closed, giving someone the impression that she was asleep.

"The seal is actually a two-step process if you want to get one like mine," he commented casually, although his mind was fully concentrating on the complicated hand seals he was making. "The first is when I bite you and cause you excruciating pain; it'll hurt so bad that you might even die from it. It's a cursed seal, and you'll go mad with power once it's in place."

Sakura could not move her face to express her horror at his words.

"The second is when I actually use these blood markings to put up a restraint for the cursed seal. It'll hurt, too, but you'll be knocked out by the time it's done."

If Sakura's back regained its mobility, she would have shivered.

"However, yours is not like mine; you'll have a third step," he continued conversationally. It made Sakura wonder if his cruelty was just an alter ego of this twisted young man. "For you, I add a few extra hand signs to the end of the restraining seal, which allows me to be in control of everything you'll do in my kingdom from now on."

The cramps from being in one position for so long were already getting to Sakura, who was working up a sweat as she silently listened to Sasuke's one-sided conversation.

"You may have entered my kingdom willingly…" he commented, finishing the seals. His canine teeth grew longer and sharper, acquiring the characteristics of fangs, and he opened his mouth wide, sucking in an excited breath. "…but you can't leave here as you please."

In the rush of adrenaline that pumped through his veins, his Sharingan whirled with life as he sank his teeth into her neck. He had copied this jutsu from Orochimaru when he used it on him, so it was understandable that he needed his Kekkei Genkai to remember it.

In the midst of all the horror and pain, Sakura could do nothing to defend herself as an excruciating burning sensation exploded from her shoulder. Nothing was heard from outside the room; nobody knew what kind of forbidden acts were being carried out behind the closed doors.

As Sasuke left the room and summoned a servant to deposit her in her chambers, only one thought flew through his mind.

_You stay as long as I feel like it, now._

_

* * *

_

"Is that what Fugaku-sama has been planning while we were gone?"

Shikamaru did not glance at the mirror held in Chouji's hands, the same mirror he used to keep tabs on Ino during her mission as a spy. A cringe escaped his friend's sight as he recalled the drastic lengths he took to obtain information on the Cursed Seal. The creator of such a twisted jutsu was sure to be just as sinister (if not more), and he was not disappointed by the 'guinea pigs' and other gruesome experiments left behind by the psychopath.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to such a thing," Chouji commented grimly.

Next to him, Shikamaru resisted the urge to choke on his own saliva. Chouji was not told of the mutilated freaks of nature Shikamaru found in the lab, nor was he aware of just how much pain Sakura must have been going through because of Sasuke's immobilizing jutsu. Where did he get the idea that what Shikamaru had done was a grim task? Was he reading his mind?

At his silence, Chouji shifted slightly and sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I can read minds," he muttered in dissatisfaction.

Shikamaru stiffened in wonder. _Was it possible…?_

Chouji snorted. "Then I wouldn't be having these one-sided conversations with you while you're cloud-gazing."

As quickly as the notion came, Shikamaru dismissed the ridiculous thought from his mind. He reverted to his original peace of mind as he lazily watched the clouds drift by. That is, until his friend decided to break the silence again.

"When are you going to apologize to Ino?"

That did it; Nara Shikamaru would never be able to watch the clouds in peace, ever again.

At least with Chouji, because his friend talked too much, knew too much, and had an impervious ability to always make him seem stupid in comparison.

* * *

It took every fiber of patience in Ino's being to keep herself from running away; life sure made it tempting enough. All she had to do was order her servants to pack her stuff before announcing that she was returning home, and she would have been back in her kingdom before she knew it.

But a frighteningly stubborn side of her forced the princess to stay in place after hours of pondering in the bath and _more_ than twenty spots of pruning on her body. The headstrong blonde would stick it out till the end; if Shikamaru thought this would drive her away from him, he was _way _off the mark.

Her scheming mind analyzed the situation as she immersed herself in a bathtub full of hot, steamy water and more than a bucketful of lavender petals. Ino could think of a million things she did to annoy Shikamaru in the past; he probably snapped after one of those times and decided that he could stand her no longer.

His likely Plan A should have looked something like this:

1. Find a girl willing to fake a relationship.

2. Reveal said fake relationship to Ino with some brilliantly casual side plan.

3. Watch Ino run crying home to her parents.

Here, the plan could have split and gone into two directions:

1. Ino threatens her parents of committing suicide and her parents annul the arranged marriage.

2. Ino's parents do not annul the marriage and she actually commits suicide.

Either way, Shikamaru was free to marry and do whatever he pleased with that poor excuse of an imitation-…

The Yamanaka princess actually growled before immersing herself fully in the water. The warm liquid rushed into her ears, blocking out unwanted sounds and making her feel lightheaded. Minutes ticked by as she struggled to stay underwater, preferring the mellow feeling it produced over the heartbreaking reality that lay waiting just inches above her platinum blond hair.

Finally, with a large gulp of air, she resurfaced with her head thrown back. Lungs burning and head spinning, she clambered out of the steamy bathtub and dressed herself in light clothing, fully preparing on heading to the library; it was the last place he would look if he was searching for her.

Not that she expected him to seek her presence ever again.

Half-formed sentences bounced around in her head, causing her an unbearable migraine as she trudged up a deserted flight of stairs several moments later. Ino's servants had been dismissed for the day, so she expected absolutely _nobody_ to look for her throughout what was left of her afternoon.

The library was empty, as it usually was in the Uchiha Castle. The only members left of the Royal Family were Sasuke and Fugaku, both of whom had memorized their collected literature by heart at an early age. They rarely had visitors who came just for the sake of visiting, and the servants were forbidden from entering the library (except those chosen to clean). The absolute silence in the large, spacious room was not the comfortable tranquility most scholars enjoyed; it was musty, empty, and seemed void of any human contact.

However, this did not stop Yamanaka Ino from closing the door silently behind her and surveying the room as if it was her own little kingdom. To her left, she spotted some chairs tucked neatly under wooden desks; to her right, she found some comfortable couches with cushions scattered about them. There was even a small comforter hanging on one arm of a couch.

A triumphant smile spread across her face; it looked like she and the library were going to get along better than she initially thought.

* * *

When Haruno Sakura awoke in the middle of the night that same day, it was from the unbearable heat coursing through her body. Her skin was slick with sweat, causing even her coarse clothing to stick to her body uncomfortably. Her hair was greasy and matted down from lack of a proper wash, her face oily with sweat and grime. There was not a single drop of liquid in her mouth; it was parched from her hoarse screams and lack of water. To sum it all up, she felt like absolute _crap._

Yet, these dirty characteristics that pointed to poor hygiene did not cross her mind. Instead, her whole being was focused entirely on trying to fight the urge to grab her shoulder and rip her skin off. The heat was originating from somewhere on her upper shoulder blade, and she wanted it _gone._ Using her right arm to grip her left shoulder, she threw herself back onto the bed, trying to somehow suppress the absolute agony it wrought on her senses. A loud, shrieking noise was produced from her mouth as she grinded her teeth together; tears in her eyes disabled a clear vision of her surroundings and made her disoriented.

It seemed like forever before the pain gradually dimmed to a dull and uncomfortable throb. The girl's pants subsided, along with her tears and fingers clutching desperately at her shoulder.

Her mind was not with her for the remainder of the night. The strawberry blonde mindlessly paced her room, gliding over to the windowsill at some intervals and sitting on the bed at others. She circled the room at least seven times, trying to regain her sense of touch by laying a finger on various objects as she passed or bumping into furniture in her way. Sleep did not reclaim her, and the sun was rising when she made her final round to perch on the windowsill once again.

Her deep, green orbs vacantly reflected the warm scenery through her small window. The Haruno was currently trying to stare at the sun, but her squinted eyes did not allow such a thing. In her act of doing something utterly pointless and hazardous to her health, she almost missed the streak of gold that passed her line of sight for a fraction of a second. When she scrambled to get her knees on the windowsill for a better look, her eyes were already zooming in on her intended target: a dragon.

There, landing in a clearing just behind a large maze of bushes, was a dragon she had never seen before. For a moment, she stared at the creature in wonder, for it differed from Kaoru drastically.

Its body was flat and slim; it held the appearance of a large lizard more than anything. Standing on its sturdy, fringed legs and holding its head up high, it held the air of the most disciplined of generals. The eyes that were located on either side of its flat, shovel-shaped face were focused on someone Sakura did not take notice of; she was too entranced by the beautiful tan animal. She watched in awe as the magnificent beast flexed its long, bony wings before flattening them on the sides of his body, further instigating the image of an oversized lizard.

Seeing this new dragon caused Sakura to wonder just how much she did not know about the special species. Were they all this different in appearance? Did they have special elements, too, like Kaoru and Genji? Then, it occurred to her that she did not possess much knowledge about dragons, aside from those concerning the battles she had to go through as a Dragon Rider. As she entertained these thoughts, she began to realize that she was curious.

Her inner persona quietly agreed, watching as Sakura unconsciously veered away from the pain she experienced just a few hours before. When Sakura made to leave the room, she just as silently tucked herself in a dark corner of her mind to leave Sakura to her own devices—for the moment.

Without getting herself lost this time, Sakura made her way to the gardens in hopes of interacting with this new dragon.

* * *

"You bastard!" roared an enraged Naruto from the opposite wing of the castle. "What the hell did you do to Sakura-chan?"

A dark look crossed the Uchiha's face as he glared at Naruto's, just inches away from his own. With narrow eyes, he hissed, "Fraternizing with the enemy again, Naruto? Didn't you learn anything from your first mistake?"

The blonde suddenly turned murderous, the atmosphere about them becoming chokingly unbearable. One could _sense_ the threats being nonverbally exchanged in the room by just standing near the door. Naruto's death grip on the front of Sasuke's shirt did not lighten the situation, and that was what he intended.

"Hinata-chan," he stated clearly, nearly grinding out the words, "was _not _a _mistake._"

"Then why are you so desperately going after Sakura? I expected _you _to be faithful, of all people," Sasuke positively leered.

The amused smirk on Sasuke's face only catalyzed the seething rage Naruto was trying to hold down. It was understandable that he finally snapped and sent a fist flying across Sasuke's left cheek.

"You fucking asshole," he ferociously growled, pulling his friend up again by grabbing onto his collar. "I don't even know you anymore."

With that one disbelieving sentence, Naruto dropped him back on the ground and watched him crumple into a disheveled heap before him. He swiftly turned around and started to leave, not a trace of remorse visible on his face.

"I knew she wasn't in mortal danger, Dead-last," Sasuke called after him. "She never had a chance… of dying in the first place… because I'm not giving her any power." His eyes started to drift closed. "I'm different… from Orochimaru." Wariness was evident in his voice as he slurred his last statement. "You were worrying for nothing."

Naruto did not indicate that he heard a single word Sasuke uttered as he angrily stomped away from his unconscious and chakra-drained friend.

* * *

One of my reviewers (**Uchiha-Kirara**) mentioned the list of dragons **so far**, so here is a breakdown:

Kaoru (Sakura): Obsidian; Crimson Eyes

Genji (NejiTen): Forest Green; White Eyes

Akiko, Genji's mother (Hyuuga Hizashi): Navy Blue; White Eyes

Saori, Kaoru's mother (Sakura): Obsidian; Crimson Eyes

Huyu (Orochimaru): Dark Violet; Yellow Eyes

Gaara's Dragon: Tan; Turquoise

* * *

And also, here's a poll for you guys: What should we name Gaara's awesome, tan dragon?

Jun- "obedient"

Ryuu- "dragon"

Takeo- "warrior"

Takeshi- "fierce warrior"

Tatsuya- "become dragon (and possess its wisdom and longevity)

I've narrowed it down to the names above, and there's a story behind each of them, so please help me choose! If you think you have a name that you think REALLY suits Gaara's tan dragon but is not on the list, feel free to point it out!

Appreciate your reviews! And sorry I was gone so long! ;3


End file.
